Memory lost
by Shin Seki
Summary: Clow split himself into two, one is Eriol with positive emotion, another is unknown. The unknown reincarnation with his negative emotion is comming to Sakura, armed with his own cards, for revenge. Can Sakura and Syaoran defeat him?


Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. I hold no claims on this fanfiction in any way.

Content

Chapter 1 The very day in summer vocation

Chapter 2 The return of Syaoran (part 1)

Chapter 3 The return of Syaoran (part 2)

Chapter 4 The return of Syaoran (part 3)

Chapter 5 Two long days (part 1)

Chapter 6 Two long days (part 2)

Chapter 7 Two long days (part 3)

Chapter 8 Eriol's memory (part 1)

Chapter 9 Eriol's memory (part 2)

Chapter 10 Eriol's memory (part 3)

Chapter 11 The Explosive (part 1)

Chapter 12 The Explosive (part 2)

Chapter 13 Tomoyo's magic (part 1)

Chapter 14 Tomoyo's magic (part 2)

Chapter 15 Anti-sealing (part 1)

Chapter 16 Anti-sealing (part 2)

Chapter 17 Sports meet of Cards (part 1)

Chapter 18 Sports meet of Cards (part 2)

Chapter 19 Reversed emotion

Chapter 20 Posion in hart

Chapter 21 Void world

Chapter 22 Aura

Chapter 23 Sakura's decision (part 1)

Chapter 24 Sakura's decision (part 2)

Chapter 25 The lost memmory (part 1)

Chapter 26 The lost memmory (part 2)

Chapter 27 Memory back

Chapter 28 New begining

第一章 暑假的一天－台风眼中的平静

Chapter 1 The very day in summer vocation

清风微拂着雪兔的面颊。

晨光斜斜地照在地面的水潭上，像打水漂般地反射出去。这些水潭是昨天一场大雨的杰作。当然大雨带来的并不只是这些。友枝町前一阵子的酷热天气被这场雨冲的影子都没了。今天这样的好天气在七月的北半球真是很少见。

藤隆很有预见性地明白这天将是个凉爽的好天气，所以他昨天就提前告知桃矢和小樱，赶上凉爽的机会，在家中进行一次大扫除。现在是暑假，小樱已经小学毕业，而桃矢也同样放假了，他们也要利用这个机会收拾一下自己的屋子，而雪兔依然像往常一样，到木之本家帮忙。知世自然也要来帮小樱的。

现在雪兔就在去小樱家的路上。他边骑车，边享受着迎面而来凉爽的微风。路边树叶上的露珠轻轻滑落，滴入水中泛起涟涟水纹，一切都显现出平和于安详，友枝町早已将过去那一连串怪事抛在脑后了。

艾利欧对小樱的最后试炼就是最后一件怪事了，那之后，成功破除黑暗魔法的小樱也同时真正成为卡牌们的新主人。自然而然，艾利欧的回国也意味着怪事的消失。可是对于小樱来说，随之而去的可不只是这些。

卡牌的新主人诞生，就意味着李小狼在日本的任务已经结束了。所以他也在艾利欧回英国不久，依依不舍地离开日本，回到彼岸的香港。

一想到小狼，小樱就涌起对他翻江倒海的思念。可小狼走的太突然，小樱仅刚刚明白自己对他的情感，根本还没有勇气说出对他的感觉。这是她一直后悔到现在的一件事

不过现在也并不是没机会说，这段时间两人都一直在通信。小狼每个月的一封信已经积攒了厚厚一打，现在就躺在小樱身边的第二个抽屉里。当然，每次接到信的小樱都是欣喜若狂，而且每封信她都读到刀背如流的地步。小狼在信中虽大部分都在叙说自己近一段时间发生的，可字里行间都流露出对小樱的关心，所以小樱每次看完信都要脸红好一阵子。而后呢，她就会把字字斟酌的回信邮回香港。

可是小樱并没有在信中向小狼表白，她一直期望有机会能当面对小狼表白。而小狼也似乎有意无意的避开了这个敏感话题。

小樱正站在窗前，双眼出神地向空中望去。自从在上封信中邀请小狼来日本之后，他一直都在心神不宁地等待回信。一方面她满心希望他能回来，另一方面她也对表白之事十分紧张。她会时不时地愣神思考如何说出口，所以今天当我们看到她呆立在窗前，就知道她在想什么了。

「小狼…」小樱默默望着被朝阳映的一片金黄的天空。

空中渐渐浮现出小狼帅气的面庞，轻轻向小樱微笑着，让小樱脸上也映出朝霞的色彩。

"小樱…"小狼虚无飘渺的声音从远方传来。

"小樱！"

"噢？"原本痴痴望着天空的小樱突然发现那声音并不是自己的幻觉，她把目光向下移去，落在一个正向她招手的身影上。

恍惚间，小樱还以为那身影是小狼，可定神一看，在楼下正向她招手的是雪兔。

"啊，是雪兔哥！"小樱顿时喜形于色。

"小樱，早上好啊！"雪兔微笑着向小樱打招呼。

"雪兔哥你等一下！我下去帮你开门！"小樱喊到，然后转身就要向门口去。

不过她还是停了一下，然后轻轻拿起放在床头的一个灰绿色的小布熊，微红着脸放在胸口上压了一会，接着又把它放回原位。

小樱转身跑向门。

"吱"，第三个抽屉的门慢慢打开，小可打着哈欠探出头来。

"小樱干什么呢？"小可睡眼朦胧地说，"连门都不关好…"

他飘飘悠悠地从抽屉里飞了出来，坐在桌子上，然后抬起头看了看眼前平放在书桌上的封印之书。

书开着，里面第一张牌是空的。

就在小可坐在桌子上醒觉的时候，小樱已经三步并做两步地冲下楼梯，接着跑过走廊和餐厅。桃矢已经坐里面吃早饭了，小樱经过的时候他头都没抬。

"怪物你下楼没摔着啊?"桃矢用他惯用的口气讽刺着小樱。

"我不是怪物！！！"小樱停在餐厅门口，气愤地举起拳头。

"你还是快点吧！"桃矢毫不在意小樱拳头上暴起的青筋，"雪兔还在门口等你呐。"

"哼！"小樱暂时不想理她哥哥，就接着跑向门口开门。

"对不起！"小樱刚开门就道歉，"让你等久了！"

"没关系，小樱。"雪兔笑着走进来。他手上拿了两个盒子。

"我来拿…"小樱急急地接过其中一个盒子。

"谢谢。"听了雪兔这句话，小樱的脸马上红了。"小心，很重的。"

"早啊，雪兔！"桃矢的声音从餐厅里穿了出来，"你起的真早啊。"

"你早，桃矢。"雪兔跟着小樱走进餐厅，并把另一个更大的盒子放在桌子上，"最近我精神很好，早上很早就醒了。"

"是这样。"桃矢笑了一下，接着转向因沉重箱子而摇摇晃晃的小樱，"要帮忙吗，怪物？"

"才不要你帮！"小樱边喊着，边把那个小一点的盒子放在桌上。

"哦，雪兔你来了啊。"藤隆从厨房里走出来，"多谢来这里帮忙。"

"伯父您不要客气，"雪兔回答，"是我总来您家打扰您的。"

"那里。"藤隆笑着说"要我帮你准备一份早饭吗？"

"不用了，我自己带早饭了。"

从厨房里又走出一个人，从浅青色的皮肤就能看出她并不是人类。她手中拿着一份早餐，身上穿着和藤隆身上一样的围裙，长发上的绿色丝带随着她的走动轻轻舞动着。

雪兔最早注意到她的出现。

"早安，小镜。"

"噢？"镜牌刚才专注于饭菜，并没有注意到又客人来。

"早安，雪兔。"从镜牌的回答中，不难听出她有些紧张。毕竟雪兔的另一面就是所有樱牌们都很敬畏的审判者月。

"谢谢你，小镜。"藤隆接过早餐，"你是否能帮忙把小可的早餐也拿来呢？"

"是。"镜牌微笑着回答，转身回到厨房。

"小樱，这是你的早餐。"小樱从父亲手中接过盘子，"雪兔你也坐下吃吧。"

"这是我给大家带的点心，"雪兔指着那个小盒子说，"最好放进冰箱里。"

"真是麻烦你了。"藤隆拿起盒子。

"你为什么要带这么多点心啊？"桃矢看着父亲分别把点心小盒放入冰箱。

"我猜小可一定会吃很多的。"

这是镜牌端着一大盘食物出现在厨房门口，小樱赶紧上前帮忙。

"谢谢，主人。"镜牌道谢。

"叫我小樱就好啦！"小樱和镜牌和力把那份超大的早餐放在餐桌上，"我说过的，我们是朋友嘛。"

"是，知道了，小樱！"镜牌开心的笑了。

桃矢看着雪兔一份一份的把他的早饭取出来。

"这盒子里放的是你一天的饭吗？"

"不啊，"雪兔快乐地回答，"只是早饭而已。"

"什么！！！"雪兔的话吓到了不止是一个人。

"雪兔啊，"桃矢声音软软的，"你食量又增加啦？"

"我看小可也是啊。"雪兔终于把所有的饭都取出来了，他和小可的盘子就占了半个桌子，"还有小樱那份也增加了啊。"

的确，小樱的食量已经快追上她哥哥的了。

"那当然～"桃矢拉长了脸看了看小樱，"她是怪物嘛。"

小樱恨恨地瞪了他一眼，好像在说：「要不是镜牌和雪兔哥在，看我怎么收拾你！」

"小可怎么还不下来啊？"藤隆看了看楼梯口。

"我上去叫他吧。"镜牌说。

"多谢你一大早帮我做早饭。"藤隆微笑着对镜牌说。

"我很高兴能帮助您，"镜牌高兴地答道，"其它樱牌希望一会的扫除也能帮上忙。"

"那么等会就麻烦你们了，先回去休息一下吧。"

"好。"镜牌回答，然后向小樱露出一个微笑，接着向楼梯口走去。经过桃矢身边时她脸红了。

桃矢本来想说声"辛苦了"，可是对面的小樱突然一脚踩中他的脚趾，疼的他把这句话咽了回去。

"哼…"桃矢和小樱怒目而视，而藤隆则在一旁不紧不慢地吃早餐。

雪兔已经风卷残云地吞下两盘菜了。

镜牌本以为小可还在睡觉，可当她走进小樱的房间时却看到另外一幅景象。

封印之书正飘浮在空中，而在它对面同样漂浮的正是小可。

面对正在闭目思考的封印兽，镜牌正不知道要不要打扰他，可是小可先开口了。

"镜，月他已经到了是吗？"

"啊，"镜牌快速回答，"是的。"

小可严肃地点点头。

"早饭已经准备好了。"镜牌接着说。

小可破天荒第一次听到"早饭"两个字脸上没放出光来，这让镜牌感到很意外。

"可鲁你在想什么啊？"

"镜，"小可睁开眼，"你不觉的小樱最近身上有怪事发生吗？"

"有…"镜牌的表情凝重起来，"她的魔力…"

"增加的太快了。"小可接口。

镜牌点头。

"其它的樱牌也这么认为。"小可看着封印之书说。

"有什么问题吗？"镜牌问道，同时把围裙退去，挂在衣柜里。

"我还不确定…"小可回答，"不过我会找月谈谈的。你回去吧，我要下楼吃早饭了。"

"明白。"镜牌说完就闭上眼睛，然后幻化作一阵风，回到属于她的那张卡牌里。

封印之书慢慢合上，然后落回桌面。

小可一脸沉重地飞下楼。不过当他看到那一大盘食物时，双眼瞬间放光，前一秒满脑子的事情立刻被两个字顶了出去"早饭！"

"啊呵呵呵呵呵呵…！！！"小可表情夸张地冲过被吓得一跳的小樱和桃矢身边，一头扎进食物堆里，甚至都没和雪兔打声招呼。不过就雪兔现在一嘴的食物也没法回应小可。

"这两人…"小樱和桃矢同时叹气，而藤隆则丝毫不受影响。

"好吃！好吃！好吃…"小樱已经无法分清这赞美的声音是从谁那里传来的了…

自从小樱成为新主人之后，小可，月，还有樱牌们都已经被木之本家接受。藤隆和桃矢很快就习惯了这些会飞的新同伴。而小樱学会不用星之杖发动樱牌更增加了樱牌在家中出现的频率。

就如小可对小樱所说的，当樱牌依靠星之杖发动时，樱牌所消耗的是从星之杖传递来的主人的魔力，所以这时樱牌的力量非常强大。不过一般只有紧急情况下小樱才会用星之杖发动樱牌，这种事已经很少发生了。

如果不用星之杖而直接呼唤出樱牌，卡牌们就必须消耗自己的魔力了。所以一段时间后必须回到卡牌内恢复魔力。而且这样出现也并不是命令，樱牌可以在完成主人的请求后干干别的事。

小樱已经和樱牌们约定好，只要它们不闹事，不被人看见，小樱同意时不时放它们出来活动。实际上小樱常常领着樱牌出去玩，而且主动地用自己的魔法为疲劳的樱牌回复魔力。

小樱把每位樱牌都当作朋友，樱牌们都十分感动，时常会出现帮助家人做做家务什么的，特别是镜牌。

每当小可因为无聊而不务正业的时候，镜牌总会在有其它樱牌活动时出现帮助樱牌和家人进行交流，而且当木之本家里没人时，若有人来访，就要镜牌变为人型去处理了。所以小樱已经特别通告镜牌，只要她愿意随时可以出现。小樱也同时告知其他樱牌，如果她不在家而又有紧急事情发生，樱牌们可以自行行动。

小樱对樱牌们如此友爱，樱牌们也鼓足劲头回报她，所以当今天家里要大扫除的时候，樱牌们全都从封印之书里飞出来希望能帮上忙。这让小樱措手不及。

"火牌啊，我知道你很热心，可是现在确实没有事情让你做啊，如果你真想帮忙，一会儿做饭的时候我再叫你好吗…驱牌，你昨天刚刚替我到知世家送东西，还是多休息一会吧…时牌，我们不是在赶时间，不用暂停时间啊，谢谢…"

小樱尽力说服樱牌们，可是最后还是有二十几张卡牌不肯回到封印之书里。

"那好吧。"小樱最终让步，"我会为你们找一些事做的，不过中午的时候我一定要给你们补魔法，好吗？"

"小樱！"藤隆的声音从楼下传来，"知世来了！"

"等我一下好吗？"小樱对樱牌们说，"一会我上来叫你们。"

这些樱牌便轻轻叠回一摞，落在封印之书旁边。

小樱跑下楼去迎接知世。

"你是说樱牌们也要帮忙？"知世听小樱说完后非常高兴。

"对啊，"小樱点头，"这样我们就能很快完成工作了。"

"而且，"知世突然从自己的背包里取出摄像机，"我可以再次拍照到小樱和樱牌们的英姿了！"

"哇～！"看到一脸幸福表情的知世，小樱瞬间到地。

"有多少樱牌要帮忙？"一旁的藤隆笑着问。

"二十几位呢。"小樱从地上爬起来。

"好家伙…"坐在沙发上的桃矢感叹道。旁边的雪兔轻笑着看着这一切，而小可仅仅和知世说声"你好后"就接着打他的游戏去了。

"一定要给它们每人都安排一点事哦！"小樱说。

"没问题。"藤隆回答。

可是樱牌们可不止是能干"一点"事，它们几乎把所有的事都包了。原本要干一上午的事，它们极其有效率地在两个小时内完成了。

洗手间和浴室是泡牌清洗的，水牌在厨房内负责刷洗各种器具。波牌起到和洗衣机同样的功能。

消牌和使用吸尘器的小樱一起清理地板。镜牌，大牌和小牌正好能擦洗不同高度的家具。光牌和暗牌和力帮助桃矢和雪兔收拾客厅。雷牌正在各个电器内部奔波以检查它们是否正常工作。灯牌在天花板上查看每个灯泡。

移牌，浮牌跟随小可从藤隆的书房向地下室运送书本。双牌在地下室帮助藤隆为书籍分类。

屋内清除出的垃圾，力牌会把它们放到门外。院子里，知世指挥着几张卡牌：地牌整理地面，剑牌修剪草坪，而树牌和花牌分别修整树木和花草。影牌潜藏在院子外的各个角落里，如果有人接近它就会向樱牌们发出警告。

所有人都干得热火朝天，虽然气温还没超过三十度，可是还是很热，屋里的空调又不能吹到每个角落。所以风牌和冻牌联手为大家制造冷气。还有声牌帮助大家传递消息，而歌牌则在空中歌唱为大家加油。

小樱告诉知世，只要院子外的樱牌可以自己干活了，她就可以休息了。知世很感激小樱给她时间为她们摄像。

很快，木之本家就出现了从未有过的整洁。樱牌们一个角落也不放过，被打扫过的房屋和庭院就像皇宫一般。

十点的时候，藤隆手中拿着由镜牌从各个樱牌汇集来的完成进度报告，想大家宣布上午的任务已经提前完成。不过为了让大家休息，藤隆还是没有改变原计划，剩下的事情还是下午完成。

"这是我做过的最轻松的大扫除了。"

木之本一家正坐在草坪上休息时，桃矢这样说道。

"樱牌们真热心啊。"藤隆说。

这句话让小樱感到非常自豪，接着她取出刚才的那二十四张卡牌，一一向它们轻声道谢，然后再一张张拿在手里，暗暗将自己的魔力传输给樱牌们。知世坐在旁边，手中的摄像机一直没停过。

桃矢突然发现雪兔和小可都不在身边。

小可自然不会浪费这段时间，他和雪兔已经在小樱的房间里进行他们的谈话。此刻已经变身为可鲁贝洛斯的小可正向窗外望着。楼下的草坪上，藤隆和知世正看着小樱为樱牌们回复魔力，而桃矢起身向房门这边走来。

可鲁回过头，看着已经变身的审判者月。

"看看小樱，她今天一口气为二十几张卡牌补充魔力，却一点也不疲劳。这正如我刚才说的，他的魔力已经非常强大了。"

"这不用你说，"月突然张开翅膀，显得威风凛凛，"因为主人魔力加强，我的翅膀变长了许多。"

"的确。"可鲁抬起一只爪子，在上面点起好大一团火焰，"同样的力度，却比以前大好几倍。"

"还有雪兔增加的食量…"月收回翅膀。

"…我的和小樱的食量也一样。"可鲁熄灭那团火焰。

"原因呢…"月轻声说。

"我也想知道。"桃矢的声音突然出现。可鲁和月想门口望去，看到桃矢正靠在门上。

"我们好像没邀请你来，桃矢。"可鲁表情黯淡地说。

"这么重要的会议不叫上我，你这是什么意思，布娃娃？"桃矢走进来。

"你叫我什么？"可鲁怒道。

月挡在两人之间："现在不是吵架的时候。"

"好吧。"看了桃矢一会儿的可鲁叹了一口气，"在小樱魔力问题上我想我们能达成一致吧？"

"不止是我们。"桃矢说，"昸泽和歌帆也同样确认了这一点。"

"噢？"可鲁抬起头，"你怎么知道？"

"我一直都在和他们通信。"桃矢面无表情地说，"只是那小鬼没说什么。"

"他们怎么看？"月问道。

"关月认为那是小樱为樱牌补充魔力的同时，她也锻炼了自己。艾利欧似乎有别的解释。"

"是什么？"月和可鲁同时问道。

"他并没有说清楚，"桃矢摇头，"我也只是猜测罢了。"

"那家伙真是深不可测…"可鲁也摇头。

"我不明白，"桃矢接着说，"这件事有什么好奇怪的？不就是魔力增加的快了一点吗？"

"岂知是一点，"可鲁说道，"小樱现在的魔力是艾利欧走时的三倍。这种事从没在库洛里多身上发生过，我也没听说过为什么魔法会自己如此之快的加强。我只是感觉这不是一个好兆头。"

"为什么？"桃矢说。

"无论在哪里，就算是魔法界，也是事出有因的。"可鲁说，"可是面对一个从未为人所知的接过，我们既不能保证它的原因就是好的，也不能保证它的效应是好的。"

"会有什么效应？"桃矢问。

"这效应会对小樱以后的生活有很大影响。"可鲁说道，"如果她的魔力强到一定程度，樱牌们就会有更多自由了。"

"什么自由？"桃矢问。

"樱牌们都可以说话。"月接口。

"啊？"桃矢吃了一惊。

"还不止这些，"可鲁接着说，"樱牌们同样也能拥有实体。"

"这么说…"桃矢有点明白了。

"小樱将增加五十几位新'朋友'。"可鲁说，"三十几位人型牌是最难管理的，因为她们可以像人一样活动。"

"而且从现在的情况来看，"月接着说，"樱牌们的感情流露已经接近我和可鲁了，如果它们也和我们一样拥有实体和自我意识…"

"小樱就很难管理它们了。"可鲁也说，"她要对它们的行为负责。"

「这可好，」桃矢想，「再多几十个像小可一样的家伙我们家就完了…」

"而且他们如果习惯了实体，而像我们一样长时间处于实体状态，"可鲁低着头说，"还不知道它们会吃多少东西呢…"

"…"桃矢什么都说不出来了。

"不知道第53张卡牌…"月低吟道。

"它也只出现过一次罢了。"可鲁坐下来，"甚至连它有什么能力都不知道，没法认为它和这些事有关。"

"小樱自己创造的那张？"桃矢又会说话了。

"没错，"可鲁回答，"在那小鬼走的时候被创造的，叫'爱'牌。"

"我们只知道它让小樱明白了对库洛里多后代的感情。"月说。

"哼…"桃矢有点不满地摇摇头。

可鲁起身再次向窗外望去，小樱和知世正聊的投机。

"我们要不要回去问问库洛里多？"桃矢问。

"没有用的，"可鲁依然看着窗外，"如果他现在会告诉我们什么，他早就说出来了。"

"库洛里多做事情总会有一个原因的。"月提高音量说。

"对，没错，"可鲁不耐烦地摇摇头，"可是他可没有给卡牌们这么多自由。"

"库洛里多没做过什么事情，不代表他做不到。"月不高兴地说。

"你还是不认为小樱会比他强吗？"可鲁回过头。

"不。"月闭上眼，"小樱超越他只是时间问题。可是她的经验并不充足。"

"等等…"刚才一直没说话的桃矢突然开口，"可能会和那张新卡牌有关。"

"为什么？"可鲁问。

"那牌里包含的决不仅仅是小樱对小鬼的感情，"桃矢肯定地说，"他们两人还没到这一步呢。"

"可这样说明不了什么。"可鲁摇头。

"好了…"月依然闭着眼，"猜测没有用，还是先静观其变吧。"

可鲁和桃矢同时叹气。

"…我有一个感觉…"月轻轻说。

"什么？"可鲁和桃矢同时问。

"我觉得库洛里多是有意这么做的。"月突然睁开眼，"他似乎认为我们必须面对某些事情。我总觉得他早把这一切安排好了，然后看着我们在这里昏头转向。他早知到要发生什么，只是在另一边看好戏罢了…"

桃矢点头表示同意，而可鲁则吃惊地张开嘴。他还是第一次听到月这么评论库洛里多。

接下来是一阵沉默。看月的表情他好像有点后悔说刚才的话。

"这还真符合他的性格…"可鲁无奈地说，"整人可是他的专长…"

就在月正要开口再说些什么时，事情突然发生了。

三个人同时感到院子内小樱的魔力突然上升，而他们还来不及做出什么举动，就听见小樱的声音在院子中爆发出来。

"耶！！！！！！"

"出什么事了？"三个人急忙挤到窗前向外望去。只见樱牌们都从卡牌中跑了出来，小樱正在它们中间快乐地边蹦边叫。那叫声在二楼都听得一清二楚。

"小狼他同意了！！！小狼要回日本了！！！耶！！！"

"那小鬼要来？"桃矢和可鲁难以置信地同时说。

"怎么…"月脸上露出惊讶地表情，而桃矢和可鲁则张大嘴看着月的变化，他的翅膀瞬间加长，小樱的房间都快盛不下了。

可鲁伸出爪子，上面立刻爆发出一阵强光，刺的桃矢都睁不开眼了。在可鲁爪子上跳动的已不再是火焰，而是白色灼热的烈焰球。

"这，这是…"可鲁吃惊地看着那强大焰球。可是事情还没完。

楼下又爆发出一阵喧闹，可这次出声的不是小樱，而是樱牌们。

"它们…"月还没有这么慌乱过，"它们竟同时开口了…"

"嗨！"三人身后的招呼声把他们吓了一跳。留在封印之书中的樱牌们都跳了出来。

"你好啊，可鲁贝洛斯。"泡牌微笑着向可鲁打招呼，而后者下巴似乎掉了。

"能这样和你交谈真好！"火牌兴奋地对月说。

"你的妹妹真是个好主人。"驱牌用前脚碰碰呆若木鸡的桃矢。

楼下远比这里要热闹多了，知世开心地笑着，为小樱和樱牌们摄像。每位樱牌都想对小樱一吐为快，小樱傻傻地被它们围在中间，手中还握着刚刚拆开的信封。

"刚才好强的爆发力！"月惊讶地说。其他樱牌飞下去和地下的卡牌们会合。

"不会是因为看了那小鬼的信吧？"桃矢不太高兴。此时脸上又惊又喜的小樱被樱牌们簇拥着走向房门，知世看上去很兴奋，她还没有同时拍摄到这么多樱牌，而且还是会说话的樱牌。

这下子藤隆的计划可完全被打乱了。

"看来我不得不好好让你们放松一下了。"藤隆也非常开心，"下午就休息吧，我想你们愿意玩一玩吧？"

"是！"樱牌们大声回答，中间的小樱明显被吓倒了。

整个下午木之本宅就像市场一般喧闹。光牌小声向小樱解释说，樱牌们从没有如此多的自由，所以兴奋也是难免的。大家好像几百年没见面一样，在一起又玩又闹。它们的话是如此之多，连原本反映迟钝的小樱也很快适应了。

小可有气无力地应付着樱牌们的话语攻击，极力想找机会把中午会议商谈的事情和小樱说一说，可是小樱哪里有心情听他说呢？

"小樱，"小可紧跟在正和小牌玩捉迷藏的小樱身后，"听我说，你必须再去问问艾利欧…这可不是一般的事…你的魔法加强真不是一般的事…喂喂！你有没有听我说啊？"

"啊，什么啊？"小樱把头从床下伸出来，如梦初醒般问道，然后不等小可回答，又缩回去找小牌了。

"主人，小牌在那边啊！"自从会说话后一直没离开小樱的力牌大喊道，然后"呼"地一声把把床举起来。

"哇！"小樱吓得跳了起来，"小心！慢慢放下，谢谢你。"

"呵呵…"一旁一直在摄像的知世笑个不停，"能和樱牌们一起玩真好，不是吗？"

"是啊！"小樱也笑笑，拉起力牌得手，"来，我们去找小牌吧。"

小可快气炸了。

"有没有搞错啊！"小可看着这三个人走过它身边，水牌也加入它们的队伍了。

"可恶，去找月和桃矢好了。"小可飞快地冲进客厅，差点和矢牌撞在一起。

"可鲁，小心一点啦！"矢牌说完拉上一旁的击牌，"我们去比一场，怎么样？"

"好啊！"击牌甩甩手腕，"乐意奉陪！"

小可根本没看矢牌她们，他一心想着找到…

"什么！！！"小可看到雪兔是差点气昏过去。雪兔和光牌与暗牌聊的正开心，根本不理睬小可在旁边大喊大叫。

"甜牌，甜牌！"小牌蹦蹦跳跳地进入厨房，对正在做点心的甜牌说，"帮忙把我藏起来好吗？"

"好的。"甜牌停下手，把小牌放进碗柜里。火牌正在旁边帮藤隆烧烤。

"真是小菜一碟，哈哈哈！！"火牌很得意地大笑着。

"小心，不要烧糊了。"风牌在一旁温柔地提醒火牌，替牌爬在她肩头打着哈欠。

小可头顶冒着火苗，飞来飞去找着桃矢。可是后者正在院子里与镜牌打羽毛球呢，根本不屑理他。

"小牌跑到那里去了？"小樱等人正在地下室里。尽管有灯牌替她们照亮每一个角落，还有力牌举起每一件物品，就连知世也放下摄像机帮助她们，可是她们还是没看到小牌。当然啦，小牌正安安稳稳地睡在碗柜里呢。水牌一路问下去，可是没有什么人看见过小牌。

"开始！"地牌发令后，驱牌快速冲了出去。它非常有信心，因为它知道这么短的距离雷牌是不可能追过它的。可是雷牌在发令后并没有跑出去，而是窜进旁边的一个电插座里，然后在后一秒从终点那边的另一个插座中跳了出来。

"喂，雷牌你怎们能这么做啊？"驱牌不高兴地喊道。

"没有规定说不能跑电路啊？"雷牌咆哮到。

"它犯规了吗？"地牌问旁边被剑牌和盾牌当跷跷板地的称牌。

"不知道。"称牌老实说，"没有规定我怎么判断啊？"

气急败坏的小可本想变身为可鲁贝洛斯来引起大家的注意，可是他突然看见雪兔带来地点心，立刻就把刚才的事情忘的一干二净。

"哇～！"小可在嘴里一下子塞进三块点心，然后大嚼起来。

到晚饭的时候，所有的人都闹得筋疲力尽。小牌最后在睡梦中被藤隆发现了，矢牌以射中2032个靶子险胜击牌。驱牌和雷牌的争端还没见分晓。而小可则因为吃了过多的点心得了"饭前急性开胃过度症"，直接上床睡觉了。

刚刚收拾过的屋子又变得凌乱不堪了，不过好像没人在乎。晚饭后，补充好魔力的樱牌全员出动，以最高效率收拾好木之本宅。雪兔和知世坚持要帮着收拾完再走。知世在走之前和小樱商量了一下第二天的安排。

"我会在早上8：00来接你，然后一起去机场好吗？"知世已经穿好鞋了。

"好的！"小樱点头到，"那就麻烦你了！"

"嘻嘻…"知世突然笑了起来，"明天要让你穿什么衣服见小狼呢？"

"啊…"小樱红彤彤的脸上留下汗珠…

就算是有樱牌们，雪兔和知世帮忙，事情全部完成也已经十点了。小樱躺在床上，一天的忙碌让她十分疲劳，再加上又为樱牌补充魔法，她现在最想做的就是睡觉。

不过她还是爬起来，然后取出上午收到的那封信。

再次看到小狼的字迹，小樱心里跳的很厉害。

小樱：

谢谢你邀请我去日本，我母亲已经同意了，我将于7月28日上午9：00乘飞机到达东京。梅铃和老威也会同去的。我们将在日本待十天。

真高兴能收到你送的生日礼物，真的是一个很漂亮的护身符。谢谢！

祝贺你和知世等人考入国中了，能和好朋友在一起真的很好。我和梅铃也升入同一中学了，多谢你的关心。

听说你处要有雨，希望你不会被淋到。还是代我向你家人和樱牌们问好。

我要赶快去收拾行李了，真的很希望能马上见到你，其它的事情见面再说好吗？

P.S.一但我到达机场，我就会打知世给你的手机。

小狼

725

这是所有小狼写给小樱的信中最短的一封了。可以看出是小狼在匆忙中完成的。不过这也是最让小樱感到激动的一封。信封上表明为这是一封快递信，小狼明显希望在他到达之前能让小樱收到这封信。

「能有十天和小狼在一起…」小樱闭上眼睛，手中紧紧握住小狼的信，脸上露出幸福的表情。

"喂，怪物，"桃矢突然出现在门口，小樱被吓了好一大跳，"这么晚还不睡，你真是精力充沛啊！"

"啊，什么…是啊…"小樱尴尬的快速把手中的信藏在身后，连反击桃矢的事都忘了。

"你明天不是还要去机场吗？"桃矢假装没看见，"快睡吧！"

"啊，是。"小樱不好意思地低下头。

「这孩子…」桃矢在关上门的时候，摇着头想。

"真是的…"小樱有点郁闷地走向书桌，把刚才藏在身后的那封信放入第二个抽屉中。樱牌们静静地在封印之书中休息。而小可则在第三个抽屉中打着呼噜。

小樱关上灯，躺回到床上，双眼盯着天花板。心里浮出另一件事。

「我要怎么和小狼说呢…」

"这就是库洛牌的新主人吗？"一个声音在黑暗的空中响起，"木之本樱，就是你让我觉醒了…"

"你们都很快乐啊…"那声音继续说，"看来库洛里多对你们很不错…"

"可我呢？"那男孩似乎愤怒起来了，"看看库洛里多都留给我什么了？"

在高塔上兀自站立的男孩，静默地注视着沉睡在深夜中的都市。他似乎做出了什么决定。

"总之，"男孩的声音又归于平静，"我必须面对自己的命运了。而你们呢？"

男孩举起一只手，一张卡牌从他的手心上浮现出来。

"你们平静的生活结束了…"

第一章（THEEND）

第二章 小狼归来－无人能挡(1)

Chapter 2 The return of Syaoran

小樱站在高台上，手中握着星之杖。

空中有一轮巨大银白的弯月，映衬着对面的铁塔。

铁塔上有一个男孩的身影。

「是谁…」小樱默默地想。

那身影突然举起手中的魔杖…

一道强光闪过…

小樱从梦中惊醒，呼地坐起身。她急促地呼吸着，瞪大眼睛看着前方。

周围是一片沉静，只有闹钟的"滴答"作响和小樱自己的呼吸声。她用手摸了一下头，上面全是汗水。

闹钟告诉小樱现在是早上六点，已经有一丝晨光透过窗帘射入小樱的房间内。

"刚才那个梦…"渐渐平静下来的小樱低头回忆刚才梦中的情景，"好熟悉啊…"

小可刚被叫醒的时候，自言自语地嘀咕了一些关于甜点比辣椒好吃的事，不过他还是很快清醒了。

"什么！你又做梦啦！"

"没错！"小樱用力点头，"和以前那一个很像！"

"可是…"小可瘫坐在桌子上，"月对你的审判已经完了啊？何况你已经很久没做过这种梦了。"

"这梦和以前的不一样啦，小可。"小樱摇摇头，"虽然也是在高塔上，可对面站的是个男孩耶。"

"一个男孩？"小可脸上露出"我明白了"的表情，"是艾利欧吧？"

"不是。"小樱又摇头。

"那，"小可表情变的飞快，"难不成是那小鬼？"

"也不是小狼，他拿着魔杖呢。"

"什么？"小可似乎吓了一跳，"不可能，除了你和艾利欧，不应该还有别人有魔杖的！"

"而且，"小樱补充到，"天空中的圆月变为弯月啦。"

"啊？！"小可更加惊骇了，"怎么会有这种事？"

"你不清楚吗？"小樱有点吃惊。

"我可不是万事通！"小可狂燥地摇头，"不行，必须赶快通知月！"

小可说着，快速飞过小樱头顶，然后冲出门。

"小可！"小樱跟着他后面出去了，"现在才6点啊！"

"主人和可鲁在说什么啊？"雨牌尖细的声音从封印之书中传了出来。

"不知道啊。"水牌说，她大概在雨牌旁边。

"镜，你知道吗？"大牌问道。

"不知道。"镜牌回答。

"怎么回事？""好像很紧急的样子。"樱牌们议论纷纷。

"安静！"静牌不耐烦地说。

就在大家声音放低之时，梦牌虚无飘渺的声音突然传了出来。

"主人做了一个预知梦…"

"什么？"大家都吓了一跳。

"预知梦？"光牌声音很急。

"昨晚？"暗牌快速接口。

"没错…"梦牌飘悠的声音听起来就像在说梦话，"主人将在一个月缺之日面对一个她从没见过的，使用魔杖的男孩…"

接下来是一阵死寂。

"…这，"光牌的声音有点颤抖，不过她反应很快，"镜牌！"

"在。"镜牌回答。

"去问问具体情况好吗？"光牌请求到。

"是。"随着镜牌的回答，封印之书"啪"的打开，镜牌迅速从卡牌中飞出，接着在地面化为形体。

"最好了解月怎么说，拜托了。光牌的声音从打开的封印之书里传出来。

"放心。"镜牌简短地回答，接着离开了房间。

"能再说的详细一点吗？梦？"暗牌问道。

"主人的梦并不真切，"梦牌轻轻回答，"所以我也只了解这么多而已…"

"哇…"火牌小声嘀咕道，听不出来她是兴奋还是恐惧。

"你认为神兽们会有一个合理的解释吗？光？"轮牌的声音从最低下传上来。

"大概会吧…"光牌没再说什么。

向来十分乐观的光牌都说出这种话，樱牌们都明白并没有什么可能。

"也许旧主人的转世能给出个答案。"跳牌说。

"或许歌帆也知道些什么。"回牌也说到。

"但愿如此。"暗牌的口气是不对此抱有希望。

镜牌下到楼下时，看到的是急的在空中打转的小可和皱着眉头的小樱。

"小可，"小樱有点生气地说，"你怎么能这么早就把雪兔哥叫起来啊！"

"事情紧急！"小可狂暴地说，"你能不能分清主次啊！"

接着他抬头看一眼表，然后又快速地在空中转圈，看的小樱都有点头晕了。

"主人，可鲁，"镜牌轻唤道，"我是来打听情况的。"

"是静啊。"小可停下来，"我想小樱知道的不会和梦牌有什么区别，光和暗知道的也不比我少，就看月怎么说了。至于我们是否能得出什么结论，我一点也不能保证。"

看着镜牌于小可如此严肃地对话，小樱有点莫名其妙，因为她跟本没认识到这件事的严重性。不过她还没来得及发表什么评论，敲门声就传来了。小樱赶快跑过去开门。

雪兔以最快速度赶到了。

"雪兔哥，真不好意思。"小樱慌张地说，"小可不知为什么…"

"快点！"小可打断小樱，"快进客厅，这里可容不下我和月，还有小樱，去把你哥也叫来！"

"我在这里。"桃矢不知什么时候出现在他们身后。

客厅内，月听到这个消息也一脸吃惊的表情。这让小樱更为不解，因为她只有一次见过月如此激动，那还是当库洛里多告诉月他的死期以至的时候。

"不就是一个梦吗？"桃矢反应和小樱一样，"有必要这么慌张吗？"

"这回可不是什么试炼了，桃矢！"可鲁说，"如果艾利欧还要考验小樱，他大可继续隐埋身份。梦中出现的男孩大家应该都没见过，如果艾利欧知道这件事，我想他应该还在日本。"

"小樱，"月回复了以前的平静，"告诉我你在做梦的时候有什么感觉。"

"唔…"小樱闭上眼睛，开始回忆，高塔上的男孩，空中巨大的弯月，似乎又出现在身边，"有一些凄凉的感觉，不像以前有很多光亮，光源似乎只来自那弯月。"

"你是惊醒的对吗？"月接着问。

"是的。"小樱慢慢睁开眼。

"很有可能来者不善…"月双手抱胸说道。"在小樱的梦里掺杂着失落和痛恨…"

这下连桃矢也担心起来了。

"那男孩是什么样的人物啊？"桃矢问道。

"应该很强。"月接着说，"能使用魔杖，一定是拥有库洛魔法的人，大概是和艾利欧同一角色的，而且他在夜晚和小樱见面，使用的应该是月的魔法。"

"而且，"可鲁补充道，"他可不会像艾利欧那么'照顾'小樱。"

小樱感到背后有凉气在向上爬。

"有两点疑问。"月习惯性地闭上眼，"一是他手中的魔杖，不知是从哪里来的。另一点是为什么他选择月缺之时出现，拥有月魔力的人在圆月时力量才最强大…"

"也许他认为这样已经足够对付小樱了…"可鲁阴郁地说。

紧张的气氛不断延伸。

"我不希望和谁打。"小樱突然抬起头说，"但是如果非要这样的话，我会尽力而为的!"

月轻轻笑了。桃矢也笑着走过去拍拍小樱的头："这才是我的好妹妹！"

「不愧是小樱。」可鲁佩服地想：「这样我们就放心了。」

"樱牌们也会尽力的！"镜牌愉快地说。

"嗯！"小樱高兴地点头道，"绝对没问题！"

早饭的时候藤隆非常忙，不仅是因为雪兔在，就连小樱也大喊"饿啦！"，不过多亏有樱牌们帮忙，早饭得以按时做完。不过这回可不仅是雪兔和小可狼吞虎咽，连小樱也吃的飞快。

"小樱，"对面慢慢吃饭的桃矢又来挑衅了，"干得不错，怪物都是这样吃饭的。"

"你说什么！？"小樱一嘴的食物，有点口齿不清。

"就是这样啦！"桃矢一脸不屑地说，"这样的表情加上动作，完全就是怪物嘛！应该让知世拍下来。"

"哈哈哈…"在一旁边休息边看热闹的樱牌们都忍不住笑了出来。

"你们笑什么呢？"小樱突然转过脸，樱牌们的笑容都凝固在脸上了。

"其实小樱你吃的不是很多啦，"镜牌赶紧说，"库洛里多要吃更多呢！"

"是吗？"桃矢转头看看在一旁攻击食物的雪兔和小可，"有他们吃的多吗？"

"那对库洛里多还算少啦。"甜牌接口。

"啊？！"小樱和桃矢吓的筷子都掉了、

"所以就从食量来说，"小可突然把头抬起来，"小樱的魔力和库洛里多还有很大差距。"

"这样啊，"小樱低头看看盘子，"看来我还要加油。"

"别啊！"桃矢装出一副难过的样子，"再这样下去我们家会被吃穷的！"

小樱一脚踢过去，却落空了。

八点的时候知世就会来接小樱了，然后她们回去机场接小狼。细心的知世已经把一切都安排好了。从她们要搭乘的汽车，还有中午去哪里吃饭，甚至她还专门制作了一套衣服要小樱穿上，而且她还想把两人见面的场面拍进V8里。最后这一条虽然让小樱有点郁闷，不过她还是打心底感谢这位好朋友的。

第三章 小狼归来－无人能挡(2)

Chapter 3 The return of Syaoran

小可说为了小樱的安全，它也要跟去。小樱心里非常清楚，小可只是照个借口出去玩罢了，而且中午还能吃到好东西。不过他并没有阻止他，因为小可的确很长时间没出门了。雪兔和桃矢要去打工，所以要真的出什么事，小可还是有必要和小樱在一起的。

在等待知世到来时，小樱有点坐立不安，不仅因为马上要见到小狼她很激动，而且她一想到和小狼表白的事就非常紧张，心跳的厉害。

「绝对没问题的！」小樱激励自己。

她拿起母亲的照片，压在胸口上。从照片传来的微热感让她渐渐平静下来了。

"知世来了，小樱！"一直在向窗外看的小可喊道。

"知道了！"小樱放下抚子的照片。「谢谢，妈妈。」

小樱下楼的时候，藤隆已经为知世打开门了。知世穿着浅茶色的套装，手里则拿了另一套衣服。

"知世，"小樱笑着迎上去，"早上好！"

"早，小樱。"知世微笑着回答，接着举起手中的衣服，"去试试吧。"

"啊？"小樱吓了一跳，"你真的做了一套啊？"

"那当然。"知世闭上眼，脸上红红的，"小樱能穿着我做的衣服和小狼见面，还可以让我拍下来，真是太幸福了！"

知世四周突然变成充满漂亮泡泡的粉红色世界。

"哈哈…知世…"小樱干笑道。

"快去试试吧！"知世把衣服放在小樱手上，"一定会给小狼留下好印象的！"

几分钟后，小樱穿上了那套粉红色的华丽连衣裙。

"小樱…"知世眼睛里闪着光，"你真是太漂亮了！"

"是吗？"小樱脸上挂着大大的汗珠，傻笑着回答，"穿这个太隆重了吧…"

"才没有呢。"知世又拉了拉小樱的裙角，"你可以问问樱牌们啊。"

"啊，好啊…"小樱别扭地说。

樱牌们快速地跳了出来，好像刚才一直在等小樱这句话似的，屋内瞬间变得拥挤不堪。

"哇…"水牌说，"主人好漂亮啊！"

"真的，真的。"火牌从水牌肩头看过来，心直口快地说，"主人你要去见男朋友吗？"

"你在说什么啊！"小樱喊道，脸瞬间变的和她衣服一个颜色。

身体同样是粉红色的力牌好奇地拉着小樱的衣服看："好漂亮的衣服耶！"

"真的吗？"知世高兴地说，"你要是喜欢我也为你做一件吧。"

"好耶！"力牌高兴地叫着，"谢谢姐姐！"

"主人，"花牌突然出现，"你要是再拿一些花就更好看了！"

花牌说着就塞给小樱一大把樱花。

"这…"小樱头上出现一道道黑线，"我这是要去干什么啊…"

"好了，"知世看看手表，"我们该走了！"

"噢。"被一大堆樱牌围住的小樱跳了出来，"樱牌们，你们要好好看家呦！"

"知道了！"樱牌们异口同声地回答。

"那我走啦！"小樱笑着说。

"再见！樱牌们。"知世向樱牌门招招手，跟着小樱离开房间。

"主人要去见谁啊？"泡牌问，"穿的这么漂亮。"

"当然是她喜欢的人啦。"光牌坐在小樱的床上，看着其它几位樱牌回到封印之书内。

"李小狼吗？"树牌问。

"当然。"暗牌从不说废话。

"他也喜欢小樱对吧？"火牌对此事很感兴趣。

"没错。"光牌点头，"这点我和暗感触最深，是不是，暗？"

暗牌轻轻一笑表示同意，她转过头向窗外看，小樱正在和藤隆说再见，然后她就跑进知世的私家车内了。

"为什么？"火牌好奇地问。

"就在我们被转变为小樱牌的时候，也有他一份力量。"光牌站起身，准备回到封印之书里，"而且还有第53位同伴证明啊。"

"可是我根本没见过她啊。"火牌嘀咕道。

"小可爱，还是问问你自己的心怎么说吧。"光牌笑着说，然后就回到自己的卡牌里了，暗牌紧随其后。

火牌愣着想了一会儿，然后似乎是得到了什么答案，也笑着回到封印之书里了。

此时私家车转了一个弯，拐到大路上，直奔机场。天气依然很爽朗，空中没有一丝云彩，太阳在东方闪耀着。没有任何迹象表明这里要发生什么不寻常的事。

小樱在车内默默地坐着，她本来想带上小狼送她的玩具熊，可是又放弃了。再有一个小时她就要见到小狼了，可是…

"小樱？"一直看着小樱侧脸的知世心里很清楚她在想什么。

"嗯？"回过神的小樱笑着说，"怎么了，知世？"

"你在担心什么是吗？"知世问。

听到知世这么问，小樱轻轻点头。

"你们两人不会有任何问题的。"知世肯定地说。

虽然只有一句话，可是小樱却像是得到了小狼的肯定一般，心情马上好了起来。

"谢谢。"小樱感激地说。

知世以微笑作答。

刚才就在家里打电玩的小可依然阴魂不散，现在正躲在知世的提包里玩掌机。听着包内发出的"劈劈啪啪"的响声，小樱只能无奈地摇摇头，然后把目光转向窗外。

"今天汽车怎么这么少啊？"

"是啊，"知世也向窗外望去，"平常这时候车总是很多的。"

"如果这样的话我们很快就能到了！"小樱充满希望地说。

可是她话音未落，车身就快速向一旁倾斜。

"哇！"小樱和知世立刻像那边到了过去，不过好在有安全带帮了他们一把。可是小可就没这么幸运了。他所在的提包一下子从座位上掉了下来。里面瞬间传出他关西腔的吼声。

"见鬼！车怎么开的！我又死了…好不容易才打到这里的…"

小樱从惊吓中清醒过来，可是她可顾不上小可。

"知世，你没事吧？"

"没事。"知世向窗外看，"刚才怎么回事？"

私家车颤动着慢慢停在路边。小樱和知世跳下车，司机也下来了。

"怎么了？"知世问。

"小姐，左后轮出问题了。"司机大汗淋漓地说。

"什么！？"小樱惊叫道，她赶快跑到后面。左后轮完全爆胎了，根本不可能修好。

"完了…"小樱绝望地说，"这可怎么办啊？"

"有办法吗？"知世也同样着急。

"我们没带备用胎，"司机手里拿着无线电对话机，"周围没有修车场，而且修理车最快也要半个小时才能到。"

"那一定回晚的。"知世看看表，现在已经八点半了。她回头想去安慰一下小樱，却发现小樱正站在路中央四下张望。

知世想叫她回来，因为站在路中间太危险了。不过她也马上发现有不对劲的地方。

她们现在位于郊外的一条主干路上，通向机场和回到城市的汽车都要经过这里，可是现在路上竟一两车也看不见！

"怎么…"小樱向似乎无尽头的公路两头看来望去，"人都跑到那里去了？"

"好安静啊…"知世轻声说。

四周毫无声息，没有一辆车，一个人，连鸟的叫声也听不到了。空气似乎都凝固了。

"这…"小樱和知世对视着，"难道是…"

小樱快速看了一眼在不远处对着对讲机说着什么的司机，压低声音说："不可能。库洛牌早就被我转变完毕了，而且我没有感到任何魔法的气息。"

"那…"知世紧张地说。"快去问问小可吧。"

"嗯。"小樱跑回车内，打开知世的提包，却发现小可在里面玩的正爽。

"小可！！！！"小樱火冒三丈，"这种时候你还有心情玩！"

"不能怪我，我什么都没感觉到啊…"小可一脸无辜地说。他已经在小樱的掩护下，躲开司机的视线，在周围观察了一番。

"你认为这是怎么回事啊？"小樱着急地问。

"没感觉到魔力是说明不了问题的！"小可不耐烦地回答。

"那，这现象怎么解释？"知世问。

"谁知道…"小可摇头说。

"等等。"小樱突然问，"司机呢？"

三个人四下望去，司机消失不见了。

"今天人好多啊！"桃矢和雪兔正在十公里外的一家快餐店里。他们这里的情况和小樱那里正相反，满街都是人。虽然不是用餐高峰时间，可是快餐店里还是摩肩接踵，让桃矢忙的不可开交。

"怎么搞的…"桃矢已经满头大汗了，"难道全城的人都跑到这里来了？"

"这不好吗？"他身旁的雪兔倒是游刃有余，"能多赚点钱了。"

"你也知道，"桃矢终于找了个空子休息一下，"我出来可不止是为了赚钱。"

"是啊，"雪兔笑笑，"可惜没有找到飞机场的工作是不是？"

"我正纳闷呢，"桃矢皱起眉头，"明明昨天他们还说需要人手的，怎么今天早晨又不要了？"

"结果我们俩一路找下来，竟然到城里才有工作。"雪兔又端出两份快餐。

"而且这里离机场有二十公里远啊！"桃矢郁闷地说，并把两份快餐接过来。可本应改把盘子送出去的桃矢却愣在原地，一旁的雪兔也停住了。

两人同时感到远方传来的陌生魔力。

"糟糕！"桃矢咬牙道，"我们快走！"

他甩下手中的东西，拉起雪兔就跑。

"喂，你们要干什么去？"店老板大喉道，"还想不想要工钱了！"

"不啦！"桃矢头都不回。

一出门，两人转身向魔力的发源地跑去，正好是去机场的方向。一路边躲避路人边寻找出租车，可是竟然没有一辆是空的。

"见鬼！"桃矢气愤地说，"这样跑下去不是办法！可这么多人，月又没法出现，怎么办？"

远方传来小樱的魔力，这说明她已经发动星之杖了。

「你要加油啊，小樱！」桃矢边跑边想。

小可正心神不宁地等待天空中的小樱侦察回来。他本来也想跟上去，可是小樱不想让知世一个人留在底下，他也就只能呆在地面看着小樱在空中化为一个小点。从机场方向传来的魔力让他很烦。这魔力很强，很陌生，而且充满敌意。旁边的知世没有忘记打开V8拍摄，小可奇怪为什么她还有心情干这种事。

"放心吧，小可。"知世虽然在向天空拍摄，可依然猜的出小可在想什么，"我相信无论遇到什么小樱都会有办法的！"

小可不置可否。他认为知世之所以这么说很大程度上是因为她感觉不到魔力。虽然他也明白小樱的力量已经今非昔比，但是从前方传来的魔法太强，太不可预料。小可怀疑这魔力的主人是否受到库洛里多魔力规范的限制，或许这就是他本人？

「不可能！」小可摇着头想，这不是库洛里多的魔力，小可从没有感到这股力量出现在谁身上过。只有一个解释，那就是这魔力是属于小樱梦到的那个男孩的。

"她回来了。"知世说。此时小樱正在快速下降，然后轻轻着陆，背后美丽的翅膀随即消失。

"怎么样？"小可大声问。

"方圆十里内一个人也看不见。"小樱紧握着她的星之杖，"那魔力侍从前方几公里处传来的，不过我什么也没看见。"

"这些怪现象一定是那魔力搞得鬼！"小可说道，"你觉不觉得和梦里那个男孩感觉很像？"

"嗯。"小樱点头，"但决不是直接从他身上发出的。"

"也许，他也像艾利欧一样从暗处使魔法。"旁边正在摄像的知世说。

"可能。"小可同意，"我们必须过去看看。"

小可刚刚说完，就传来知世的尖叫声。

"知世！"小樱赶紧跑过去，知世已经坐倒在地上了，"怎么了？！"

"我…不小心摔了一下…"知世咬着牙握住自己的脚腕，"好疼…"

"天哪！"小可惨叫，"还要出什么事才算完啊！"

"我看看。"小樱有点慌乱地查看知世的脚，那里因为扭伤而青了一大片。

"必须赶紧包扎…"小可快速飞回抛锚的汽车内，从知世的提包中翻出一条手帕，拿给小樱。小樱手忙脚乱地为知世包扎好。

"不行…"知世想试着站起来，可是失败了，"看来我不能跟你们一起去了。"

"这可怎么办？"小樱完全慌了，"又不能把知世一个人放在这…等等，有办法了！"

小樱举起星之杖。

"镜牌啊，请听从我的召唤！变成我的样子吧，镜！"

高举的星之杖头上闪烁着出现一张卡牌，星星快速旋转起来，两旁的翅膀变长，一阵青色的风从牌中呼啸而出，化为一面镜子，接着，镜从中走出来，变为小樱的样子。

"有什么吩咐，主人？"镜牌问道。

"请代我好好照顾知世好吗？"小樱请求道。

"好的。"镜牌回答。

"真对不起，"知世难过地说，"没法把你送到机场了。"

小樱走过去拥抱了知世一下："没有你我到不了这里。"

小可虽不愿意打扰她们，可是时间紧迫。

"小樱，快点好吗？"

"哦。"小樱起身，"我走了！"

"要小心."知世和镜牌同时说。

"知道了！"小樱笑着回答，接着转身再次举起星之杖。

"驱牌啊，请听从我的召唤。为我增加速度吧，驱！"

星之杖再次发动，驱牌出现在杖头，小樱身上闪烁起红色的光。

"小可，你先保持原样。"小樱说，"等接近后再变身好吗？"

"听你的！"小可抓紧小樱的衣服，"走吧！"

"抓紧！"小樱说完，风一般地飞速跑了出去，向魔力发源地前进。

「加油，小樱！」知世默默为小樱祝福。

"呼，呼…"桃矢气喘吁吁地停下，"好了，休息一下吧。"

"嗯。"雪兔也同样疲劳，两人虽然都是运动健将，可是一连狂飚了几公里还是很累的。

"早知到就骑车来了…"桃矢压着胸口说。

"我们也不知到会在城里打工啊。"雪兔说。

"真倒霉！"桃矢看着过路的车辆，"怎么一辆空车也没有啊！"

同时他也发现，四周的人变得少多了。

「太好了。」桃矢想，「可以找一个没人的地方让雪兔变身了。」

他们前方几公里处，停着那辆爆胎的汽车。镜牌已经从新为知世包扎了一边。现在两个人正心事重重地凝视着小樱离去的方向。碰到这种情况，担心是一点用也没有的，必须完全相信小樱的能力。

"小镜？"知世轻唤道。

"怎么了？"站在车外的镜牌探头进来，"脚没包扎好吗？"

"不是。"知世似乎很难开口，"我，我能问你一个问题吗？"

"没问题。"镜牌回答。

"我想知道。"知世似乎很不好意思，"前世的记忆会都留给后世吗？"

"噢？"镜牌没有想到她会问这种问题。"这要看前世的选择了。"

"是吗？"知世低下头。两个人都没有再说什么。镜牌再度注视公路的尽头。

快速奔跑的小樱看了看手表，已经九点整了，她不知道小狼有没有安全着陆。手机就在她口袋里，可是没有电话打来。小樱已经没法按时去接他了，而且她还要处理眼前的事情，这让她感到很沮丧。

擅长长跑的小樱和擅长冲刺的驱牌合作，已经跑出几公里远了。小可已经感到非常接近目标。

"可以停了！"小可喊。小樱马上煞车，惯性让她冲出去几米远。

"好累…"小樱大口喘气，"可惜不能用移牌。"

"那样不安全。"小可说，然后他挺起胸，"我要变身了！"

小可的翅膀"呼"地从身后变长变大，然后向前弯折包住它的主人。一阵金光闪过，翅膀再次张开，里面出现的是…竟然还是小可！

"什么？！"小樱和小可大眼瞪小眼，"怎么回事？"

"我再试一次。"小可再次试图变身，可是还不成功，"不可能，我们有火牌和地牌啊。"

小樱记得有一次可鲁变不会小可的经历，她也同时记得怎么破解。

"盾牌啊，请听从我的召唤！保护好小可吧，盾！"

盾牌巨大的保护层罩住小可。小可再次变身，竟然还不成功。这下连小樱都呆住了，而小可再也受不了，破口大骂起来。

"混蛋！见鬼！我受够了！今天干什么都不顺！有魔法的家伙，别藏着，有种的出来单挑！"小可狂怒地向前冲去，可是没飞几米远就好像一头撞在墙上一般停在空中，接着脸贴着那看不见的"墙"慢慢滑向地面。

"哎哟…"小可飞起来，脸上青了一块，"怎么…出现了！"

巨大的，上面和两边似乎都没有边际的透明屏障矗立在两人面前。和其相接的地面并没有凹陷，这说明它是完全由魔法组成的。小樱上前推了推，一点反应也没有。在远方是蒙胧的机场，她离小狼不远了，可是…墙体微微反射出一点光亮。

「如果我不打破这层墙，」小樱心想，「就见不到小狼了…」

"小樱！"小可大喊，"召唤樱牌击败它吧！"

"嗯！"小樱点头，举起星之杖。这一回她可不仅仅是为了解决怪事而发动樱牌了。

"剑牌，请听从我的召唤！将星之杖杖变为一把利剑吧，剑！"

白色的风呼啸着包裹住小樱的魔杖，待其四散时，出现的是一柄闪闪发光的利剑。

"嗨！"小樱用尽全身力气举剑向玻璃墙砍去，后者身上"唰"地出现一道亮纹，接着…那伤口竟然自己愈合了！

"不是吧…"小可吓傻了，"这么厉害的一剑竟然没事…"

第四章 小狼归来－无人能挡(3)

Chapter 4 The return of Syaoran

"可恶…"小樱咬牙。转身又是一个横劈，然后是斜砍，直刺…所有小樱能做出的攻击动作她都使出来了。可是每一道裂痕都不紧不慢的从新合并。

那魔力的气息甚至一点都没减弱。

"哼！"小樱不服气的看着那面墙，而小可摇着头好像认为自己在做梦一样。

"雷牌，火牌啊！请听从我的召唤！帮我击穿这堵墙吧！雷！火！"

雷牌和火牌从已经变回星之杖模样的杖头跳出来。

"包在我们身上！"火牌自信地说。

两位樱牌转身面对她们的敌人。雷牌鼓足劲向那屏障爆射出一大片雷电，而火牌也伸出双手运足气力喷射着灼热的烈。爆炸产生的光亮刺的小樱挡住眼睛。

"哈哈，你完了吧…啊！？"火牌刚才还自大地嘲笑着敌人，等烟雾散去后她立刻就傻了：那面墙完好无损！

"可恶！"火牌怒吼到，持续向玻璃墙发出一连串的烈焰，可是除了让后者更闪亮一些，没有起到任何效果。一旁的雷牌早知趣地停手了，站在小樱身旁。

小樱和小可拦住暴怒的火牌。她赌气地呆在雷牌旁边。

不过那魔力还是稍稍下降了一点。

"来试试这个。"小樱又举起星之杖，"击牌，力牌啊！请听从我的召唤！帮我击穿这面墙吧！击，力！"

星星快速旋转，击牌和力牌也出现了。

"喝呀！"两位物理攻击力奇高的樱牌联手打击她们的敌人，每次重拳和强脚都让屏障闪烁一下。

"乒乒啪啪！！！"拳头雨点般地落在墙体上，那魔力开始下降了。

"有转机了！"小可高兴地大叫。

可是很快小樱就感到疲倦了，她已经召唤了太多的樱牌同时攻击，再这样下去没等击破敌人她自己就要先晕倒了。

"不行…"小樱咬牙说，"要坚持住…"

"快停手！"小可喊道，两位樱牌立刻停止。

"为什么不继续？！"小樱生气地说。

"我知道你希望赶快打穿这面墙去见那小鬼。"小可平静地说，"可是这样可不是办法，你的魔力会先消耗完的，昏倒了怎么见他？"

"唔…"小樱虽然不服，但是也小可说的很对。她只好看着击牌和力牌也加入雷牌和火牌的队伍里。

小樱看看表，已经九点一刻了。

"我有一个主意，"小可说，"你先静静地休息回复魔法，然后想一想什么樱牌能穿透这面墙，如果可以就让她去找那小鬼，我想他有能力帮助咱们。"

"如果不行呢？"小樱问。

"那我们只能期望他自己能找到这里来…"小可说。

"什么？！"桃矢震惊地看着雪兔，"你没法变身了？"

雪兔点点头。

"真够受的！"桃矢摇着头说，"这么说布娃娃也没法变身了，小樱又少了一个帮手…"

两个人已经跑了十几公里了，体力已经所剩无几，不可能再赶到飞机场去。前方小樱的魔力经过低谷正在缓慢回升。桃矢猜不出她正在和什么东西对抗，那魔力回升的更快些，很明显小樱处于下风，可是桃矢却一点忙都帮不上。

"可恶！"桃矢愤恨地看着远方的公路，目光停留在远处的一辆车上。

"噢？"桃矢清楚地看到车旁站立着一个身穿粉红色连衣裙的女孩，那不就是…

"小樱！"两个用尽最后一点力气冲过去。可桃矢马上发现那不是小樱："小镜！"

镜牌听到有人呼唤她，迅速回头。当她看到是桃矢时，脸马上红了。

"怎么…"桃矢边喘气边看着变为小樱模样的镜牌，然后把目光移到知世身上，"快告诉我发生了什么事！"

在他们前方数公里处，小樱正苦苦思索有什么樱牌能穿过这屏障。穿牌是她最先想到的，可是由于她现在魔力不足，穿牌拿这面墙一点办法也没有。在一旁休息的樱牌已经有好几位了。她们和小可也在帮助小樱思考。

"对了！"小樱起身举起星之杖，"地牌啊！请听从我的召唤！变为巨龙吧，地！"

褐色的风在地面形成龙状，地牌出现了。

"主人，有什么吩咐？"

"请进入底下看看这面墙的最深处在哪里。"

地牌回来带来的消息让小樱很失望，这玻璃墙的下方和其它三个方向一样没有边际。地牌回复成人型加入其它樱牌的队伍中。

"试试声牌吧！"小可说，"也许声音能传过去。"

但是声牌也同样被挡在这边了。

小樱悲伤地看着远方的机场：「难道我再也看不到小狼了？…」

"等等…"小樱突然想到了什么，"看…我看的到那边…这么说…"

小樱家中，樱牌又开始消失了。这次离开的是影牌。还留在封印之书内的其它樱牌都非常不安。

"先是翔，镜，驱，"水牌数着，"然后是盾，雷，火，剑，还有力，斗，地，穿，声，现在连影也被召唤了。主人到底在面对什么敌人啊！"

"安静吧，也许下一个就是你了。"光牌说。

她刚说完，就闪烁着消失了。

其它樱牌一句话都说不出来了。

机场处的公路上，一个身穿绿色便服，手中握着一柄长剑的男孩正在向城市方向奔跑。

李小狼没有想到在海关处耽误了那么长时间。问题出在这柄剑上，就算老威出示了特殊物品携带证，海关人员还是不让他们通过。这让小狼非常着急，因为他还在飞机上的时候就感到地面出现的强烈魔法了。最后老威只能从新要求香港发申请函。小狼的申请函先到了，所以他现在只身一人前往出事地点。

机场人烟稀少，原本是车水马龙的机场公路一个人也看不见。小狼心里很清楚这都是那魔力搞得鬼。他不知道小樱怎么样了，而且让他很郁闷的是知世给他的手机竟然一点电都不剩，他明明前一天充的电啊。这下他没法通知小樱他安全到达了。

现在他只能先去魔法源头，说不定小樱也在那里，可是小狼并没有感到她的魔力，这让他感到很奇怪。

突然出现的影牌和光牌让他吓了一跳。

"李小狼，"影牌说的很快，看样子小狼又吃了一惊，他还不知道樱牌会说话了，"主人正在前方等你，我们是来找你的。"

"她怎么样？"小狼边跑边问。

"很好。"光牌说，"只是碰到一点麻烦…"

光牌把刚才的事都告诉小狼："…连魔法都隔开了，最后她发现之所以她能看的过来，是因为光线能传透它，所以我和影就能通过了。"

"难怪我感觉不到小樱的魔力。"小狼点头。

"所以我们要快一点。"光牌说，"在这边我们就要消耗自己的魔力了。"

"我还想知道，"小狼加快跑步速度，"火牌用了什么招术？"

"大概是爆炸火球…"影牌在地面快速移动。

"原来如此…"小狼嘴角露出一丝微笑。

"你知道怎么对付它了吗？"光牌赶紧问。

"我得和它交手才能确定…"小狼说。

"我们到了！"影牌喊。

小狼向前方看去，那里有一大群人。

"那是…"就算是离这么远，就算是在一群人中间，小狼也决不会认错，"小樱！"

小狼无法掩饰内心的兴奋，他冲过去，差点就撞在那面墙上了。后面的光牌偷偷地笑着。对面的小樱也跑了过来，满脸高兴的神情。再次和喜欢的人四目相接，小狼了脸"腾"地红了，对面的小樱也差不多。可是他们就被这几厘米厚的东西隔开了。

"这就是…"小狼仔细观察那面墙，"魔法墙？"

"如果你有什么想跟主人说，"光牌在一旁说，"我可以传话。"

"先告诉她我很好。"小狼回过身，"我要先试试这面墙的坚固程度，一会儿可能要你们帮忙。"

"好的。"光牌和影牌直径穿过那面墙，就算只隔一米远，小狼还是听不见她们在说什么。

小狼努力把目光从小樱身上移开，然后掏出一张火符纸。

"他想用火打破这面墙？"火牌露出的表情就像是听到了一个特别不好笑的笑话，"开玩笑，我试过了，没用的。"

"你还是看好戏吧。"光牌说。

"你怎么那么有信心哪？"火牌双手抱胸说。

"我刚才感觉到了。"光牌说，"李小狼的魔力已经和主人不相上下。"

"啊？"樱牌们都吃了一惊。

"哇！小狼变得很厉害了是吗？"小樱的目光一直没离开小狼。

"那小鬼也…"小可难以置信地说。

"焰帝招来！"

被剑压住的火符瞬间想外喷射出火焰来。威猛巨大的火柱直扑那玻璃墙，在上面猛烈地灼烧着。对面的小樱等人被晃的闭上眼睛。

「比想象的还要坚固…」小狼想，那魔力下降的并不多。刚才的火符化为灰烬了。

「看来要试试新发明的符纸了…」小狼取出一张银色的火符，「虽然不稳定，但也只能拼一下…」

他打手势要光牌过来。

"听你刚才告诉我的情况，我明白这家伙的长处是防守断时间小面积的攻击，"小狼对光牌说，"所以剑，雷，力，斗都起不到很大的作用。不过从刚才的攻击来看，它对大面积长时间的攻击防御很低，这种情况下用火攻是最好的了，只可惜火牌使错了招术。"

光牌点头表示她明白了。

"不过就以我的力量还不够击牌它，我需要火牌在对面协助。"小狼接着说，"告诉她要火力全开，长时间大面积的灼烧，争取一次就突破这面墙。"

"好的。"光牌回答，然后回去通报了。

「看看新招术和新符纸的配合怎么样…」小狼又一连掏出四张普通火符。

他把升级版的火符放在最下面。

对面小樱等人退后，而火牌则上前准备进攻。

"准备！"小狼对火牌做手势，后者点头举起双手。

"焰帝·连发！"

小狼快速把剑压到符纸堆上，对面的火牌也在同一时间出招。巨大的火焰再次喷射而出，于那玻璃墙相互抵消着。在双面夹击下，那魔力快速削弱。

第一张符纸化为灰烬，而第二张则接替前者的工作，持续地向屏障发起进攻。火牌双手交替着发射火焰。那面墙似乎颤抖起来了，发出"吱咋"的响声，第二张符纸也撕裂着消失了。

玻璃墙在烈焰下突然"咔"地响了一下，小狼看见上面已经出现裂纹了。炽热的火焰烤的他汗流浃背。第四张符纸开始喷射火焰了。

火牌尽全力展开攻势，火焰烧出的红光照的周围全成为红色。那裂纹开始向四面爬去，墙体的魔力越来越弱。只要再一点就可以打破它了。

剑压在最后一张符纸上。

似乎犹豫了一下，那银色符纸爆出白灼的烈焰，小狼必须稳住中心才能抵住它产生的后坐力。巨大的火焰墙壁冲向那已经快支离破碎的墙面，吓得对面的火牌都快忘了攻击了。

"快成功了！"小狼喊道，他自己的魔力也所剩无几了。随着一阵巨大的崩塌声，整个墙体四分五裂，随后消失在空中。同时，小狼剑上的最后一张符纸也变为灰黑的粉末。

"突破了！"小狼大喊。他能感到小樱的气息扑面而来。接着是樱牌们的欢呼声。

"哇耶！"

那魔力正在快速消逝，小狼又能正常呼吸了。突然一个粉红色的身影冲进他的怀里，差点把他顶倒。

"小狼！小狼！你终于回来了！"小樱快乐地大喊着。

被小樱仅仅抱住的小狼脸红的像番茄一般。

"天哪…"火牌惊魂未定，"刚才吓死我了…那是什么招术啊…"

"干的好！"小可说。

"你一直戴着啊…"小樱突然看见小狼胸口的那个星型护身符。

"是啊…"小狼艰难地开口，"它，很漂亮么…"

旁边的樱牌们假装咳嗽了几声，小樱赶快放开小狼。

"樱牌们怎么都会说话了？"小狼赶紧找了个别的话题。

小樱刚要开口解释一下，可是力牌突然大叫起来。

"主人，看呀！"

大家顺着力牌指的方向望去，发现有一块六边形的玻璃似的东西漂浮在空中。

"怎么…"小狼快速挡在小樱前面，"这家伙有本体！"

"难道它也是…"光牌瞪大眼睛说。

"一张牌？！"小可颤抖着接口。

那物体在空中一上一下地漂浮着，似乎在嘲笑眼前这群人的无知。

小可突然意识到它正在恢复魔力。

"小樱！快！让它变回卡牌！"

"可是…"小樱举起魔杖，"它是库洛牌吗？"

"试试再说！"小可等人退后。

"库洛里多创造的库洛牌啊！"小樱高举星之杖，念出许久不用的咒语，"我命令你，快变回你原来的样子！"

那物体丝毫没有改变。

"怎么…"小樱为难地说，"它不是库洛牌啊…"

"也决不可能是小樱牌！"小可着急地说，"只能让它自己变为卡牌了！快攻击！消耗光它的魔力！"

樱牌们准备出手，可是小狼比她们都要快。

"雷电招来！"连锁闪电爆炸这把那物体包起来，一阵电击过后，那物体化为一阵黑色的烟雾，然后形成为一张卡牌。

"果然！"小可大叫。

那卡牌慢慢飘落下来，小狼习惯地伸出手，可是那牌没有飞入他手里，而是落在地面上。

"它还没被收服…"小可咬牙说。

小狼捡起那张卡牌，其他人都挤上去看。

它的底色不是小樱牌的粉色，也不是库洛牌的黄色，而是黑色的。正中间的图案就是刚才的六面体，下方有一行银白色的字迹：THEOBSTACLE。图案的上方闪耀着一轮银色的弯月，正面就没有其他东西了。

"Obstacle?"小可低吟到，"就是'障碍'的意思啊…"

小狼把牌翻过去，后面出现的图案让所有人都大吃一惊。

"啊！！"

背面的魔法阵与库洛里多或艾利欧的相似，没有属于小樱的星星。不过不同的是，处于魔法阵中央的不是太阳，而是那弯月。太阳处于原本弯月应该在的地方。

大家正哑口无言地面对卡牌时，它突然从小狼手中消失了。

"牌呢？"小樱吃惊地说。

"大概回到它真正的主人那里了…"小可阴沉地说。

那魔力完全消失了。

半个小时后，修理车把那辆可怜的汽车拖走了。知世已经送到医院，医生说她只是轻微扭伤，两天就能回复了。这让小樱大大松了一口气。

魔力消失之后，公路上又有车辆来往，一行人打车回到木之本宅。接下来一连串的事让人啼笑皆非：先是机场通知桃矢他们又要人了，接着是老威告知小狼他们已经通过了。当然他们并不知道自己是受了魔法的影响。

中午大家聚集在小樱家谈论着上午发生的事情，并把这两天不同的情况相互说清。可鲁和月都很郁闷，因为他们什么忙都没帮上。桃矢似乎并不在意这一点，不过他的视线一直在小樱和小狼之间交替着，看得两人心里直发毛。

"就是这样，都是那牌搞得鬼。"可鲁有一个非常"官方"的解释，"障牌阻挡没有魔法的人靠近，还让汽车爆胎，让知世歪伤脚，赶走了司机，阻止我和月变身，把桃矢和雪兔赶到城里打工，还不给他们出租车打，接着在海关拦住小鬼，最后还隔开了几乎所有东西。"

"这么说它在早晨就发动了？"小狼问。

"是的，"可鲁阴郁地说，"而且我们什么也没发觉…它没阻止你和小樱使用魔法还是幸运的…"

"好厉害…"小樱慢慢说。

"还只是张辅助牌…"月一直在向窗外望着，"如果是攻击牌…"

小樱打了个寒战。

"最让我担心的就是它的主人，"可鲁摇摇脑袋，"不知会有多厉害。"

"他到底是谁。"月低声说，"又有什么目的…是从哪里来的…"

大家不约而同地想到库洛里多。

"不。"可鲁摇头，"我们不要忘了，库洛里多已经不在人世了。"

月突然转过身，一句话不说地离开房间。小樱刚想叫住他，却被桃矢拦住了。

"让他自己待一会吧…"

「库洛里多总有一些事是瞒着我们的。」可鲁默默地想，「被自己喜欢的人隐瞒一些事，不知道月能不能原谅他…」

小樱难过地看着月离开的身影。

「为什么要对我隐瞒这么多事，库洛里多？」

"你真的不吃午饭就走吗？"藤隆问道。

"谢谢您。"小狼回答，"不过我今天刚到日本，还要有很多东西要收拾，所以就不麻烦您了！"

"好吧。"藤隆点头。

"再见。"小狼向藤隆鞠躬，然后离开木之本宅的门口。

小狼不知道这样走掉是不是太不礼貌，因为他并没有向小樱说再见。他现在心里很别扭，希望能和小樱多待一会，可是又不好意思，只能趁着小樱在厨房内的时候偷偷溜走。

不过他刚刚转过一个弯，小樱就从后面追了上来。

"小狼！"小樱停在几米远外，"我…"

可是本来想说的话又说不出口。

小狼转过身，并没有直视小樱，而是有点脸红的低着头。

"我…我…"小樱语无伦次地说，"谢谢你帮我今天…"

"不用谢…"小狼嗫嚅道，"我要走了，在见…"

小狼转身要跑开。

"等等！"小樱不想再像上次那样让他离开了，"那不是我想说的！"

"那你想说什么？"小狼再次回身，有点突兀地问，其实他心里是充满希望的。

"我…我想说…"小樱的脸逐渐变红，"其实…我一直…"

小狼睁大眼睛。

"我一直…"小樱几乎要说出来了，可是雪兔的突然出现让她把话咽了回去。

"你父亲说吃饭了…"雪兔刚说完一半就发现小狼正呆呆地望着他，而小樱也是一样。

时间似乎停了那么一会，小狼甩下"再见"就跑开了。

"如果我打扰到什么，"雪兔轻轻说，"很抱歉…"

"没什么，我们回去吧。"小樱低头和雪兔往回走，心里说不出是失望还是松了一口气。

今天发生的事太多了。对于小可来说，大吃一顿是一个很好的放松。可是小樱可却放松不下来。今天她使用了太多的樱牌，已经累的不成样子。她早早地上床了，可是满脑子想的都是小狼。她只知道自己失去了一次向他表白的机会。

她在床上辗转反侧，希望想出一个方法在找出一个时间见小狼，可是上午战斗的画面总是跳入她的脑海里。她就这样艰难地入睡了。

小狼的情况也不算好，上午的战斗和下午长时间的收拾也磨的他精疲力竭。再加上梅铃不断要求他再把上午的事说一边，到了晚上他再想小樱的事已经很难集中精力。

「她是要跟我说吧…」小狼在快睡着的模糊中已经第十次这么问自己了。

黑夜再次张开它的翅膀，将整个城市包裹在里面。

"没想到这两个人会有如此好的关系…"男孩的声音再次降临。

"障牌己经进入两个人的心里了，"男孩似乎很满意地说，"它会一直妨碍你们在一起的，小樱，小狼…"

冷风吹过，男孩淡黄色的头发飘逸着。他手中的银色魔杖微微反射出天空中弯月的光。

"艾利欧很快就会回来了…"男孩的声音中有一丝嘲弄，"还有关月…当然，库洛里多并没有让你们知道某些事…"

男孩仰视着星空。

"你让我知道，我的命运，你的命运，还有他们的…"

男孩微微一笑。

"…你却不知道，我的选择，和他们的选择，还有你这个选择的后果，是不是，库洛里多？"

举起的银色魔杖闪耀着光芒，另一张卡牌发动了…

第五章 迟缓的两天－深陷其中(1)

Chapter 5 Two long days

闹钟的铃声把小狼从睡梦中叫醒。

他下意识地把闹钟按停，然后起身伸个懒腰，然后开始换衣服，星型护身符在他胸前摇晃着，反射出一丝微光。小狼静静的看了它一会，昨天的一幕幕又在眼前闪过。

小狼摇摇头，对于他来说，要想清楚某些事并不容易。他起身拉开窗帘，让晨光照射在自己的屋内，接着拎起自己的剑，走到门口，开门准备出去。

当然，不出他意料，出门第一眼看到的就是梅铃。

"早上好！"梅铃微笑着，手里端着盘子，"我已经为你准备好早点了！是巧克力点心哦！"

"谢谢…"小狼沉闷的接过盘子，然后走下楼梯。

"你怎么了？"梅铃紧跟在后面，"不舒服吗？"

"我没事…"小狼下到楼下，进入餐厅，然后把点心放在餐桌上，"我想先去练练剑…"

他从侧门走出去，来到院子里。

看着久别的房屋，小狼不禁回想着过去的事。

"少爷今天怎么了？"老威拿着两份早餐进入餐厅。

梅铃并不回答，只是默默的看着小狼的背影。

深呼吸，吐气，举剑转身，然后是一连串华丽同时极具杀伤力的剑法。在香港的时候小狼从没有停止过练习，如今这套剑法他已经得心应手了。可是这还不够。

「如果下次在面对这样的敌人，我有能力保护小樱吗…」

"呼！"，剑气在空中划过。

小樱静静地吃着早饭。

不知为什么，经过昨天的事件，她就一点也有心情去干什么事了。本来小狼回来是件很高兴的事，可是却被一些奇怪事件搞得一塌糊涂。最重要的是，和小狼表白失败，让她突然感到前途渺茫。

小可也打不起精神，虽说昨天晚上他又大吃特吃了一顿，晚上接连玩了几个小时，可是今天早晨他竟然闷闷不乐地盯着碗里的食物。

这让桃矢看的有点奇怪。

"喂，怪物！"桃矢说，"怎么才一次怪事件就把你打击成这个样子了？"

"我不是怪物…"小樱有气无力地反击。

"你不是处理过很多事件吗？"桃矢继续说，"难道都是假的？"

"我吃饱了…"小樱起身把盘子送进厨房里。

"我也是…"小可举起他只吃了一半的早餐，跟着小樱飞进厨房。

"他们这是怎么了？"藤隆和桃矢纳闷地看着小樱和小可上楼。

桃矢本来想跟上去问问，可是他自己心里也不太舒服，就继续吃他的早饭了。

楼上，似乎樱牌们都很快乐的样子。一大早小樱就把它们放出来了。照老习惯，大家三三两两地散落在一起，只不过它们在说什么小樱也能听见了。

"…后来我就直接冲过去，发出一道火焰，那家伙就完菜了，厉害吧，哈哈哈哈哈…"

从昨天晚上开始，火牌就不停的向没有到场的樱牌吹嘘自己如何英勇地打败了敌人。其实光牌早就把真实情况告诉大家了。不过碍于面子，它们没有泼火牌冷水，把她的"英雄事迹"戳穿，可是只要有人肯听，火牌就说个没完，大家也就渐渐反感了。所以正得意地大笑的火牌突然发现她在对着空气演说，于是背后吹过阵阵冷风…

就算见到这种场面，小樱也很难露出微笑。

小樱回到屋内，坐回到床上，愣愣地看着小狼送的玩具熊。

「…毕竟是我邀请他回来的…」小樱低下头想，「他应该会同意和我出去一次吧…」

小可在一旁闷闷地打游戏，几个围着看热闹的樱牌倒是挺热烈的。

"我说，这就是连续技吧？"水牌盯着屏幕说。

"才5HIT么，小可应该能打出更厉害的，对吧？"泡牌想找机会让小可高兴高兴，可是后者只是勉强做出一个笑脸，泡牌纳闷地看着他。

"镜，小可这是怎么了？镜？"泡牌跟本来应该在她身边的镜牌说话，可是一回头却发现镜牌已经跑到小樱那里了。

"小樱，"镜牌看到小樱一早上都心情不好，感到很担心，"有什么事可以跟我说说吗？"

小樱使劲想让自己的微笑好看一些，可是感觉上就像家里有人去世一般。

"在想李小狼是吗？"镜牌一针见血地指出，在这方面她和知世比起来毫不逊色。

"唔…"小樱轻轻点头。

"那你最好去问问光牌和暗牌。"镜牌建议道。

"少爷！你的电话！"楼下老威的声音传上来。

"知道了！"小狼放下手中的工作，走过去接电话。

他没想到是母亲打来的。

"…是的，"小狼有点慌乱地说，因为他最怕他母亲了，"是一张牌…她的魔力的确有很大提升…他们的讨论没有什么结果…"

小狼的眼睛突然瞪圆："…真的吗？我能一直呆在日本？"

小樱找到在楼下帮助藤隆的光牌和暗牌。

"…你在想什么谁都能一眼看出来的。"小樱没想到光牌也立刻明白她心里在想什么，光牌解释道。

"那…"小樱红着脸问，"你认为他…会答应我出来吗？"

"我想他正巴不得呢。"光牌偷偷使个眼色给暗牌，后者忍住没笑出来。

"…可是，"小樱低头说，"他昨天就跑了啊…"

"那是因为你要…他不好意思么。"光牌暗示道。

"而且雪兔肯定吓了他一跳。"暗牌补充。

"…但是…"小樱又说，不过光牌打断她。

"如果你自己都怀疑自己，那就什么都干不成了。"

小樱默默的想了一会，然后点点头，向两位樱牌露出微笑。

"谢谢你们。"

然后她跑回楼上。光牌和暗牌看着她离去。

"你想的和我一样是不是？"光牌低声说。

"这可不是主人的性格…"暗牌点头。

两位樱牌对视了一会

"如果能干扰到她的心情，那牌一定很厉害…"光牌有点紧张地说。

"可是没感到魔力，也一点也没办法。"暗牌说。

"只能看小樱自己了…"光牌叹口气，"快去通知可鲁…"

小狼仰靠在椅子上，眼睛盯着天花板。

他面前的桌子上摆放了很多魔法道具，还有指南针，剑，和各种符纸。本来他是要再做一些符纸的，因为昨天的战斗耗费了不少，不过他现在一点心情也没有。

因为再次出现怪事件，母亲就让长时间他呆在日本了。小狼本来想打电话告诉小樱，可是又有点不好意思。他有点害怕昨天的事情在发生。

「她到底想对我说什么？拒绝还是…还是别的？」

梅铃出现在门口。

"我想和你谈谈。"梅铃走到小狼旁边。

"谈什么？"小狼坐正。

"关于小樱的。"梅铃认真地说。

听到"小樱"两个字，小狼红着脸别过头。

"有…有什么好谈的？"

"我已经告诉她我们婚约解除的事了，"梅铃说的飞快，好像慢一点她都会说不下去，"你已经向他表白过了，她已经送你护身符了，你们没问题的。"

她说完转身就走。

"喂…"小狼下意识地把她拦住。

梅铃背对着他。

"你…你为什么要…要对我说这些…"小狼磕磕绊绊地说。

"…只是希望你得到幸福，就这样…"梅铃颤抖着把话说完，然后跑了出去。

小狼忧伤地看着已经空荡荡的门口。

「我什么时候才能理解…」

小樱手里拿着电话，已经犹豫再三。

她想了很长时间如何约小狼出来，应该拨号码打过去了，可是手指每次都在要按下去的时候临阵脱逃。

「不行！」小樱看看表，已经十点了，她已经在电话前耽误了二十分钟了，「一定要打过去！」

她鼓足勇气要按下去，可是电话突然响了，吓了她好大一跳。

"喂？！"她有点气愤地接听电话，看看到底是谁打断了她。

"喂…"对方显然被吓倒了。

"知世？"小樱立刻火气全消，"对不起…你的脚怎么样了？"

"已经没什么问题了。"知世的声音从电话那头传来，"今天晚上就能回家了。"

"那我就放心了！"小樱终于感到有件事让自己高兴了。

"只可惜没有拍到你和小狼的战斗画面…"知世伤心地说。

"啊…没关系，"小樱安慰道，"小可说还会有事情发生的…"

"是吗？"知世惊喜地说。

"是啊…"小樱可不觉得这是让人感到激动的事，"他说有一张牌就会有第二张…"

"太好了！"知世高兴地说，"我一定要为你和小狼做战斗服！"

"哈哈…知世…"小樱头上冒出汗珠。

"刚才你在干什么，"知世问，"有什么不高兴的事吗？"

"啊…没什么啦…"小樱立刻紧张起来，"刚要给小狼打电话。"

"哦？"知世兴奋地说，"你要说什么呢？"

"只是…想约他出去…"小樱不好意思地说。

"什么时候？哪里？"听知世的兴奋程度好像她要去似的。

"我想明天再去，今天他大概要休息…上午九点，"小樱边想边说，看来她刚才都白想了，"至于去哪里么…游乐园？"

"好啊！"知世说，"可以好好放松地玩，又有机会…"

知世没继续说下去，不过从小樱的红脸来看她明白知世在说什么。

"不要放弃呦！"知世鼓励小樱，"你不是还有无敌咒语吗？"

"唔！"小樱点点头，下定决心，"那我现在就打电话给他！再见！"

"再见，祝成功！"知世笑着挂上电话，「这次我可不能错过了！明天一定要赶到游乐园！」

小狼站在阳台上，向楼下的花园望去。梅铃正在下面默默地给花浇水。他实在想不出说些什么来安慰她，因为他现在感到很迷茫。

"铃…"

手机响了，小狼转身进屋拿起刚刚冲好电的手机。只是在接听之前他的第六感觉让他的脸微微红了起来。

"喂？"小狼小心翼翼地说。

"小狼吗？我是小樱。"

电话两头，两个人都红着脸愣在哪里。

"有…有什么事？"小狼感觉自己的嘴已经快失去控制了。

"我，我想问问你明天有没有事？"小樱尽力保持镇定。

"没有，怎么了？"小狼心跳加快。

"那你能不能…能不能…"小樱的声音已经比虫子还小了。

"什么？对不起，我没听见。"小狼紧张地说。

"…和我出去？"小樱满怀希望地说。

"哦…"小狼似乎松了一口气，"当然，没问题。"

"是吗！？"小樱高兴地叫起来，"太好了！！"

"要去哪里呢？"小狼突然感到一身的轻松。

"游乐园好吗？"小樱快乐地说，"那里新开了好几个项目呢。"

"好啊。"小狼都有点迫不及待了，"几点见面？我要带什么吗？"

"明天早上九点好吗？在游乐园门口。不用带什么，那里有餐厅。还有，你还认识那里吧？"

"当然认识。"小狼轻轻笑了，"那就这么定了。"

"那明天见！"光牌和暗牌从门缝里看到小樱这么快乐，都偷偷地笑了。

"好，再见！"小狼在挂电话的时候有点不舍。

小樱盯着挂断的电话看了一会，然后…

"耶！！！！"小樱跳的老高，"他同意了！！！！"

光牌轻轻带上门，转过头看着暗牌和小可。只有暗牌和她一样脸上有笑意，小可则一脸严肃。

现在樱牌们已经习惯叫主人"小樱"，还有伪装形态的可鲁"小可"了。所以光牌在这么对小可说话时一点也没有犹豫。

"小可，小樱高兴了你难道不跟着高兴吗？"

"我只是在想这几天的怪事。"小可闷闷地说。

"你心情也不好是吗？"暗牌问。

"有点别扭…"小可微微浮动着，"而且感觉脑子转不起来，思维好像陷住了一般。"

"有可能是新卡牌搞鬼吗？"光牌问。

"也许。"小可回答，"明天我会暗地跟着小樱的。"

"那你怎么去啊？"光牌问。

"我有个最佳人选带我去…"小可笑道，"我想她一定会去的。"

第六章 迟缓的两天－深陷其中(2)

Chapter 6 Two long days

"你要和小樱出去吗？"梅铃问。

"是的，你怎么知道？"小狼反问。

"对不起，刚才我都听到了…"梅铃低头说。

"没关系…"小狼踌躇地说，"其实…其实我应该谢谢你的。"

梅铃抬起头，有点吃惊地看着他。

"…帮了我很多…"小狼轻轻说，"你真的对我很好，谢谢…"

"小狼…"梅铃在笑，可是眼角却带着泪花。

中午之后，听到小狼同意后的狂喜渐渐从小樱心里消失了，取而代之的是紧张。

「明天穿什么呢？…明天玩什么呢？…明天该怎么说呢？」

小樱坐立不安。

"喂！"盯着小樱看了半天的桃矢开口了，"怪物你能不能坐稳了歇一会？"

"我不是怪物！"小樱怒吼到，然后继续走来走去。

"哎…"桃矢假装叹气，"看的我头都晕了，怪物是不是吃错东西了？"

小樱刚要发火，藤隆突然出现在他们身边，她只好作罢，瞪着桃矢看。

"桃矢你明天要去打工是吗？"

"没错。"桃矢毫不示弱地回瞪小樱。

"哼！"小樱转头上楼，刚刚进屋手机就响了。

"喂？我是小樱。"

"喂，我是知世啊，怎么样，他同意了吗？"知世快速发问。

"他答应啦！"小樱快乐地叫道。

"太好了！"知世也同样高兴，"我已经开始给你做衣服了!"

"啊？！"小樱吓了一跳，"你不是刚刚给我做了一件么？"

"你要每次都给小狼一个惊喜才行哦！"知世说，"明天早晨我会让人给你送去的！"

"哦，"小樱感激地说，"谢谢！"

小樱觉得今天过的太慢了，她甚至希望时牌有能力能让时间快速前进，这当然是不可能的，看到小樱失望的表情，时牌只能无奈地和回牌对视。不过小樱转眼就忘了这件事，接着想明天的安排了，可是她脑子里似乎塞了石头，怎么也开动不起来。光牌和暗牌一直在附近观察她，而小可呢，他也觉得脑子反应迟钝，就连打游戏时发连续技都不流畅了，所以他把照顾小樱的工作交给光牌和暗牌，然后自己拉上甜牌钻到厨房做甜点去了。

"…先去摩天轮，然后是魔毯？"小樱使劲回想，"不对，刚才是说先去过山车吧？小镜？"

"是先去魔毯，然后是过山车，最后是摩天轮。"镜牌一直在旁边帮忙。

"哦，对对对…我怎么老是忘掉，"小樱拍拍自己的脑袋，"…然后是去餐厅吧？"

"是先去公园座座再吃饭！"镜牌已经开始摇头了，"小樱，你今天怎么了？"

"不知道，脑子不太好使。"小樱使劲摇头想把脑子中的"糨糊"甩掉。

"你最好还是早点睡觉。"镜牌说，"也许是昨天魔力耗费的太多了。"

"哦，谢谢，"小樱看看表，已经晚上九点了，"那我还是去睡觉吧。"

"我会去叫樱牌们回来的，去洗漱吧。"镜牌说。

"麻烦你了，"小樱说道，突然感到一阵困倦。她打了一个哈欠，然后出门下楼了。

光牌和暗牌从暗处走出来。

"小樱这个样子，放心让他一个人去吗？"镜牌问。

"有小可跟着，应该没问题。"暗牌说。

"可是小可今天也不太对头。"镜牌担心地说。

"还有小狼呢。他会保护好小樱的。"光牌肯定地说。

就算小狼听到小樱要她什么都不带，就算他今天脑袋并不好使，他还是把自己的剑和符纸准备好。只不过火符只剩两张了，而且升级版的火符也用掉了。没有强有力的攻击符，他心里就不塌实。

「当然，小樱也很厉害了…」小狼躺在床上想，「不知道为什么，我总觉得明天要出事…我不喜欢在和她出去的时候碰上怪事…」

小狼在迷糊的思维中沉沉睡去。

此时，小樱也已经入睡了。她本来认为自己很累，应该睡的很踏实，可没想到，梦境又不期而至…

小樱站在高台上，手中握着星之杖。

她能感觉道微风拂起自己的头发。

空中有一轮巨大银白的弯月，映衬着对面的铁塔。

铁塔上有一个男孩的身影。

那男孩的淡黄色头发也在随风荡动。

「是谁…」小樱默默地想。

男孩不语，只是默默地看着她，身影有一种凄凉的气味。

那身影突然举起手中的魔杖，那魔杖本身的银白被银月映衬的更加闪亮。

一道强光闪过…

小樱慢慢地睁开眼睛。天还很黑，现在只有凌晨四点左右。她本来希望能睡到七点半的，可是没想到好好的睡眠时间又被梦境打扰了。

只是这回不是惊醒了，小樱现在有点要落泪的感觉，梦境带给她无限的凄凉与失落。她不想起身，不想告诉别人，她几乎混乱地想回到那梦了。

小樱再次入睡。

清晨，小狼早早的醒了，昨晚他做了一个不好的梦。他梦到小樱手里握着他的剑在哭。

不过他现在一点也没有心情思考一个梦。小狼直接起床，虽然现在离和小樱见面还有两个半小时，他希望到时候能非常清醒。

不过小狼感到现在脑袋很不灵光，比昨天还要糟糕，他甚至把帽子往脚上套了半天才发现那不对。

「真糟糕…」小狼感到脑袋似乎被蜘蛛网缠住了。他走下楼，梅铃已经在那里吃早饭了。

"早上好。你的点心在那里，小狼。"梅铃指指对面的盘子。

"哦…"小狼便挠头边走过去。

"你怎么啦？"梅铃笑着看着他，她好像已经不在乎小狼和小樱在一起了，"很紧张吗？"

"有一点…"小狼边低头吃他的点心，还一边使劲想把脑子里的污垢赶走。

"嘻嘻…"梅铃突然笑了。

"你在笑什么？"小狼有点脸红地看着她，看来他这方面反应还是很敏感的。

"没什么啦。"梅铃摆手道，"希望今天你能听道你想听的。"

她起身端着自己的空盘子出去了。

小狼盯着自己的盘子看了一会，然后抬头看看窗外。晨光已经撒到院子内了，天空中飘着朵朵白云，可以看出今天是个好天气。

「希望能…」

护身符在他胸前轻轻的一荡。

"小樱，小樱！"

小樱艰难地睁开眼睛，光亮刺的她用手挡住脸。

"小樱，起床啦！"小可的关西吼立刻让她睡意全消。

"啊～！起床，要晚啦！"小樱刚刚想起今天要去干什么，立刻跳起来。闹钟告诉她现在已经八点了。

"糟糕！"小樱连滚带爬地从床上下来，然后快速脱睡衣。小可在旁边摇着头看着她。

"你晚上又做梦了是吗？"他问。

"你怎么知道？"小樱的声音从套住头的衣服里传出来。

"梦牌已经告诉我了…"小可说。

"小樱！你的新衣服在这里！"小樱才发现镜牌也在旁边，她手里拿着一个装着新衣服的口袋，"今天早晨送到的，快穿上吧！已经来不及先吃饭了…"

"哦…"小樱快速取出衣服，然后边穿边对小可说，"你怎么看？"

"我现在脑子不好使…"小可郁闷地说，"怎么也想不通，还是晚饭时问问月吧。"

"雪兔哥要来？"小樱已经把上衣穿上了。

"你忘啦！？"小可惊讶地说，"他和你哥哥打完工不是要来吃晚饭吗？"

"哦！"小樱拍头，然后快速穿裙子。这回镜牌和小可都摇头了。

"我下去吃饭啦！"小樱冲出门。

"她今天还是…"镜牌表情凝重地说。

小樱"噔噔噔"跑下楼，冲进餐厅，差点和要出门的桃矢撞上。

"喂，怪物，小心点！"桃矢让小樱进入餐厅。

"别叫我怪物！"小樱甩下话，跳到自己的位子里，开始大吃起来。

"不是怪物？"桃矢轻蔑地说，"你以为你穿上白色的衣服就不是啦？'迟到女王'！出去玩还起这么晚。"

"…"小樱想反击，可是却噎住了。

"给，"藤隆从厨房出来，递给她一杯水，"吃满点，小心。"

"爸爸早晨好！"小樱缓过劲来大声说道，然后瞪了她哥哥一眼。

"我走啦！"桃矢根本不在乎，拎起提包开始换鞋。

"要小心。"藤隆微笑着说。

小樱已经吃完了。她把盘子送回厨房就冲到洗手间。

对着镜子她才发现身上的衣服是多么好看。知世的手艺简直厉害到极点了。纯白色的短袖上衣还有同样洁白的裙子，让她看起来和天使别无两样。

不过她可没时间自我陶醉，梳头等事情还要耽误十分钟。

等她边喊"爸爸再见"边跑出门时，已经八点半了。

楼上的小可看着小樱跑过路口消失在转弯处。

"喂，我是小可。"小可拿起电话拨通号码，"知世吗？小樱已经走了…是，来接我吧，我这就下楼…"

"小樱能有这么一位好朋友真幸福啊。"镜牌感叹道。

"是啊…"小可伸个懒腰，然后飞起身，"我要走啦。"

镜牌微笑着点点头，然后就回到她的卡牌里了。

「还来得及…」

坐在公共汽车上的小樱有点慌乱地想着。车外的景色快速掠过，可是这也跟不上小樱希望立刻到站的心情。

「到了！！只差一分钟！！」小樱已经看见高高的摩天轮和过山车了。手表告诉她现在是八点五十九分。

下车的小樱继续向前跑，在拐一个弯就是…

"小狼！！"小樱一眼就看到穿着钱绿色轻装，站在游乐园门口的那个人。

听到小樱的叫声，小狼红着脸回过头。小樱已经冲到他面前了，然后停下边喘气边道歉。

"对不起，让你等久了吧…"

"没…没有，"小狼结结巴巴地回答，"我刚到…"

"那就好，"小樱松了口气，突然发现小狼直直地看着他，"怎么啦？"

"啊…"小狼如梦初醒一般，"只是…很漂亮…"

"谢谢。"这回小樱的脸也红了，「谢谢你，知世…」

两人愣了几秒。

"我们进去吧。"小樱使劲保持微笑。

"哦，好…"小狼点点头，然后出现的事情让他脸瞬间红热的像火炉一般。

小樱拉起了他的手。

在他们后方的一辆私家车内，举着摄像机的知世和戴着墨镜的小可看着两人走进游乐园大门。

"哇…"知世陶醉地说，"小樱穿上那衣服真是漂亮极了，看小狼脸红的…喂，小可，你看见没看见啊？"

"哦…"小可正在使劲敲自己的脑袋，"我的脑子反应好慢…"

"我们也进去吧！"知世收起摄像机。

"什么？"小可突然大喊，然后又小声说，"哦…进去…"

两个人走在中央广场上。气温不是很低，已经逼过三十度了，可是游乐园内的游人还是很多。

「应该是先玩过山车还是魔毯来的？」

小樱又把所有的计划忘的一干二净，旁边的小狼把这当成她紧张的表现，所以他就先开口了。

"那个好像很好玩…"他指着魔毯说，碰巧撞上小樱计划的第一项了。

「对对对，是那个…」小樱边想边说，"好啊，我去买票，等一下哦。"

小樱走向售票处，裙角随着她的步伐飘逸着，后面的小狼呆呆地看着她的背影。

售票处分为四个方向，分别买不同的游乐设施的入场券。小樱直接走到买魔毯入场券的柜台，那里没有人排队。

"您好，我要两张票！"小樱对工作人员说道。

"怪物～？你怎么自己跟那小鬼跑出来啦？"

"啊…"小樱呆呆地看着穿着工作服的哥哥，"你在这里干什吗…"

"打～工～"桃矢拉长声音说，"这话应该是我问你吧？"

"桃矢，你不是知道小樱要出来吗？"雪兔的声音从旁边传来，小樱望过去，雪兔正站在买摩天轮的售票口。

"嗨，小樱。"雪兔微笑着向小樱打招呼，后者则傻笑着看着他们俩。

小狼看到小樱不知道在售票处干什么呢，于是走过来，刚要说话的他看到桃矢瞪着自己，瞬间愣在原地，嘴巴都合不上了。

"哎呀…"后方树丛内把这戏剧性的一幕完全收入摄像机的知世叹道，"小樱和小狼好好的出游计划又被打破了…"

"是啊…"一旁的小可其实根本没听懂她在说什么。

"哇，"小狼从魔毯的座椅上跳下来，然后转过身接住小樱的手，她也蹦下来了，"真刺激啊，我喜欢失重的感觉。"

"是吗？"小樱高兴地说，"那我们接着玩过山车吧。"

"好啊。"小狼轻轻微笑着，和小樱一起走向售票口，然后…

"两位还想玩什么啊？"听到桃矢冷冷地口气，小樱的脸立刻垮了下来。

"不用你管啦！"小樱拉着低头躲避桃矢目光的小狼走到另一边买票去了。

桃矢探出身盯着两个人拉着手走向过山车处。

"哼…"桃矢缩回身子，小樱和小狼已经进入过山车场地了，"这两个小家伙…回去要好好管教管教小樱了…"

第七章 迟缓的两天－深陷其中(3)

Chapter 7 Two long days

"你真实关心她啊，桃矢。"雪兔在隔壁笑道。

"哼，"桃矢表情怪异地说，"她还太小啦！"

"可是他们两个很快乐么。"雪兔的方向正好能看到过山车，小樱和小狼已经坐在上面准备发车了。

"是啊。"桃矢把票递给游客，"看的出来。瞧瞧小樱的表情。"

"你好像不太喜欢小狼啊？"雪兔抬头看着天空中的铁轨，小樱和小狼所在的过山车正在上面狂奔。

桃矢什么都没说。雪兔微微一笑。

"小樱毕竟要长大的。"雪兔认真地说。

"我知道。"桃矢表情有点黯淡，"我只是不相信那小鬼有能力照顾好小樱。"

"你得给他时间证明自己啊。"雪兔把目光从空中收回，出售门票给游客。

"哎…"桃矢不知道为什么叹了口气。

知世的摄像能力也不是吹的，无论过山车在空中如何转圈翻滚俯冲，她的镜头都能牢牢锁住小樱和小狼所在的那个车厢。

"今天真是来对了！！"知世快乐地说。

小可嘴里塞满了点心，所以什么也没说。

"真是太好玩了！"小樱愉快地说，"不过咱们还是休息一下，去坐坐摩天轮吧。"

"好啊。"小狼从来没有笑的这么开心过。

"给你。"雪兔微笑着把摩天轮的票递给他们。

"谢谢雪兔哥!"小樱答道。这次旁边的桃矢倒是没说什么。

"我们走吧。"小樱也不想多理她的哥哥。

"好的。"小狼快速跟上，他可不想和桃矢单独呆在一起。

两个人来到摩天轮入口，然后钻进一个旋转房间内。小房间慢慢的爬升，嘈杂的人群渐渐离他们远去。随着周围逐渐安静下来，小樱也越来越紧张。因为她计划向小狼表白的第一个地点就是这里。

小樱把视线投向外边，其实心里正在为自己鼓劲。而小狼也微红着脸看着外面，时不时地偷偷瞥一眼小樱。

尴尬的气氛陡增。

旋转房间已经移动到顶部了，四周安静到小樱都能听见自己的心跳了。可是她还是什么都没说，在这样下去她就要失去这次机会了。

"…小狼？"小樱迟疑着开口。

"什么事？"小狼回头直视着小樱。

"唔，"小樱慢慢说，"上次我没说的那话…"

小狼觉得血液向头上冲。

"我…想说…"小樱红着脸，感到脑袋里像是塞了石头一样。

"什么？"小狼不自觉地说出口。

"…我其实，我其实非常…"那话就在小樱嘴边打转，可怎么也说不出来。

"…其实非常…"小樱就要说出来的时候，两个人突然一惊。

那可怕的魔力再次出现了。

小樱和小狼花了很长时间才反应过来。

"又来了！"小狼和小樱同时向外望去，他们正在下落的这半边，但是离接近地面还有一段距离，不过他们还是看清楚地面发生的事情了。

整个游乐园的地面都在边暗，似乎灼化成已经焦灼的粘稠物，人体开始下陷，呼救声开始传来。

"怎么啦？我在下沉啊！"

"我陷住动不了啦！"

"救命！"

地面已经变为暗褐色的泥潭，看起来就像是…

"沼泽！"小狼好不容易才喊出来。

"多亏我们不在地面上…"小樱说，不过她马上就想到了，"哥哥！"

桃矢和雪兔已经灵巧地爬上售票处的顶部，他们此刻正在帮助游人摆脱困境。

"好像只有人在下沉啊！"小狼已经把剑拔出来了。

"隐藏着星星力量的钥匙啊，在我面前显示出你真正的力量！"小樱取出星之匙，开始吟唱起来，"和你定下约定的小樱命令你，封印解除！"

星之匙开始吸收小樱的魔力，卷着魔法的风呼啸着窜进星之匙内，它开始变长，变型，然后形成为星之杖，小樱流畅地握住，并让它在身前身后进行连续的旋转运动。

然后她举起星之杖开始召唤樱牌，"翔牌啊，请听从我的召唤！让我飞翔吧，翔！"

洁白的翅膀迅速从她身后伸出，她把门打开，然后转过身。

"先想办法把游人都送到安全的地方，然后在解决它。"她对小狼说，"你在这里等一下好吗？"

"嗯。"小狼点头，看着小樱冲出去，飞在空中。

「怎么办…」小樱着急地想着，四周都是呼救的人，可是她现在脑子就是不好使。

"小樱！"小樱突然听到一个熟悉的声音。

"知世！？"

知世陷在一片树丛内，小可正在旁边试图把她拽到树附近。

"小可？你们怎么在这里？"小樱飞下来，也不管会不会有人看到。

"一会再说！"小可着急地大叫，"把游人都送出去，我和雪兔好变身！"

"可是怎么送啊！"小樱的脑子就是转不起来。

"先用眠牌啊！"知世叫道，"然后用浮牌让他们飘起来！"

"哦！"小樱恍然大悟，然后迅速抬手。

"眠牌啊！请听从我的召唤！让所有的人都入睡吧，眠！"

小小的眠从闪亮的卡牌中飞出来，一路飞翔一路撒播着淡淡的粉末，所有碰到它的人都立刻沉沉睡去，游乐园内渐渐安静下来，可是这并不能阻止他们继续往下陷。有的人已经陷到腰部了。

桃矢睡着了，他失去重心直接从售票亭上掉了下来，陷进泥潭里。雪兔也沉沉入睡，不过他并没有从上面掉下来。知世也睡着了，她有半个身子停留在树干上。

"浮牌！请听从我的召唤！让所用睡着的人浮起来吧，浮！"

浮牌发动了，每个人身上都照着淡黄色的光环，可是他们并没有浮起来。沼泽对他们身体的吸附力太大了，浮牌只是让他们下沉慢了一些。

"不行啊！"小樱着急地叫道。

"小樱！"小狼在远方喊道，他已经下到地面了，正呆在一个挂路灯的杆子上，"用时牌！"

"好的！"小樱再次举起星之杖，桃矢已经没过胸口了。与此同时，小可飞着朝雪兔飞过去。

"时牌！请听从我的召唤！让时间停止吧，时！"

随着时牌的发动，魔力像波浪一般传递出去，周围的景物都变为黄色的，时间凝固了。

虽然人们都受到了时间的影响，可是小樱惊恐地发现那沼泽竟然毫无阻挡地继续吞噬着人们。

"不行！"小樱咬牙道，"时间！快解除吧！"

黄色从景物上消失，时间又开始运转了。

泥浆已经逐渐接触桃矢的脖子。

「快想办法…」小樱不断试图冲破阻碍她思考的东西。

小可已经飞近雪兔了，"月！出现吧！"

依然熟睡的雪兔渐渐飘起，银白色的光辉开始闪耀，巨大的翅膀从雪兔身后伸出。

"太好了！我也来！"小可说着也开始变身。

小樱可没有功夫观看两位变身，她绞尽脑汁思考如何救大家出去。

"…移出去…对了！"小樱快速发动樱牌，"移牌啊！请听从我的召唤！把游乐园内的人都传送到安全的地方！移！"

一群群的翅膀从发动的移牌里冒出来，飞过整个游乐园，开始碰触每一位游客，后者随着前者一个个消失。很快整个游乐园内的游人都安全的移出去了。

可是桃矢和知世竟然还留在游乐园内，本属于他们的翅膀在他们身旁漂浮着，似乎犹豫要不要动手。

"怎么…"小樱惊讶地看着，桃矢的脖子已经消失在泥沼中，而知世也因为没有小可帮助固定在树墩上而开始再次下陷。

月和可鲁已经出现了。月把手伸进泥潭里抓住桃矢的手，然后开始拽他出来。可鲁也飞到知世处，叼住她的后衣领向上拉。

看到桃矢和知世安全了，小樱松了一口气。不过那四个人都浑身是泥浆，特别是桃矢，好像是刚刚从坟墓中爬出来的一样。

不过眼前的沼泽怎么处理？

月带着桃矢和小狼，可鲁带着知世飞到旋转木马的顶棚上。小樱飞过去和他们汇合。

"这沼泽怎么办？"小樱觉得脑子根本不听使唤。

"先试试能不能清除。"月轻轻把桃矢放在顶棚上。

"好！"小樱举起星之杖，"消牌啊！请听从我的召唤！清楚游乐场内的泥浆吧！消！"

消牌迅速出动，她的触手开始伸向整个沼泽。接触到的地方泥浆开始消失，可是有更多的泥浆开始向外冒出来，填补消失掉的同伴的位置。

那魔力依然强劲。

「消牌不行，沙牌肯定更不行了…」小樱想着，「地牌呢？她也会陷进去的…怎么办？」

小樱回过头，眼前的景象让她差点没笑出来。至少消牌起到了一个作用，就是把那几个人身上的泥浆都消除掉了。

"小樱你严肃点！"可鲁说道，"尽快解决眼前的事！"

"可是我没办法消除它啊。"小樱说。

"那就把它打回老家！"可鲁说着就喷射出闪亮的焰光球，在沼泽里炸起好大一个洞。月和小狼同时摇头，小樱心想可鲁肯定是好长时间没打仗手都痒痒了。

溅起的泥浆浇了可鲁一身…

"好吧！"可鲁吐掉嘴里的泥土，"你们来！"

另外醒着的三个人都留下了汗珠…

"焰帝招来！"

火焰冲下去烤灼着地面，一阵烟雾散去，那沼泽毫无变化。

"不行…"小狼知道就算他再使几张火符都没用，何况他只剩一张了。

"击牌！请听从我的召唤！打击这沼泽吧！击！"

无数魔法子弹从击牌手上射出，"嘭嘭"地打进泥潭里，可是似乎一点作用也没有，它们都深深地陷进去了，没有造成任何伤害。

"不能以硬碰软…"月一直在思考，他明智地不动手以给小樱省下魔力。

"雷电招来！"小狼再次出击，雷电从雷符中爆发出来，击中地面，然后让人吃惊地从远处弹出，击中了一个路灯。

"怎么？"小狼愣住了，"打到那里去了。"

月也吃了一惊。

"传递过去的？"小樱看着远处那个路灯，后者已经被烧糊了。

"也许，"月突然想到什么，"这沼泽可以导电，也就是说…"

"它是一种液体？"小狼接口。

"明白了！"小樱立刻举起星之杖。

"冻牌啊！请听从我的召唤！把这沼泽冻住吧，冻！"

鱼状的冻冲出来，一头扎进沼泽里。就算在粘稠的泥浆内，它依然如鱼得水，一边快速游动，一边降低周围的温度。

沼泽开始冻结起来，深蓝色的冰开始在其表面如同心圆般扩散，那魔力开始颤抖着下降。

"太好了！"小樱和小狼同时叫道。

"吱咋…"在持续的低温下，冰面开始碎裂起来。挤起来的冰渣四处飞溅的到处都是，然后是"咔喳"地破裂声。

突然，沼泽消失了。取而代之的是一个球型的褐色物体。地面恢复成原来的样子。

"本体出现了！"可鲁大叫。

月在手上运出一个银色光球，然后甩向那褐色的球体。数个晶体碎片击中后者，然后就像上次一样，随着黑烟的消散，另一张卡牌出现了。

小樱跳到地上，跑过去捡起落在地面的卡牌。小狼，可鲁和月跟在后面。

这次是"THEMARSH"。

"没错，是沼泽…"月低声说。

那魔力不辞而别。

小樱突然感到脑子从没有这么清醒，就好像这两天她一直在梦中度过一样，现在突然惊醒了。看小狼，小可的表情他们似乎也有相同的感受。月似乎没受到影响。

就在大家惊讶于自己的变化时，那卡牌旧计重施，消失的无影无踪了。

"又跑了。"可鲁咬牙说。

"看来我们必须去找艾利欧了。"月突然说。

"他又能说出什么？"可鲁不屑地说。

"我想他应该快回来了。"月只说了这么一句。

可鲁摇摇头，然后转向小樱。

"把人们都弄回来吧。"

"好的。"小樱点头，然后再次发动移牌。游人都回到他们原来的地方了，只不过依然在熟睡中。

月和可鲁把桃矢和知世从旋转木马顶棚抱下来时，小樱突然想到一件事。

"为什么他们两个没有被移出去？"

"我正想跟你说这件事呢。"可鲁说，"不过咱们回去再说好吗？他们都快醒了。"

为了不让游人记得发生的事情，小樱又出动消牌来消除他们的记忆。这回她可是真的很累了。移牌和消牌社稷的游人太多，转移和消除都消耗了小樱非常多的魔力。在小可和雪兔复原后，游人们也接连醒来，他们只是愣一下神，然后就没事似的继续玩了。

桃矢也醒过来后，不停追问小樱到底是谁解决的问题，可是小樱太累以至于懒得回答他。最后雪兔拽着桃矢回售票亭继续他们的工作。不过桃矢嘱咐小樱还是要赶紧回家休息。

知世自然是非常失望了，她又没有拍到最精彩的画面，不过她还是很满足的，因为她的摄像机里收入了小樱和小狼在一起的镜头。

本来小可还吵着要吃甜点的，不过看到小樱已经昏昏入睡，他也只好同意马上回家休息。

不过小樱和小狼则在想另外的事。

「不行，」小樱在迷糊中还在思考，「一会一定要和小狼说！」

可是她觉得眼皮有千斤沉，脑袋昏昏沉沉地就要睡着了。

小狼把她扶到椅子上。

"小樱，快回家去休息吧！"小狼看着小樱的样子心里很不是滋味。

"可…可是…"小樱努力睁开眼，"我要说的话还没说…"

一旁的知世悄悄把小可拽走。

小狼看着小樱的脸。就算她一脸的困倦，可是那可爱的面庞还是让他脸一阵火热。他努力让自己镇定下来。

可是小樱连思维都集中不起来了。

「我非现在要吗？」不知道是不是没有什么干扰小狼思考了，他突然想清楚了什么。

小狼轻轻地说，这声音只有小樱一个人能听得见。

"小樱，我会等你说出的那一天的。现在好好休息吧。"

然后他慢慢把小樱楼入怀抱。小樱在这温暖之中感到无比安全，困意袭来，她微笑着入睡了。

就在没有人注意到的游乐园高塔顶上，一个有着淡黄色头发的男孩，静静的眺望着这一切…

"他们两个呢？"

"在后屋里收拾东西。"

"你真的决定回去吗？"

"是的，我想你也会跟着一起回去吧？"

"那男孩呢？"

"我没有关于他的记忆。"

"你这是说…"

"库洛里多没有给我关于他的记忆。"

"就像他没有给你关于如何制作卡牌的记忆一样。"

"没错，我有如何创造守护兽的记忆，而他有制作卡牌的记忆。"

"当然他不可能只有这么点。"

"否则他也不会做出现在这些事。"

"你认为他的目的是什么？"

"歌帆，你知道我现在无法做出任何判断。"

"我只是担心小樱…"

"她不会有事的，有那么多在乎她的人保护她呢。"

"可是新卡牌的力量太强大了。"

"的确，我也吃了一惊。就像这次，魔力越强的人，思维会陷的越深。"

"不知道他还会使出什么来。"

"所以我才要回去。"

"…你好像不止是因为这个原因吧，艾利欧？"

"我想，你也和我一样，不知道应该如何重新面对某些人吧？"

第八章 艾利欧的记忆－自我否定(1)

Chapter 8 Eriol's memory

已经是午餐时间了。藤隆今天有会议要开，一大早就离开家，现在，桃矢，雪兔还有镜牌正在厨房里做饭。

"小樱还没睡醒吗？"桃矢一边炒菜一边说。

"睡的正香呢。"雪兔在一边回答，他今天早晨到木之本家是要和桃矢一起学习的。

"哎，"桃矢叹道，"谁叫她昨天那么拼命地使魔法的…"

"解决怪事可是她的责任呢。"雪兔把桃矢刚刚炒好的菜盛进盘子里。

"那她也不能这么累自己啊！"桃矢接了一锅水，然后转头对镜牌说，"小镜，西红柿洗好了吗？"

"是的，在这里。"镜牌红着脸答道，并把那盆西红柿递过去。

"谢谢。"桃矢接过盆。镜牌的脸更红了，她赶紧跑到外面去收拾桌子。

"还要叫醒她吃饭吗？"雪兔问，他正在打鸡蛋。

"一会我上去看看吧。"桃矢边说边把菜端到外面。小可蹭着他的胳膊进入厨房。

"雪兔，一会吃完饭我们谈谈好吗？"小可小声说。

雪兔轻轻点头。

桃矢慢慢打开房门，从门缝向屋内望去。

小樱还躺在床上，发出细小的鼾声，这证明她还在睡眠之中。

「那小鬼搞什么鬼…」桃矢把门轻轻关上，边垫着脚尖往楼下走，边想着，「怎么能让小樱累成这样？」

桃矢进入餐厅，雪兔和小可已经在那里狼吞虎咽了。镜牌本来在一旁默默地看着，看到他的出现，她显的有点不知所措。

"小镜，你先在下面待会吧。"桃矢走到镜牌面前，后者红着脸低下头，"小樱还在睡呢。"

"好。"镜牌回答。

桃矢转身坐回到自己的座位上，开始吃午饭，不过他的注意力并不在这上面。

「…再碰到这种事，月，可鲁还有小鬼都很难保护她了…」桃矢尽量让面部毫无表情，「…每次我又很难帮助她…必须把艾利欧叫回来…」

"…桃矢？"

"嗯？"桃矢突然发现镜牌在叫她，"怎么了，小镜？"

"其实，小樱的魔力又上升了…"镜牌有点艰难的说。

"是的，我知道，"桃矢有点奇怪她为什么要提出这件事，"怎么了？"

"她已经很强了，"镜牌虽然很不好意思，但是她的语气很肯定，"不会有什么能难倒她的，不要总为她担心了。"

桃矢微微张开嘴巴，不过他马上意识到然后闭上了。

"我，我先去收拾厨房…"镜牌有点六神无主地跑掉了。

桃矢再次低头吃饭，不过这次他又在想不同的事。

「没想到她会这么理解我…也许是过于担心了…可是…」

雪兔和小可一直没停止吃东西。

桃矢放下筷子，走过走廊，然后打开客厅的窗户。

天空依然蔚蓝，气温已经回升到三十五度的高温。不过微风还是很清爽，桃矢渐渐放松下来。

「母亲…」

"小樱已经睡了一整天了，"可鲁看着月说，桃矢正闷闷地靠在墙边，他们此时正在书房内进行谈话，"她的魔力不仅仅是回复，现在已经超过昨天的上限，继续向上升了。"

"对，"月点头，"我们都能感觉到，还有另一个也一样…"

"是啊，"可鲁有点不高兴地说，"就算离得这么远，我还是能感到那小鬼的魔力也在上升。"

"真不知道这和最近发生的事有什么联系。"桃矢皱着眉头说。

"不仅如此，另一个本来没有魔力的人…"月严肃地说。

桃矢和可鲁同时点头。

"移牌没有转移她就足够说明了。"可鲁说。

"小樱要是知道知世也拥有魔力了会惊讶死的。"桃矢轻轻一笑。

"不过她还没发使用它。"月闭上眼睛，"因为她本来就不是魔法体质，这魔力只是通过某种方式传递过去了…"

"你认为这也是小樱和小鬼魔力增加的原因之一吗？"可鲁抬头望着月。

"应该，"月轻轻点头，"只是不知道为什么转移后本体的魔力并不下降，反而升高了。"

"这中间肯定还有什么东西在作怪。"桃矢慢慢说。

"无论如何，我们的总体实力升高，"可鲁气势高昂地说，"面对新的困难获胜的可能总会更高一些。"

"而且一但艾利欧回来就更是如此了。"桃矢肯定地说。

"只是不知道敌人到底会强到什么样…"月保守地说。

"喂！"可鲁有点不耐烦，"你就不能乐观一点吗？"

"我只是说实话。"月面无表情地说，"两次袭击，没有一点预兆，我们甚至连他是谁还不清楚。你认为后面的会比前面的好对付吗？"

"可是小樱在进步啊！"可鲁不服地说。

"我只怕后面出现的不是有强大魔力就能解决的…"月说道。

"这话是什么意思？"桃矢立刻问。

"可以注意到，小樱面对的新卡牌的攻击形式和以前大大不同。"月双手抱胸，"无论是库牌还是小樱牌，它们的攻击大都是直接的作用。"

"那新卡牌呢？"可鲁问。

"已经涉及非表面攻击了…"月慢慢说，"第一次我们都被阻止看似是偶然，实际上那卡牌所为，第二次我们出现的反映迟钝也是卡牌暗地里的作用…"

"这么说…"桃矢的声音一抖，而可鲁眼睛瞪圆了。

"我们要面对的卡牌可以干扰到我们的行为和思想，"月凝重地说，"到那时候，要想解决敌人就必须靠自己了…"

桃矢第一个想到的就是小樱。

「这可怎么办？如果有卡牌在她心里起作用，她能发现并击退它吗？」

他转念一想。

「如果有卡牌企图控制我，我又有没有能力抵抗呢？」

"真糟糕…"可鲁呆呆地说。

"而且那男孩使用的是最具有蛊惑力的月的魔法。"月一字一顿地说。

三个人愣了一会。

"也许我们和快就会知道些新的东西了。"桃矢尽量平静地说，"艾利欧不是明天就到了吗？"

月和可鲁都不置可否。

桃矢只好叹口气。

"还是先去干自己该干的吧，"他打开门，"如果真发生什么，我们就必须面对并解决它。"

桃矢刚要出门，一只蝴蝶飞过他的肩膀，他正吃惊家里为什么会有这种生物时，月和可鲁都大叫起来

"梦！你在这里干什么？"

随着蝴蝶的消失，梦牌出现了。如果没有紧急事务，除镜牌以外其他樱牌是不能随便从封印之书里跑出来的，所以三个人立刻意识到有事情发生。

"她又做梦了，是吗？"月着急地问。

"…没错…"梦牌即使是以人型出现，声音还是飘忽不定。

"又是那个男孩？"可鲁喊道。

"这回她又看见什么啦？"桃矢立刻说。

"她看清他手里的魔杖了…"梦牌慢慢地说，"…银白的弯月型魔杖…"

月和可鲁同时一惊，桃矢莫名其妙地看着他们。

"每次你们俩这种反映肯定没好事…"桃矢嘀咕道，"快说吧。"

"银白的弯月…"月反常地非常吃惊。

"金黄的太阳…"可鲁也惊讶万分。

"那男孩不会是另一个分身吧…"月的声音有点颤抖。

"没可能，"桃矢说，"艾利欧会告诉我们的。"

"不一定，"可鲁恐慌地说，"他不知道说明库洛里多没有告诉他。"

"可是他不是拥有库洛里多的记忆吗？"桃矢问。

"那要看本体把什么记忆留给转世了…"梦牌突然插了一句。

月点头表示赞同。

"可是…"可鲁有点慌乱，"我们从没有从库洛里多身上感觉到阴属性的魔法啊？"

"他一定有的，"月咬牙说，"否则他是没法创造我的，只是他没有表现出来…"

"而且他一直使用的是金黄的太阳魔杖啊？"可鲁又说，"他没跟我们说过他还有一把银白的弯月魔杖…"

"他没跟我们说过的事情太多了！"月忍不住要发火，可鲁赶快闭嘴。

"我在想，"桃矢说，"艾利欧是怎么创造另外两个守护兽的？"

"不知道…"月深吸气让自己平静下来，"不过明天我们就会知道了。"

"希望如此…"可鲁小声说。

月的生气并没有影响到雪兔，他现在正在和桃矢一起学习。桃矢倒是很关心他，问长问短的。小可，镜牌还有梦牌悄悄回到小樱的屋内。小樱还没睡醒，从她的表情也看不出她在做预知梦。梦牌说她只是重复刚才的梦境罢了，如果有新的消息，她会立刻出现通知大家。然后她就和镜牌一起回到封印之书内。小可愁眉苦脸地看着那本书。

「有时候被人玩弄于手掌间真是不好受…」小可看着封印之书的封面，那里是属于他的封印地，「何况是自己崇敬的人，月真是悲惨…还有，库洛里多到底想干什么？生前就没跟我们说过，转生后还是瞒着我们…还有小樱…」

小可转过头看着小樱的睡脸。

「她要支撑起这一切…虽然我不喜欢那个小鬼，可是毕竟面临同样的敌人…到底对谁公平或不公平…哎哟…」

小可摇摇脑袋，这么思考明显让他感到头疼。

「'如果真发生什么，我们就必须面对并解决它…'」小可想起桃矢刚才说的话，「他说的一点没错…」

小可叹口气，透过窗户向天空望着。

"总要有人为库洛里多的选择付出代价…"

男孩手中的银白色魔杖一闪一闪地反射着夕阳的光辉。

"你不用那么伤心，月。如果你知道的更多，就该为库洛里多伤心了…"

男孩闭上眼睛，似乎在进行某种痛苦的回忆。

"…给我们下的宿命？"男孩睁开眼。

他看看魔杖头上已经创造完成一半的卡牌。

"…有时候也会怀疑自己…"

清晨的时候，小樱醒了。

她没有停顿地开始起床穿衣，感觉头脑十分清醒。持续了一天半的睡眠让她精神饱满。闹钟嘀哒作响，指针告诉她现在是六点四十五。小可还在抽屉内打呼噜，小樱换好衣服，把封印之书取出来，然后低声说了几句话，打开封印。

卡牌们开始依次出现。

"小樱，早上好！"光牌和暗牌出现了。

"嗨，昨晚睡的好吗？"火牌大大咧咧地说。

"我猜小可还在睡觉吧？"泡牌笑呵呵地问。

小樱微笑着回答每位樱牌的问题，在大部分樱牌都出来之后，她轻轻把封印之书放在桌子上，然后和一部分等待她的樱牌们一起下楼。驱牌和替牌分别占据她的两个肩膀，力牌紧紧跟随在她身后，水牌开心地和她聊着，还有影牌在她们脚下穿梭，风牌在她们头顶盘旋。小樱感觉体内好像充满氢气，浑身有使不完的力量。最重要的是她现在非常快乐，不仅是因为有樱牌的陪伴。

"哦，怪物你起来啦？"桃矢正在吃早饭，他早就注意到樱牌们的出现，光牌和暗牌刚刚经过已经说明小樱起床了，所以他看到小樱和另外一大队樱牌一点也不感到奇怪。

"我不是怪物啦！"小樱虽然这么说，可是脸上还是带着微笑。

"什么事让你这么高兴啊？"桃矢抬头问。

"没什么。"小樱把替牌轻放在一旁。驱牌已经跳下去和其他樱牌出去活动的，只有力牌不肯离开小樱身旁。

"是吗？"桃矢挑起眉毛看着她，"不会又是要和某个家伙偷偷出去玩吧？"

"不要叫他'家伙'！"这回小樱有点生气了。

"呦～"桃矢拉长声音，"你到底认为我重要还是他重要啊？"

"这…"小樱坐在餐桌前，脸微微有点红，"…没法比较么…"

"哼…"桃矢一瞥嘴，"分明是更向着那小鬼！"

"哥哥你别胡说…"小樱赶紧低头吃饭以掩饰自己的羞涩。

桃矢坏笑了一会，然后正色说。

"你今天不出去吗？"

"还不知道。"小樱对经过身边的回牌微笑了一下，"一会打电话问问吧…"

"记得告诉我。"桃矢把剩在盘子里的东西吞进肚子内，"今天爸爸还要开会，我得清楚你的安排。"

"好的。"小樱大口吃着饭，由于睡了这么长时间都没有进餐，她感到很饿。

"真是怪物！"桃矢在进厨房的时候还丢下一句。小樱头上的青筋跳了一下。

小樱吃完饭上楼的时候，正好碰到小可哈欠连天地飞下来。她不知道小可是因为思考过度失眠了，还以为他昨晚打电玩太多了。不过她没时间提这件事。

"小可，我又…"小樱张口就说。

"…又做梦了，我知道。"小可睡眼朦胧地接口。

"哦？你怎么知道？"小樱惊讶地说。

"没想到你比我多睡了二十四小时反应还是比我慢啊…啊…"小可大大地打了个哈欠，"当然是梦牌告诉我们了…"

"是这样。"小樱点头，"那你怎么看？"

"不知道，"小可晃晃悠悠似乎随时都会掉下来，"看看艾利欧怎么说了…"

"艾利欧？"小樱惊讶地说，"他要回来了？"

"是啊…"小可说，"你睡着的那天晚上他来过电话，说今天到。"

"他什么时候到啊？"小樱着急地问，"我们要不要去接他？"

"不知道啦…"小可摇头说，"他什么都没说…"

"那么关月老师呢？"小樱抓住小可问道，"还有月说了些什么？告诉我啊？"

小可脖子都快摇断了。

"不知道啦…月只是提醒大家要多小心…有什么问题还是留着问艾利欧吧，我要去吃饭了…"

他摇摇晃晃地继续往楼下飞。

"没想到我睡觉的时候发生了这么多事。"小樱牵起一旁的力牌，继续想楼上走去，她想到的第一件事就是给知世打电话。

知世听到她说了这么一大堆话先是愣了一会。

"艾利欧要回来了？"她似乎有点不敢相信。

"当然了。"小樱此刻躺在床上，手里拿着电话，"可惜不知道他什么时候到，不过应该事今天。对了，你今天有事吗，要不要出去逛街？"

"好啊!"知世答道，"我没问题，要不要问问小狼他们？"

"恩，我这就打电话问问！一会在给你打过去好吗？"小樱点头说。

"好，一会见。"知世轻轻挂上电话。

「其实一开始我就知道他会回来，可是现在真的是这样我为什么又…」

"哈哈！！"梅铃大笑道，把车推到小狼的将旁，"将军！！！"

"唔…"小狼郁闷道，"又输了…"

"象棋你是没法赢我啦！"梅铃开始重摆象棋，"对了，小樱怎么样了？"

"哦…"小狼听到这个名字心里一跳，"我想她还在休息吧，那天她累坏了。"

"好想见见她，"梅铃起身甩甩胳膊，"我来了五天了，还没见到她呢。"

"希望她快点恢复…"小狼沉吟道。

电话突然响了。

"我去接！"梅铃跑过去。

"唔…"小狼一边回应一边喝水。

"喂？这里是李家。"梅铃对着话筒说，"啊！小樱吗？我是梅铃啊！"

"卟！"小狼听到是小樱打来的电话，差点没喷出来。

"…好想你呦！"梅铃快乐的对着话筒喊着，"…去逛街？等一下啊。"

她转头问小狼："小樱问今天要不要去逛街呢？"

"好…好呀，"小狼有点结巴地说，"只要她没问题…"

"他同意了！"梅铃回头继续和小樱对话，"我也去好吗？…真是太好了！知世也去？哇！…九点在购物街口？没问题！…好，就这样。一会见！"

梅铃跑回来："知世也去呦！还有一个小时了，准备一下吧！"

"哦…"小狼说，起身收拾象棋。

"对了…"梅铃突然暗下脸，"我跟着去没关系吧？"

"当然。"小狼快速回答，"我很高兴你也去的。"

"是吗？"梅铃快乐地说，"太好了！我要去换衣服了！"

她蹦蹦跳跳地跑出去了。小狼看着她的身影轻轻笑了笑，然后他把象棋放好，接着上楼。

不知道为什么，就算象棋连输了十二盘，他的心情还是很好。他进入自己的房间，脱下便服，星型护身符在他胸前轻轻晃动着，让他心中感到一阵温暖。

然后他穿上淡色调的外出服，接着收好剑和符纸。昨天他补充了五张火符，外加一张升级雷符。除此之外，还有一张新研制的地盾符。有如此多的新符纸，让他感到安心很多。

时钟显示现在是八点十分。

"去购物街？！"小可喊道，"好哇！我也要去！一定有好多好吃的！"

"小可！"小樱无奈的说，"你怎么总想着吃啊？"

镜牌在旁边轻轻一笑，这种场面她已经司空见惯了。

"…说不定还能买到最新出版的电玩！"小可眼睛虽然很小，此刻却闪闪发亮。

"…"小樱无话可说。

"一定要带我去！！！！"小可把脸挤到小樱面前。

"好，好…"小樱只得同意，"记得不要被人看到就好了。"

"怎么会！！"小可表情夸张地喊着，"哈哈，要出去玩了！"

"我想就小可这么大大咧咧地，不被人看见很困难…"光牌对暗牌耳语道，后者点头。

"去逛街啊，"桃矢把手里的书放下，探头对着门口的小樱说，"好吧，小心一点。我今天要看家了。"

"哦！哥哥再见！"小樱喊道，然后转过头向樱牌们道别，"我走啦！"

"好好玩哦！"镜牌向她招手，小樱也同样微笑着边跑边回身招手，小可安安稳稳地呆在她的背包里。

阳光洒在小樱的肩膀上，微风吹过她的脚下。空中的片片白云浮过，为地面点缀着块块阴影。

「又要见到小狼了！」她边向和知世会面的街口跑，边兴奋地想着，「今天一定要说出口！」

"喂，小樱！"小可从小樱背包里探出头来，"记得给我买刨冰哦！"

"知道啦！"小樱按住他的头把他塞回去。

在街道的尽头，车水马龙的购物街街口，梅铃和小狼已经到了。

第九章 艾利欧的记忆－自我否定(2)

Chapter 9 Eriol's memory

"今天天气真不错啊！"梅铃推着小狼往前走，"不过人也是很多哦！"

"哦…"小狼心不在焉地回应着，心里盼着快些见到小樱。他抬起手遮住阳光，向路的另一头望去，而梅铃则朝着反方向看。

"…那家服装店很不错，先去买衣服吧…然后去…喂，你在看什么啊？"

梅铃发现小狼正瞪着路口，她顺着他的目光看过去，小樱和知世正向他们走来。

"嗨！小樱！知世！"梅铃大叫道。

"梅铃！好久不见了！"知世拉这小樱跑过来，"你好呀，小狼！噢？"

她看到小狼穿的那身淡色的衣服，梅铃也同时发现小樱的穿着了。

原本小樱没有穿淡兰色的衣服，不过知世可不会放过这个机会，她已经为小樱新制作了

一身淡兰色的套装，刚才见面的时候小樱换上的。可是没想到小狼也穿了一身款式和颜色一样的衣服。

所以小狼一见到小樱就愣愣地看着她，而小樱的脸也红了起来。

"啊，咳…"梅铃假装咳嗽一声，"小樱，知世，真高兴见到你们啊！"

"是啊。"知世窃笑道，"我们走吧。"

之后四个人一连逛了四个衣服店，小樱和小狼还是很难开口对话，本来小樱还不是很不好意思的，不过一想到"衣服"她的脸就情不自禁地红起来了。而她不怎么说话，小狼也不好多说什么。

知世看着有点尴尬地两个人，把梅铃拉到一边。

"我们去冷饮店坐一会，然后着个机会让他们单独呆一会好不好？"

梅铃点头表示同意，然后过去和相互躲避目光的两个人假装建议："今天好热啊，我们去冷饮店呆一会好吗？"

"行…我没问题…"小狼放下手里一直在假装看的丝带。

"哦，我们走吧。"小樱低着头走过他身边，出去和知世站在一起。

「其实没什么的…」四个人在人群中穿梭，向冷饮店走时，小樱心想，「只是衣服很像吗…」

不过就算这么想，她还是躲避着过路人的目光，好像怕被人发现她和另一个同样穿着的人有什么特殊关系似的。

突然小樱的背包大喊了起来。

"我要去玩那个！"

四个人愣在那里，小樱花了一会时间才明白是小可在喊。

"听见了吗，小樱！"小可的关西腔再次传出来，"向左走！去电玩店！"

"小可！"小樱生气的说，"你会被人看见的！"

"我就要去玩！"小可在背包里挣扎着，引得周围的路人侧目而视。

"哈哈…"小樱尴尬地笑了几声，然后把背包从肩上取下来。知世无奈地摇摇头。

"小可！"小樱小声但严厉地说，"你要干什么啊，差点就被发现了！"

"快带我去电玩店！"小可喊道，"要不然我跟你没完！"

小樱和另外三个人无奈地对视着。

五分钟后，一行人心不甘情不愿地站在电玩店最里头的一台新游戏机器前。小可得寸进尺地要求要玩几盘，四个人只好围起来挡住他，让他好好玩玩，这样他才能安静下来。

"呵呵！！"小可得意地在游戏机上和敌人厮杀，另外四个人只能无奈地看着。

"噢？这个家伙我怎么没见过？"小可盯着显示屏，"难道是新的BOSS？"

小樱可没有心情了解它；"快点干掉它吧，我们就可以走了！"

"小菜！"小可自信地说，"先来一个连续极，然后是超必杀…啊！竟然躲过去了！"

"利害啊！"小狼也盯着屏幕上的那个淡紫色的小BOSS，它刚才蹦蹦跳跳地躲过了几乎不可能避开的招数。

"哼！"小可十分不服，"刚才是个失误，这会你别想跑！"

小可看似短小的双臂迅速在按键和摇杆上转动，他所控制的人物连续发出几个可怕的超必杀，然后再暴豆，侧移，接着一个双爆必杀。各种绚丽的能量从四面八方向那个BOSS冲过去。

"呵呵！必死无疑！"小可大笑道。可是那个紫色的影子竟然不慌不忙地侧闪，横滑，翻身，在身后留下一连串的残影，然后完好无损地出现在小可的人物身后，接着…

"可恶！"小可暴怒道，"怎么会被这样的家伙给干掉了！"

他们已经离开电玩店，向冷饮店前进。刚才小可又试了N盘，可是没一次那个BOSS都轻而易举地躲避过他的进攻，然后在他身后偷袭。这让小可的情绪坏到了极点，最后小樱赔笑着告诉他一会儿给他买刨冰吃，他才肯离开电玩店。不过一路上他都在小樱的背包里自言自语。小樱等人只能假装听不见他在吵闹。

"我们到了！"知世说道。

四个人鱼贯走入店内，冷气不仅让他们感到舒服很多，也让小可安静下来了。知世特地找了一个角落坐下。梅铃和小樱分别点了刨冰，而知世和小狼要了冰冷饮，小樱也没有忘记给小可要了一份。服务员把他们的冷饮端上来的时候，小樱下意识地认为还会碰到自己的哥哥，不过这会没有熟人在附近打扰她的表白计划了，只不过有知世和梅铃在旁边。

小樱还把小可的刨冰放在旁边的椅子上，然后把背包放在旁边挡住盘子，然后她小声和背包里的小可说话："你就在这里吃把，别说话，不要瞎动，以免被人看见。"

小可面脸红光地使劲点头，小樱把他放出来，他就直接扑到刨冰上大吃起来。

小樱起身面对她自己的刨冰。

还没等她想出什么方法避开她们，知世就起身了。

"我要去一下洗手间。"她朝梅铃眨眨眼，后者立刻会意："我们一起去吧。"

两个人离开桌子，朝洗手间走，不过经过拐角的时候就停住了。

"希望小樱能说出口…"知世小声说，梅铃轻轻点头。

反应迟钝地小樱还认为是自己运气好，不过这也只是一闪而过的念头。她低头研究自己的刨冰，脑子里却飞快地想着如何说出口。其实这种场景她早在脑海里演练了几百边了。现在的问题就是如何把想象变现实。

小狼有点不知所措地喝着自己的冷饮，结果还不小心呛了一下。他转念一想还是放着比较好，于是心不在焉地拿这吸管戳着杯子内的冰块。

尴尬的气氛陡增。

机会就在眼前，可是小樱老是抓不住它，每次它都躲避的太快了。不过这次小樱可不会轻易放弃。

「不行！」小樱下定决心，「除非是你自己不想说！绝对没问题！」

"唔…小狼？"小樱开口了。

"怎么了？"小狼虽然回答了，不过眼睛并没有看着她。他的脸上已经浮出红晕。

"我想跟你说一件事。"小樱被自己的说话速度吓了一跳。

"什么？"小狼虽然表面上这么说，其实心里很清楚她要说什么。

「其实我一直在等待，不是吗？一直等她说出我曾经说过的话…」

「好吧，如果今天我说不出口，我就永远也不可能说出来了！」

"我…"小樱发现就算如此刺激自己，这话也如千斤重般定在她的嗓子眼里。

「…她已经很多次想说了，可是每次都没有成功，其实我也并不是非要听见她说这句话，我心里很清楚她到底怎么看我，可是我还是希望听到，听到她亲口说出…」

「…我到底在犹豫什么？是害怕他的反应还是怀疑自己对他的感情？难道他做过这么多事情还没法证明自己吗？难道我每天对他朝思暮想，盼着见到他，不是真正在乎他吗？」

"我，我一直…"小樱已经把话推出一半了，可是最重的是后面那半。

「…也许我曾经追求过本不应属于我的东西，也许我曾经为此妒忌过她。可是她真的很善良，可爱，对别人如此的关心。我的确非常喜欢她，可是她真的认为我也很好吗。为什么我总是怀疑自己呢？」

「…他给我的感觉总是和别人的不一样，不是知世那样的友情，也不是父亲和哥哥的亲情，虽然和雪兔哥的感觉有点像，但又不完全一样。他的努力，上进和执着总是给我带来一种奇怪的亲切感，难道…难道这就是喜欢的感觉吗？」

"我真的，真的很…"小樱的脸已经红若猪肝了。

「…其实，其实就算她不喜欢我又怎么样…她有权利寻找自己真正喜欢的人，我喜欢她也不是为了这个…只要能在她身旁保护她，我不在乎她到底怎么看我，不在乎她到底真的喜欢谁，只要她能得到幸福，我怎么样都无所谓…所以，她说什么我都可以接受的。」

「…他喜欢我也是这个感觉吧？总是希望呆在对方的身边，关系对方，爱护对方…他一直都是这么做的，每次有危险出现他总是挡在我的前面…也许我并不能让他得到幸福，但是我会一直祝愿他的…而我自己对他的感情…的确是喜欢的…我真的非常喜欢他！」

不再有任何疑惑，那句话自然而然的从小樱的嘴里说了出来。

"我真的非常喜欢你。"

小狼突然感到一阵轻飘飘的。

小樱愣了两秒，才发现自己已经说出口了。

压抑了如此长时间的情感突然爆发，泪水不知不觉地落下。

"…小樱！"小狼看到她流泪立刻慌了神，"我…你…"

他从椅子上跳出来，还把自己的杯子带到了。他慌慌张张的立起杯子，也不管流出来的饮料和冰块，就跑到对面拿起餐巾纸为小樱擦眼泪。可是没想到小樱竟然突然扑到他的怀里，这下子小狼是完全不知道该怎么办了，他只好轻轻拍着小樱的后背试图安慰她。

"小樱…我，"小狼的脸已经比夕阳还红了，"我知道的…其实我也…你也知道…"

如果现在场面不是如此的感人，知世和梅铃听到这句话肯定要笑出来的。

小樱正沉浸在幸福之中，突然有个家伙出来捣乱。

"小鬼！！你怎么敢这么对待小樱！"

小狼和小樱都跳了起来，刚才他们一直专注于自己的事，把小可给忘掉了。小可一直在旁边吃东西，并没有听到小樱对小狼说了什么。不过当他吃完抬头的时候，正好看见小樱哭泣的脸庞。他立刻就认为是小狼欺负小樱了。

接下来一片混乱，小可大叫着要为小樱报仇。小樱慌乱地擦干眼泪，然后上句不接下句地向他解释。接着知世和梅铃跑了回来。最后四个人在整个店内的顾客疑问的目光下收拾好残局。小樱把自己的刨冰塞给小可，他这才安静下来。

小狼坐回到自己的座位上，刚才发生的事情太快了，他的脑子有点晕。他拿起餐巾纸，伸手去抓刚才洒在桌子上的冰块，可是却发生了一件非常奇怪的事。

那冰块轻轻往旁边一移，小狼的手落空了。

"哦？"小狼一开始还以为自己看错了，他再次伸手试图抓住那冰块，可是它再次滑动脱离他的拿取范围。

"怎么…"小狼认为桌子不可能让冰块先向左滑，然后又向右移动。

"你们看！"小狼说道，另外三个人也盯着那冰块。

"怎么啦？"梅铃问。

小狼快速伸手，可是冰块比他手还要快。然后小狼连续几次从各个方向试图抓住它，每次它都顺利逃脱，好像有一只看不见的手在控制它。

经历了如此多的怪事，几个人已经非常敏感了。

"不会又是…"小樱低声说。

"很有可能…"小狼看着她，控制住心里的牵动，"让布娃娃看看！"

可是小樱还没来得及叫小可，一股微弱的魔力突然从冰块里窜出来，跳过窗户，向街的另一头冲去。

"没错！"小狼叫道，"又一张！在那边！"

他跟着跑出冷饮店，小樱拎起提包紧随其后，只听到包内小可大吼了一声："有情况！"

知世和梅铃被拦在店内结帐了，另外两个人经过拥满人群的街道，来到另一边。那魔力窜到一幢废弃等待装修的高楼里面。

小樱和小狼来到楼于楼之间的缝隙中，这里没有人，小狼抽出剑，然后敲开一扇窗户，跳进去，接着转头把已经发动星之杖的小樱接进来。小可从提包里跑了出来。

他们现在站在破旧不堪的商店内，这里很安静，声音被厚厚的墙壁隔开了。屋内虽然没有什么东西，不过厚厚的尘土还是吸收了各种回声。

"跑到那里去了…"小可眯着眼四处搜寻。

魔力在楼梯口一闪而过。

"在那里！"三个人同时喊道，然后一起向楼梯跑去。

"它上去了吗？"小樱小声说。死静的环境让她不敢大声说话。

"应该是…"小狼向上面望去，一缕缕阳光透过被封的窗户缝射进来，整个楼内都光影重叠，飞起的灰尘在空中时现时隐。

"我们上去，小心点…"小狼慢慢迈步上楼，小樱跟在后面，小可恭后。

二楼要比一层还要破烂，小狼甚至担心会不会踩穿楼板掉下去。

"我有点害怕…"过分安静的环境和常年封闭的店面让她感觉随时会有鬼怪跳出来。

"无论是什么东西我们都会把它干掉的…"小可说。

那魔力再次向楼上奔去。三个人转头看着楼梯口。

"很好…"小狼说，"把它逼到最顶层。"

"小樱！"三个人慢慢向楼梯口移动时，小可说道，"用锭牌把一层封闭！"

"锭牌啊！请听从我的召唤！把一层楼封闭吧，锭！"

带有翅膀的绿色的锁开始封闭整个楼层，就连天花板上的一个缝隙也不放过。小樱等人满意地看着整个一层被锭牌封的水泄不通。然后他们转头在向上一层，接着在封闭。最后，一行人来到天台。

破烂不堪的铁丝网围住着半个操场大的楼顶。这里没有地方躲藏，也无路可逃。小樱把最后一道门封上。

"出现吧！"小可大喊道。

魔力开始升高。在对面，一个身穿淡紫色衣服的男孩出现了。

"人型牌！"小可吃惊地说，"比前两个要厉害！"

"好…"小狼举起剑，"让我看看你有什么招数…"

他以雷霆不及掩耳之势出击，小樱只看见剑光在闪。运动连动神经发达的小狼只要凭下意识的反应出招，就可以达到每秒近五六次的剑劈，就算它能躲过剑刃，剑气一样能砍到它。连小可都不自禁地佩服小狼的剑法。

紫色的身影晃动，敌人一连串地规避吓得小可下巴都合不上了。就算剑气和剑刃之间有一点空隙，那个家伙都可以闪过去，而且根本看不清它是怎么发力的，有时看到它已经蹦到空中了，根本不可能有力可借，可是它就那么一扭身，从小狼的剑下逃脱出去。

"唔…"小狼突然一个跟头滚出去，然后站起身。他的后背上不知道什么时候被重重一击，紫色衣服的男孩阴笑着立在对面。

"小狼！"小樱惊叫道。

不过小狼可不是轻易喊疼的人。他立刻变招，银色的符纸瞬间飞出，然后把剑一压…

"升级版·雷电招来！！！"

闪耀的雷电从四面八方爆出，然后冲向那高傲的男孩。有一刻小樱甚至认为已经击中那个家伙了，可是它竟然又再次逃脱，并在小狼背后留下另一道伤痕。

"盾牌！请听从我的召唤！替我保护小狼吧，盾！"

小樱再也看不下去了，迅速发动樱牌。保护罩扣住小狼，他暂时安全了。可是盾牌让他的速度下降不少，这样他更不可能击中那个家伙。

"糟糕…"小狼坚持着发动进攻，可是还是徒劳。

"等一下…"小可突然说，"怎么感觉它这么眼熟…"

小樱惊讶地看着他，莫非他想起了什么？

"是那个BOSS！"小可大喊道，这回小狼也愣住了。

"哼！刚才让你打的很惨。"小可说着就变身，"看我现在怎么收拾你！"

的确，眼前这个紫色的男孩就是刚才那个紫色的小BOSS。小可刚才被它打的满地找牙，这次他可绕不了它了。可鲁出现，然后和小狼并肩作战。

剑气和烈焰满天飞舞，之间那个身影在小狼和可鲁中间闪过。可鲁本来发射的焰球冲小狼飞了过去，后者被迫后空翻躲过这一击。

"小心点！"小狼吼道。

"你自己看清楚吧！"可鲁根本无暇顾忌其他事，紫色的身影在他眼前晃来晃去，可是他就是没法瞄准，这简直要把他逼疯了。

那身影突然向小樱冲过去。小樱一时呆在那里不知道怎么办，等她回过神想召唤樱牌时，敌人已经冲到眼前。

"地盾招来！！"

紫色的身影撞在小樱前面淡灰色的防护盾上弹开了。

"谢谢！"小樱喘着气说。

"快召唤樱牌啊！"可鲁大吼.

"矢牌，击牌！请听从我的召唤！帮助小狼和可鲁击败敌人吧！矢！击！"

星星快速转动，矢牌和击牌跳了出来。她们加入到小狼和可鲁的阵营内。小樱同时也为她们套上盾牌，让她们能火力全开。

四个家伙从四个方向同时进攻，一时间，空中充满了各种能量，火焰，剑气还有利箭。敌人开始疲于奔命，在各种攻击招数间躲闪。可是就算有弹无虚发的击牌和百步穿杨的矢牌，他们能做到的也只是这些，战事陷入僵局。四处爆炸的能量没法在容纳更多的樱牌加入战斗，而对手也只有躲避攻击的份，腾不出手进攻。

可是另一方面，小狼和可鲁已经开始感到疲劳了。

接下来发生了一连串的反应，矢牌的箭和小狼的剑碰到了一起，然后弹出来的箭又被击牌的子弹打向可鲁一边，可鲁快速躲过他。可是他还来不及松口气，就发现刚刚蹭着他的身体飞过去的利箭正冲着小樱飞过去！

这次小狼可没时间帮助她，而且那箭飞的太快了。

小樱急忙向旁办闪，可是那箭还是直冲她飞过去。可是并没有等到谁惊叫出来，那箭就在小樱脸前弹开了。

第十章 艾利欧的记忆－自我否定(3)

Chapter 10 Eriol's memory

"噢？"小樱睁开眼发现自己毫发无伤。

"看来这家伙很厉害吗。"

"这声音…"小狼和可鲁同时向楼梯口望去，两位樱牌停手了，而紫色的男孩也停下盯着新来的对手。

金色的太阳魔杖，蓝紫色的短发，微微反光的眼镜，自信的微笑和深沉的目光。

"艾利欧！！"大家同时惊叫道。

"大家好。"艾利欧微笑着说，"看来我回来的很及时么。"

"欢迎回来啊！"小樱说。

"谢谢。"艾利欧优雅地轻轻点头，"不过我建议现把这个家伙解决了再谈别的。"

那男孩瞪着他看，好像在说到底是谁解决谁。

"小狼，你要休息吗？"艾利欧轻步走到小狼身旁，对手警觉地侧身面向他。

"多谢…"小狼有点气喘吁吁，他退下到小樱身旁，随时准备再次出手。

"小樱？"艾利欧转身面向对手。

"怎么？"小樱赶紧回答。

"准备好泡牌，我说开始的时候就发动。"艾利欧举起魔杖，其余三位也做好攻击的姿势。小樱不明白用泡牌怎么可能打败它，不过她还是召唤出泡牌来。

"呼…"艾利欧的动作速度几乎和小狼不相上下。他眨眼间冲到对手面前，后者急忙向一旁闪去，艾利欧一挥手，深红色的能量甩了出去。紫色的身影转身躲过这一击，可是突然空无虚有地飞出一直箭，它快速弹跳，落地的时候一发子弹蹭着它的脸滑过。然后它一转身发现几乎和可鲁的脸撞上了，它立刻后仰，险些被可鲁的爪子扫到。然后它开始在平台上快速奔跑起来。数个深红色能量弹在它刚才站立的地方爆炸。

"别着急。"艾利欧轻轻说，魔杖头突然暴出数十个能量弹，它们滑过空中，散落在敌人的四面八方，然后迅速向中心包围。一阵爆炸后，紫色的身影窜了出来，接着被一只箭擦破了腿。它一个趔趄差点摔倒，然后另一发子弹击中它另一只腿。接着可鲁一跃把它扑倒在地。

"小樱。"艾利欧挥挥手。

"去吧！泡牌！"小樱松开刚才一直抓住的泡牌的手。

泡牌飞过去，运出好大一个泡泡，把那个不断挣扎的家伙包了进去。它四肢悬空，无论如何也是没法使力逃出来的。

"原来是这样…"小狼说着突然单腿跪下，刚才他一直忍住后背的疼痛。

"小狼！"小樱惊叫着跑过去，"你要不要紧那？"

艾利欧过来检查他的伤势。

"只是淤血，很快就会好的。"

小樱松了一口气。小狼很艰难地冲她笑笑。

"可是我们怎么处理这个家伙？"可鲁问道，"他一会还会跑掉的。"

"等着大部队来吧。"艾利欧收起魔杖，"我有方法收服他，而且还要用到你呢，可鲁。"

"我?"可鲁纳闷艾利欧到底要他做什么。

"大部队？"小樱也奇怪地问。

"看那边吧。"艾利欧指着对面的楼顶。

楼顶上，露比?月，斯比内鲁?日还有月屹立着。

还没等大家反映过来，三为守护兽已经冲到眼前。街道上的人们只感觉到上空一阵阴影掠过，根本没有看清是什么东西。

"小樱，"露比?月轻笑着说，"好久不见了。"

"啊，你好…"面对这么多守护兽，小樱有点紧张。

"主人，你没事吧？"月问道。

"我很好，谢谢。"小樱回答。

"允许我打断一下，"艾利欧礼貌地说，"我们是不是先把这位解决后在聊？"

"快告诉我们怎么办。"可鲁说。

"面对未知的具有破坏力的魔法物品，我们通常有两种解决方式。"艾利欧说，"毁掉或封印，不过我们尚未弄清楚它的去留是否对我们有利，所以这时候要选择封印。"

"可是我们还不知道它是什么牌啊？"小狼坐在地上说。

"没错。"艾利欧点头，"我也同样不知道。不过库洛里多发明了一种方法可以封印任何魔法物品。"

可鲁扬起了眉毛。

"首先要把它变为卡牌型。"艾利欧说。

"不是吧，又要把它打到魔力耗尽吗？"小狼问。

"还有另一个方法。"艾利欧微笑着说，"就是要月帮忙。所以我才要露比和斯比内鲁去找他。"

"…"月什么也没说，好像他早预料到了，其他人则吃惊的望着他。

"怎么用啊？"小樱问。

"让他进入你的魔杖，然后你念出一段咒语，"艾利欧轻轻说，"无论面对什么，它都会变成它的第二形态。"

"封印形态？"可鲁有点吃惊地问，艾利欧点头。

"那月…"小樱有点为难地说。

"…会毫发无损地回来。"艾利欧接口。

月轻轻对小樱笑笑。

"好吧…"小樱说，"艾利欧，告诉我咒语。"

月已经进入小樱的魔杖了，星星的底下是代表他的巨大弯月。虽然以前小樱也让月和可鲁进入到自己的魔杖中，可是这次还是很紧张。不过她依然像艾利欧所告诉她的一样，面对那个巨大的肥皂泡。

紫色的家伙意识到自己受到威胁，更加拼命挣扎，魔力冲撞着，可是就是冲不破看似极薄的泡泡层。其他人已经退后了。

"未知的魔法物品啊！"小樱举起附有月的星之杖，开始念出咒语，"我以审判者的力量，命令你变会你原来的样子！"

银色的风从星之杖中迸出，开始缠绕敌人。那个家伙渐渐地幻化，黑色的风和银色的风卷裹着，然后形成了一张卡牌，肥皂泡和对手的魔力随之消失。

可是卡牌依然没有落到小樱的手里。

"善于闪避的卡牌。"艾利欧捡起卡牌，"THEAVOIDANCE。"

"只是变为卡牌而已。"艾利欧看着可鲁疑惑的眼神说，"泡牌，接着封闭它。"

卡牌浮起来包在小一点的肥皂泡里。

"为什么还要包进去？"小狼问道。

"就像小樱可以召唤樱牌一样，"艾利欧说，"它的主人也同样能召唤它。只要用魔法封闭住，它的主人就没办法召唤它了。"

"这么说前两张就是这么消失的…"月的声音从小樱手中的魔杖里传出来。

"好了，月。"艾利欧向小樱招招手，"你可以出来了。"

银色的风旋转着飞出，然后在地面上形成月的本体。小樱的魔杖恢复原状了。

"可鲁，该你了。"艾利欧微笑着说，可鲁撇着嘴上前。

"就是说要用可鲁的力量把它封印住？"小樱的魔杖这次多了可鲁的太阳。

"是的。"艾利欧说，"封印兽的力量可以将其封闭住，它就不能再作怪了。"

"好吧。"小樱站在泡泡前面，举起魔杖。

"未知的魔法物品啊！"小樱背诵着刚刚学到的咒语，"我以封印兽的力量，命令你进入封闭状态！"

金黄色的风从四面八方把卡牌包裹起来，散去之后看上去并没有什么变化。不过小樱拿在手里才发现，卡牌上多出了可鲁的太阳，还有链住底下银月的锁链。

"好了。"艾利欧轻松地说。

"这样就行了？"小狼有点不放心。

"喂，小鬼！"可鲁就算在魔杖中依然不安分，"不相信我的力量是不是？"

小狼没有回答，小樱知道自从他差点被可鲁击中后，开始认为可鲁太过浮躁，不太可靠。

"我想，"艾利欧依然微笑着，"这里是在太晒了，我们是不是去下面的冷饮店歇一会呢？"

"对了！"小樱听到"冷饮店"突然大喊道，"知世和梅铃！"

艾利欧的表情不易察觉地一变。

楼下的两个人在结完帐之后跟着跑到废弃的楼下，可是没想到小樱的锭牌把整个楼都封起来了，她们只能在四周徘徊。

等待了如此长的时间，两个人终于看到那扇被打破的窗户里跳出人来。

"小樱啊！"知世着急地跑过去，然后突然愣在原地。

"你好。久违了，知世。"

没想到面对的竟然是艾利欧。

"你是谁啊？"梅铃奇怪地问。

后面跟着出来的人再次把她们俩吓一跳。本来进去的时候是三个人，出来就变成七个人了。

两位守护兽已经变为雪兔和秋月，他们正在和其他的人坐在一起喝饮料，而斯比则在座位上和小可分享刨冰。

"艾利欧，"小樱放下自己的饮料，"关月老师也回来了吧？"

"是啊。"艾利欧看着自己杯子里的冰块，"不过她先到学校去了。"

"真希望能见到她。"小樱说。

"过一两天她就有时间了。"艾利欧轻轻一笑。

"知世，你怎么了？"小樱发现知世一直闷闷地喝饮料。

"今天又没有带摄像机…"知世撒谎，把本来埋在心里的事情掩盖过去。

艾利欧看看她，又接着喝起自己的饮料来。

"对了。"知世突然抬头，"既然大家都回来了，就到我家开一个聚会怎么样？"

"好主意！"秋月笑着说。

"又来…"斯比摇摇头，小可大口吃着刨冰。

"还可以邀请利佳她们来…"知世说。

"哇，太好了。"小樱高兴地说，"原来的同学可以见面了！"

小狼微微笑了一下。他后背的伤经过小樱的包扎已经好多了。雪兔也轻轻笑了一下。

"那…"知世转头看看艾利欧。

"我没问题。"艾利欧似乎在躲避她的目光。

"那我晚上给她们打电话约时间好了。"知世快速说，"然后在通知你们好吗？"

"小狼你没问题吗？"小樱担心地问。

"我很好。"小狼赶紧说，"已经没什么事了。"

"大家最好回家休息。"艾利欧说，"对了小樱，先把那张牌给我一天好吗？我想研究一下，聚会那天还给你。"

"没问题。"小樱把卡牌递过去，小可有点不满地看着他，"你要留着吗？"

"不，我们没有人能使用它。"艾利欧接过卡牌，"而且你现在是卡牌拥有者，我没有权利留着它。"

"好吧。"小樱坐会到座位上。气氛显得有点沉闷。

"你不解释一下最近发生的事情吗？"小狼说。

"对不起。"艾利欧站起身，"我需要回去整理思路，我会在近期把我知道的都告诉你们的。现在我们必须回去收拾东西了。"

小狼觉得他在故意脱身，不过他没说什么。

"不用我送你回去吗？"小狼坚持说。

"你还是回去休息吧。"小樱嘴上这么说，心里还是很希望再和他待一段时间，"赶紧把身上的伤养好了。"

"可是…"小狼为难地说。

"放心吧。"雪兔说，"我会把她送到家里的。"

"哦…"小狼低头说。

"那我们走了。"梅铃向小樱等人招手。

"很快就能再见了！"知世也招手说。

小樱看着小狼和梅铃离开，在经过拐角的时候，小狼最后向小樱微笑一下，然后就消失在路口了。

「现在暂时分开也会很难过…」

不过她还是不自禁的微笑着，她知道今天她完成了一件非常重要的事。

知世在她旁边默默地走着。

我是一直在微笑，可是心却很痛。

疲劳地奔波于两个身份之间。

真的感觉很累。

特别是面对她的时候。

我不知道改以那个身份面对她。

是拥有记忆的转世，还是真正的我。

我很害怕，害怕她会喜欢那个我。

这样不仅会伤害我，也会伤害她。

我不想让这样的事情发生，所以我一直在逃避吗？

逃避我本应该面对的。

有时候我甚至不知道自己是谁了…

我是一直在微笑，可是心却很痛。

面对朋友的心事，我必须尽量去帮助她，为她排解痛苦。

可是我有痛苦谁来帮助我？

心中总有一种无助的感觉。

特别是面对他的时候。

我应该怎样对待他呢？

他是那个拥有记忆的转世，还是另外一个自我？

我心中滋生的感觉，到底是对谁的？

可是就算我明白这一点，他还担负着另外一面的责任。

我真的期望能和他在一起吗？

"艾利欧，你今天在逃避什么吗？"斯比一针见血地指出。

艾利欧没有说什么，只是深深地陷在那把古老的座椅里面。他面前是今天刚刚封印的卡牌。

"斯比，你在开玩笑吧？"秋月满不在乎地说，"没什么事可以让艾利欧逃避的，对吧？"

"不许叫我斯比…"斯比严肃地说。

艾利欧只是别扭地笑着，看着两个人相互斗嘴。

然后他再次把视线投降眼前的卡牌。

「这么说，它的主人就是另一个了…」

「拥有另一部分记忆的人…不知道为什么你要做这些事…」

艾利欧眼光沉寂，就像一个深陷于回忆的人。

"你回来了，艾利欧。我真想见见你。"

夜空星光闪烁。站在塔顶的男孩，手里有两张卡牌。一张是障，另一张是沼。

"本来还有第三张的，没想到库洛里多留给艾利欧封印的记忆…"

男孩表情一紧。

"…哼，给我们下的预言，不如说是诅咒…"

男孩一抬手，卡牌消失了。

"'拥有我正面力量的人会得到幸福，而拥有我反面力量的人则会最终离开人世。'"

男孩呼地举起魔杖，一张卡牌开始在杖头形成。

"如此轻易地指出我的死亡…"男孩咬牙地说，"而他们…"

卡牌爆发着火星和闪光。

"看看我怎么破除你的诅咒吧！"男孩愤怒地喊道，"库洛里多！！"

小樱站在高台上，手中握着星之杖。

她能感觉到微风拂起自己的头发。

四周有隐约的人影在浮动。

空中有一轮巨大银白的弯月，映衬着对面的铁塔。

铁塔上有一个男孩的身影。

那男孩的淡黄色头发也在随风荡动。

「是谁…」小樱默默地想。

男孩不语，只是默默地看着她，身影有一种凄凉的气味。

小樱也默默地看着他。

他还透露出一种认为自己命运不公的气愤。

这似乎是他为什么在这里的原因。

那身影突然举起手中的魔杖，那魔杖本身的银白被银月映衬的更加闪亮。

一道强光闪过…

第十一章 爆炸者－默契 (1)

Chapter 11 The Explosive

"别管它了！"小可斩钉截铁地说，"我知道你又做梦了，可是我已经懒得管啦！等着艾利欧解释吧！"

经过这段时间的折腾，小可已经满不耐烦了。他现在正在电脑前打游戏，昨天被一张卡牌欺负，现在他正在变本加厉地讨回来，哪里还有心情想别的。

"可是还不知道什么时候艾利欧才能告诉我们啊？"

小樱坐在小可旁边，已经和他磨了两个小时地嘴皮了，可是小可就是不肯离开显示器前。

"好啦！"小可突然大叫，"能不能让我清净一会儿！！"

"真是的…"小樱气鼓鼓地离开小可身旁，力牌紧紧跟随她。

"唉，不知道知世联系的怎么样了。"小樱牵着力牌的手上楼，"还有小狼的伤好没好啊？"

"我听见他的名字喽！"光牌突然从傍边的屋子里闪出来，暗牌跟在她身后。

"啊？！"小樱吓了一跳，"谁啊？"

"当然是那个戴着星型护身符的男孩了。"光牌笑着说。

"哦，他啊…"小樱红着脸走进自己的屋里。光牌向暗牌做了个鬼脸。

"听说你向他表白了是不是？"暗牌开门见山地说。

"啊…我…"小樱没想到她会怎么问，"是…是啊…"

"呵呵，果然没错啊。"光牌笑了起来。

"有什么好笑的…"小樱低着头说。

"姐姐你的脸怎么是红的啊？"力牌天真地看着小樱，其实力牌什么都不知道。

"啊。。我…"小樱不知所措地说。

"要我说你应该给他打个电话。"暗牌轻轻说。

"为什么啊…"小樱嗫嚅地说。

"他不是受伤了么，"光牌在小樱旁边坐下，"你不关系他一下？"

"哦…"小樱不知道应该摇头还是点头。

"好啦，光。"暗牌拉起光牌的手，"地还在等我们呢。"

"一个小提示哦。"光牌向小樱眨眨眼，然后和暗牌离开了。

"电话？"小樱问自己，"好吧…"

"她可真是纯真那…"暗牌在门外说。

"是啊，"光牌笑道，"我们应该替她高兴不是吗？"

梅铃正趴在床上看书，电话响了，她伸手够到电话筒。

"喂？这里是李家。"

"喂？我是小樱啊。是梅铃吗？"

"哦？"梅铃高兴地坐起来，"小樱啊，你好！"

"小狼他在吗？"小樱有点紧张地问。

"哦，他正好出去了啊。"梅铃回答。

"哦？"小樱转头看看表，现在是九点，"他干什么去啦？"

"不知道啊？"梅铃说，"他也没跟我说。"

"那他后背怎么样了?"小樱有点泄气地问。

"没什么事。"梅铃笑道，"这点伤对他来说是家常便饭。"

"啊？！"小樱吓了一跳。

"是啊，"梅铃接着说，"他在修练的时候经常受伤的，从小就是这样，不过最近他好多了。"

"这样…"小樱有点感到震惊。

"他从来不在乎这个。"梅铃说，"不用担心他，他的伤从来不会超过两天还没好的。"

"唔…"小樱突然明白自己对小狼的了解毕竟要比梅铃少。

"不要着急…"梅铃似乎也注意到了，她半带暗示地安慰小樱。

"嗯。"小樱慢慢点头。

"对了，聚会的事情怎么样了？"梅铃转变话题。

"还不知道呢。"小樱说，"不过我一会会给知世打电话的。"

"定下来后记得通知我哦。"梅铃笑道。

"没问题！"小樱也笑了，"那我给她打电话了，再见！"

"再见！"梅铃把电话挂断。

小樱愣愣的看着话筒。

「真希望能多了解他…」

电话突然响了，小樱吓的差点把它扔在地上。

"喂…喂？"小樱慌乱地接听电话。

"小樱吗？"知世兴奋的声音从话筒那边传来，"聚会的事没问题了！"

"太好了！"小樱高兴地说，"怎么安排的？"

"大家都会来哦！"知世手里拿着人员清单，"利佳，奈绪子，千春还有山崎，就是还没问艾利欧和小狼，不过我想他们应该都没问题。"

"小狼肯定行，刚才我问梅铃了。"小樱说，"不过时间和地点呢？"

"在我家吧，人太多了。"知世说，"大概在明天早晨九点。"

"没问题，我这就通知梅铃他们。"小樱说，"艾利欧就拜托你喽。"

"啊？…哦，好的。"知世小声说。

"怎么啦？"小樱问。

"没啦，对了，记得把小可和樱牌都带来哦。"知世说。

"哦？为什么？"小樱奇怪地问。

"有个惊喜哦，明天你就知道了！"知世神秘地说。

樱牌们听到明天要出去玩的消息颇为兴奋。

"哈哈！"火牌大笑着，"早想去别的地方玩玩了！"

"你是说在这里玩腻了吗？"水牌不满意地说。

"啊…"火牌慌忙固定好笑容，"不是啊，只是想换换口味…"

"可是小樱你的朋友们都在，要我们怎么出来啊？"光牌问。

"我也不知道啊，不过知世说有个惊喜的。"小樱摇头说。

"希望有个游泳池玩…"水牌满脸希望。

"你不也一样…"火牌嘀咕到。

"你说什么！！！"

镜牌小心翼翼地绕过吵闹的火牌和水牌。

"我是不是留在家里呢？"镜牌对小樱说，"听说明天家里没人哦。"

"不用啦，总是麻烦你。"小樱微笑说，"出去散散心么。"

"好吧。"镜牌也笑了。

"知世家能盛的下我们吗？"暗牌考虑周全。

"没问题的，她家大的像个王国一样。"小樱回答。

小可一言不发地在一旁待着。

"你怎么啦？"小樱有点奇怪，因为每次去知世家小可都高兴的不得了，主要是因为有好吃的。

"没啦…"小可说，"只是打游戏太多累着了…"

「奇怪的回答…」小樱想，"是不是还在想昨天的事啊？"

"哼…"小可一想起那个在游戏机里欺负他的家伙就一肚子气，"要不是那个小鬼我就赢它了！"

"这管小狼什么事啊。"小樱不喜欢小可这么说。

"都是他在那里碍手碍脚的！！"小可突然大叫起来，"害的我没法全力进攻。"

樱牌们有点惊讶的看着他，连扭作一团的火牌和水牌也停下了。

小樱知道小可最近烦心事很多，还有几夜没睡好，加上昨天又被一张卡牌郁闷，心情很不好，所以找个接口发泄，可是听到他这么说小狼她还是很生气。

"小可！"小樱严厉地说，"不许你这么说小狼！他昨天已经尽力了！"

"尽力？"小可气愤地说，"是谁没躲过攻击受了伤拖累我们？是谁没注意到冲向你的箭？是谁惹得你哭了？是谁…"

"他没惹我哭！！"小樱再也受不了，大喊着打断小可，后者吓的定在那里，其他樱牌瞪大眼睛看着这一幕。

"是我自己哭了！"小樱气愤地不知道自己说出了什么，"我向他表白来的…"

小可立刻傻了。

小樱突然明白自己说出了什么，脸立刻红了。

"你…"小可有点不敢相信的说，"向他…"

虽然小樱很不好意思，但她还是坚定地点头。

"他哪里配！！！"小可大怒道。

"你说什么！！！"小樱头上窜出火苗。

两个人几乎要打起来了，樱牌们赶紧拦住他们，最后桃矢上来才把小樱和小可分开。

"你们俩怎么搞的！"桃矢严厉地说，"如果自己和自己都打起来，遇到敌人还怎么办？"

"哼…"小樱和小可同时撇头。

"今天大家的火气怎么都这么大？"光牌小声对暗牌说。

"大概是天气太热了？"暗牌模糊地回答。

桃矢用了半个小时，总算把小樱和小可安定下来了，而樱牌们也没法帮什么忙，大部分时间只能在旁边看着。

"我真不明白他们俩为什么吵成这样。"桃矢下到楼下，坐在沙发上，镜牌正在旁边擦桌子。

"好像是因为小狼…"镜牌轻轻说。

"哦？"桃矢听到"小狼"的名字立刻警觉起来，"他怎么啦？"

"小樱他们没跟你说吗？"镜牌有点惊讶地问。

"没有，"桃矢说，"我只注意把他们安定下来，忘了问了。"

"这个么…"镜牌想想说，"我不知道是不是可以不经过她的同意告诉别人…"

"什么啊，"桃矢问，"我是她哥哥还不行吗？"

"不是不行啦，"镜牌赶紧辩解，"只是这件事我想应该让她自己跟你说。"

「不会是什么严重的事吧…」桃矢心里一紧，"不会是小狼对小樱不好吧？"

"怎么说呢…"镜牌犹豫不决，"是小樱对小狼…"

"啊？！"桃矢立刻就想到一个可能，"不会是小樱…"

"我不知道你猜的是什么，"镜牌说，"不过好像猜对了。"

"昨天到底发生什么事了？"桃矢快速问。

跟小可吵了一架，小樱现在感觉很不爽。她仰躺在床上，盯着天花板。

小可虽然没有再说什么，不过他看上去依然没有消气。他飞下楼，大概又去打游戏了。樱牌们围着小樱试图让她高兴起来，可是很困难。不过最后小樱还是笑了，樱牌们给她表演了各种新发明的把戏。还是数火牌和水牌的搭档最搞笑了，虽然她们有时候也吵架，不过毕竟合作起来一丝不苟，连平常一脸杀气的斗牌也忍不住笑了起来。

"哇，太厉害了。"小樱笑的喘不过起来，"这是你们自己排练的吗？"

"是啊。"火牌自豪的说，"没事的时候总是想一些好点子来解闷的。"

"只要看到她的脸就够你笑一阵的。"水牌说。

"什么！"火牌怒气冲冲地说，然后假装向水牌冲锋，正好水牌再次表演刚才的打翻跟头把戏，看着火牌四脚朝天的样子，大家再次大笑起来。

"谢谢。"火牌跳起来假装斯文的鞠躬。

"小镜，我能拜托你一件事吗?"桃矢说。

"啊，"镜牌说，"没问题。"

"我希望你能经常关系小樱的心情。"桃矢认真地说，"因为我不可能随时跟在她身边的。"

"好。"镜牌点头。

"谢谢。"桃矢微笑道。

"唔…"镜牌脸红了起来。

桃矢看着镜牌离去的身影。

「…毕竟小樱已经大了，她应该对自己的言行负责，」桃矢默默地想，「只不过那小鬼…」

"哎…"桃矢叹气，「也许就像雪兔说的，他们毕竟要在一起的…」

镜牌回到楼上，跟大家一起看火牌和水牌的滑稽表演。虽然间或她也会笑笑，不过心里却在想别的事。

「…既然主人能向她喜欢的人表白，为什么我就不能呢？」

晚饭的时候，虽然小可和小樱一起吃饭，可是谁都不理谁。

「…小樱生气这么长时间，真是少见…」桃矢一直在旁边观察，「通常她很快就会没事了啊…」

可是没想到第二天早上出发去知世家的时候，两个人依然板着脸，小可二话不说就跳进小樱的背包里。

"他们是怎么搞的…"光牌对暗牌耳语。

"不知道，"暗牌说，"当然不用我说你也知道会有一个可能的。"

"多亏我们都跟着…"光牌说，"快回去吧，要出发了。"

两位樱牌回到封印之书里。小樱把封印之书也放进背包。

"我走喽！"小樱离开家。

「…总之下午还能见到她的。」桃矢看着小樱和父亲道别。

"好热…"小樱一边向车站跑，一边举手搭起凉棚。

灼热的阳光烧烤着大地，蒸汽翻滚着，就算是在阴凉下也觉得十分闷热。就连植物也被晒的毫无生气，小樱甚至担心它们会直接燃烧起来。

公共汽车缓缓入站，小樱蹦上去，第一眼就看到的就是坐在车角里的小狼和梅铃。

"你们也在啊？"小樱吃惊的说。

"嗨！小樱！"梅铃大叫道，"早上好啊！"

小狼只是轻轻点一下头，然后低头看了看手里的一个包裹。

"小狼！"小樱快速跑到他面前，"你后背怎么样啦？"

"我已经好了，谢谢。"小狼微笑着，「我好像已经习惯微笑了…」

"真厉害啊，"小樱说，偷偷在心里松了一口气，"上次我手上划了个口子快一个星期才好…"

"天气越热伤口越不容易好，"梅铃说，"今天这样的天气，伤口都很难愈合呢…"

"你怎么知道的这么清楚？"小樱问。

"哦。"梅铃神秘地一笑，"小时候我总是给某个不注意安全的家伙包扎的。"

小狼的脸微微泛红，梅铃和小樱都偷偷地笑了。

三个人已经下车，走到知世家门口了。

梅铃一直说为什么还不到，而来过知世家的小樱明白，自从他们下车的地方开始就是她家了，只是要走到大门口去。

"您好，是小姐的朋友吗？"

小樱按下门口巨大铁门上的对话键。

"是的，我是木之本樱。一起来的还有李小狼和李梅铃。"

"欢迎你们，请进。"

随着声音落下，大门缓缓打开。

"哇，比我们家还要大！"梅铃吃惊的说。

"请直走进入正门。"门口的对讲机说。

"谢谢。"小樱说完，拉上小狼和梅铃向里面走去，大门在他们身后合并。

"那个对讲机好厉害哦。"小狼回头看看门口。

小樱刚想回话，突然一个意想不到的人跳了出来。

"说到对讲机，你知道吗，第一台对讲机是在第一次世界大战末发明的…"

听到这种口气，看不见人脸也知道是山崎，只不过现在山崎的脸和小樱离的非常近，好像他怕她听不到似的。

"…那时候有一个美国人叫做里斯·沃特尔…"

三个人吓的定在原地。

"…他有一次偶然间看到了关于无线电的资料…"

山崎又冲到小狼面前，吓得他头上都留下汗珠了。

"…才想到把无线电发报机和电话的功能合并，是吧？"

山崎突然回头，另外三个人探头看，没想到看到的竟然是…

"艾利欧！"小樱和小狼惊叫道。

"没错，"艾利欧的眼镜反射着阳光，"而且他还曾经试图使用更长频率的无线电…"

"是，是吗？"小樱惊讶地说。

"当然，"山崎接口，"只可惜失败了，因为那时候的电器功率太小，无法发射这种无线电…"

小狼挑起眉头："这么厉害…"

"当然，"艾利欧的口气和山崎一摸一样，"最后他决定用电瓶供电…"

"…采用电解质溶液设计…"

"…可以随身携带…"

"…可以说他也同时发明了电池…"

"…不过那时的对讲机只能在五十米之内使用…"

"…或者连一根电线，那就看电线长度了…"

"总之…"两个人刚要发表总结性的结论，千春突然阴沉着脸蹦出来，吓倒了不只一个人。

"…山崎，不许你再胡闹了！嗨，大家好！"千春直接拉住山崎的耳朵，把他往门口拉。

"…就是说对讲机…"山崎嘴里依然在说。

"是，是…"千春拉着山崎，山崎的双脚在地上拖出两条线。

"我们走吧。"艾利欧轻笑一下，"大家已经都到了。"

大家接着往前走。大家一边惊讶于千春手指的力量，能拖住山崎半个身子，另一边也惊叹山崎耳朵的坚固程度。

"对了…"小狼突然说，"电解质溶液是什么？"

梅铃瞬间倒地…

大家经过富丽堂皇的大厅，来到楼上，进入知世的房间。

"嗨，小樱！"利佳笑着迎上来，"好久不见了！"

"你好，利佳！"小樱和梅铃一起说。

"哦，梅铃，小狼，你们好！"

小狼轻轻点头。

"知世呢？"小樱四下望去。

"她在厨房准备点心呢。"利佳说。

小樱感到背包里一阵骚动，还没等她反映过来，一个阵黄色的挂过，从大家的视线里消失了。

「小可！！」小樱在心里大叫道。

"什么东西啊？"利佳没看清楚。

"哈哈哈…没什么！"小樱慌忙傻笑，"对了，奈绪子呢？"

"她…"利佳刚刚想说什么，突然一个鬼脸跳了出来。

"哇！！！！"小樱尖叫着跳到小狼身后，"有鬼！！！！"

"啊，对不起，小樱！"奈绪子把脸上的面具摘了下来，"是个脸谱。"

"吓死我了…"小樱松了口气。

"…说到脸谱…"突然又跳出来的山崎还没来得及说什么，就被千春拉回去了。

艾利欧轻笑看着大家，身后突然出现的人让他一惊。

"嗨！大家好！"知世出现在门口。

"知世！你好啊！"小樱把刚才的事甩到脑后，跑到知世面前，然后低声说，"小可他…"

"…没问题，不会有人看见的…"知世笑道。

"那就好…"小樱拉着知世进来，旁边的艾利欧用眼角看了看她们，接着把目光投降正在说脸谱的奈绪子，小狼还有山崎，而千春有点赌气的站在旁边。

"哇！好丰盛哦！"梅铃说。

"谢谢。"知世不好意思的回答。

面对摆了满满一桌子的各种美食，其他人惊讶地说不出话来了。

"这些都是你一个人做的吗？"艾利欧问。

"哦…"知世赶快回答，"不啊，我只是做了拿手的几样…"

"已经很厉害了…"小樱感叹道，知世以微笑做答。

几分钟以后，大家都已经坐在餐桌前品尝美味。

从蛋糕面包，鸡翅和烤肉，还有甜点和各种饮料。大家，美美的享受了一番。

"好吃啊…"奈绪子和利佳异口同声地说。

梅铃嘴里塞满了各种食物，让小樱想起小可和雪兔了。

千春一直往山崎嘴里塞东西，以防止他再多数什么。

小狼和小樱一面吃自己的东西，一面小心翼翼地注意对方喜欢吃什么东西。

艾利欧慢慢地品尝着，不时地点点头表示很好吃。

知世看见大家都如此开心，自己也感觉很幸福。

"哦？艾利欧，你使的是叉子啊。"奈绪子说。

大家注意到只有艾利欧面前才有刀叉。

"…哦，"知世慢慢说，"我想艾利欧可能更习惯用刀叉，所以特地准备的…"

"…设想的真周到啊…"梅铃有点口吃不清地说。

"谢谢。"艾利欧似乎迟疑了一下。

知世的脸微微泛红。

山崎开口大概想发表一下关于西方饮食习惯的评论，千春立刻往他嘴里塞进鸡腿。大家脸上流着汗看着快要喘不过气来的山崎，没人注意到知世脸上的变化。

大家已经用餐完毕，

"知世，能不能教教我巧克力蛋糕怎么做？"小樱对知世耳语道。

"没问题…"知世笑道，"他喜欢吃巧克力是吧？"

"唔。"小樱有点脸红地点头。

第十二章 爆炸者－默契(2)

Chapter 12 The Explosive

"我们得回去了！"千春说。

"好，"知世笑着说，"再见！"

"还有我和奈绪子，"利佳说，"下午也有事。"

"我们也走啦。"奈绪子说。

"我们一起走吧。"千春说到，拉着山崎的耳朵。

"再见了！"大家互相道别。

留下的人目送另外几个走出大门。

"好了，"知世说，"可以把樱牌和小可放出来了。"

"不会被人看见吗？"小樱问。

"今天我家没人的。"知世说，"不过一会要来人哦。"

"那…"小樱为难地说。

"没问题，你一会就知道了！"

小樱一把封印之书打开，樱牌们就呼啸而出。这几天小樱一直很忙，几乎没有时间带樱牌们出去，这次樱牌可不会放过这个机会。

之后小樱在厨房柜子里发现了吃了个肚歪的小可。

"小可，你怎么能吃这么多！"小樱有点生气。

"怎么啦，平常你又～"小可打了个饱嗝，"…不给我这么多点心…"

"好了，小樱。"知世在旁边说，"让他多吃点吧。"

"还是知世对我好…"小可嘀咕到。

小樱气鼓鼓地回到楼上。

"怎么了，小樱？"镜牌问。

"还不是小可…"小樱闷闷不乐。

"好啦，要不要我们在表演一段给你？"火牌从她们身后跳了出来。

"得了吧。"水牌说，"你还是小心不要把什么东西点着了比较好。"

"喂，"火牌大叫，"在表演的时候你就老是欺负我，现在还不放过我啊？"

"好啦，别吵了。"小樱说，"我不生气了好不好。"

"为了保证你说话算数，"光牌突然出现，"我们来通报一个消息。"

"什么啊？"小樱奇怪地问。

"一会小伙子可要来找你说一件事喽。"暗牌轻笑着说。

"什，什么啊…"小樱问。

"刚刚看见的，"光牌神秘地说，"梅铃在给小狼鼓劲呢，一会他就会来找你的…"

"干什么啊？"小樱赶紧问。

"秘密…"光牌和暗牌异口同声地说，然后笑着消失在门口了。

"小狼找我…"小樱想着，脸有点红了。

"要不要我去给你问问？"火牌兴奋地说。

"好啦，"眼尖的水牌看见小狼向这里走来，"我们还是去排练吧。"

"我去看她们排练喽。"镜牌也笑着离开了。

"小狼…"小樱脸红红的，根本没注意到樱牌们的离开，也没看到小狼来到门口。

"小，小樱？"小狼小心翼翼地问，可是还是把小樱吓了一跳。

"怎么啦？"小樱大声问。

"哦，"小狼小声说，"你现在有时间吗？"

"有，什么事…"小樱不好意思地说。

"唔…我…"小狼的嘴巴似乎粘住了。

"有事要跟我说？"小樱反而不紧张了。

"是啊…行…"

"没问题。"小樱嘴上很快，脸上又开始红了。

"这个，东西…"小狼掏出早上就一直在手上的包裹，"想送给你…"

"送给我东西？"小樱惊讶地说。

"啊，是啊。"小狼脸红快滴出血了。

"谢谢…"小樱感激地接过包裹，那个包囊只有她的手掌那么大，可是她却像宝物一般捧着它。

一时间两个人都没有说话。

"你，你可以打开看看…"小狼说的话好像已经排练过一百次了。

小樱慢慢拆开包裹，拿出精心包装的盒子，而盒子里面是一只手链。

无数精致的水晶星星穿在一起，折射出各种神秘莫测的光亮。虽然小樱见过很都手链，可是这个手链却给她完全不同的感受，光线透过小樱翠绿的瞳孔，射进她的心里，触动着她的灵魂深处。

"我想，"小狼兀自说，"上次你跟我…之后，我一直想回复你，所以…"

小樱一动不动地看着手链。

"怎么，不喜欢？"小狼有点着急地说。

小樱什么也没有说，只是扑到小狼的怀里。

"唔…"小狼克制住自己不晕过去…

从知世的房间里走出来，小樱的手腕上就多了一条璀璨的水晶手链，让她比什么时候都更加可爱美丽。

"铃…"大门门铃响了。

知世跑过来。

"小樱，大家都来了！"

"哦？是谁啊？"小樱惊讶地问，"要樱牌们藏起来吗？"

"当然不用了。"知世带着大家出大门，"看看都是谁来了。"

小樱吃惊地看着大门口。

桃矢，雪兔，还有秋月正在想这里走来。在他们身边飞翔的是斯比，然后还有另一个人。

"观月老师！"小樱惊叫道。

还没等她再说什么，就被秋月一把抱住了。

"哇！小樱！真高兴又见面了！"

"你好，秋月姐姐…"小樱脸上留下汗珠。

"嗨！小樱！"雪兔微笑道。

"雪兔哥你好！"小樱说。

"好久不见，小樱！"观月笑着走到小樱面前。

"关月老师好！！"小樱满脸红光地说。

"不用叫我'老师'了。"观月底下身子，"叫我关月姐姐就好了。"

"是！关月姐姐！"小樱大声回答。

桃矢没说什么，只是盯着小狼看，后者赶快把目光别开。

"哦？"观月注意到小樱的手腕，"好漂亮的手链啊，是那个男生送的？"

小樱和小狼的脸都红了起来，知世偷偷笑了，桃矢眉头一紧。

不过小狼的目光再次和他碰到一起的时候，桃矢却向他微笑了一下。

大部分人正在中厅里和樱牌们一起娱乐。面对众多的"重量级"人物，樱牌们一点紧张都没有，反而更加平易近人了。

"看来小樱把樱牌们管理的很好么。"

这时候只有两个人不在中厅里，艾利欧和观月正在一个没人的屋子里面对话。

"是啊，"艾利欧说，"重要的是她的方法和库洛里多一点也不同。"

观月轻轻一笑。

"库洛里多用制度束缚它们，"艾利欧慢慢说，"而小樱则用爱束缚它们，效果的不同是显而易见的。"

"看来库洛里多选择她是一点错也没有…"关月说。

"为什么不加入到他们之中呢？"艾利欧突然准备离开房间。

"看来你更喜欢用这种身份出现。"观月轻轻说，艾利欧停在门口。

"我看的出你心中的挣扎，艾利欧。"观月并没有等待艾利欧回答，"记住，你就是你。"

背对着观月的艾利欧嘴角泛出一丝笑容。

"我想这才是属于我的世界。"

他离开了房间。

站在二层的露台上，向一层的大厅看去。

樱牌们四处飞舞，大家都在开心的笑着。

「能组织起这么一个聚会，知世真是厉害…」艾利欧想到。

他的目光不自主的移动到那个茶色头发的女孩身上。

「虽然我明白你的意思，观月。」艾利欧叹气，「可是我自己都不知道我是谁了…」

"你回来到底想干什么？"桃矢问。

"只是做我应该做的事。"观月轻轻一笑，"你为什么用这种口气询问我呢？"

"…"桃矢什么也没说，虽然他脸上毫无表情，心里却在克制某个撕碎他心灵的感觉。

"我知道你很关心小樱。"观月继续说，"不过你也该关心一下自己了。"

"你这话是什么意思？"桃矢有点诧异地问。

"你心里很清楚，"观月的声音直刺进桃矢的心里，"你必须摆脱对其他人的感情依靠…"

"可是…"桃矢的嘴在不自觉的说话。

"因为你就要面对自己最大的敌人了。"关月严肃地说。

"你怎么知道？"桃矢半晌才说出来。

"这并不重要。"观月轻轻眨眼，"还有，你也应该多关心那些很在乎你的人。"

"你就不能把话说清楚点？"桃矢说。

"抱歉，"观月耸耸肩，"我也只知道这么点。"

看的出来桃矢并不相信她这句话。

"我想我们应该回去了。"观月转身去开门。

"等等，"桃矢突然说，"我们之间的事还没解决呢。"

"我在很早就已经提醒你了。"观月说，"你到底是真心的，还是受到某种魔法的蛊惑…"

不等他再说什么，观月就打开门离开了。

"对不起，"艾利欧站在大厅中间大声说，所有人都停下来，"很抱歉打扰大家，不过我想我一直欠大家一些解释，不知道大家现在有没有时间听我说。"

所有人都聚集到一间屋子内，代替樱牌出席的是光牌和暗牌，要想把她们两个分开真是不可能的。

"好了，你准备告诉我们什么？"可鲁似乎有点不耐烦。

"这些天来发生的怪事很多，"艾利欧开始说，"我认为我应该把我知道的事都告诉你们。毕竟我现在没有什么再要隐瞒的，大家已经面对同样的敌人了。"

"早该这样了…"桃矢小声嘀咕道。

"先从新卡牌出现前说起。最先出现的不寻常的事件是小樱和小狼的魔力快速增加，这个过程从小樱完全改变库洛牌之后开始，一直到现在还没有停止。直接了当地说，原因就是因为第五十三张小樱牌。"

可鲁有点吃惊地张大嘴巴。

"'感情'，虽然只出现了一次，之后一直在暗处发挥作用，它是小樱创造的，最明显的作用是让魔力随着感情传递。'一份快乐由一个人传递到另一个人就变为两份快乐'，这句话正好适用在感情牌上，魔力在小樱关心的人和关心小樱的人之间传递增倍，就是这个道理。不过我想它的作用应该不止如此，只是还没有显现出来，所以我也并不知道它还有什么能力。"

艾利欧轻轻笑了一下。

"这也是知世身上已经拥有魔力的原因。"

知世并没有太过惊讶，看来她已经知道了，小樱，小狼和梅铃都惊讶地张大嘴巴。

"然后就是小樱的预知梦了，"艾利欧接着说，"同时出现的就是那个男孩。"

小狼坐直身子，月的表情有点古怪。

"我想预知梦没有什么可解释的，重要的是它所告知我们的。小樱要面对那个男孩，而且从现在所知道的情况来看，那个男孩决不是来'帮助'小樱的，反而有点'复仇'的感觉。这个拥有库洛里多的月的魔力的男孩，我想他也同样拥有库洛里多的记忆。"

"可是你才是库洛里多的转世啊？你应该有库洛里多所以的记忆啊？"知世快速说。

"很抱歉，"艾利欧苦笑道，"我并不完全拥有库洛里多的记忆。我只有他'积极'的记忆。"

"这是什么意思？"小狼说。

"库洛里多并没有把所以的记忆留给我。"艾利欧说，"我的头脑里没有他悲伤的记忆。"

"你怎么证明？"月突然说。

"比如我不知道如何创造卡牌。"艾利欧回答。

"这算是悲伤的记忆吗？"光牌问。

"只能说明他没有把所有他知道的留给我。"艾利欧说，"我也并不知道有一只银月魔杖。我以前就意识到过他并没有把所有的记忆留给我，只是我没有料到他把那部分给了另一个人。"

"你是怎么知道的？"桃矢问。

"我的记忆并不完整。"艾利欧说，"很多记忆都是零零散散的，感觉就像是有过失意经历一般。比如我有一部分关于'只能使用一次的卡牌'的记忆。"

艾利欧似乎在犹豫是否该说出这件事。

"那是什么东西？"小樱问。

"一张是'生'，一张是'死'。"艾利欧慢慢说，"可以直接指定一个人的死亡或复生，只是只能使用一次。"

一阵紧张的沉默。

"任何人？"小狼的声音有点颤抖。

艾利欧有点沉重地点头。

小樱突然一抖，同样反映突出的还有桃矢和月。

"只是制作卡牌的记忆在他那里…"艾利欧严肃地说。

"这么说我们要面对死亡的威胁了？"可鲁倒是没有什么紧张的表现。

小狼注意到小樱眼睛里有一种火热的东西在翻动。

"也许是。"艾利欧说，"不过要制作出这种卡牌需要非常强大的力量。"

"那我们必须制止他得到强大的力量了？"月说。

"我还是不明白，"桃矢说，"我们好像没有什么仇人，为什么要害怕有人来要我们的命呢？"

"这个我也没法解释了。"艾利欧摇头说，"为什么他现在才出现，为什么他要伤害我们。也许只能问他自己了，或者库洛里多可以给个答案。"

"哼…"可鲁似乎越来越生库洛里多的气了。

月咬紧牙关。

小樱愣愣地不知道在想什么，观月深邃的眼光一直看着她，小狼也斜着眼注意她的表情。

"也许我是不应该说…"艾利欧有点后悔，"不过他们应该得到警告。"

"我想影响可不止这些…"观月说。

在刚才的会议完毕后，大家都不知道散到哪里去了。

"是吗…还有什么？"艾利欧有点明知故问。

"月…"观月说，"还有小樱和桃矢…"

"…"看来艾利欧和她想的一样，"我只能说出事实…"

艾利欧看起来像个做错事的孩子。

观月没有在说什么，在他们身后谁都没有注意到的地方，阴影里藏着一个拥有茶色头发的女孩。

「如果我要见到你的话，」月想着，「我一定要好好问问你为什么…」

他有点忧伤地看着天空。

「当然，还有另一个方法…也许能在见到库洛里多…」

"小樱，你没事吧？"小狼关心的问。

"没事，只是有点累…"小樱笑笑，不过看上去很别扭。

桃矢突然出现。

"我想跟她谈谈…"他轻轻说。

小狼似乎没有犹豫地离开房间。

桃矢转身面对小樱。

她静静坐在那里，眼神游离在空虚之中。

桃矢走到小樱旁边，然后坐下，关心的看着她。

"你，是不是在和我想同样的东西？"桃矢开口有点艰难。

小樱慢慢抬头，眼镜里有什么晶莹的东西在闪动，她手里有一张小小的照片。

桃矢紧紧搂住小樱。

小樱任自己的泪水落下。

门外小狼有点落魄地站着。

他也同样知道小樱和桃矢在想什么。

只是心里有点难受，他希望此时小樱能在自己的怀里。

可是这毕竟是他们家里的事。

替他们的难过和快就代替自己的遗憾了。

"我只要在她身边好好保护她…"他低声说，"也要一起帮助她寻找…"

小樱从门里出来的时候，眼圈还是红着的。

桃矢的表情没有什么时候更加柔和了。

但是他们目光都很坚定，心中树立起新的目标。

小狼走到小樱面前。

"我会帮你的…"他轻轻说。

小樱开心地笑了，她扑到小狼怀里。

桃矢没有阻止他们，他似乎很欣慰地看着。

那张小小的照片躺在小樱的口袋里。

抚子在上面洋溢着微笑。

从今天开始，小樱心中有了一个新的目标，使她感觉浑身充满力量。

她长大了。

已经担负起很重的责任。

她要找到那张'生'牌。

然后复活她的母亲。

对手的魔力突然爆发出来。

"怎么！"散落在四处的人们都一惊。

在知世家院子里，一个身着红黄相间的男孩出现了。男孩高傲的举起一直手，火花一闪，立在院子中央的一个雕塑瞬间炸成粉碎。火焰夹杂着碎片四散而落。

它似乎知道这样做可以把它想见到的人领来。

几乎在同一时刻，听到巨大爆炸声的人们从四面八方冲了出来。

举着星之杖的小樱，紧握剑柄的小狼，双手持太阳权杖的艾利欧，还有可鲁，月，桃矢，露比?月，斯比内鲁?日。大家开始从四面八方缩小包围圈。知世和梅铃紧张地在楼门口眺望着，而观月则留在她们身旁。

"好可怕的爆炸力…"艾利欧都有点惊讶地看着被粉碎的雕塑。

面对如此多的对手，男孩似乎一点都不在乎。

"小心点…"大家一步一步地向中心靠近。

"哇！！"

男孩突然一挥手，爆炸的冲击力瞬间扫过整个院子。在本来可鲁站立的地方多出了一个大坑。可鲁在空中出现。

"可恶！"他这些天的怒火几乎要从眼睛里喷射出来了，如果说目光能杀人，小樱就不用再麻烦封印这张卡牌了。

"看招！！"可鲁连续喷射出数个炎球，而且要比平时更大，更快。

眼见攻击当前，男孩根本没有躲闪，只是突然把自己引爆一般，消失在爆炸的火焰中，几个炎球被爆炸的冲击力反弹回来。

烟雾散去，男孩完好无损。

可鲁的怒火直冒，小樱甚至能感到热浪从他那边传过来。

"我～真～的…生气啦！！！！"可鲁突然爆发，金色的光亮四散。

「好家伙，这家伙要使真招了…」艾利欧和月同时想到。

可鲁的魔力在空中乱窜，不断震撼着地面，大家感到脚下的碎石都开始跳动了。可鲁全身招着金色的光环，像一道闪亮的光线冲向男孩，他的身后残影拖出一大片。接下来的事情谁也没有看清。爆炸和闪光在院子中央冲撞着，大家急忙四处散去。

中间战斗的俩个人突然弹开。

可鲁四肢在地面滑动，然后停下来。

男孩后空翻后落地。

可鲁张开口，发出的声音吓了大家一跳，那完全是狮子的怒吼。对手脸上也同样愤怒，他的身上多了好几道口子。

小樱瞪大眼镜看着可鲁，她还是第一次看到可鲁真正生气了。

对手换了一种完全不同的姿态，如果说他刚才只是玩玩，现在可要动真格了。

双方再次向对方冲过去，两道黄色的光在空中撞在一起，然后分开，再从不同的角度交手。

整个院子开始爆炸起来，如果再这样下去，知世可没法向母亲交代了。

"暗牌！将可鲁和敌人包围住吧！暗！"

小樱抛出暗牌，然后魔杖向上一指，暗牌迅速发动。

黑暗开始飞跃整个院子，迅速从四面八方包围两个激战中的人。

男孩四周突然一片漆黑，它感到有些慌乱，可鲁也从它的视线中消失了。

「谢谢小樱…」可鲁默默地想到，「这样我就可以完全使出全力了…」

他静下心，开始在无边的黑暗中寻找敌人的踪迹。

"可鲁他不会有事吧？"小樱不安地问。

在院子中间是那个黑色的物体，虽然看上去并不大，可是里面却是无边的黑暗。小樱自己曾经在那里面失去方向，她知道那可不是什么好滋味。

"他不会有事的。"艾利欧说，"毕竟是最强的封印兽。"

面对满院子的狼藉，知世只是微微皱了一下眉头，她更加关心黑暗里面的可鲁。

黑暗颤抖了一下。

"他们不会冲出来吧？"小狼问。

"我不会怀疑暗牌的能力。"艾利欧说，"不过她也是有忍耐极限的，我们最好还是做好准备。"

黑暗开始扭曲，小樱显得更加担心了，她有点后悔把他们包在黑暗里，不过也只有这样，可鲁才能全力进攻。

黑暗突然消失…

大家反射性地举起手中的武器。

在黑暗消失的地方，屹立的是威风凛凛的守护兽。

"可鲁！！"小樱不顾一切地冲过去，其他人紧跟在后面。

"小樱，我成功了！"可鲁口齿不清地喊道，因为他嘴里吊着那张已经回复成原样的卡牌。

"你太厉害了！天哪！"小樱跑近了才发现可鲁身上布满大大小小的烧伤。

"快让我进入魔杖，要不然这个家伙会跑掉的！"可鲁不容分说。

"不行！"小樱喊，"你受了这么重的伤，应该赶紧休息！"

"你想让他跑了吗？"可鲁怒吼道，"我岂不是白受伤了？"

"唔…"小樱犹豫了一下，不过还是举起魔杖。

"这才对…"可鲁笑了，然后迅速化作金色的风暴，进入小樱的魔杖内。

"未知的魔法物品啊！"小樱以最快速度念出咒语，"我以封印兽的力量，命令你进入封闭状态！"

整个卡牌被金色风暴包裹住，然后成为封印的卡牌落到地面上。

可鲁从魔杖里跳出来。

"呵呵，总算打了舒服的一仗…"他说着突然脚下一软，倒向地面。

"可鲁！！"小樱惊叫着抱住他。

"我只是太累了…"可鲁虚弱地露出微笑。

"你怎么能这么拼命…"小樱虽然这么说着，眼泪又要往下掉了。

然后她暗暗运力，魔力传向可鲁，他看上去舒服了一些。

一阵金光闪过，可鲁变回小可了，他身上同样伤痕累累。看样子他几乎连飞起来的力量都没有了。

小樱轻轻抱起小可。

"哎哟…"小可呻吟道，"那家伙真厉害啊…"

"小可，答应我，下次可不许再这样没命地打了！"小樱严肃地说。

"是啦…"小可嘀咕道，"只要给我好吃的…"

大家都笑了，就算小可一身的伤，他也忘不了好吃的。

"我还是给你包扎一下吧。"小樱开始往回走。

"别担心我，"小可说，"自己会回复的，可是这个院子…"

大家向四面望去，原本美丽的庭院现在俨然是刚刚厮杀之后的战场。

"这个我可以解决…"艾利欧说着举起魔杖，深红色的光开始跳动，大家惊讶地看着各个碎片开始在空中飞舞，回到它们本来应该在的地方。被烧焦的灌木突然冒出新枝叶，然后就像快放电影一样，枝叶迅速生长。不到一分钟，整个院子就恢复倒二十分钟前的样子。

"还有，这张牌还给你。"艾利欧把避牌递给小樱。

小樱手上的两张牌，一张是避，另一张是刚刚封印的：THEEXPLOSIVE，也就是爆炸。

"大家回去歇一下吧，"知世笑着说，"顺便给我们的大英雄准备点心。"

"耶～"小可喊道，然后立刻疼的闭上嘴巴。

"我们不能改变新卡牌吗？"桃矢问。

"我们并不知道它的主人的名称，"艾利欧说，"而且它的魔法系统和小樱牌不一样，冒然改变不知道会有什么影响。"

一行人已经离开知世家了，小可正躺在小樱的背包里。小樱还是坚持替他包扎一下，结果小可看起来就像一个木乃伊。

"今天大家回家好好休息吧。"观月说。

"是啊，赶紧让小可休息了。"小樱笑道。

"那我们走了。"

"再见！"

在路口，一行人分为三组向三个方向散去。

小狼依然不忘了最后给小樱一个微笑。

"刷…"知世正在院子里把散落的树叶扫起来。

突然她注意到自己手上有什么亮光一闪，不过她马上确定是自己看错了。

她把烧的枯萎的叶子倒到垃圾筒里，转身离去。

她没有看到有一片枯萎的叶子突然变回生机勃勃的绿色。

回到家里，小樱和桃矢都没有和父亲说今天让他们灵魂颤动的事。

小樱把小可安顿好，坐回到自己的床上。

晶莹剔透的手链闪烁着。

她露出一个幸福的微笑，然后转头看着桌子。

抚子的照片立在桌子上，也用同样的笑容回应着小樱。

对母亲的思念比什么时候都强烈。

她感觉没有什么时候比现在更加接近母亲了。

第十三章 知世的魔力－朦胧的感觉(1)

Chapter 13 Tomoyo's magic

虽然是在深夜，风还是带来一阵阵的热浪。

男孩立在一座高楼的顶层，想往常一样注视着整个沉睡的城市。

然后他回头看着身后空中悬浮的两卡牌。一张仅仅完成了一点，而另一张则已经快全部完成了。

"…照这样的速度，一个月才能完成这张牌…"男孩盯着那张现在只有底部一个边角的卡牌。

"我需要更强的力量…"男孩回过头，再次把视线投降黑暗中。

"艾利欧，你也不知道吧，"男孩自得地笑了，"每当你们强大起来，我也会变得更强大…"

"月，你好像很想见到我，"男孩轻轻说，"只不过我显身的时候还早…"

"看来我很难在阻止小樱和小狼在一起了…"男孩说，"不过这张牌一完成，你们就要面对痛苦了…"

"至于我为什么这么做，还是问问库洛里多吧…"

男孩一挥魔杖，刚刚完成的卡牌立刻飞到杖头上。

另一张还在慢慢形成。

"这回我要试着破坏另外两个人的关系…"

"呵呵呵呵～"小可大笑道，然后又往嘴里塞进一块点心，"没想到受伤也这么好，能吃到这么多好吃的，早知到就…"

小可忍不住窃笑着，镜牌在一旁无奈地看着。

从昨天小可受伤之后，小樱对他的待遇迅速提升，只要是小可想要的，只要是小可想吃的，小樱一定会百分之百地完成。她一个早晨在厨房里和甜牌忙的一团糟，就是为了跟上小可的吃饭速度。在连续给小可端上十份点心后，她急急忙忙地跑出去执行"任务"：替小可买新出的电玩游戏。

小可身上依然包着绷带，看上去和他的表情一点都不匹配。一般的重伤病人脸上不可能有小可现在如此夸张的幸福表情的。当然不能否认小可昨天"因公负伤"，不过小樱照顾的体贴程度已经让桃矢不太舒服了，照他的话就是："我都没有受到小樱这么细致的照顾。"

不能排除小可装作自己的伤势比实际的要糟糕的可能。

"我会来啦！"小樱打开房门，换好鞋，然后走过走廊。

"喂，怪物。"桃矢表情郁闷地说，"你怎么像个仆人一般的对待那个布娃娃啊？"

"别叫我怪物！"小樱狠狠甩过来一句。

"唉…"桃矢叹口气，"能不能也给我做点点心啊？"

"你为什么不自己做啊？"小樱把手里的一大堆游戏盘放下，然后掏出单子再次核对。

"怎么，"桃矢有点气愤地说，"能给那个布娃娃做，就不能给你哥哥做？"

"他现在不能照顾自己么…"小樱眼镜在盘和单子之间扫动，"你又没有受伤…"

「他要是真地受伤不能照顾自己，能玩这些游戏么？」桃矢没有说出他想说的。

"我上去了。"小樱拎起口袋上楼，镜牌从她身边下来，两人交换了一下微笑。

镜牌第一个看见的就是桃矢郁闷的表情。

"有什么不高兴的事吗？"镜牌关心地问。

"还好啦。"桃矢说，"就是不明白小樱到底怎么想的。"

"哦，"镜牌轻笑了一下，"她表面上是为了小可受伤照顾他，其实是在为昨天吵架的事赔罪呢。"

"是这样啊…"桃矢看着镜牌，"没想到你把握别人心理的能力这么好啊。"

"也没什么啦…"镜牌脸红了。

"不过我的确也想吃些点心…"桃矢愣愣地说，"就是懒得自己做了…"

"那我给你做好不好？"镜牌脸颊通红地问。

"哦？"桃矢似乎突然回过神来，"给谁，我吗？"

"是啊…你不是想吃么？"镜牌小声说。

"哦，好啊，如果不麻烦的话…"桃矢很少见的有点慌。

"太好了，那我去了。"镜牌看起来很高兴。

"…"桃矢看着她跑进厨房，但是什么话也说不出来。

"哇～～，都是最新的游戏耶～～"小可幸福地抱着游戏盒子，样子就像一个饿了一星期的人抱着刚刚找到的面包一样。

"好好玩吧。"小樱微笑着说，"不过要注意身体哦，你还有伤呢。"

"小樱…"小可突然满脸泪水地挤到小樱面前，也不知道那泪水是真是假，"对我这么好…真是太感动了…"

"没什么啦。"小樱脸上留下汗珠，"只要你高兴就好…"

"真是大好人啊…"小可不知从什么地方掏出了一块手帕，"如果能再有点点心吃就好了…"

"好吧，我再给你做点。"小樱转头就要出门，甜牌立刻跟上。

"哇，不是真的吧…"小可这会有点吃惊了，"喂，我不是真的要吃耶…"

已经走出门的小樱没有听见这句话。

"小樱真的对我这么好，"小可低头看着地上一堆盒子，"我好像有点过分了…"

小樱来到厨房，看见镜牌正在努力做点心。

"噢？"小樱有点惊讶地说，"还没有到做午饭的时候啊？"

"哦…"镜牌有点羞涩地一笑，"是给桃矢做的…"

"啊？"小樱有点惊讶，"他自己不做要你来做？"

"不是啦。"镜牌赶紧辩解，"是我自己主动做的…"

"是吗。"小樱笑了，"你真是很体贴人啊。"

"哦…"镜牌脸立刻红了，"谢谢…"

由于有甜牌帮忙，小樱要比镜牌更早做完点心。她本来想帮助镜牌的，可是镜牌坚持自己做，于是她带着点心和甜牌离开厨房上楼。

「谢谢你，小樱…」镜牌默默地想，「可是我的确想自己做…」

点心还在烤炉里旋转着。

小樱端着点心走进自己的房间，第一眼看见的就是小可。小可身上的绷带已经散开一半了，可是他却不知为何挂在吊灯上，像暴风雨中的树叶一样在摇晃。

"小樱，快帮帮忙…"小可试图脱身，"我下不来了…"

"你在干什么啊！"小樱不知道应该生气还是笑出来，她站到床上把小可放下来。

"只是试着飞一下…"小可嘀咕道，"没想到身体这么不听使唤，挂到上面都没法自己脱身…"

"你才休息一天啊。"小樱半是责怪半是怜爱地说，"身体怎么能好呢？你还是好好休息吧。"

"可是万一再有家伙冒出来怎么办…"小可低着头说，"早知到就不那么拼命了…"

"放心吧。"小樱很感动，她从新帮小可包扎好，"我会努力面对一切的，绝对没问题！"

"嗯…"小可笑了。

"好啦，吃点点心吧。"小樱把点心端上来。

桃矢刚刚从自己的屋子里出来，他没有打扰小樱，而是直接下楼。另一方面他也不想看到那个"糟糕的布娃娃"。

来到客厅，桃矢看到镜牌正红着脸站在沙发旁边。看到他进来，镜牌又开始不知所措了。

"我，已经给你做好点心了…"

桃矢面部肌肉一抖，好像在克制某个感情的浮现，然后他尽力让自己停留在"毫无表情"的状态上，走到沙发一旁坐下。

"哇！"桃矢看到面前的点心还是经不住感叹道，"真是做的太好了，看着就这么好吃。谢谢你，镜。为什么不坐下呢？"

"唔，好…"镜牌慌慌张张地坐到沙发上。

桃矢故意好像没有注意到镜牌的羞涩。

"你以前也常常做点心是吗？"桃矢问。

"是，库洛里多会让甜牌做的，我也经常帮忙。"镜牌回答

"难怪…"桃矢拿勺子挖下一块点心放在嘴里，"好吃！"

"真的吗？"镜牌兴奋地说，"我以后还能给你做吗？"

"当然，"桃矢微笑地说，"那要麻烦你了。"

镜牌上次真么高兴还是桃矢送给她头带那次。

楼上小樱愣愣地盯着眼前的两张卡牌。小可已经开始玩他的新游戏了，虽然他身上有伤，可是手，眼镜和脑子还是能正常工作的。

"小樱，你就不要再想那些事了，也应该休息一下了。"小可一边不断敲击手柄，还不时的撇小樱一眼。

"我在想什么时候才能见到那个男孩。"小樱转身仰面躺在床上，望着天花板。

"不要管他了…"小可间断地说，"毕竟…我想还不会马上碰到他…"

"为什么？"小樱问。

"因为月缺时已经过去了…"小可说，"下次要在一个月以后…"

"是这样…"小樱慢慢说。

小樱也许认为自己的确不会马上见到那个男孩。不过她晚上就见到了，只是通过不同的方式…

水晶手链闪闪地，就像另一个挂在某个人脖子上的星型护身符一样耀眼。

小樱站在高台上，手中握着星之杖。

她能感觉到微风拂起自己的头发。

四周有隐约的人影在浮动。

小樱能看见小狼握着剑站在她的身旁，他胸口有什么东西闪耀着。

而自己握着魔杖的手腕上也有什么东西同样闪光。

可鲁，月在他们两旁站立着，两人都在向对面望着。

小樱也把目光投降对面。

空中有一轮巨大银白的弯月，映衬着对面的铁塔。

铁塔上有一个男孩的身影。

那男孩的淡黄色头发也在随风荡动。

「是谁…」小樱默默地想。

男孩不语，只是默默地看着她，身影有一种凄凉的气味。

小樱也默默地看着他。

他还透露出一种认为自己命运不公的气愤。

这似乎是他为什么在这里的原因。

那身影突然举起手中的魔杖，那魔杖本身的银白被银月映衬的更加闪亮。

一道强光闪过…

小樱突然惊醒。

这回不是因为梦境了，而是因为她确确实实感觉到了什么。

四下漆黑一片，但是小樱还是能看见一点东西。屋子内常用的物品依然原封不动的呆在原处，可是小樱心里却感觉到阴影里似乎藏了什么鬼怪。这个想法让她睡意全消的同时也不禁让她颤抖了一下。

她紧张地下床，心里回想着刚才到底是什么把她吵醒了，然后颤颤巍巍地移动到桌子前准备打开灯。

突然有什么东西碰到她的腿，她吓的大叫起来。

"哇啊啊啊～"

"你在干什么啊？小樱？"

原来是小可推开抽屉碰到她了。

"啊，小可…"小樱松口气，"你吓死我了。"

"你半夜三更地要干什么啊？"既是在暗处，小樱仍然可以看见他身上的绷带。

小樱想解释一下为什么自己醒了，可是又不知道该怎么说。不过有人替她解释了。

魔力突然一闪而过，接着是玻璃破碎的声音。

"小心！"小可大喊。

"哇！！"小樱低头躲避玻璃碎片。

然后隔壁的屋子传来了声音，接着桃矢跑进小樱的屋子，并把灯打开。

"出什么事了？"桃矢大叫道，然后看见小樱趴在地上，屋子的窗户破碎了。

"小樱！"桃矢急忙跑过去。

"我没事。"小樱起身，然后拍掉身上的玻璃渣子。

"好像是另一张！"小可立在桌子上眺望着窗外，外面一片漆黑，刚才偷袭他们的家伙已经不见了。魔力也随之消失。

"赶快通知其他人！"小樱取出手机。桃矢也跑到楼下去打电话了。

"唔…"知世坐起身。

夜光表显示现在是午夜，可是她还是没有睡着。今天她总是感到浑身燥热，可是量过体温也没有发烧。

知世没有一点困意，反而很清醒。

"铃…"手机竟然在这个时候响了，不过知世的疑惑仅仅持续了几秒中，她立刻明白是出事了。

"喂？"知世着急地接听电话。

"知世吗？"小樱的声音有点慌乱地从对面传来。

"是，出事了？"知世问。

"是的，大概是新的卡牌。"小樱着急地说，"刚才在我家打破了一扇窗子，现在不知道跑到哪里去了。"

"我…"知世刚想说什么，突然一种莫名其妙的感觉让她停了下来。

就好像她的头脑里的什么开关启动了，能让她在黑暗中认知周围的某些事物。虽然她依然什么也看不见，不过她能感觉到她的屋子里有什么东西。

这是一种很奇怪地感觉，知世以前从来没有感受到过，自然也不可能很快接受。

"怎么了？"小樱问。

"哦，"知世一边怀疑自己的感觉，一边尽量穿透黑暗看清四周，"没什么。我是不是过去？"

"最好是能通知艾利欧。"小樱说，"我马上给小狼打电话，桃矢去叫雪兔哥了。"

"好，我通知艾利欧。"知世说，"然后我会尽快赶过去。"

"一会见！"小樱说完便挂断电话。

接着知世拨通艾利欧的电话，同时打开灯。那种隐隐约约的感觉依然在。她甚至能确定有什么东西就藏在灯光照不到的阴影处。

"喂，是艾利欧吗？"知世死死地盯着那个角落。

"是我，我已经知道了，正准备出去。"艾利欧的声音传来，让知世安心不少。

"好，我也准备去了。"知世说。

艾利欧似乎犹豫了一下，转念一想知世呆在家里并没有在他们身边安全。

"好，你也小心一点。"艾利欧说。

"嗯，一会见。"知世脸微微一红。

可是就在知世要挂上电话的一瞬间，她突然感觉到墙角有什么东西。这次是如此的强烈，她对此深信不疑。

"哦？"艾利欧也还没有挂上电话，"这魔力的感觉…它出现了！"

知世觉得大脑一阵晕眩，她就眼看着那个身穿淡灰色衣服的男孩从阴影里走出来，可是却一句话也说不出来。

"…方向是，"艾利欧并不知道发生了什么，不过他马上确定了，"糟糕！是在你那里！知世！你听到没有，卡牌的魔力就在你家方向，知世！"

在电话另一头的艾利欧惊恐地听见知世的尖叫声。

"知世！！！"他大吼道。

"嘟…嘟…"电话切断了。

"不…"艾利欧从来没有感到这么无力，不过他还是立刻行动。

"…就在，"小可和小樱依然集中精力感觉，"那边！"

然后小樱惊叫起来。

"天哪！是知世家的方向！！"

"我们必须马上赶过去！"小可大叫道，然后不等小樱说什么立刻变身，绷带撕碎四散飞落。

"可是你的伤…"小樱焦急地握着星之杖。

"保护你没问题！"可鲁喊，"我们快走！桃矢，在这里等月和小鬼来，然后和他们一起跟上我们。"

桃矢第一次完完全全听从可鲁的指示。

"翔牌！给我飞翔的能力吧！翔！"小樱抛出翔牌，并用杖头直指将其发动。

雪白的翅膀从小樱身后伸出。

"我们走了！"

"小心！"桃矢知道多说无益。

两个人冲出窗户刺进黑暗之中。

魔力在前方跳动，似乎在蛊惑任何试图接近的人。

从身边吹过的温和的风和现在的气氛一点也不符合。月亮处于亏缺期，不过已经开始向月缺转变了。

"希望不在知世家里…"小樱小声说，同时尽量加快飞行速度，但是还是追不上可鲁。

"我带着你吧！"可鲁飞回来。

"不行啊，你的伤还没好…"小樱为难地说。

"没问题！"可鲁撒谎说，"因为你魔力强，我已经回复的差不多了，而且不快点过去知世也许有危险。"

"好吧。"小樱权衡利弊，最后还是采纳了可鲁的建议。

可鲁尽量不让小樱发现自己痛苦的表情，然后拖住小樱开始快速飞行。

突然在前方接近知世家的地方，强大的库洛里多的魔力突然爆发出来。这气息如此强烈，小樱感到身子下方的可鲁有点颤抖，当然也有可能是痛苦所致。

"艾利欧！"小樱喊道，"他先到了！不过他为什么要爆发这么大的魔力啊？"

"也许是什么东西惹他生气了…"可鲁还没有说完，突然身后又传来一股魔力，那是月的。

"大家在互相通报位置！"可鲁喊道。

然后在他们左侧的远方，小狼的魔力也爆发出来。

"我也来…"小樱说着续足力量，接着突然释放，以确保大家能感觉到她的魔力。

"很好，大家已经开始往出事地点赶了。"可鲁说，并且开始急促地呼吸。

对手的魔力突然减弱消失。

"糟糕！"小樱说，他们已经可以隐约看到知世家，占据了几乎和飞机场一样大的地面。

"我们只能去那里了！"可鲁说着开始下降，"先和知世与艾利欧碰面吧。"

他们开始快速下降，离地面越来越近，接着可鲁在上次和炸牌角斗的院子离着陆，小樱紧紧抱住他，然后可鲁停稳。

小樱蹦到地面上，可鲁不动声色地喘口气，他感觉再也坚持不住，翅膀都要断了。

"好黑啊！我们要不要点亮点？"小樱说。

"不好吧。"可鲁尽量用正常的声音说话，"会把我们暴露给对方的。艾利欧已经降低魔力的散发，以确保不被发现，我们最好也这么做。"

的确，他们已经感觉不到艾利欧的魔力了。

"好…"小樱叹口气，然后开始走向正门。昨天白天还被大家用来开聚会的快乐场所，现在任何角落都有可能潜藏着危险。

"只希望无论那个家伙有什么本事，他也同样受到黑暗的影响…"可鲁轻轻说。

两个人走进半开的正门，从现在起，他们是猎人，也同样是猎物。

小樱顺着墙角慢慢摸索，同时竖起耳朵聆听四周的动静。可鲁跟在她身后。

楼内静的可怕，这让小樱又有点害怕会不会跳出什么鬼怪来，她感觉头发都立起来了。知世的房间在楼上，这点小樱和可鲁都很清楚。只不过他们不知道知世还在不在那里了，也许艾利欧已经把她带到安全的地方。

「好的…」小樱已经摸到过雕塑，盆栽还有壁画，接下来是楼梯把手。她慢慢移动到楼梯口，可鲁紧紧地跟着她，然后他们开始慢慢向楼上移动。

最后一个台阶上去，小樱松了一口气。除了门口射进来的一点微光，其它地方都是漆黑一片。小樱只能像盲人一样摸过去，然后她碰到了墙。

有一两次可鲁不小心碰到她，总会把她吓一跳。他们继续顺着墙走，然后经过转角。

「第五个房间…」

小樱已经摸到第四个门的门把手了，然后她继续向前移，经过墙壁，到达凹陷处。

尽管她脚底有什么东西的碎片，她还是把手移向门把手，可是路过门的时候，她的手指告诉她的东西却让她毛骨悚然。

在知世房间的门上，有一个洞。

"可鲁…"小樱转头小声说，"门上有一个洞！"

"什么…"可鲁往前移动，然后凑近看看，"天哪…应该是卡牌破坏的…里面什么也看不见…"

这个洞大的足够小樱钻过去。

"我们脚底都是门的碎片…"可鲁抬起爪子看看。

"我们进去看看…"小樱现在可没有心情思考鬼怪了。

她一手搭在洞口，另一手去拉门把手，突然有一只手从洞口伸出，抓在小樱的手腕上，吓得她魂飞魄散。

"小樱…"从洞口伸出来的头不是知世的，也不是什么鬼怪的，而是艾利欧苍白的面孔。

"艾利欧…吓死我了…"小樱大口喘气。

"快进来…"艾利欧把门打开，两个人闪身进去，艾利欧把门关上。

"知世呢…"小樱着急地问。

"噌…"艾利欧的魔杖闪烁起亮光，另两个人能看清楚四周的情况了，他们先惊讶于艾利欧的变化。

他似乎再也不是那个拥有库洛里多记忆的稳重的男孩。现在他很慌张，脸异常苍白。小樱和可鲁从来没见过他这个样子。

"看…"他指向知世的床的方向，小樱和可鲁顺着他的手指看过去，在摇曳的暗光下看到了骇人的景象。

一条巨大的口子在床的中央撕开，布片飞的满地都是。如果有人躺在那里，一定必死无疑了。

"知世…"小樱到吸冷气。

"还有这个…"艾利欧有点颤抖地举起被砍成两截的手机，"我当时正在和她通话，然后就听到她的尖叫…"

"她不会…"小樱眼泪几乎落下来了。

第十四章 知世的魔力－朦胧的感觉(2)

Chapter 14 Tomoyo's magic

"应该没有…"艾利欧摇头，"没有血迹…估计知世躲过跑到别处了…"

"那门上的洞…"可鲁说。

"可能是那家伙的另一次攻击…"艾利欧有点咬牙切齿，"她应该没事…"

"我们必须找到她！"小樱不容分说。

"露比?月，斯比内鲁?日已经在找她了…"艾利欧说，"我们也去吧…"

"最好先让其他人睡觉…"可鲁说。

"那知世岂不也要睡着了…"小樱小声说。

"这…"可鲁没有想到。

"我们尽量不惊动别人…"艾利欧把魔杖熄灭，大家再次陷入黑暗，"如果真的吵醒谁，就只能改变他的记忆了…"

"可是我们怎么找？"可鲁问。

"想想她可能躲到那里去？"艾利欧说。

"厨房？洗手间？哪里都有可能…"小樱嘀咕道。

"看来我们得找一间锁一间了…"艾利欧叹口气，"可是这样知世要是再碰到那个家伙就没地方躲藏了…"

"我们还是把敌人揪出来得了…"可鲁不耐烦地说。

"怎么找？"小樱说，"它和知世一样不知道跑到什么地方了…除非它散发处魔力来…"

"或许我们可以吸引它出来…"艾利欧说。

"怎么…"可鲁反应过来，"哦…明白了，我们散发魔法，也许它就会找上门来…"

"我们出去吧…"艾利欧开始向门口移动，"只希望实行这样的计划是个正确的选择…"

"我还是很讨厌在黑暗里行动…"小樱小声说。

"不知道那两位能不能赶在可恶的卡牌之前找到知世…"可鲁闷声闷气地说道。

"喂，露比…"斯比内鲁停下来，"我们是不是已经来过这里了…"

"什么啊…"露比转过身，"没有吧…"

"我明明记得我已经见过那个雕塑了…"斯比内鲁指指离他们一米远的一个雕塑，就算是这么近，两人也很难看清楚。

"得了吧…"露比说，继续往前走，"我们没来过这里…"

斯比内鲁只能跟上，不过一会又沉不住气了。

"我怎么感觉我们在兜圈子…"

"怎么可能…"露比毫不在乎地说。"我很清楚我们在哪里…"

"那…"斯比内鲁无奈地指向旁边的一个雕塑，就是刚才他们刚刚经过的那个…

"哈哈…"露比脸上留下汗珠，"她家一定有好多相同的雕塑…"

知世家硕大的房子此时像个巨大的迷宫。

"应该左转的…"露比很郁闷地左拐，却正好撞在一面墙上。

"哎呀…"斯比内鲁抬起爪子捂住脸，"跟着你这样一个路痴，我非得死在这里…"

"你要是这么聪明，"露比火了，"你就告诉我怎么出去啊！"

"我跟本没记路…"斯比内鲁说。

"那你还说我…"露比反击道。

"谁知到你这么不中用…"

就在两个人几乎要吵起来的时候，突然感觉到库洛里多和库洛魔法使的魔力，就像灯塔一样为两个人指清方向。

"啊…"斯比内鲁叹道，"有救了…"

已经散发出魔力的两个人和可鲁站在上次战斗的院子内，艾利欧已经提前把知世的屋子修理好了，以防止有人看到。

"快点出来…"艾利欧的耐心似乎已经丢到九霄云外了。

小樱和他一样急躁，可鲁警惕地观察周围。

"如果那个家伙很精明，根本不理我们而在里面找知世的话…"艾利欧的身体抖动了一下。

"现在只有赌一赌了，是吧？"

月的声音突然从三人身后冒出。

三人回头看去，月，小狼和桃矢已经赶到了。

"小樱，你没事吧？"小狼跑到小樱面前。

「这句话本来应该我说的…」桃矢想。

"没事，"小樱勉强笑笑，因为她十分担心知世，"只是希望知世不会有事。"

可鲁开始向刚刚赶到的三个人描述情况时，对手突然出现。

什么东西蹭着艾利欧的脸滑过，快到以他的反应速度都没法完全躲开这一击。艾利欧的左面颊上破了一道口子，鲜血流了出来。

"唔…"向后躲避的艾利欧稳住重心，同时不动声色地松口气。对他来说把这个可怕的敌人引到自己面前总比把它放在房子里追知世好。

"出现了！"可鲁大叫，一行人迅速进入战斗状态。

"你的脸…"小樱明显吓了一跳，她大概根本没看清楚有人攻击艾利欧，不过她立刻就感觉到对方的魔法了。

"只是划破了…"艾利欧毫不在意，"现在我们要把这家伙封印住。"

"说的很轻巧…"可鲁嘀咕到，不过他马上就没有时间说话了。

对手的攻击速度快到六双眼睛都跟不上的地步，黑暗中抽出像鞭子一样的东西，迅速向一行人扑来。

月飞身躲过一击，他后面的雕像被击碎，小狼从雕像碎片中一闪而过，本来是冲着他来的攻击在地面上划出一条裂口。就像刀子切奶油一般，小樱身边的金属妆饰物被切成了两截，后者俯身躲过这一击。艾利欧在跳起身的同时向前方打出五个能量球，可是那里什么也没有。可鲁虽然闪过前一击，可是身后突然杀出的攻击削掉了他几根毛发。桃矢侧身闪躲，并把小樱向他这里一拉，攻击小樱的东西险些把星之杖劈成两半，而本来应该在桃矢身上留下疤痕的攻击把这份礼物送给了地面。

连对方的人影都没看到。

艾利欧在躲开曾蹭破他衣服的时候举起魔杖，光亮迅速闪耀起来，整个院子亮了起来。与此同时，小樱召唤了盾牌，所有人身上罩了一层半球形淡淡的光。最后一击打在她面前，在盾牌的能量罩上划出一道光痕。

攻击停止了，大家松口气。几乎每个人都或多或少地划伤了。在知世家豪宅的门口，台阶上坐着一位身穿灰色衣服的男孩。

"知世呢？"艾利欧大叫，虽然他知道对方不会告诉他任何事情。

男孩似乎很天真地笑了，可这笑容却让小樱身体颤抖起来。

"知世…"她尽量不往坏处想。

"…"艾利欧不再说任何话，只是举起魔杖快速冲过去。

"你…"月喊道，他显然认为这样做是十分不明智的。

「不要因为什么事而冲昏头脑啊，艾利欧…」他想道。

对方还没有发起进攻，艾利欧大喊了起来。

"小樱！解除我身上的盾牌！"

小樱来不及问为什么，只能马上动手。艾利欧身上的保护层消失了。

"他要干什么？"可鲁吃惊地说。艾利欧在迅速拉近两个人的距离，可是却不出手攻击。

男孩似乎打趣地看着一个毫无防御力，虽然有强大攻击力却不动手的对手冲过来。

然后他手指挥动。

大家都知道攻击是男孩发起的，可是却不知道他如何只动动手指就能打出把任何东西击破的力量。男孩已经站起身来，就像一个音乐指挥家一样摆动着手指。艾利欧开始左躲右闪，可是刚才攻击六个人的力量全部都来攻击他，就算他再快也无法把所有的攻击躲过去。

"退后！！"艾利欧看到小狼和桃矢准备上前帮忙时大声喊道。

"…"小狼咬牙。

在一击划破艾利欧的胳臂之后，大家开始担心他能不能全身而退。艾利欧现在身上到处是划伤，而且他已经开始气喘吁吁了。

"不明白…"可鲁摇着头说，他是绝对不会让自己陷入艾利欧这种境地的。

「这可不是他应有的判断力…」月想着，「难倒他有什么计划？」

对手轻松的像是在喝下午茶一样，攻击随着他的手指摆动呼啸而出。而艾利欧的衣服都已经被划的破破烂烂的，身上的伤口就更别说。这样下去显然没有胜算。

刚才一直为艾利欧祈祷的小樱再也看不下去，举起星之杖准备发动樱牌。

不过没等到她念出什么咒语，艾利欧突然后退。

"可以了！"他就像是去超市买了一趟洗衣粉一般回到众人面前，"为我加上盾牌好吗？"

小樱随即念出咒语，艾利欧身上又多出一层保护罩。

不禁是他的对手，就连小樱等人也吃惊地看着他。

"你这家伙干什么去了？"可鲁问道。

"打探敌情。"艾利欧很轻松地说，根本不像是浑身都是划伤的人。

"不要告诉我有魔法的人都是这么打探敌情的。"桃矢略带讽刺地说。

"你的伤口要不要包扎一下啊？"小樱都不忍心看艾利欧身上的伤口了。

"等解决掉这个家伙再说。"艾利欧好像认为对手已经不存在一般轻松地和大家说，那男孩傻傻地愣在那里，双手还停在空中，以它的智商是不可能理解艾利欧为什么会这么做的。

"刚才我故意跑到它面前挑衅是为了了解它。"艾利欧说。

"厉害。"可鲁钦佩地说。

"故意让它击中你好明白它的攻击模式？"月已经明白了。

"然后在找一种对付它的方法。"艾利欧点头。

"好吧，告诉我们它是什么攻击方式？"桃矢问。

"用空气攻击。"艾利欧回答。

"空气？"看来只有小樱没明白。

"空气刀…"小狼点头。

"用来切割和破坏，"可鲁说，"这下好办多了。"

"只要封住它周围的空气…"月闭上眼说。

"我们这么办…"艾利欧低声说。

对手看着他们聚成一团讨论什么，完全不把它当回事，立刻气愤起来，双手挥动。攻击击中盾牌的防护罩，留下几道光痕。

"我们上！"可鲁大叫道。

"雷电招来！！"小狼迅速攻击，闪电边爆炸边冲向对手。后者空翻躲过的同时甩出几道空气，但是只是徒劳地击中盾牌。月同时发射银色水晶，对手被避到台阶下面。

看来它真的生气了，空气刀的攻击力突然提升，盾牌的伤口愈合变得更慢了，甚至有一道攻击从桃矢的保护罩缝中钻过去，蹭破了他的手，他正在前方跳来跳去吸引火力，同时把石头甩向愤怒的对手。

艾利欧的能量球四面八分地飞舞，空中同时参杂着小狼的雷电和烈焰，同时也少不了对手的空气刀。月已经飞到空中进行攻击。对手没有想到受到的攻击会如此猛烈，不过要击中它的能量总是被它的空气刀抵消掉。

四个人和它如此缠斗，它根本没有功夫管小樱和可鲁，就这一会功夫，可鲁已经进入她的魔杖。

"快！！"艾利欧大叫，此事对手刚刚跳到到空中。

"我以封印兽的力量，命令你进入封闭状态！"小樱算好提前量，魔杖指着对手应该落地的位置。金色的风呼啸而出。

对手在空中没法改变方向，它立刻向下方甩出空气刀，后坐力让它下落的速度慢了一些，金色的风没能包住它。

"可恶！"小狼喊道。

"再来！！"艾利欧继续攻击。

整个庭院已经被各种攻击打的七零八落的，巨大的爆炸声还是吵醒了知世房子里的人。大门门口突然出现好几个人，大概是知世家的管家，可是几个人根本抽不出手去把他们打昏，这样的话很快他们就会暴露了。

"糟糕！"月喊道，他想冲过去敲晕那几个惊讶地看着有一场战斗在自家院子里发生的人，可是突然出现的攻击却逼迫他向另一个方向闪去。

那些人就要尖叫起来时，突然一个个倒下去了。

"看来我们来得很及时么。"露比和斯比内鲁出现在倒在地上的人身后。

"很好…"月松口气。

对手转身面对新来的敌人，见面礼是一连串的攻击。

"别着急…"露比闪身躲过，"看来我们要好好打一仗了。"

"看来你期盼已久啊？"斯比内鲁把那几个人拖到房子里。

"喂，"这时候露比也不忘了和斯比内鲁吵嘴，"你就不能少说点？！"

"是，是…"斯比内鲁边说边转身躲过一击。

对手一点也不喜欢被冷落，快速向不同的方向发出攻击，数十道空气刀迅速冲出。大家立刻开始动作。艾利欧仅仅向斯比内鲁和露比使了个眼色，他们就明白应该怎么做了。小樱为他们也加上盾牌。

这次空中飞翔的攻击又加入了露比和斯比内鲁的，对手更加疲于应付。

小樱又试了两次，可是还没有成功。

"要是他不动不了…"小樱突然想起一件事，"为什么不把它变成卡牌在封印呢？"

"那需要它很长时间的静止，月才能把它变为卡牌"艾利欧在攻击和躲闪的同时依然能为小樱做解释，"直接封印是可以，但是有可能失败。你可以想想怎么让它停止不动。"

于是接下来小樱在试图封印对方的同时，脑子也在转着怎么让它动不料也没法攻击。

在又一次封印失败后，小樱开始尝试使用卡牌，因为大家已经开始疲劳了。

"风牌啊！请听从我的召唤！包围这对手吧！风！"

风牌从魔杖头呼啸而出，开始包围对手。一开始看上去好像很成功，可是他的攻击依然能从空隙中弹射出来。

"不行！"小樱收回风牌，然后再次举起魔杖，"沙牌！请听从我的召唤！包围这敌人吧！沙！"

黄色的沙子快速旋转着，发出"呲呲"的声音，把对手包起来。大家停手看看是否起作用了。可是沙子再多也有缝隙让风通过，对手的攻击还是打开了缺口。

"好厉害！"小樱说，"再来！水牌！请听从我的召唤！把这对手包围住吧！水！"

兰色的水牌出现了，被包住的对手不断挣扎。大家可以透过水看见那个家伙不断的进攻。用水对付空气刀可以说是以柔克刚，可是对方的攻击力出奇的高，硬是击破水墙冲了出来。

"哇！"这会连小狼也惊叹了，"这样都困不住他！"

大家再次发动攻击，小樱的脑子还在不停思考。

「能封住他又不会被击破的…有了！」

她突然想到一张牌，立刻举起魔杖。

"云牌！请听从我的召唤！将对方困住吧！云！"

小小的云牌出现了，迅速张开双手放出云雾。对手渐渐被浓厚的云层包围住，前者开始奋力突破云的包围，可是云是不可能被击破的。

浓厚的云层越来越紧，并且向中心收缩。间歇地有一些攻击冲出来，不过一段时间后，对手就安静下来了。

"终于停止了。"艾利欧喘口气，"小樱还是很聪明啊，快，把它变回卡牌！"

可鲁从魔杖里跳了出来，月随即进入。

小樱正要念出封闭咒语时，突然发生了一件奇怪的事。

一股微弱的魔力从知世家的楼内的某个角落传出来。

"怎么…"艾利欧惊讶的长大嘴巴，"难倒还有一个敌人…不对！"

他意识到这魔力并不是和眼前对手一样的属性，而且和他们所用有的魔力也不同，这是一股全新的力量。它并没有恶意，只是想个标志一般将它的存在告诉外面的人。

"难道是…"艾利欧突然明白了，"知世？"

大家吃惊地瞪大眼睛，虽然已经知道知世拥有魔力，可是没想到她已经强到能散发出让大家发现她的地步。

就在大家走神的时候，对手突然冲出云层的包围，然后一闪消失在楼门口。

"糟糕！！"艾利欧大叫，"他去找知世了！！"

"快追上它！！"小樱喊道，"一定要在它前面找到知世！"

一行人迅速冲进楼内，踏过睡熟的那些人，然后跟着知世的魔力在黑暗中寻找。

"好像在地下室…"小樱轻轻说。

大家尽量放轻脚步，以最快的速度绕过楼梯，然后从后面的们进入地下室。

"呼…"艾利欧的魔杖亮了，"这里不会有别人的。"

知世的魔力一跳一跳，及其不稳定，不过还是足够他们辨别方向的。地下室内什么都有，而且落满灰尘，架子放着各种物品，可是没有人有心情去看它们。

左面的墙上有一排门，知世的魔力就是从其中一个门里传出来的。

"看看…"艾利欧比上眼睛仔细辨别，可是却被身后的魔力阻碍了。

大家转过身，对手再次出现在面前。

"来了…"艾利欧咬牙道，"这次我可不会放过你了…"

对手恶狠狠地瞪着他。

"退后！"艾利欧举起魔杖，"我要解决他！"

大家突然感觉到艾利欧不在像以前了。

"喝！！"

双方开始动手，整个地下室立刻尘土飞扬。空气刀和能量球从中不时地飞出来，还夹杂这各种物品的碎片。

"快找知世！"小狼喊道。

前方艾利欧和对手的魔力碰撞激荡着，把本来就很微弱的知世的魔力盖住了。大家只好一个个地打开门找她。

"在这里！！"后方爆炸声如此之大，可鲁必须大声喊其他人才听的到。

"知世！"小樱迅速跑过去，同时低头躲过突然杀出的空气刀。

"小樱…"知世的声音从一间储藏室里传来出来，可鲁站在门口。

"你没事吧！"小樱跪在她面前。

"没事。"知世笑道。她还穿着睡衣，左臂的衣服上划了个口子，看起来她除了受了惊吓以外没有什么别的问题。

"太好了，你没事！"小樱激动的都要哭出来了，"你怎么在这里？"

"给艾利欧打电话的时候我突然感觉到有人在我的房间里…"知世突然喊起来，"艾利欧呢？"

"他…"小樱等人回过头。

地下室的中央，满天飞舞的尘土中立着两个人影。

"艾利欧!"知世大喊道。

"啊！知世！"艾利欧突然听到知世的声音，赶紧回头看，"你没事吧…"

对手称艾利欧走神的空挡迅速出击，一道空气刀结结实实地砍在艾利欧的后背上。

鲜血喷涌。

"唔！"艾利欧强忍住痛楚。

"艾利欧！！"知世慌张地大叫。

"我来帮你！"可鲁想往前跳。

"后退！！"艾利欧大喊道，把所有人都下了一跳，可鲁愣住了，"它敢伤害知世…"

艾利欧眼睛里冲撞着谁也没见过的愤怒，他握住魔杖用力撑住自己的身体。

"…我要亲自解决它！"艾利欧怒吼道。

「艾利欧…」知世的泪水在眼睛里打转。

血滴落到地面上。

"接招吧！！"艾利欧狂暴地冲向敌人。

接下来的事谁也没看清楚，艾利欧被弹开，身上又凭空多了一道伤口。

小狼想冲向前帮助他，却被月拦了回来。

"这场战斗是属于他的…"月看着艾利欧，轻轻说道。

「加油啊…」大家不约而同地想到。

对手轻蔑地看着艾利欧，似乎在说"就凭你也想击败我？"。它身上虽然受了伤，但是没有一点疲劳的样子。而艾利欧不仅伤势严重，而且他已经很疲劳了。现在他必须用魔杖支撑住身体，呼吸非常混乱，鲜血从他背后一滴滴溢出来。

大家都能感到艾利欧的魔力开始跳动混乱了。

"糟糕…"斯比内鲁说，"这样下去…"

知世双手合实，闭上眼为艾利欧祈祷。

"啊…"大家突然惊叫起来。艾利欧的魔力突然在一瞬间上升，他的呼吸又开始平稳了。

对手惊讶地后退一步。

"怎么…"艾利欧吃惊地看着自己的双手，他能感到一股力量重新注入自己体内。

"难道是…"艾利欧回头看见闭上眼睛为他祈祷的知世。

"他怎么办到的？"露比惊讶地说。

"好像不是他自己的问题…"桃矢斜眼看着知世。

"好…"艾利欧回过头，"一次解决你…"

"呼…"一阵风在艾利欧身边刮起来，艾利欧的魔力以几乎能看到的样子从身体里倾泻出来。即使是在地下室内，这股魔力风暴还是将整个室内物品翻个低朝天。大家都强烈地感到了艾利欧的魔力，恐怖的魔力，只有愤怒的库洛里多转世才有的魔力。对手向后退去，脸上写着的是活生生的恐惧。

"喝啊！！！！！！"

大家感觉就像是看到一个巨大的实体冲向对手，然后是巨大的爆炸声。灼热的光亮，就像太阳的光芒。四只守护兽冲到前方，张开翅膀帮助后面的人挡住这光亮，及时如此，小樱也感到自己的头发快烧着了。

光亮突然消失，接下来是一阵碎片落地的噼啪声。

"啊…"艾利欧摇摇晃晃地站在烟雾散去的爆炸中央，"有点过火了…"

大家有点惊恐地看着他。

"这…这就是他的实力吗？"小狼颤抖地说。

知世捂着嘴看着艾利欧。

"呼…"艾利欧拿着魔杖的右手一挥，几秒钟之内，室内就回复了原状，"还有院子…"

他拖着受伤的身体走过来，左手里有一张卡牌。

"知世，大家，都没事吧…"艾利欧突然到了下去，刚才恢复房间用光了他最后一点力量。

"艾利欧！！"知世跑过去。

"…好疼…"艾利欧紧缩眉头。

「为什么为我这样…」知世的眼泪滴到艾利欧的脸上。

站在周围的大家又感觉到知世的魔力出现了。

"知世…"小樱惊讶地看着围绕知世的白色光芒，那光芒慢慢延伸到艾利欧的身上。

"哦？"艾利欧突然感到疼痛减轻了。

大家发现艾利欧的伤口开始以惊人的速度愈合。

「她…」月惊讶地瞪着知世，后者紧闭着眼睛，下意识地使用着自己的魔法。

然后她晕倒在艾利欧怀里。

艾利欧低头看着她，大家看不到他的表情。

"已经把卡牌封印了是吗？"艾利欧问道。

"是的，已经封印了。"小樱拿出被封印的卡牌。

"好强的对手，要不是知世为我回复魔力…"艾利欧轻轻说。

"哦？"小狼说，"那次是知世干的？"

"是啊…"艾利欧低头看着躺在床上昏睡的知世，"原来她的魔力有回复作用。"

"她没事吧？"小樱问。

"只是魔法用尽昏睡了，休息一段时间就好了。"艾利欧轻轻说。

「让我想起了小樱那时候…」月，可鲁，桃矢和小狼同时想到。

"你是不是也改回去休息一下了？"斯比内鲁说，"虽然伤口没事了，但你的魔力也用尽了。"

"哦，"艾利欧笑了，"别担心我，很快就没事了。"

露比不相信地摇摇头。

"好，好…"艾利欧起身，"小樱，拜托你照顾好知世，她在今天晚上前估计不会醒过来，可是不能让她的家人发现，最好留一个人在这里改变他们的记忆。"

"我们会安排好的，你还是回去休息吧，天快亮了。"月说道。

"好，再见了。"艾利欧有点虚弱地走出知世的房间，斯比内鲁和露比向大家道再见后跟着离开了。

大家沉默了好一会。

"还是不知道她是怎么跑到储藏室的。"可鲁叹口气。

"等她醒来自己解释吧，重要的是她没事。"桃矢说。

"艾利欧有点变了，不是吗？"月很凝重地说。

大家都叹了口气。

"好，我们来分班吧，小樱，你先去睡觉…"

"艾利欧，"斯比内鲁严肃地说，"你应该好好解释自己为什么这么莽撞了。"

艾利欧什么也没说，但是他心里感觉很愉快似的。

"真的，"露比说，"你的稳重都跑到哪里去了？这可不像你啊?"

"恩…"艾利欧半真半假地回答，然后转头看看正在升起的朝阳。

「看来除了身为库洛里多的转世之外…」

「我终于找到了另一个生存的意义…」

第十五章 反封印－火与冰(1)

Chapter 15 Anti-sealing

"啊～哈～"

可鲁打了个大大的哈欠.

已经是晚上六点了,夕阳西下.可鲁强打起精神,这个时候很有可能有什么人进入知世的房间.他转头看看两个女孩.知世依然睡在床上,而小樱则趴在她身边,也不安稳地睡着了.

从清晨的守候到现在,已经是最后一班了.说实话,一想起这事可鲁就有点不爽.小樱是不可能让月在这里守候很长时间的,然后又坚持让小狼回去休息,哥哥她也不想多麻烦,因为他还有功课要做.不过大家不可能让小樱一个人在这里守候这么长时间,自然而然地,可鲁就必须做出一点牺牲了.

"真是的..."可鲁郁闷地自言自语,"我到现在只睡了两个小时,难倒忘了我身上还有伤吗...为什么月就只用守两个小时呢?小狼也只呆了三个小时啊...真是不公平..."

十分钟前小樱刚刚改变了一个人的记忆,一转眼就又睡着了,看来她也已经累坏了.

"哎...她都能为自己的朋友守候如此长时间,我怎么就不行呢?"

"可鲁..."

"哦?"可鲁回头看去,知世已经醒了.

小樱似乎说了句梦话,然后又继续睡了.

"你醒啦..."可鲁小声说,"感觉怎么样?"

"没事,就是还有一点虚弱..."知世微笑到,然后起身把被子盖在小樱身上.

然后她转身走向可鲁和他坐在一起.

"她在这里呆了一天是吗?"知世轻轻问道.

"嗯,她先睡了一觉,然后就一直守候了..."可鲁低声回答.

"其他人呢?"知世看着小樱熟睡的侧脸.

"已经回去休息了..."可鲁叹口气,"他们说艾利欧要休息一天才行..."

知世的身体不自然地颤抖了一下.

"对了,你是怎么跑到地下室的?"可鲁问.

"哦,在接听艾利欧的电话时,那个男孩出来攻击我..."知世回忆道,"我闪开了,正好劈在床上,然后我就跑出门,大概它又发动了一次进攻,以为我听到了门的破碎声...之后我就躲在地下室里,可是没想到储藏室的门反锁上了...后来我感到你们在附近,我就试着散发力量...那可是画了一段时间...最后你们就找到我了..."

"是这样..."可鲁点点头,"你还是很幸运啊,多亏艾利欧想办法把对方引出去了..."

"昨天的对手..."

"就是这个啦!"可鲁拿出一张封印的卡牌,上面写着THEBREAK.

"'击破'?"知世看着那英文.

"是啊,真是强敌呢..."可鲁说到一半,突然被打断了.

"嗯...知世呢..."

可鲁和知世抬头看,发现小樱已经醒了,她睡眼朦胧地看着眼前的空床,然后立刻清醒过来.

"可鲁!知世她..."小樱一回头就看见知世坐在可鲁旁边.

"嗨,小樱.晚上好."知世笑道.

"知世!"小樱高兴地跑过去包住知世,"你终于醒了!感觉怎么样?没事吧?还要休息吗?"

"要休息的应该是你和可鲁哦."知世开心地笑着,"我没问题了,快点回去睡觉吧!"

"可是你肯定没完全回复,我还很担心的..."小樱说.

"你们要是再不回去休息,我也要担心你们的身体了."知世坚持道,"快回去吧!"

"好吧,有事一定要给我打电话哦!"小樱说.

"没问题,这是新的手提电话,放心吧!"知世看着可鲁和小樱起身.

"再见了!"三个人相互道别,然后小樱和可鲁消失在夕阳的空中了.

知世的视线转向自己的手机,表情也从微笑转为凝重.

她坐在床上,思考了很长时间,从友支町的怪事出现一直到现在,很多记忆的片断都浮现出来.然后她作出了一个决定,可是拿起电话的时候又迟疑了一下.

「现在打电话是不是有点早...他还在休息吧...」知世犹豫道,「可是...」

最后她还是拨通了电话号码.

"喂?"艾利欧的声音响起,"我是艾利欧,是哪位啊?"

"啊..."知世突然不知道该说什么.

"知世?"就算只是这么一声,艾利欧还是立刻听出是谁来电,"你怎么样了?"

"很,很好啊."知世吱唔地回答,"我...我..."

"什么?"艾利欧突然感到心里七上八下的,这可是他从没有过的感觉.

"...有点事想当面和你谈谈好吗?"知世轻轻说出来.

"哦?"艾利欧并没有想到她会怎么说,"可以,现在吗?"

"越快越好,"知世快速说,"当然,如果你要继续休息也没关系..."

"我没问题的."艾利欧说,"如果你现在想知道或了解什么,我可以马上过去."

艾利欧已经明白知世要说什么了,可是和她见面并没有让他感到什么高兴,反而感到一种迟疑和疑惑的感觉.

"那太好了..."知世有点激动地说.

挂上电话,坐在窗前静静地吃着自己的晚饭,知世等待着艾利欧的到来.

昨天经历的事情就好像是一场梦,现在回想起来,也只是些没有细节的残篇断句,混杂着凌乱的声响,伴随着自己的心跳忽隐忽现.

凝望着窗外金色夕阳投下丝丝点点的余光,一些更清晰的画面跳入知世的脑海里.

「...可鲁,知世就拜托你了...」

"啊..."知世惊讶地意识到这些记忆是多么的清晰,声音浮现在耳畔就像是再次投入到那些让自己心慌意乱的情境里.

「...小心啊,知世!」

「...你没事吧...」

"唔..."不知为何精神有点混乱的知世根本没法把这些嘈杂的声音从脑子里剔除掉.

「...太好了,没有受伤...」

「...这不是你的错...」

"嗯..."知世用力捂住耳朵,但此举根本无法削弱这些触动灵魂的颤抖,反而让它们更加清晰了.

「...不要!这边!...」

「...它敢伤害知世...我要亲自解决它!...」

"吱咋..."

树梢的鸟雀突然四散而去,知世如梦初醒般地盯着那些树枝,如缕的金光跳动在枝头,反衬在她本应平静柔和的瞳孔里.

「原本就不应该是这样的吧...」

视线放低,她很清楚地意识到,自己不在是以前那样,永远都要周围人来保护的人了.

现在在她体内不断流动的热浪,还有十几分钟前的那个电话,都是她想改变自己的最好证明.

只是...

她又不自禁地想起了艾利欧...

那种内心触动的感觉,就是因为他吧.

"嗨,晚上好,知世."

"啊..."心中正在挂念的人突然出现在眼前,知世抚平内心的涟漪,以自己惯用的微笑面对无论是自己怎样看待的人.

即使是...

"你是想知道关于自己魔法的事吧..."艾利欧轻轻说,内心却充满了挣扎.

夕阳既逝,天边留下一丝血色,两个人都感到了一丝凄凉,尽管天气并不寒冷.

"嗯,我想知道,我到底怎样控制自己的力量."知世低头看着自己的鞋带,脸上不知道是不是映衬了天空的颜色,那是一种从没在她脸上出现的淡粉色.

"为什么不去找小樱她们,而是我呢?"艾利欧心头一阵抽搐

"哦,这个..."知世想尽量把这个选择的原因简单化,"因为你是库洛里多的转世啊...我想这方面肯定要比小樱她们更...准确一些..."

「果然...她还是因为这个才...」

艾利欧的拳头攥紧了.

就像我担心的那样么?

最终她还是选择了那个我?

为什么...

为什么会这样.

难道我刚刚找到的生存价值,又要离我而去么...

"艾利欧?"

"啊?"艾利欧突然从自己的意识里清醒过来.

"怎么了?"在他面前的女孩,依然目光纯洁地凝望着他,可是...

「决不能,决不能...」消失已久的声音又在艾利欧的心中重新出现了.

"艾利欧?"知世大声说道.

"哦,没什么,"艾利欧发现要把注意力集中已经很难了,「难倒她对我的影响就这么大?」

"唔,使用魔力是吧..."艾利欧赶紧继续他们的谈话,"我会教你的."

"太好了."知世灿烂地笑了.

艾利欧虽然也摆出笑脸,可是心里却不知道是笑是哭.他也并没有意识到,知世的内心其实和他也同样在挣扎.

最后一抹血红的夕阳消失在天边.

"回来啦,怪物?"

小樱和可鲁降落到屋子的窗户口,她还没有抬手打开窗户,桃矢就将其打开探出头来.看来他已经在这里等候多时了.

"终于到家了,真是麻烦那..."可鲁忍不住感叹到,然后他恢复成小可,旋即进入房间,小樱跟在他后面.

"你们的晚餐在这里,"其实桃矢的细心程度也不比知世或小镜差多少,"吃完就赶紧睡吧."

"谢谢,哥哥."小樱把星之杖收好,慵懒地坐在床上,上个夜晚的战斗,今天整天地使用魔法消除记忆,她早已身心疲惫,只期望能吃饱后睡个好觉来慰劳自己.小可甚至懒得和桃矢打招呼,直径扑到他的盘子里狼吞虎咽起来,唯一与平时的区别就是他的动作显得十分软弱无力.

"哎..."桃矢叹气,不过他没有什么理由责怪小樱,如果是雪兔处于知世的情况,他也会怎么做的.

桃矢轻轻带上门.

.这一晚,夜似乎要比以往都要长一些...

"可鲁贝洛斯的封印能力实在是太碍事了..."

冷酷的语调,把周围充满大气的热浪都冻结了.表情暗淡的男孩,雕像般矗立在他经常出没的高楼顶层上.

"...必须想个办法,让他没有那么顺利就封印我的卡牌..."

男孩漆黑的披风随着风波动着,淡黄色的头发飘逸.他回过头,吐露着寒气的红色瞳孔映衬出他身后那张未完成的卡牌.

闪烁着黯淡的光芒,融和处已经到达四分之一的位置.在它旁边,另外一张牌也开始形成,暗灰色的融和光,明显比它旁边的同伴快了好几倍.

"...要像让它快速完成..."男孩看着那缓慢形成的卡牌,"...一是需要更强的魔力,二是需要我自己不在动摇的意识..."

那瞳孔就像这晚的夕阳一般血红.

"...第一个条件很容易达到,只要不断'打扰'库洛魔法使,让他们的魔力提升,我的魔力也自然而然地便强...可是第二个条件..."

男孩回过头,把视线向下方投去,眼睛里的寒气突然消失,取而代之的是无尽的凄凉.

"...面对自己的痛苦吧..."

月亮在云层中时隐时显,它已经进入上弦月期,开始向上弦凸月渐变...

小樱站在高台上,手中握着星之杖.

她能感觉到微风拂起自己的头发.

四周有隐约的人影在浮动.

小樱能看见小狼握着剑站在她的身旁,他胸口有什么东西闪耀着.

而自己握着魔杖的手腕上也有什么东西同样闪光.

可鲁,月在他们两旁站立着,两人都在向对面望着.

在往旁边,艾利欧和知世并排站在斯比内鲁和露比中间.

所有人的目光都向对面望去.

小樱也把目光投降对面.

空中有一轮巨大银白的弯月,映衬着对面的铁塔.

月弯在左侧,是下弦月.

铁塔上有一个男孩的身影.

那男孩的淡黄色头发也在随风荡动.

漆黑色的披风和黑暗的背景融和在一起.

「是谁...」小樱默默地想.

男孩不语,只是默默地看着她,身影有一种凄凉的气味.

小樱也默默地看着他.

他还透露出一种认为自己命运不公的气愤.

这似乎是他为什么在这里的原因.

那身影突然举起手中的魔杖,那魔杖本身的银白被银月映衬的更加闪亮.

清晨的时候,梅铃来到庭院里.小狼早早的就在那里练习剑法了,在空中呼啸的剑气,敏捷的身手,还有飘动的褐色头发.这一切对于她来说是那么的熟悉,也是那么的遥远.

"小狼,该吃早饭啦."梅铃说道.

"哦,谢谢."小狼收招,剑最后停在他身体的右侧,向下垂着像是就要扑击猛虎.然后他深呼吸,起身将剑收回背后,然后向梅铃走过来.

「战斗越来越激烈了吧...」

躺在浴池里的小狼,认冷水清洗自己清晨修练的疲惫.他仰头看着天花板,然后举起手里拿着的东西.

闪烁着微光的护身符.每次看到它的时候,无论身处何方,他都能感到温暖.

「必须让自己更强...」小狼暗想道,「研究新的符纸吧...」

晚上小樱虽然又做梦了,不过她已经比前一天精神很多.小可看来完全是没事了,他早早消灭掉自己的早餐,接着到游戏里消灭敌人去了.想往常一样,他身边聚集着不止一位樱牌.

"哇,刚刚玩几次小可就能连出这么长的攻击,真是太厉害了..."

"又一次K.O.,强啊..."

小可本来不在乎谁这么说他,他大概认为自己的水平远远不止如此.但是樱牌们你一句我一句的,他的头脑也就慢慢膨胀起来.

"啊,这只是基本的技巧啦,如果能有人跟我比赛,我肯定能打的更好..."

小樱靠在床头,心不在焉地听着小可自吹自擂,眼睛则温柔地看着手腕上的手链,然后不知道想起什么来,脸上微微泛起红晕.

"...看来又这种必要啊..."

"...还是问问小樱吧..."

光牌和暗牌的声音突然传进小樱的耳朵,她急忙把视线从手链上移开,抬头时正好看见两位樱牌走进房门.

"嗨,小樱."光牌微笑着和小樱打招呼,"有点事向想商量一下."

"什么事啊?"小樱起身坐在床边上.

"樱牌们总是不能完全上场作战,有的已经手开始痒痒了,"暗牌开门见山地说,"而且大部分樱牌担心,如果不经常联系自己的力量,会变得越来越弱,加上经常有樱牌之间互相比试却没有规定,所以我们打算开展一个全面的活动,以让大家都得到锻炼."

"啊?"小樱脑子的反应速度根本跟不上暗牌,"什么意思?"

"就是我们想开展一个类似于大型比赛的活动,不知道你同意不同意."光牌直截了当地说.

旁边玩电脑的樱牌们都静下来偷听她们的谈话.

"好啊."小樱倒是觉得满有趣的,樱牌的比赛会是什么样?

"耶!"

"啊～!"没想到潜藏在各个角落里的樱牌都冲出来欢呼,小樱着实吓了一大跳.

"这么说,你们已经计划了好长时间了?"小樱好奇地问道.

"没错."光牌已经开始整理樱牌们报上的比赛项目了,"其实卡牌的生活有时候也满枯燥的,除了战斗,或者出来帮主人的忙,我们几乎没有什么机会干别的事.不过小樱你给了我们很多自由时间,我们就开始筹划一个类似于运动会的活动,一方面提高力量,另一方面也为自己的生活加点乐子..."

"真厉害啊..."小樱惊讶地说道,"自己能开一个运动会吗?"

"其实没有那么简单,"暗牌在旁边说,她一直以来就是光牌的好帮手,总是能考虑到各个细微之处,"比如我们没有场地,这件事我就想求小樱你帮忙呢."

"哦?我能帮什么忙呢?"小樱倒是很想帮助樱牌们开展这个活动.

"帮我们找个场地啊."暗牌直话直说.

"啊?"小樱吓了一跳,"场地?我想想...我们家太小了吧...用创牌造一个?不行,要有一个人一直写...那么,我去问问知世吧,她家后面的空地大的像个操场."

"太好了,如果行的话,一定要通知我哦!"光牌高兴地说.

"不会打扰她吧..."暗牌问.

"应该不会,"小樱笑道,"知世会很高兴能请你们去她家的."

"对了,还有,"光牌接着说,"我也希望能请你们来参加..."

"我,我们?"小樱又吓了一跳.

"还有小狼啊,桃矢啊,"暗牌数着,"小可你也会参加吧?"

"嗯..."小可正一心一意地打他的游戏,根本没听她们在说什么,随口答应了.

"要是艾利欧也能来..."光牌说到.

"还有关月..."暗牌也插嘴.

"啊..."小樱流下汗珠,"行..."

"那就太好了!"光牌和暗牌异口同声地说到.

「哎,这下...」小樱暗暗叹气.

"还有..."光牌又开口.

"啊?还有..."

"每一个比赛项目都有优胜者吧..."

"有优胜者就要有奖品吧..."

"所以..."

"我明白了..."小樱慢慢说,"得找一个..."

"'赞助商'!"光牌和暗牌再次同时说.

"这么说来还真像个比赛."小樱开心地笑了,"好期待哟,你们什么时候可以准备好?"

"如果一切都没问题的话..."光牌看了看清单,"也得两天以后了."

"还算很快的."小樱点点头,"我这就去和大家联系."

"麻烦你了!"两位樱牌的声音都重合了.

"没什么."小樱笑道,"毕竟我是你们的主人么..."

"为什么要我准备礼物?"桃矢郁闷地说.

"为什么我也要参加?"小可也郁闷地说.

"樱牌们希望大家都参加啊,"小樱解释道,"也算是我们家的一项活动吧?"

大家已经要开始吃中午饭了,藤隆和镜牌在小樱的帮助下把餐桌摆好.小可看着一桌子的美味食品已经开始流口水了.

"那我能不能参加呢?"藤隆微笑着对拿着盘子的小樱说到.

"爸爸也能来吗?"小樱惊讶地瞪大眼睛.

"我想我这个星期是没事了,"藤隆把最后一份热菜放在桌子上,"我也希望能加入,好吗?"

"太好了!"小樱高兴地大叫起来.

"有什么好高兴的么..."好像出钱给樱牌们买礼物让桃矢很不爽.

"怎么了..."小樱的脸突然沉下来,"你就不能向爸爸学习一下么?"

"是啦,"桃矢突然笑了,"开玩笑么,我有个好主意,我不自己先准备礼物,等到获胜的樱牌们自己选好不好?"

"哇!"小樱更高兴了,"谢谢了,哥哥!"

桃矢轻轻笑了一下,然后低头开始吃午饭.

"这样啊..."嘴里撒满烤肉的小可突然说话,"那我一定也要参加!"

"哦?"小樱举起的筷子停在半空中,"你刚才不是说不想去么?"

"我一定要赢得一场比赛!"小可昂首挺胸地喊道,然后立刻变为一阵阴笑"然后就让桃矢给我买新的电玩...呵呵..."

"哇啊!"小樱瞬间倒地.

「这个家伙在大打这个主意啊...」桃矢脸上流下汗,「早知到...」

"嗯?"桃矢突然注意到旁边的镜牌不知道在思考什么.

"樱牌们的运动会?"知世惊讶地说.

"是啊,"小樱躺在床上,手里拿着电话,"她们想问问你能不能使用你们家后面的..."

"当然可以了!"知世兴奋极了,好像这场比赛是她举办的,"什么时候啊?"

"如果一切顺利的话,"小樱慢慢说,"应该是后天能准备好."

"没问题!"知世高兴地说,"那天家里不会有人的...是所有的樱牌都来吗?"

"是啊."小樱拿起手里的单子,"我会把比赛的安排发给你的,还有,她们设置了歌唱比赛呢,要不要参加啊?"

"我?行吗?"知世问.

"当然了,樱牌们可邀请你了,"小樱笑道,"歌牌和声牌特别提到的."

小樱在挂上电话后,接下来应该给小狼打了,可是电话在她手里响了起来.

"喂?我是小樱."

"喂?我是小狼.有一件紧急的事."小狼的声音从那边传来.

"哦?"小樱本来还想问问他能不能参加樱牌运动会的,"什么事?"

"我想我发现另一张牌了!"

仅仅半个小时,所有人都及其有效率地集中到小狼家附近的一个堆积废弃物的场地.

"就是这个喽..."艾利欧盯着空中的那个淡绿色的球体.

"好微弱的魔力,只有离的近的小狼感觉到了..."可鲁也瞪着那个东西.

"好像并不强啊?"露比自信地说,可是其他人都做出一副戒备的样子,几次和新卡牌对决告诉他们如果轻视对手是没有好果子吃的.

"要不要试探一下?"小狼问道,同时举起自己的剑,并掏出一张符纸.

"还是尽量不要惹他比较好..."月慢慢说,"如果真的打起来,我们现在的实力已经没有几天前大了..."

的确,艾利欧还没有完全回复,其他人也只是接近正常魔力.知世也在场,她习惯地举着摄像机,不过她现在有的紧张,不仅因为她已经可以感觉到魔力了,也许什么时候她就要为大家疗伤.虽然艾利欧对他的训练只有一个晚上,但是她已经能适当地依靠自己的意识释放魔力了.

"它怎么一动不动啊..."小樱小声说.

"一动不动..."可鲁琢磨着这句话.

"能不能之间把它封印呢?"小狼问道.

"如果它这么一直不动的话..."艾利欧皱起眉头,"可以是可以,不过不会这么简单吧..."

一行人于那个球体保持着五十米的距离,从比较远的地方观察它.

"现在这个距离能不能把它封住呢?"可鲁问道.

"距离足够...但是,"艾利欧很机敏地说,"我们还是小心行事比较好."

淡绿色的光微微闪烁着,这个球体根本没有任何动作,虽然大家肯定它已经注意到他们了,但是它却毫无攻击的意思,微弱的魔力也不想它前面的同伴,感觉一点威胁都没有.

半个小时后,那个绿色球体毫无反应,就像一个挂在空中的吊灯,如果没有魔力散发除了,大家决不会怀疑它是什么危险的东西.

"搞什么鬼么..."露比越来越不耐烦,和他有同样反应的还有可鲁.

"真是浪费时间..."他不断嘀咕道.

斯比内鲁无奈地摇摇头.

其他人则全神贯注地盯着那个东西.

又过了半个小时,这个家伙看上去就像是在休息养神,要不然就是等候时机.

露比愣着神不知道在想什么,可鲁不断的打哈欠.现在是下午一点半,太阳烤着大家的肩膀.小樱能感觉到汗从头上流下来了,她看了一眼旁边的小狼,他一动不动像个雕塑,一手举着剑,另一之手拿着符纸,随时准备攻击.护身符在他胸前闪烁着,看地小樱有的痴痴地愣神,然后她突然清醒,赶紧红着脸转过头瞪着绿色的球体,暗暗责怪自己不应该在这个时候走神.

第十六章 反封印－火与冰(2)

Chapter 16 Anti-sealing

艾利欧平静地看着那个东西，让知世感觉他和那个家伙就像棋桌上的两个对手，一边思考着对策，一边不慌不忙地等着对方掉进自己的陷阱里。

又是一个难熬的半个小时。小樱已经感觉快坚持不住了，太阳让她的头发升到一定的高温，她认为放在自己脑袋上的鸡蛋都可以熟了。

露比和可鲁已经不抱怨了，这并不是说他们习惯了。看可鲁的表情，他不是在回想电玩里的情节，就是盼晚上的甜点。

小狼的感觉都有点身体僵硬了，不过平时的锻炼和修行让他可以在这样长时间的静止后依然保持灵活的身手和高速度。

月闭上眼睛，似乎在休息。

艾利欧还是平静地观察对方的动向，知世已经把摄像机停下了。

那东西静止到简直要和背景融和起来了。

时间过的是如此的缓慢。

接近两个小时集中注意力在对方身上，小樱已经感到疲劳了，突然艾利欧开口了。

"好了，我们行动吧…"

然后大部分人好像从睡梦中清醒一样，可鲁使劲晃晃脑袋让自己回到现实里。小狼动了一下，然后转头看着艾利欧。

"要怎么做？"

"当然是封印它了，"艾利欧说，"如果它保持不动，就结束，如果它躲开了，那就把它打到动不了。"

"哎，为什么不早这样呢？"露比抱怨道。

"耐心也是一种美德。"艾利欧轻轻说。

知世把摄像机打开。

"这次还是直接封印吗？"小樱问。

"时间越短越好…"艾利欧说，"月的强迫变形要花费一段时间，容易给它逃跑的时间。"

"好，开始了！"可鲁舒展一下筋骨，然后准备进入小樱的星之杖。

"注意好它，小狼。"艾利欧说，"我现在还没有足够的魔力，如果它要跑，地面部分就靠你和斯比内鲁了。"

小狼点头，转头继续观察对方，那个家伙还是没有动作。

"空中就交给月和露比…"艾利欧继续说，两位守护者点头，然后升到空中。

可鲁进入小樱的星之杖里，它多了属于可鲁的太阳。

"大家准备好。"艾利欧看起来和指挥官没有什么区别，大家都已经到位，"好，开始！"

小樱迅速举起魔杖。

对手依然毫无反应。

"我以封印兽的力量，命令你进入封闭状态！"小樱吟唱出咒语，金黄色的风暴开始迸发出来，迅速冲过五十米的距离，然后开始旋转着包围那个淡绿色的物体。

无论是空中的还是地面的，大家都紧盯正在封印中的对手。

魔力突然上升。

"来了！"艾利欧喊道。空中的两位快速向它靠近，以防止它跑掉，小狼握着剑的手更紧了。感觉前方的魔力冲撞，知世手有点抖动。

金黄色的风暴依然旋转着。

"时间不对啊？"艾利欧开始惊讶了，"不应该这么长时间啊？"

小樱紧张地握着魔杖。

"不好！"艾利欧突然明白了，"快让可鲁停止！！"

"什么？"小樱还没又反应过来，变故就开始了。

绿色的风开始从金黄色的风中间窜出，然后顺着风暴开始迅速向小樱手里的星之杖冲过来。

"糟糕！！"艾利欧大叫道。

"唔…"月迅速发动攻击，晶体冲着逐渐变成绿色的风暴冲去，可是却被弹开了。

露比和斯比内鲁也同时发动攻击，他们分别瞄准绿色球状物应该待的地方和已经逼进小樱的逐渐变绿风暴的前端，可是也同样被弹开。

"哇…"小樱紧紧抓住摇晃不停的魔杖，它在对面逼近的风暴的作用下抖动的越来越厉害。里面的可鲁毫无声响。

知世握着摄像机的手开始发抖了。

面对逼进的风暴，小狼并没有发动攻击，因为他手里拿的是雷符，他不知道这个风暴会不会把电导向小樱身上。

他急忙伸手换火符，可是绿色已经逼进小樱，从他身边经过的时候，他立刻一剑劈上去。对手的反击马上证明那是一招错棋。

风暴不知道以什么力量吸住了小狼的剑。

"唔…"无论小狼怎么使劲，剑也抽不会来。

然后他惊恐地看到绿色的风暴开始顺着剑爬到他身上。

"小狼！！"小樱惊恐地大喊道，她几乎想要甩掉魔杖去帮助小狼，魔杖抖动的就像绞水泥用的震动棒一般。

本来应该被封印的球状物已经消失了，变为凌驾于可鲁封印能力的绿色风暴，开始吞食小樱的星之杖，路上还带上了小狼，他正在不断试图冲破风暴的包围，可是身体越来越不听使唤。

"还是没有料到…"艾利欧咬牙道，他也同样在用魔杖进攻风暴的残余部分，可是和月，露比还有斯比内鲁的攻击同样无效。

"不要啊！！！"小樱大叫，绿色风暴已经包裹住星之杖的头部。斯比内鲁冲过去试图把小狼拽出来，却被一阵闪电击中。小狼手里的雷符纸不知为何原因发动，但着肯定不是小狼干的，他已经快失去知觉了。

"小狼！"小樱都要哭出来了，突然一声巨大的爆炸。大家被一阵冲击力弹了出去，绿色的风暴消失在星之杖头。小樱在倒地的瞬间想到的就是抬头看看小狼怎么样了。

可是小狼却不见踪影。

"小狼！！"小樱大喊道，向四周张望，除了看见陆陆续续爬起来的守护者，还有扶起知世气喘吁吁的艾利欧以外…没有小狼的影子。

"怎么…"小樱感到一阵晕眩，小狼不见了。他应该在的地方什么都没有。

"天哪…"艾利欧惊讶地看着小樱，准确的说是她手里的魔杖。

原来应该是粉红色的套住星星的框架现在是淡绿色，可鲁的太阳还在，而在那下面又多出了一个竖插着的一把剑…那是小狼的剑。

"这是…"月很惊讶地看着小樱变型的魔杖。

"怎么了，"小樱的泪水已经流下来了，"小狼呢？"

"他在…"艾利欧很艰难地说，"你的魔杖里面。"

小樱画了很长时间才明白他在说什么。知世捂住了嘴。

"他…"小樱颤抖地说，"在…魔杖里？怎么可能…"

"我也不知道，"艾利欧实话实说，"可鲁！小狼！你们听得到吗？"

魔杖没有任何反应，在这之前，进入魔杖的月和可鲁都是可以和外面的人交流的。

刚才一直持续高温的魔杖逐渐冷却了。

"他，他不会有事吧？"小樱哽咽地问。

"应该…不会…"看来艾利欧自己也不太确定，"人类进入魔杖还是第一次出现。"

"他能出来，是吧？"知世小心翼翼地问。

"不知道。"艾利欧沉重地回答。

小樱瘫坐在地上。

「怎么办…」一想到小狼可能一辈子呆在魔杖里，小樱就一阵无力，「不行，必须把他和可鲁救出来…」

"我想这个对手应该是有封印能力的…"艾利欧分析道，"不仅挡住了可鲁的封印，还把他和小狼反封印在魔杖里，如果没猜错的话，小樱你已经没法召唤樱牌了…"

"什么？"小樱努力站起身，双手颤抖地举起魔杖，"光牌啊！请听从我的召唤！出现在我身边吧！光！"

毫无反应，星之杖的力量已经被封印住了，颜色的改变是个证明。

"我来…"月说到，然后走到魔杖前，闭上眼睛使用自己的魔力，星之杖罩上一层淡银色的光辉。

没有什么变化。

"他们只是晕过去了，"月睁开眼睛，"很快就会醒来，两个人都没什么事。"

这些话虽然让小樱安心一点，可是小樱依然担心很多事。

"他们能不能出来？"她着急地问道。

"以我的能力是不行。"月低下头。

小樱默默地看着手里的魔杖。

"如果月都没法办到，我想我也没有能力，"艾利欧说，"不过我可以试试。"

艾利欧也像月一样用自己的魔力从外面试图解开封印，可是没有成功。然后小樱也试着这样做，同样没有效果。

"只能等他们醒过来，从内部突破了。"艾利欧叹道，"没想到结果会是这样…"

「我在哪里…」

小狼渐渐恢复知觉，剑还在手上。他想到的第一件事就是小樱怎么样了。可是渐渐恢复视力的双眼看到的却是令人惊异的景象。

就像身处一个巨大的虚拟空间里，光束在四周飞动，脚下是反光的地板，在往外是看不见的黑色空间，而他身后…

"可鲁！？"小狼震惊地说，身后的可鲁正在努力挣脱身上的绿色锁链。

"小鬼？！"可鲁刚刚看见他，吓的下巴都要掉了，"你…你怎么在这里？"

"这是那里啊？"小狼向四周看去，然后开始怀疑自己是不是在做梦，"这是幻觉吗？"

"这是在小樱的星之杖里啊！！"可鲁大声说，"你是怎么进来的？"

"魔…魔杖里？"小狼惊骇的睁大眼睛，"怎么可能…刚才发生什么了？"

刚才的情境瞬间闪过小狼的脑子，最后他被绿色风暴缠住了，然后…就被带到这里了？

"小鬼…刚才发生什么了？"可鲁放弃挣脱，因为一点效果没有。

"小樱封印绿色球体时，它开始顺着你的金色风暴向魔杖爬，然后路上还缠住了我…"小狼解释到。

"然后那个家伙就突然冒出来缠住了我…"可鲁咬牙说，"怎么也挣脱不了…也听不见外面的声音，那个家伙一定是把这里封住了…"

"我来帮你…"小狼说着走过去。

"我自己来啦，才不要你这个小鬼帮。"可鲁说道，然后继续试图挣脱锁链。看来他还是有点高傲，面对小狼就是放不下架子。

"什么话…"小狼有点生气，然后转头观察四周，往外地板就消失在黑暗中了，他不知道往那边走会怎么样，也不知道星之杖里面平常是什么样子。可鲁肯定知道，不过听了他那么自负的话，小狼也懒的问他。

「肯定不能使攻击魔法了…」小狼抬头看看空中，上方也同样消失在黑暗之中，「有可能会破坏星之杖的…」

他没有注意到身后有一些绿色的锁链正在靠近…

可鲁在抬头的时候，正好看见。

"小狼，身后！！"他大喊着向小狼发出警告。

"哇！！"小狼眼角撇见逼近的锁链，迅速举剑砍过去，锁链在利剑的攻击下段成几节，然后消失了。

"咻…"小狼刚刚松了口气，突然从黑暗中冲出另外的锁链，向着他冲过来。

"喝！！"小狼马上砍起来，可是出现的锁链越来越多，他很快就要被包围了。

"闪开！！"可鲁大喊道，小狼没时间和他争辩，立刻向旁边闪去，一片白色炽热火球飞到他刚才站的地方，锁链瞬间化为灰烬。

"你怎么能使这样的招数？"小狼喊道，"会损坏星之杖的！"

"如果不这么做，损坏的就会是我们啦！！"可鲁大叫道，"快来把我弄出去！！"

"你不是可以自己解决吗？"小狼虽然这么说，还是边斩断路上的锁链，边冲向可鲁。

"我怎么向自己吐火球啊？"可鲁怒道。

"知道啦…"小狼不耐烦地说，冲到他旁边，几剑砍断可鲁身上的锁链。

"好了，舒展空间！！"可鲁甩掉身上剩余的锁链，"我们俩来一起把它们消灭吧！"

小狼愣了一下，他还是第一次听到可鲁和他说"我们俩"。然后他笑了，举起剑开始劈不断涌出的锁链。可鲁也开始攻击，不仅用上爪子，嘴巴也用上了。

此时星之杖外，小樱等人正在焦急地等待魔杖内的反应。

握着星之杖的小樱突然感到魔杖开始抖动。

"发生什么事了？"小樱着急地说，他们没法感觉到魔杖里的魔力，感到的只是对手包围魔杖的魔力在颤抖。

"我来看看…"月上前一步，轻轻握住魔杖，使出刚才的力量，"好，他们开始行动了…"

"你看的见吗？"小樱着急地说，"他们怎么样？"

"我只能感觉到…"月轻声说，"他们应该在和对手战斗…"

"只能为他们祈祷了…"艾利欧闭上眼睛。

"…"小樱很难过的握紧魔杖，小狼和可鲁在里面战斗，她却什么也做不了。

"可恶！！"

出现的锁链越来越多，小狼和可鲁根本没法完全消灭它们。

"冰龙招来！！"小狼大喊到，从被利剑压住的符纸里冲出来淡蓝色龙状的冰，冲向逼近的锁链，它们完全被冻住了，破成碎片散落到地面，和被可鲁炎光球烧糊的黑色碎末混和在一起，然后消失不见。

"必须找到它的本体！！"小狼大叫道，"这样没完没了，我们很快就会把魔力耗完的。"

"帮我扛住一会！！"可鲁大声回话，"我设法把周围弄亮一点！！"

小狼没有问他用什么方法，只是不停地使用符纸破坏逼近他和可鲁的锁链，现在这个时候只能相信对方，没有别的办法。

"呵！！！！"可鲁开始蓄积魔力，然后把它们转变为光亮，从自己的身体散发出去。周围瞬间变亮了，他们的视野扩展了将近五十米，在往外的地方依然是黑暗，不过这已经足够了。

"在那里！！"小狼大叫道，转身劈断一段锁链。

前方的绿色球状物不断伸出锁链。

"这阳光只能持续五分钟！"光线持续从可鲁身上发出，"必须在这个时间段干掉它！！"

"明白了！！"小狼喊到。

"抖动的越来越厉害了…"小樱紧张地说，"是好兆头吗？"

"应该是…"艾利欧突然皱起眉头，"感觉到了吗…他们的魔力溢出来了…"

"啊…"小樱瞪大眼睛，"真的！"

"我也感觉到了…"月说。

"太好了！"知世高兴地说道。

「小狼，可鲁…你们要加油！」小樱默默想到。

"冲不到它近处啊！！"可鲁喊道，然后一爪子抽碎快爬上身的铁链。

"不行…"小狼气喘吁吁地说，魔力和符纸都在大量消耗着。然后他突然想到了，如果想冲到近处打击对方，他和可鲁就必须好好合作。刚才他们虽然在一起对敌，可是都只顾自己这边。

「和他合作…」小狼想到，同时也不停往攻击。可鲁身上的光越来越暗，如果不快点行动，他们又要进入睁眼瞎的地步，可是…「他刚才那么说我…」

他眼角撇着正在跟锁链缠斗的可鲁。

「我在想什么！！」小狼明白了，「他刚刚还救过我…而且都是关心小樱的人…我怎么能耍小性子…」

"可鲁，我掩护！你冲过去！！"小狼大喊道，抽出火符升级版，"炎帝招来！！"

白炽的火焰扫荡掉可鲁周围的锁链，留下惊讶瞪着小狼的他。

"快呀！！"小狼再次使用冰符，把新出现的锁链冻个粉碎。

可鲁微微点头，然后迅速冲向对手，锁链闻风而动，但是在攻击可鲁的中途被小狼敲掉了。

"喝！！"可鲁快速冲过去，然后迅猛有力的一抓，将那个绿色球状物拍个粉碎。

"看！！"小樱发现星之杖的颜色回复成粉色了。

"他们成功了！！"艾利欧喊道，大家都感到对手的魔力消失，小狼和可鲁的魔力窜了出来，魔杖又回复成以前那种温暖。

"他们怎么还不出来？"知世还是很紧张。

"从这里出去，"可鲁喊道，叼起卡牌递给小狼，"我还要留在这里封印它…"

"好…"小狼拿着卡牌往刚刚开启的粉色门状物走去。

"对了，还有…"可鲁叫住小狼。

"什么？"小狼回过头。

"谢谢。"可鲁认真地说。

小狼笑了："不用谢…"

然后他消失在门口，留下同样微笑着的可鲁。

一阵闪光，魔杖头迸射出的光亮在地面形成小狼，同时剑的形状消失了。

"小狼！！"小樱扑进小狼的怀里，眼泪流了出来。

"啊…小樱…"小狼脸红了，赶紧拿出卡牌，"快把它封印。"

"嗯…"小樱擦去眼泪，接过写有THESEAL的卡牌。

"哎哟…终于结束了…"回复成小可后，他大大地伸了个懒腰。

"没想到你和小狼也能合作的这么好啊…"艾利欧半带暗示地笑道。

"他…"小可回过头，目光和站在小樱身边的小狼相会，两个人偷偷交换了眼色。

"他什么都没干！！"小可突然大叫道。

"啊？"大家惊讶地停下脚步。

"你在说什么啊？"小狼也喊道，"你才什么都没干呢…"

"哼！！"小可接着喊，"我可不会再让你这么强风头了！！"

"你可以试试！！"小狼毫不迟疑地反击。

"搞什么…"斯比郁闷地说，"到底发生什么了…"

"你们别吵啦！！"小樱跳到两个人之间。

"呵呵…"艾利欧看着他们乱作一团，轻轻笑了。

"小鬼！！别太嚣张了！！！！"

第十七章 樱牌运动会－未知力量(1)

Chapter 17 Sports meet of Cards

"啊哈～"

小樱打了个大大的哈欠。晨光想往常一样把它的恩惠撒进小樱的房间里，不过小樱的心情要比往常好很多。今天是一个很令人期待的日子。

经过昨天一天的准备，樱牌们的运动会终于要在今天开展了，小樱很幸运的邀请到了几乎所以樱牌请求的人，除了关月以外…她像往常一样说自己很忙，不过小樱依然很高兴，不仅是为了樱牌们。艾利欧在又一天的休息之后已经完全复原了。而且今天父亲也要来，这更加让小樱感到兴奋。

"呵呵，你醒啦，小樱？"小可把头凑过来，"快起来喝！！"

小可比平常还要着急地催着小樱。不用说，他也在盼着今天的活动。当然准确点说，是盼着赢得比赛好让桃矢给他买电玩。不过对于小可能不能赢得什么比赛，小樱保持高度怀疑。因为樱牌们也不是那么弱的。

小樱一路咣咣当当地跑下楼梯，差点和迎面的镜牌撞上，身后尽管紧急刹车的小可还是顶到了小樱的脑袋。

"啊，对不起…"镜牌急忙说。

"没事，小镜。"小樱赶紧转身抓住向下掉落的小可，"你没事吧？"

"呦呦…"桃矢从餐厅里探出头，"怪物你堵塞交通啊…"

"不许叫我怪物！！！"小樱愤怒地攥紧拳头，根本没注意到小可还在她手里。

"小…小樱…没法呼吸…"小可脸都紫了。

"啊！！对不起！！"

一通手忙脚乱之后，一家人坐在餐桌前吃早饭。镜牌依然在旁边看着，虽然不能在一起吃，但是她还是感到很幸福。

"哼哼，我说…"小可不顾满嘴的面包大喊道，"再怎么样，燃烧比赛我还是能赢的！！"

"有小狼和火牌在，说不准的。"小樱说。

"那，飞翔比赛我一定没问题！！"小可喊。

"有翔牌，也不一定。"小樱又说。

"还有月呢，不会让你那么轻松就赢。"桃矢也插嘴。

"那…"小可又想起来，"力量比赛？"

"有力牌…"

"速度比赛？"

"有驱牌…"

"那不是没有我获胜的机会了吗！！？？"小可惊恐地大叫。

"放心，有吃点心比赛…"镜牌轻轻说。

"哦…那就放心了…"小可松了口气。

"可是…"镜牌接着说，"雪兔也要参加啊…"

"啊！！！"小可又叫了起来，"惨了惨了！！"

"呵呵…"小樱忍不住笑了，"我设了电玩比赛，专门为你准备的。"

"还是小樱对我好…"小可突然泪流满面，"这个肯定没人能赢我。"

"那你也不会有百分之百的胜利把握。"桃矢说。

"哦？难倒电玩还有人能和我比？是谁啊？"小可惊讶地说。

"自己猜吧。"桃矢神秘的笑了。

"好了，大家快吃吧。"藤隆微笑道，"马上要走了。"

"准备出发喽！！"小樱激动地喊道。

镜牌已经回到了封印之书里，现在和其他正在兴奋地等待今天的比赛的樱牌们安安稳稳地呆在小樱的背包里。桃矢，藤隆加上藏在封印之书旁边的小可，还有已经在路上的雪兔，这已经是一个非常幸福的家庭了。

也就是抱着这种心情，小樱现在才会如此快乐。不过她也没有忘记那个本来现在应该在他们身边，带给他们温暖，同时也从他们这里得到温暖的人。

「如果有机会，我一定要把妈妈复活！」小樱已经无数次这么想了，「也让她能看到我们现在真么快乐，也要让她能感觉到我能感觉到的幸福！」

「还有…」

一家人正做在公共汽车上，往知世家前进。小樱用手撑住下巴，愣愣地向窗外望去。想到此，她的脸上不知不觉泛起红晕。

「小狼…」

水晶般的手链在小樱手上，反射着明亮的阳光。树影掠过她的脸颊，她出神地望着空中。就在前天，她还感觉差点要失去小狼了。不过她也记得很清楚后来发生的事。

"小狼，你下次一定要注意自己呀，"小樱小声说，"我，我真的很担心你。"

小狼呆呆地看着她，然后红色迅速爬上他的脸颊。

"好不好？"小樱低声说。

"唔…"小狼使劲稳住自己，然后认真地说，"如果是保护你，我不会在乎自己的…"

"小狼…"小樱的泪水又再次流了下来。

"小樱，早啊。"突然雪兔的声音传来。

"噢？"小樱发现雪兔不知道什么时候已经在公共汽车上了，她赶紧擦掉不知不觉流下来的眼泪，然后用自己最灿烂的笑容迎接雪兔，"早上好！"

桃矢还是像以前一样，从不会放过每个细节，他当然看见小樱脸上的泪水，不过他依然没有说什么，只是和雪兔打招呼。

"嗨，雪兔！"桃矢拍拍雪兔的后背，"准备好啦？"

"是啊。"雪兔笑道，然后举起手里的盒子，"我准备了自己的午餐。"

"哦，不是有吃点心比赛吗？"桃矢惊讶地问。

"我怕不够吃啊。"雪兔摸摸脑袋，笑着说。

"我…"桃矢脸上挂满竖线，什么都说不出来。

「惨，看来是赢不过他了…」背包里的小可郁闷地想。

"吱咋…"汽车到站开门了，一行人下车，面对的是知世家硕大的院子。小樱抬眼看到的人就是小狼和梅铃。

"嗨！"梅铃向大家打招呼，"大家好啊！"

小狼礼貌地点点头，然后红着脸和小樱目光相遇。

"你们不也是坐这路车吗？怎么还在这里啊？"小樱有点唐突地问道。

"啊，这个么…"梅铃神秘地一笑，"本来我说要先进去的，可是小狼执意要在这里等某个人，所以就…"

小狼和小樱都彤红着脸，低头研究自己的鞋带。

"喔，看来大家都到齐了啊…"艾利欧的声音从身后传来过来。大家回头看，他和秋月从街对面走了过来，不用说，斯比一定是藏在艾利欧的背包里了。

大家互相道了早安，然后一起有说有笑地往知世家的大门走过去。

谁也没有发现，就在远处的一个树丛内，一个身着黑色披风的男孩正在窥视他们。

"这么热闹的聚会，我怎么能不参加呢？"拥有红色瞳孔的男孩轻笑到。

"不过，增强魔力还是现在最终要的事情…。"他低下头，"只要再增强一点，那张强大的卡牌就可以完成了…"

"…当然，它还不是最强大的，"男孩慢慢说，"要想创造生牌和死牌，现在的魔力还远远不够，这个卡牌也只能是当个跳板…"

"虽然如此，它还是会给你带来很多痛苦的，小樱…"

"那么，先派出我新的代言人吧…只要一小会儿…只要你们对付它…只要你们的魔力增强了…我也就同时变强大了…"

男孩露出了阴暗地笑容。

"欢迎大家来我家！"知世满面红光地说，"后院已经准备好了，大家放下东西就可以过去了！"

"哦，耶！！"秋月和小可同时叫到。

"又是他们俩…"斯比无奈地说，其实其他人也非常兴奋，只是能控制住自己罢了。

大家分别到各个房间里换好运动服，然后跟着知世想后院走去。知世当然不会忘了摄像的事情。小可抱着"再怎么着也要赢一场"心情，依然不忘了在摄像机前炫耀一番。

在昨天夜里，光牌和暗牌已经来这里检查并准备过了。原来知世家的后院只是一个空场，现在不仅多了跑道之类的东西，还有看台和一些桌子，当然椅子什么的也是少不了的，还有很多靶子啦，一大堆一大堆的桩子。虽然小樱不知道它们是干什么的，不过她很清楚樱牌们的运动会肯定和人类的一点也不一样。

"好了…"小樱拿出封印之书，让这次比赛的真正主角们出来。

随着各种不同颜色的风暴窜出，所有的樱牌都出现了。先让大家大吃一惊的是她们的装束，所有的樱牌都改变了服饰，适于运动的衣服，依然符合每位樱牌的肤色。驱牌都有小小的运动衫，可是就连秤牌也有格子状的"衣服"，让大家哭笑不得。不过从样式就能明白那是裁判的衣服。

"呵呵…我们可盼了好久了！"火牌大笑到，她身上是红黄相间的运动服。

"这些衣服是…"小樱好奇地问。

"这可是创牌的功劳呢…"光牌对小樱耳语到，"一定要给它加一个奖项哦…"

"没问题…"小樱笑道，"对了，谁是广播员？"

在计划这个活动的时候，暗牌意识到要同时进行的比赛很多，需要一个广播员想大家随时报告比赛情况，当时光牌就告诉小樱她们要从樱牌里选一个人。

"当然是…"光牌刚刚要说出来，就被打断了。

"…我啦！！！"火牌大叫道。

"哈？？"樱牌以外的人都惊讶地长大了嘴巴。

"你，你？"小樱吃惊地指着火牌。

"怎么，不行吗？"火牌有点郁闷地问。

"没，没什么…"小樱赔笑道，本来她以为会是光牌或暗牌，或者是地牌或风牌，要不然就是声牌，没想到她们选了最"火暴而且喜欢闹事"的火牌担当这个需要责任心的任务。

"放心吧…"光牌小声说，"她虽然平常大大咧咧地，可是干正事的时候很热心而且很专心。"

"是吗…"小樱别扭地笑道，她忘不了火牌有一次在藤隆不在的时候把她和桃矢还有小可的午饭烧糊了，看他们两个的表情，看来也没有忘了这件事。

"声，麻烦了…"火牌已经站到看台的最高处，这个位置能观察到整个场地的动向。声牌附在她身上，让她的声音能传递到每个角落。

"首先感谢大家能起这么早来参加我们樱牌的运动会…"火牌彬彬有礼地大声说。

"…我想大家已经等不及要开始了，所以废话少说。"樱牌们欢呼雀跃。

"不过在这之前，我们必须由衷地感谢一个人…"樱牌们安静下来。

火牌清清嗓子："…那就是，我们的主人小樱，因为她的宽容和友爱，我们现在才会有此机会举办史上第一次卡牌运动会，我们也才能生活的如此快乐…所以我代表所有樱牌向小樱致敬！！"

樱牌们的欢呼声震耳欲聋，不仅如此，其他人也在衷心的祝贺小樱并且鼓起掌。这让小樱感到非常不好意思。

"火牌这个家伙…"她开心地笑着。知世手里的摄像机一直不停地转，把这一切都拍摄下来。

"那么，请第一场比赛的运动员和裁判到场！"火牌拿起手里的单子，那上面记载着所有比赛的时间，"其他人可以坐到看台上来，观看比赛或者为自己的比赛做准备。如果需要食物或水，就去找水牌哦。"

「给我安排这种工作…」水牌郁闷地想到。

"感觉真的很想我们的运动会！"梅铃兴奋地大喊着。

"首先第一场是地面最快速度比赛，五分钟后技巧飞行比赛，请大家准备好！"火牌大声报出比赛项目，其实每个人手里已经有一分单子了。不过这样非常有气氛感。

"那么…"火牌已经看到暗牌从下面打手势来，"我宣布，樱牌运动会，现在正式开始！！"

"耶～！！"大家挥动着花牌制作的花圈。此时此刻，静牌正在看台最顶端负责把声音封闭在整个广场内。小樱注意到周围的树木都是树牌种的。

"地面最快速度比赛就要开始了，请大家注意会场左边！"火牌大声说。

"啊，看来强手都出场了…"艾利欧说道。

不仅有驱牌参加，还有地牌，跳牌，雷牌，小狼也参加了。这下子小樱可不知道该给谁加油了。

光牌的闪烁信号开始，表示比赛开始。几个身影瞬间冲出。小樱一开始还不明白为什么只有二十米的跑道，当第一位驱牌冲到尽头时，突然从起点出现，小樱很快就明白是轮牌在帮助扩充场地。然后，小樱接着看，时牌在那里应该是在计时，秤牌是裁判应该没错，可是回牌在那里干什么？

"看来驱牌的优势是没人能挡的，现在它还是保持第一，小狼第二，地牌第三！"

地面上的人速度非常快，小樱几乎看不清楚谁是谁，只能注意听清楚火牌的声音，顺便从经过的水牌那里拿了份汽水，镜牌也在帮水牌的忙。

"还有十五段！驱牌的速度慢了下来，有可能被小狼追过去哦…"

"他说的十五段就是三百米吧，驱牌快坚持不住了啊…"可鲁坐在小樱旁边说。

小狼要追上驱牌，小樱不知道是不是应该感到高兴，不过火牌马上说地牌也在逼进小狼，让她更加紧张了。地牌此事正是龙状，不过身体很短，适于短途冲刺，她正在以优美的滑行向小狼逼进。

小樱已经分不清跑到第几段，小狼已经非常接近驱牌的身影。最后两个人同时冲线，光牌已经标出那根线了。

"到底谁是第一？裁判们正在商讨…"火牌把注意力放在讨论中的时牌，秤牌和回牌。然后回牌突然消失了，接着又再次出现。然后时牌向火牌打了个手势，后者点头报出优胜者。

"驱牌以零点零零三秒的时间成为了地面最快速度比赛的优胜者！桃矢，记在你的本子上哦！让我们为驱牌欢呼吧！"

"这家伙，不用你提醒…"桃矢在一片欢呼声中开始往自己的获胜名单本上记录。小樱这才明白回牌是去回到过去确定比赛结果了，有点像人类的比赛回放。

"呼…"小狼气喘吁吁地走上看台，来到小樱身边，后者把准备好的水递过去，"谢谢…差点就超过去了…"

"真厉害…"小樱有点脸红地说，这时候可鲁和月起身，往看台下走。

"哦，你们去干什么？"小樱问。

"当然是参加飞行技巧比赛呀…"可鲁好像想起这件事就不爽。

"月，加油哦！"小樱说到。

"谢谢…"月轻轻一笑。

"就知道给他加油…"可鲁小声嘀咕到。

空中技巧比赛可一点都不容易，不仅要做出各种翻滚，俯冲动作，还要在幻牌制造的障碍中以各种姿势穿梭。这种高难度的动作，可鲁是根本做不出来的。翔牌虽然很能飞，但是它也并不灵活。露比的确很有竞争力，可是还是月更厉害。

"很好，月得到了飞行技巧比赛的优胜资格。可鲁，你碰到了二十六个障碍，下次参加这种比赛还是先想清楚。"火牌大声评论道。

大家一阵哄堂大笑，可鲁十分郁闷地让充当医护人员的眠牌为他身上抽筋的地方麻痹。每当他碰到一个障碍，电击都会很好地提醒他。这是刚刚完赛的雷牌准备的。

小樱低头看着自己手中的项目单，她有几项比赛是在下午，中午的时候还要帮助给知世伴奏。

月和满身是伤的可鲁回来了。

"太精彩了，月。"小樱说到，"还有，可鲁你为什么要参加这种比赛啊？"

"参加的越多，胜利的几率就越大…"可鲁含混地解释道。

"下面是射击比赛，大家注意喽，参加的人可是射击高手。"火牌提醒大家。

这次艾利欧也参加了，和他一起的是击牌和矢牌，知世很激动地把摄像镜头对准他们。

"射击的目标是在最短时间内射击不同的靶子，每个靶子只能使用一发，最后记录击中靶子数目来确定谁是冠军！"火牌拿着刚才暗牌送上来的说明大声读到。

"开始！！"光牌大声下令，幻牌继续充当制作靶子的任务，每个靶子击中后，雾牌就会散发烟雾出来。

"啪啪啪…"三个人以不同的方式攻击着靶子，暗牌在旁边计算着数目。

"好累…"火牌趁比赛时喘口气，然后大叫道，"水！！"

"啊？？"正在发冷饮的水牌吓了一跳，"怎么啦？"

"能不能给我点饮料？"火牌声音甜甜地说。

"真是的…"水牌又好气又好笑地递上去一瓶水，"小心不要把自己浇灭了！"

"谢谢…"当然只有人类才用喝水，火牌只是那它用来降温，每次她激动过度都会头脑发热的。她直接把水瓶举到头顶一倾而下，接下来在一片水蒸气中大喊爽快。

射击比赛结束后，裁判们评定了半天才得出结论。

"看来这回射击真的很精彩，秤牌最后公平地决定颁发两项第一。击牌以百分之九十九点九九的准确率获得射击准确奖，而矢牌则以一箭同时击中十七个靶子获得一次击中奖。艾利欧虽然准确率也达到了惊人的百分之九十八点七五，但是很遗憾地没有在任何方面超过前两位。"

"真是遗憾啊…"知世对回到看台上的艾利欧说。

"没什么，参与第一么。"艾利欧笑道。

"小樱啊，"桃矢过来说，"帮我记录一下比赛结果，我去参加比赛了。"

"哦？哥哥参加什么比赛啊？"小樱接过笔和本子。

"力量比赛喽…"桃矢笑笑说。

"下面是力量比赛，大家一定不要小看力牌，手腕扭了就只能找眠牌了，我们可没有给谁上保险。"大家又是一阵大笑，火牌很满意地接着说，"和力牌挑战的有可鲁，大牌和桃矢。他们会两两分组决胜负，然后两位胜出者在争夺优胜者的位置！"

"你又参加啦？"小樱惊讶地说。

"哦…"可鲁迷迷糊糊地回答，然后摇摇晃晃地走下看台，看来眠牌的力量还没有消失。

"真是的…"小樱摇头。

"他怎么能赢得过力牌呢…"小狼也说。

结果是很明显的，力牌赢得了比赛，不过决胜局她还是和桃矢好好较量了一番。而可鲁几乎没有什么余地就输给了力牌。

"真是失败…"可鲁郁闷地说，"怎么是这样啊…"

小樱把本子和笔还给哥哥，后者还在不断揉着自己的手腕："那孩子力量真大…"

小樱清楚的记得收服力牌的时候，大象都没法和她的力量抗衡。

"下面是另一场精彩的比赛，小狼和剑牌将比试比试自己的剑法！"火牌继续向大家汇报情况。

"小狼，加油哦。"小樱在小狼下到看台下面之前说，后者脸轻轻泛红。知世很开心地把这一幕收进自己的录像机里。

小狼虽然用尽了一切力气，可还是没有赢过剑牌。对手的能力实在是太强了，而且这次它是以自己的意识比赛，没有依靠任何人发动，就凭灵活性比小狼高出去一截，而且小狼更不不知道到底击中它的什么地方才是要害，而且它精通所有剑术，小狼根本不能把刚刚使用过的招数再使一回。

不过他回到看台上的时候却非常高兴："我想我找到了一个很好的陪练，小樱，以后就要麻烦你把它借给我了。"

"没问题！"小樱笑道。

"虽然大家手里有项目说明，我还是要提醒大家，对决类型的比赛已经开始了。"火牌的声音在广场上回荡，"刚才小狼和剑牌就是这种类型的第一场。在同一场里，在同一方面争夺力量最强的运动员们，一定要记住适可而止，我们不希望有任何人受伤，请大家记清楚。现在是空中最强力量比赛。参加的选手只要让对方着地或在空中失去控制十秒钟就算获胜！"

可鲁又起身了下看台，小樱在他身后无奈地摇摇头，不过她认为空中力量可鲁还是有可能获胜的。月坐在旁边没有动，他的空中力量应该是在可鲁之上的。

"月，你为什么不参加啊？"小樱问道。

"因为根本没有获胜的可能…"月并不想平时那样闭目养神，而是饶有兴趣地观察场上的情况。

"为什么？"小狼很奇怪地问，他很想知道有谁能在空中战斗上赢过月。

"仔细看就好了…"月看着准备参加比赛的人群。

参加这场比赛的人很多，可鲁，斯比奈鲁，露比，风牌，云牌，翔牌，岚牌都参加了。

"哈哈，"露比大笑道，"这会我要好好欺负欺负可鲁。"

"小心点吧，"斯比奈鲁说，"太大意不会有好下场的…"

光牌打出预备信号，七位选手升入空中。然后光牌打出开始信号，几位强悍型人物立刻纠缠在一起。

"这会我要把你打下去！！"露比大声说，然后向可鲁冲过去，斯比奈鲁无奈地看着，同时躲过风牌的攻击。

"你来试试看啊？"可鲁毫不在乎地也向对方冲过去，可是两个人更本还来不及接触到，就被巨大的旋风拽开了。

"唔啊！！！"可鲁在风中一阵晕头转向，"是谁啊？风牌吗？"

然后他惊疑地瞥见风牌飞也似地从他身边飞过，看样子也被刮晕了。

"怎么…"露比和斯比内鲁也被吹得乱糟糟的，翔牌被吹地旋转着从他们身边闪过，"谁这么强？"

"哇！！"在看台上的人都站起来了，"好大的龙卷风啊！！"

"那是，"小樱和小狼都看见风暴中央的那个小小身影，"是岚牌！！"

他们两人清楚地记得收服她的时候画了很大功夫。

结局是很悲惨的，云牌看见岚牌开始大闹特闹，早早就躲的远远的，其他人就没有那么幸运了，只有风牌勉强抵抗住岚牌的龙卷风。可鲁，露比，斯比内鲁和翔牌已经被吹得零七八落的。

"啊～～"可鲁躺在地上，眼睛成螺旋状，"怎么是这样的～"

第十八章 樱牌运动会－未知力量(2)

Chapter 18 Sports meet of Cards

岚牌理所当然地得到了空中力量最强称号，桃矢只能再在笔记本上记上一笔。

"看见了吧…我说过了…"月平静地说。

"很好，下面是变型比赛，当然只属于大牌和小牌的项目，大家敬请关注哦。"火牌忍住要欢呼的欲望，继续介绍比赛情况。

两位变型高手都施展了自己的看家绝活，不过最后裁判还是给予大牌变形比赛的第一。原因其实很简单，小牌变到大家看不见为止，根本没有大牌顶天立地的气势。不过小牌立刻在接下来的比赛中获胜，项目是躲避攻击，像她那么小的身体，更本没法瞄准。小牌兴奋的举起花牌为她做的小一号的花圈，骄傲地走过被炸的一塌糊涂的可鲁旁边。

"你怎么老是这样…"眠牌郁闷地给他麻痹伤口。

翔牌在前面的比赛中没有什么太好的表现，不过在下面的飞行最高比赛中拿到了第一。雷牌也在最快转弯比赛中获得优胜，因为它本就是走折线前进的。跳高比赛毫无疑问地被跳牌夺得桂冠。

"上午的比赛就要告一段落。"火牌最后大声说，"在大家吃午饭之前，先调一调大家的胃口，同时也是让大家放松心情的一场比赛：吃点心比赛！"

"耶～！"可鲁已经变回小可，激动地大喊起来。月也已经变为雪兔，看来他们是要大拼一场了。

光牌下达开始命令后，小可根本没注意周围，就一头扎进由甜牌变出来的源源不断的甜点堆里，更没有看见有一位比雪兔更加有竞争力的对手出现，直到他吃掉眼前的五份蛋糕才看见对面的斯比。

"哈～～！！"小可的下巴立刻掉了。

"呵呵，我们怎么能让你赢呢？"秋月向小可吐吐舌头。

"哈哈，好吃好吃～～"斯比满脸通红地大嚼蛋糕，他脚底下已经有八个空蛋糕盒了。就是雪兔也已经吞下六块蛋糕。

"怎么办啊…"小可惊恐地说到，"就算我比过雪兔，也不可能比过这个怪物～"

"呵呵呵呵…"斯比把第十个空蛋糕盒扔在脚下。

"最后你还是没赢…"小樱难过地捧着因为过度食用甜点而得了"急性饭前开胃过度症"的小可。

"哎…没想到秋月会说服斯比参加…怎么是这样的啊…"小可不断地打着嗝。

中午休息时间，大家围坐在一起吃午饭。看小可的样子是不可能在吃下什么东西了，面对这种"创伤"眠牌可是一点办法也没有。可是雪兔依然大口吃着饭，看的其他人都傻了。

"我说，雪兔…"桃矢勉强开口，"你刚刚不是吃了很多了吗？"

"是啊…"雪兔在吃东西的间歇回答，"可刚才是刚才，现在又饿了…"

所有人脸上都留下汗滴…

"已经比出十四项了…"暗牌在小樱旁边报告，手里拿的是桃矢的笔记本，"下午会比这个更快，比赛都比较容易，我们已经准备好水池了…"

"哦，麻烦了，你不参加什么比赛么？"小樱问道。

"不啦，我和光还要进行比赛准备…"暗牌笑笑。

"看来还要给你和光加一个奖项喽。"小樱也笑了。

"这不就是你计划的么，每个人都…"

"嘘…"小樱赶紧说到，"不要让别人知道哦…"

"知道了。"暗牌会心一笑，然后继续她的工作去了。

"欢迎大家回来。"火牌愉悦的声音再次响起，"下午的首几张比赛都会给大家带来凉爽，水中竞技就要开始了！"

大家已经回到看台上，地面上多出一个巨大的水池。

水中的比赛分几场同时进行，由水牌创造的水池并不能维持太长时间。不过为了公平，创造水池用的魔力是小樱奉献的，这样水牌自己的魔力就回复到正常水平。

可是她的比赛并不顺利，本来以为第一场水中最快速度比赛就可以取胜，可是没想到冻牌把整个水池冻住了，并且第一个冲过终点。从冰块里被揪出来的水牌边打寒战边向裁判提出疑问。

"它是在冰里面行动，怎么能算是水中最快？"

"第一，冰也算是水的一种。第二，冰是它自己的魔力创造的。所以不算犯规。"秤牌平静地回答。

"哈哈哈！！"火牌还是忍不住大笑起来，"水牌你输的好惨，要不要我为你加加热？"

"罗，罗嗦…"水牌边颤抖边回击。

不过她马上获得了水中技巧比赛的冠军，接下来波牌获得水面移动最快的头衔。泡牌很轻松地得到了吹泡泡比赛。

桃矢十分郁闷地在本子上记录。

"下面是歌唱比赛哦，请大家竖起耳朵好好聆听哦。我要把话筒交给知世了。"

会场上逐渐安静下来，接着知世悠扬的歌声随着小樱的伴奏缓缓流出，在广场上轻柔地回荡，美妙地让大家都注意不到歌词的含义了。所有的人都听的如痴如醉，即使是小樱也同样如此。一曲完毕，掌声长达数分钟，知世很不好意思地下台，然后下一位就是歌牌。没想到她唱的和知世完全一样，让全场的人又感动了一回。她模仿的完全一样，这下子裁判又开始商讨了。

"那么，根据裁判们的评定，知世获得了歌唱比赛的第一，"火牌已经从暗牌那里得到了消息，"歌牌的模仿也十分完美，所以裁判给予她歌声模仿奖！"

掌声雷动，裁判的评定的确非常公平。

"然后同时进行的是上午未完成的空中和地面比赛…然后就是搏击比赛喽！"火牌继续指引大家的注意力。

"太好了…"可鲁嗫嗫地说。

"什么啊？"小樱问道。

"…之后就是电玩比赛了…"可鲁傻笑道，"呵呵…终于可以赢一场了…"

接下来地牌获得地面姿态最优美奖，然后是风牌获得空中移动最快奖，接下来雪牌夺得空中姿态最优美奖，大部分比赛就算完成了。

"…不过大家不要放轻松，"火牌对指挥大家的眼球已经很得心应手了，"搏击比赛可是很值得一看的，它将分为不同的部分进行比赛，至于具体情况么…还是睁大眼睛看清楚吧…"

就算火牌不这么说，小樱也会这么做的，因为小狼就参加了搏击比赛的一部分。

场地上的柱子原来就是测验攻击速度的，在最短时间内击中最多柱子的人就是胜者。这项比赛露比获胜，不过仅仅比排在第二的击牌多三个桩子。后者在接下来的比赛里获得战斗技巧第一。双牌获得了最难击败奖，因为如果是单挑的话，想击退它们简直不可能。盾牌不可否认地获得最佳防御奖。

小狼的能力虽然非常强，不过面对樱牌们的特殊能力也毫无办法，但是最后他获得了攻击力最高奖，因为他的全力一剑，除了盾牌以为没人敢直接挡住。艾利欧在魔力比赛里获得第一，以为库洛里多的力量对于任何樱牌来说都是很神圣的。

然后就是…

"电玩比赛！！"火牌兴奋地报处项目名称，因为她也非常喜欢电玩，"参加的是大家知晓的电玩高手小可！！"

小可飞起来向大家挥挥拳头，然后得意的做到自己的机器前面（由创牌提供），等待着他的对手出现。

"那么，"火牌继续说，"他的对手就是，深藏不露的…木之本藤隆！！"

"啊～～！！！！"

全场除了知情的几位樱牌和桃矢以外，所有的人都傻了，特别是小可，下巴已经着地了…

"爸，爸爸…"小樱惊讶地指着站起身的父亲。

"呵呵，不知道吧，"桃矢轻笑地说，"爸爸也是个电玩高手呢，只是平时没有时间玩罢了…"

"我只知道他喜欢电动玩具啊…"小樱还没有从惊吓中缓过来。

"他从来没说过啊…当时他报这个项目的时候我也吃了一惊…"桃矢看着藤隆从一片惊愕的表情中走下台，微笑着来到那个比谁都更加惊恐的布娃娃旁边。

然后…

"输了…输了…"

"自从他被爸爸打败以后…就只会说这句话了…"小樱难过地看着失魂落魄的小可。

"…刚才还忘了报告，云牌获得了空中技巧奖…然后是镜牌的最佳模仿奖…穿牌的障碍赛第一…"火牌还在上面大声报道现场情况，小樱正在后面的比赛项目里寻找哪一个能让小可或是可鲁获胜的，"影牌的隐藏奖，还有锁牌的物品安全保护奖…"

"太好了，还有燃烧比赛！"小樱突然看见倒数几项的一个项目，可是马上又着急起来，"小狼和火牌都要参加呀…可鲁的获胜几率还是很小…"

"…梅铃的空翻奖…幻牌的迷惑奖…"小樱眼睛移到上面的火牌身上，"终于报完了…可以再休息一会…"

"火牌啊…"小樱呼唤到。

"嗯？"火牌探头下来，"怎么啦，小樱？"

"我想拜托你一件事…"

几分钟以后，小狼也答应了小樱的请求。

"真是麻烦你了…"小樱不好意思地说。

"没关系，而且他也需要一场胜利…本来是他最拿手的两场都输了…"小狼看着那边满脸没落的小可。

"…又有几项冠军产生！！"火牌大声喊道，"梦牌的预知奖和浮牌最轻身体奖，然后还有移牌的最快移动奖…好了，接下来是燃烧比赛！！"

"哈？又该上场了！"小可突然起身，把傍边刚刚还在担心他情况的小樱吓了一大跳。

"哼哼！！这次一定要赢！！"变为可鲁之后他大声喊道。

「真是精神饱满啊…」小樱感叹地想到。

赛场上，火牌，小狼还有可鲁准备好了。依然是秤牌做裁判，要像说服它偏向可鲁是不可能的事，所以小樱只能尽量拜托火牌和小狼帮助可鲁一下，可是她自己心里又有点对不起可鲁，如果他知道自己并不是评实力获胜，他一定不会高兴的，所以小樱现在反而有点后悔。

"我说你们两个这是差劲啊！！"可鲁喊道，"火牌，你就这点水平吗？在这里自称四大元素之一，可是发出的火焰却只有这么一点点？"

"可恶！！凭什么这么说我！！"本来就十分容易头脑发热的火牌一听到这句话立刻把小樱的嘱咐忘的一干二净，她的火苗瞬间追上可鲁的。

"还有你啊！！"可鲁又转向小狼，"拼命的劲头都到哪里去了？这种实力可保护不了小樱啊！！"

"哼！！"小狼咬紧牙，甩出升级版火符，"炎帝招来！！"

「这样比起来才有劲…」可鲁暗暗想到，然后加大喷发火焰的力度，"喝！！！"

巨大的火柱照得全场人都睁不开眼睛了。

"很好，停止！！"光牌跳出来，火柱消失了，"秤牌会作出公平的判定的。"

"对不起啊，可鲁…"可鲁一回到台上，小樱就向他道歉。

"没什么啦，我都知道的…谢谢你这么关心我…"可鲁低着头说。

"那么…燃烧比赛的获胜者是…"火牌又回到了台上，"可鲁贝洛斯！！"

"耶！！！"全场欢呼雀跃，小樱激动地包住可鲁的脖子。

"等一下啊…眠牌！！"可鲁别扭地喊道。

"啊？"眠牌飞过来，看到可鲁她感到很头疼，"又怎么啦？"

"刚才用力过度…"可鲁脑袋上直流汗，"抽筋了…"

所有人都倒在地上，起不来了…

"嗯，让我们暂时把可鲁放在一边，"火牌清清嗓子，"今天的比赛已经进入尾声！最后一项是：长跑比赛！！参加的人数很多，准确的说半数的人都参加了…不过第一可只有一个！"

大量的樱牌聚集在跑道上，和几乎所有的人类，还有除了可鲁以外的几位守护者进行长跑比赛。

比赛哨声刚刚响，桃矢就冲了出去，瞬间冲过拐角处。小樱虽然也在比赛行列，可是她却没有一点想要往前使劲跑的意思，只是想在后面陪着樱牌们。父亲，梅铃还有雪兔也在她身边，小狼在她前面不远处回头看看他，然后他也退了回来。

艾利欧和知世都在看台上，前者很欣慰地看着小樱领着一大片樱牌在场地上跑，而后者则幸福的给下面跑步的人摄像。

"想和樱牌们一起是吗？"小狼移动到小樱傍边，边跑边问。

"是啊…"小樱微笑地回答道。

"知道了…"小狼也微笑道，"一起来吧…"

然后他向小樱伸出手。

"嗯…"小樱红着脸抓住他的手，一起向前跑去。手腕上的手链比什么时候都要闪亮。

本来看起来很长的比赛，竟然没有什么感觉就要结束了。小樱倒是感到有点遗憾，有樱牌们拥簇着，有家人陪伴着，还有小狼握着自己的手，如果能一直这样跑下去该多好…

可是本来很完美的事情却有人来打扰。

原本尽在眼前的终点线，小樱应该和小狼一起通过的，可是他们却停住了，其他人也同样停止。

原因就是对手再次出现。

"来了…这个时候…"小狼说到，抽出剑来。在看台对面的空中，悬浮着门状物，让他想起了星之杖里的传送门。

"哈哈！！"看台上的火牌嘲笑道，"这家伙是来给运动会添乐子的吗？它没看到所有的樱牌都在吗？"

她身边的艾利欧不想说废话给对手留出时间，召唤魔杖，光球立刻飞出，冲着对手飞过去。可是看来攻击并没有效果。

门状物似乎吸收了艾利欧的攻击，然后开始旋转，接着从里面出现了一个人，大家惊讶地愣在原地。

那个人也是艾利欧…

"怎么…"艾利欧惊讶地看着对面的那个自己，除了肤色和衣服颜色不一样以为，看起来就和他别无二致。然后那个家伙挥起根艾利欧手中一模一样的太阳魔杖，根刚才艾利欧的攻击简直是一个模子里刻出来的。

"糟糕！！"艾利欧抱住旁边的知世，然后向旁边躲去，刚才他们站立的地方被炸出几个大洞。

「好厉害…引开他的火力…」艾利欧飞身跳到地面上，其他人都愣愣地看着两个艾利欧。

"哼，不行啊！！"火牌的声音通过声牌在广场上想起，可是她还来不及干什么，门洞又开始旋转，从里前出来的是…另一个声牌！！

"怎么…"声牌从火牌嗓子处跑出来，惊讶地瞪着那面的自己。

对面的声牌迅速向附近的大牌冲去，然后大牌无论怎么说话都没有声音了。

"不会吧…"声牌也冲过去，把声音还给大牌，然后和那个冒牌的家伙对峙。

"谢谢…"大牌喘口气，可是突然面前出现了一个和她一样的大牌。

"搞什么鬼？"可鲁在看台上大喊道，对面立刻出现了另一个可鲁，并向他这面投掷烈焰弹。

"唔啊！！"可鲁闪身躲过。

"可鲁！！"下面的小樱大喊道，然后让她一阵颤抖的事情出现了，对面出现了一个和她长得一摸一样的女孩。

"镜？"小樱疑惑地问道，可是她立刻感到对手的魔力是敌人的，对方的回答是冲过来用和小樱手里的星之杖一样的魔杖向小樱劈下去。

"喝！！"小狼举剑挡住这一击，然后一股剑气从旁边杀过来，是另外一个小狼干的。

然后发生的事情十分混乱，只要有人动一下，或者说话，就会出现和他一样的对手，而且能力几乎都一样。

光牌大喊着不要动，从门洞里跳出来得另一个光牌立刻向她发起进攻。暗牌希望能赶过去帮助她，可是她自己被冒牌的暗牌挡住了。台子上的火牌和另一个火牌互相喷射着火焰。同样和月一样的人，除了颜色不一样，和真正的月在空中纠缠着。小狼和小樱面对着和他们自己一样的对手。这些当然不是镜牌干的，以为她也和另一个镜牌打的不可开交。

很快，场地上的每个人都面对了一个和自己一样的对手，想帮助谁都是不可能的，对手的攻击总是把他们逼退，不过也不会对他们完全造成伤害，因为招式都一摸一样，双方都很难击退对方。

「怎么搞得…这是什么魔法？」艾利欧一边躲避着另一个自己的攻击，一边分析着场上的情况，「复制方法？好强啊…这样的话，就没有人有机会攻击本体了…等等…」

他发现对方是左手持杖，正好和自己相反。

「原来是镜像法复制…」艾利欧边想对方甩过去几个光球，对方的躲避动作都和他一样，他接着转身躲过一个水球，不知道是从那个水牌打出来的，「看看还有谁没有被复制…」

和他在想同样的事情的还有光牌等有战略头脑的樱牌。光牌几次冲到他身边报告情况，然后又被和她对应的光牌逼回去。

「知世！！」艾利欧突然想到，「也许还有藤隆和桃矢，这下有法子了…如果我没猜错，镜像复制法只是对对方的魔力进行复制…那么魔力相当低的知世和桃矢的复制品应该没有能力拦住他们俩，和没有被复制的藤隆一起，可以去攻击本体…」

他开始寻找机会后退，可是对手紧紧逼进，速度和他一样，所以他还是没有脱离对方的攻击范围。

「必须感觉找到他们！！」艾利欧边躲避对方，边在一片片战斗中的樱牌中寻找这三个人的影子。虽然现在大家都是不分胜负，可是每个人的魔力都在下降，特别是樱牌，她们现在不是以小樱的魔力出现，而是消耗自己的魔力。

那边的小樱也同样注意到这一点，如果要快速结束，就必须让桃矢他们过去消灭本体。桃矢，知世和藤隆正在这场混乱的战斗里帮助能帮助的人，除了追着他们的另一个桃矢以外，暂时没有什么人打扰他们，另一个知世被桃矢打昏了。

"好混乱…小樱她们在哪里？"桃矢在一大片混乱的声音里喊道，然后他突然注意镜牌正在向他们这里靠近，另一个镜牌紧紧跟在后面。桃矢虽然有点犹豫，他的拳头还是同样有力，那个镜牌被打的瞬间飞出好远，真正的镜牌赶紧把小樱要告诉他的话通知他。

"小樱要告诉你们，去打掉那个本体！！"镜牌喊道。

"知道了！！"桃矢回答到，并且把话传给藤隆，两个人护着知世从各种爆炸中穿梭着，向那个旋转的门洞前进。

"马上…"桃矢抬头看着，突然旁边打过来一拳，差点集中他的脸。是另一个桃矢。

"爸，和知世去消灭它，我来对付这个…"桃矢把父亲和知世拦在身后，面对那个自己。

门洞在上方两米处旋转着，藤隆把知世扛在肩膀上，她正好能够的着门洞，可是该怎么做她还没有想好，就这么一个愣神，突然一个火球朝她飞过来。在几乎击中她的时候被一个深红色的球弹掉。

「艾利欧！！」知世明白是他发出的，然后她想到了艾利欧对他说的某些话…

"把魔力聚集在手上，集中精力，就像这样…"

「明白了…」知世开始照上次艾利欧教自己的方法做。

一种奇怪的东西开始顺着知世的身体往手上爬，她能渐渐感觉到手上的温度变化，一个有手掌心那么大的银色的光球，就像一个袖珍版月亮一般发出柔和的光，轻轻旋转着出现在她的手上。

"如果要变为攻击，就要加入一点愤怒…"

知世搜肠刮肚也没有想出什么让自己愤怒的事情，可是没有时间了。她可一点也不想让大家因为自己耽误时间而受伤，如果真的是这样…

手上的东西突然起了变化，旋转开始加快，银光也开始变得刺眼，但是下意识告诉知世这还不足以对付面前的东西。

"唔啊～！"桃矢被一拳打中肚子。

「那么…」知世努力想像小樱等人被打的很惨的样子，虽然这样让她自己都感到恶心，不过也实在没办法。

光球旋转的越来越快，最后开始"呲呲"作响，然后…

「就是现在！」知世努力把手里的光球向上推，闪动着的光球爆发出刺耳的尖利声响，像一把旋转着的刀片直插入门洞里，接着是一阵扭曲的爆炸声，整个门像破碎的玻璃一样坍塌下去。藤隆把知世挡在身下，一阵气旋式的爆炸。气体组成的波浪像一堵墙一般扩散出去。

所有的对立映象都随着空气波消失了，桃矢的最后一拳打穿空气。

大家都停住了，大部分不知情的樱牌都惊讶地看着那个把她们没法对付的家伙干掉的女孩，艾利欧虽然浑身是伤，但是他还是笑了。接着是一阵欢呼声，小樱和小狼他们也在这行列之中。知世脸都红了。

大部分人都受伤了，小樱开始跑来跑去地为各个樱牌补充魔法。知世也没有停下，用自己的魔法为人类愈合伤口。

艾利欧在知世为他回复的时候轻轻说："真的很厉害…麻烦你了…"

知世低下头努力让艾利欧看不见自己通红的脸。

"很好，我们又回来了！"虽然火牌也受伤了，可是她始终认为整个事件是个不大不小的冒险经历，"那么，我想我们的最后一项比赛已经完成了，第一是，哦，桃矢！我想这个你就不用记在自己的本子上了，是吧？"

「真受不了这个家伙…」桃矢捂住还在疼的肚子想到。

"就是这个家伙？"小可看着小樱手里的被封印的卡牌。

"是啊…又一个…"小樱看着手里的牌，上面写着THECONTRARY。

"那么，虽然中间有个小插曲，不过不会打扰我们的最后的奖项评论。"似乎只有火牌还这么开心，"虽然不是所有的樱牌都参加了比赛，不过我们还是有一些奖项要公布出来…首先是光牌和暗牌的计划者奖！！桃矢？"

"是是，我在记…"桃矢在一片欢呼中记录着。

"还有树牌的绿化奖，周围的树都是她中的…然后是静牌的安全奖，由她保护我们的声音不传出去…接下来是时牌的比赛计时奖，这个不用我解释了吧？…还有雾牌的特殊效果奖…消牌的卫生奖，她可是一直在清理场地上的垃圾哦…回牌的公正奖，她负责回去确定比赛结果…眠牌的医护奖，可鲁大概是她那里的常客…"火牌拿着手上的单子读着，桃矢在旁边疯狂地记录着，"…迷牌的场地奖，障碍赛的场地是它设计的…创牌的服装奖，看看自己身上的衣服就知道了…还有最公平裁判奖，当然是属于秤牌的…那么，还有花牌的最热心奖…食物提供奖是甜牌的…当然，还有我的最佳广播员奖…"

她说着向大家鞠躬，这时的掌声最响亮。

"那么，唯一没有公布的就是小樱的奖项了…"火牌故意调起大家的胃口，小樱感到很奇怪，因为自己没有获得什么比赛的胜利，"那么，最佳主人奖项就是她的了。"

"哇哦！！"所有的樱牌都欢呼起来，除了桃矢以外，他突然发现所有的人都有获奖，就是说他刚才都白记了。

"啊，所有人都有奖项…这就是小樱的计划吧？"艾利欧轻轻说道，"总是为他人着想，让每个人都高兴是她的长项，不过…"

他转头看看焦头烂额的桃矢。

「希望她没有落下这个家伙…」

"那么，樱牌运动会就圆满地结束了！！"火牌最后大声喊道。

"耶！！！"

"小樱万岁！！！"

众樱牌把小樱扛在肩上，也不管她大声喊着放自己下来。知世幸福地摄像，小狼等人都在高兴地为小樱鼓掌。

「啊，看来库洛里多真的没有选错人啊…」艾利欧欣慰地想。

「不过我想…真正的挑战还在后面吧…」

第十九章 对立的情感－最后一次和第一次

Chapter 19 Reversed emotion

连续两个星期的闷热，在今天突然有一个转变。

不知道是从那里吹来的凉风，把友支町的闷热一扫而空。原本晴朗的天空中，云层开始逐渐堆积，让人们想起了两个星期前的那场大雨。

风很有间歇性地吹着，尽管去除燥热让人们感到欣喜，但是敏感的人已经可以感到，从风中透出的无语的凄凉。

"那么…就要完成了吧…"

闪烁着黯淡的光芒，不断进展着的卡牌，已经接近完成。

看来前一阵的不断积攒魔力，男孩的力量已经足够完成这张卡牌了。只是他现在似乎是在思考什么，红色的瞳孔里透出的不再是以前的那种残忍，一种似乎沉淀了千年的凄凉和苦闷，带上包裹着他的黑色披风，融和在渐渐变冷的流动的空气之中。

"应该是在今天傍晚吧…"听起来就像是在呻吟一般，男孩头脑中的斗争完完全全地表现在他的声音上了。

又开始后悔了？

又开始犹豫了？

嘴唇一张一合，就像是自言自语一般，男孩的目光逐渐阴暗下来。

然后他深沉地叹气道："还是来看看吧…"

突然变凉爽的天气，并没有让小樱感到浑身清凉，反而让她感到懒懒的，想早点到床上去睡觉。

小可也许是昨天受到眠牌的影响太多了，现在还是昏昏沉沉的，尽管已经快到晚饭时间，他并没有像往常那样喊叫着"饿啦！！"，就算坐在电玩面前，手指的速度也是渐渐慢下来了。

桃矢本来以为今天会有樱牌来他这里要礼品的，可是一天都有樱牌从他身边经过，竟然没有一位提出什么要求的。他问道这件事的时候，她们都是回答没想好，一点也不想昨天的兴奋样子，可以说，樱牌们今天也是有点无精打采。

有一种奇怪的东西渐渐蔓延开来，只是谁也没有注意到。

不过，经历了这么多奇怪的事件，小樱已经变得比以前敏感多了。

她总是觉得心里有一根刺，可是又说不出个所以然来，下意识告诉她，应该给艾利欧打个电话问清楚。

"喂，艾利欧么？我是小樱啊。"小樱躺在床上，拨通了艾利欧的电话。

"是我，这么说你也感觉到不对头了？"艾利欧敏锐地说。

"哦，难倒真的是有什么问题么？"小樱问道。

"我想应该是有什么地方不对，可是没有足够强的魔力散发出来…"艾利欧低声说道，"…如果真的认为是的话，只能出去找了…"

"那么…"小樱努力搜索心中不平常的感觉，"我觉得是有什么在作怪，要不要叫上大家出去巡视一下…"

"最好是这样…"艾利欧叹口气，"总比被动等待要好一些…"

就像往常一样，大家聚集到企鹅公园。不像往常的是，所有人都看上去晕晕乎乎的，一点也没有平时的气势。不过这样就更加证明，的确是有什么东西干扰到所有的人了。

"那么…"艾利欧很低沉地说到，"大家分组去找吧…小樱，小狼，你们两个往北走。月，露比，往南去…可鲁，斯比内鲁，去东边…知世，跟着我到西边去…如果发现什么，就散发魔法通知，如果没有什么的话，一个小时后在这里碰面，明白了吗？"

大家默默地点点头，好像都不想说什么话，散开去寻找了。

昔阳已经只剩一个顶，所有的影子都被拉到很长。街道上几乎没有什么人，闪烁着的路灯，让整个地区显得影影绰绰的。小樱不禁紧张起来，同时她也感觉到心中的别扭越来越明显。不过和小狼分到一组，让她安心很多。

他就在她身边，一边警惕地注意着周围，同时也不忘了随时给小樱一个微笑。小樱微红着脸，不断用眼角看着小狼。他脖子上的护身符闪亮着，是唯一让小樱看起来感到温暖的微光。

另一边，艾利欧和知世在一条阴暗的小路上边跑边四处查看。

知世发现艾利欧一直皱着眉头。

"怎么了？艾利欧？"她问道。

"啊…"艾利欧慢慢说，"总觉得有点不对头…"

"是啊，我们不是都感觉到了么？"知世说。

"不是这个…"艾利欧更加疑惑了，"在这之外的一种感觉…我好像漏掉了什么…可是又想不起来…算了，边找边想吧…"

知世看着他的侧脸一会，然后又把视线投向周围。

天越来越黑，小樱和小狼已经跑到一个小巷里了。将近半个小时向北面搜寻，除了心中那个不愉快的感觉有增无减以外，没有任何收效。如果想在艾利欧说的一个小时回到企鹅公园，他们现在就应该回头回去。从另一条路回去的话还可以扩大搜索范围。

"那么…"小樱刚刚停下脚步要说回去，一个冷酷的声音就传了过来。

"就到此为止吧…"

小樱惊恐地睁大了眼睛，看着这句话的主人回过身。原本熟悉的面孔现在却是凶神恶煞，让人感到十分陌生。

"你怎么了…小狼？"

"啊！！"艾利欧突然停住了。

"怎么了？"知世也停下来。

"小樱有危险！！快回去！！"艾利欧说着就拉起知世往回跑。

"怎么啦？小樱有危险？"知世惊讶地说，不过马上就镇定下来，"没事，有小狼在她身边呢。"

"我担心的就是这个！！"艾利欧加快速度，"希望其他人能即使赶到！"

"什么…"知世摸不着头脑地说，"难倒小狼会伤害小樱？不可能啊，他那么喜欢小樱…"

"他越喜欢她，她就越危险！！"艾利欧咬牙说到。

小狼的魔力从遥远的北方传来。

"哦？"可鲁突然停止飞翔，"感觉到了吗？"

"是的，小狼的魔力…"斯比内鲁也停下来，"发现什么了？…"

突然两位都感觉那魔力不对头。

"搞什么？"可鲁纳闷地说，"为什么有这么强的杀气？敌人出现了吗…"

"不对！！"斯比内鲁惊讶地说，"是冲着小樱的…"

"什么！！！"可鲁迅速调头往回飞，"那小鬼想干什么？要是敢伤害…"

他突然意识到，那魔力可不止是伤害的级别。

"可恶！！"月和露比也在快速向回冲。

「不应该啊…」月咬牙想到，「小狼怎么会，是卡牌搞的鬼吗…不行，这样下去小樱会有危险的！！要快啊！！」

木之本家，心神不宁的桃矢突然感到了小狼魔力的变化。

"那小鬼…"桃矢离开丢下手上的学习，跑出门，向小狼魔力传来的地方前进，"这可是杀人的气息啊！"

"那么，让我们来做一个了结吧…木之本！"小狼立在小樱面前，手中的剑直指小樱的脖子。

"小狼，"小樱吃惊地问道，"你怎么了？"

"怎么了？哈哈…"小狼突然发出一阵奸笑，听得小樱浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，"我很好，只是终于找了一个机会展现真正的我了。"

"什么，真正什么？"小樱十分慌张地问，"你…"

"你还真是反应迟钝啊…"小狼冷冷地说，"先让你清醒一下！"

话音未落，剑气就削到了小樱的头发。

"哇！！"小樱向后退去，可是这更不不能抵消掉小狼的前进速度，另一剑直接击中她的肩膀，虽然只是滑过，血还是从一个几厘米长的伤口流出来。

"好了…"小狼收回剑，"我想这下你应该清楚一点了吧？"

"你，你不是小狼！！"小樱忍着肩膀的剧痛说到。

"是吗？"小狼轻蔑的一笑，"真是天真啊…看一看这剑柄上的字吧…只有真正的库洛里多传人才能使用，还有话要说吗？"

小樱惊恐地看着眼前她喜欢的人，他在攻击她，这怎么可能？

「一定是一张卡牌！」小樱想到，离开举起星之杖，"盾牌啊！请听从我的召唤！替我保护好小狼吧！盾！"

"看来你还是没明白…"小狼摇摇头，全然不理笼罩在周围的盾牌，一剑劈向连魔杖都来不及放下的小樱，后者赶紧用魔杖护住自己，却被冲击力弹飞。

"怎么…盾牌不管用吗？"小樱摇摇晃晃地站起来。

"难倒你感觉到什么别人的魔力了吗？"小狼一步步逼近。

"唔…"小樱绝望地发现，除了小狼的魔力以外，没有任何其他力量在作怪，"你到底怎么啦？？！！"

"这么说，你想听喽？"一丝冰冷的微笑从小狼嘴角浮现出来，"那可是很'愉快'的经历啊，自从你把库洛牌都收集到自己手里，封印之书属于你以后，我就盼着什么时候可以跟你算算帐。"

小樱突然回想起小狼曾经说过他最想要的东西就是封印之书。

"可是，那时候你没有…"小樱颤抖着说。

"我知道卡牌都在你身边，我不可能对付的了你，"小狼慢慢说到，"所以我就好好地潜伏在你的身边…而且最让人头疼的是艾利欧那个家伙出现了，完全打破了我的计划，就算我能修练到将你和卡牌们击败，也不可能打过他。"

"不…"小樱难以置信地摇着头。

"…而后更让我愤怒的是，库洛牌们开始转变为樱牌了…"小狼杀气腾腾地说，"我要想在收服它们就要话更大了力气，何况它们是那么衷心于你…要像让它们脱离你的话…除了让你死…"

小樱跌坐在地上，浑身无力，难倒这就是真正的小狼吗？

"不过我还是忍住自己，继续在你身边寻找机会…"小狼继续说着，每个字都像刀子般刺进小樱的心里，"后来我终于想到一个绝妙的注意…知道是什么吗？"

小狼突然大笑起来，小樱往后退去。

"利用你的感情！！"小狼一字一顿地说出来，"你的天真正好给了我机会，木之本，没想到让你喜欢上我是真么的容易，我自己也吃了一惊呢。"

小樱感到一阵绝望，头晕眼花的她几乎支撑不住自己的身体。

「利用我的感情…利用我的感情…」

"很惊讶吗？"小狼很自得地笑起来，"我装得很像吧？嗯？被迫回到香港让我几乎失去希望了，不过只要你对我的感情还在，我总有一天会得手，没想到这么快就来机会了，真要谢谢那个制造奇怪事件的人啊…给我一个除掉你的计划…"

"那你为什么不早…"小樱已经不知道自己在说什么了，泪水已经模糊了她的视线。

"不早杀了你是吗？"小狼接口到，"有这帮碍事的人在周围实在是很难下手啊…其实你不知道，我们魔力增加到这种程度，除了你和手下的樱牌，已经没有人能阻挡我了…即使是艾利欧也没有办法…所以我就要找个机会，单独把你从那帮保护你的家伙那里引开…就比如，现在！"

突然一阵剑舞，小樱身上瞬间伤痕累累。

"唔啊！！"

血已经浸湿了小樱的衣服。

"不过我可以慢慢来…"小狼阴险地说到，"他们就算在快也要二十分钟才能赶到这里…我们可以好好把握住时间…"

"为什么…"小樱泪流满面，"为什么利用我的感情…为什么要骗我！！"

"这是显而易见的，木之本！"小狼再次举剑，"有你对我残存的感情，你就下不了手伤害我…是不是？"

"唔…"现在小樱连手都抬不起来，更不要说进攻，何况眼前的人是她最喜欢的人，即使是他要杀了自己。

"你还是太注重情感了…"小狼冰冷地说，"这样的人迟早要消失在这个世界上…"

"那你曾经说过…"小樱艰难地站起来，血一滴滴落到地上，"'如果是保护你，我不会在乎自己的…'"

"很好的骗术是不是？"小狼抚摸着自己的剑，"如果你还真的相信这句话，那么看看现在我怎么保护你吧…"

"雷电招来！！"小狼迅速掏出符纸。

"哇！！！"小樱被击中了，在她倒地之前，唯一想到的就是：那符纸本来是用来保护我的…

"我们快到了！！"可鲁愤怒地大喊道。

前方发生的事情，已经被魔力的传播完完整整地通告了每个焦急地冲到事发现场的人。大家几乎没有对话，都是以最快速度往北方冲去。

在刚才在路上碰面后，一行人已经聚集到一起，知世现在在可鲁背上，而艾利欧在斯比内鲁背上，而月和露比则在两旁。他们现在只是知道赶到现场救下小樱，可是到底怎么阻止小狼，谁也没有主意。

电击让小樱的身体不断颤抖着，或者说是她本身就在颤抖。

"怎么样？"小狼居高临下的说。

小樱现在唯一能做的就是极力忍住不哭出来，星之杖飞出老远，她现在身上不止是剑伤，还有电击的伤害，这一切都是小狼做的，她真希望这都是场梦，她希望能离开醒来，可是身上的痛楚告诉她这一切都是活生生的事实。

更可怕的是，现在她内心深处的痛楚。

「利用我的感情…都是骗我的…」

"呜…"无论她如何努力，泪水还是如决堤般流下来。

"那么…"小狼的话说到一半，突然注意到旁边的草丛里有个人影一闪，"谁？"

没有回答，那个人凭空消失了。

小狼愣在原地一会，不知道在想什么。

此时的小樱已经接近昏迷，不是因为她的身体有伤，而是因为她的心碎了。

"那么…"小狼有点摇晃地举起剑，"应该…给你最后一击了…"

"那么…"小狼的手开始颤抖，他不知为何开始出现了犹豫的反应。

"应该就在附近！！"艾利欧大喊道，同时他注意道小狼的魔力中杀气正在渐渐消失，已经感觉不到小樱的魔力了，"难倒她已经…"

"那是不是？"露比突然指着地面。

"啊！！"大家看到一个站立的人和一个倒地的人，站立的人手中的剑，落了下去，然后…

"小樱！！！"

那是小狼撕心裂肺的叫喊。

桃矢"噔噔噔"地从楼梯上跑下来，忍住怒气，然后进入客厅，知世跟在他后面下来了。

几乎所有人都在客厅里，看见他进来都站起身，以询问的眼光看着桃矢。他并没有说什么，而是走到大家面前，然后突然出拳，一击打中小狼的面颊。

大家急忙上前拦住桃矢，知世捂住了嘴，而镜牌则瞪大眼睛看着桃矢。

小狼擦去从鼻子里流出来的血，然后摇晃着站起身，他没有说什么，似乎认为自己很应该挨这一拳。

"小樱怎么样了？"艾利欧迅速把话题扯开。

"浑身是剑伤，还有电击的烧伤，"桃矢咬牙切齿地说，"多亏有知世在，她现在身上一个疤痕也没留…"

"那不是很好吗…"月也在试图让桃矢镇静下来。

"我担心的可不是她身上的伤…"桃矢盯着低着头的小狼，"而是她心灵上的…"

"那也没有必要打小狼吗…"艾利欧说道，"我想我们应该听听小狼怎么说。"

"他能说什么？"桃矢愤怒地说到，"怎么伤害小樱是吗？"

"桃矢！"月突然很严厉地说，"我希望你听完小狼的话在下结论。"

桃矢不说话了，不过仍然死死看着小狼。

"好了，小狼。"艾利欧回过头，他注意到窗户外面的黑暗里藏着一个人影，不过他还是继续说，"告诉我们这张卡牌到底对你做了什么？"

小狼深深吸一口气，开始痛苦地回忆，几小时前的事情似乎又发生在眼前…

两个人在黑暗的小巷中寻找着，小狼可以感到心中的不快越来越强，他们很有可能已经接近目标，可是离艾利欧规定的时间已经过了一半，如果再不转身回去，就很难在一个小时之内回到企鹅公园。

「那么…」小狼刚刚停下来准备回头告诉后面的小樱应该回去了，却突然失去了意识…

「唔…怎么了？」小狼在几秒中后回过神来，却惊讶地发现自己不在本来应该在的地方了。

他以为自己是在做梦，好像又回到了星之杖里一般，只是不同的是，地板是浅绿色的，远处有一个很大的洞，能看见里面有一些景物在晃动。

"什么吗…我在哪里？"小狼渐渐清醒过来，却突然发现身上被一种暗金色的锁链紧紧缠住，"怎么？"

"那么…让我们来做一个了结吧…木之本…"一种模模糊糊的声音从前面的洞口里传出来，小狼听出来那是自己的声音。洞口里的景物越来越清晰，他看见小樱正以极度吃惊的面孔望这边望着。

"小樱！小樱！我在这里啊！！"小狼大喊道，然后再次听到了自己的声音。

"怎么了…哈哈…我很好…只是终于找了一个机会展现真正的我了…"

"怎么…那是我的声音…在说什么？"小狼惊恐地想挣脱身上的锁链。

"你是逃脱不了的…"背后突然传来一个阴森的声音。

不止是对手的声音，就是他的魔力也让小狼头发都竖起来了。

"什么！！"小狼大喊道，"你是谁！！？？"

"我么…"男孩绕到小狼面前，"是一张卡牌…名叫感情…"

"感情…？"小狼困惑地说到，突然听到小樱尖叫后离开把视线投降洞口，他惊恐地发现洞里有一只手在回剑攻击小樱，而且那手…就是他自己的！！

"快住手啊！！"小狼大喊道，"小樱！！"

可是身上的锁链却越缠越紧。

"我说了，你是没法挣脱的…"男孩很满意地看着小狼，"如果你再这样，它会越缠越紧的…"

「镇静…」小狼深吸口气，「想想该怎么办…先了解一下情况…」

"这是那里？"小狼尽力把口气放轻松。

"这里，是你的大脑里啊…"男孩笑道，看着小狼吃惊地张大嘴巴。

"我的…大脑里？"小狼不敢相信地说，"我怎么可能在我自己的大脑里？"

"现在的你只是一个灵魂罢了…"男孩说到，"我把你的灵魂封闭起来，好利用你的身体…"

"那么这个声音就是…"小狼惊恐地听着自己的声音说出完全不可能是自己说出的话。

"当然是用你的嘴说的。"男孩翘起眉毛，"我现在可以利用你的身体做任何事情，而小樱还以为是你干的…"

"哼…"小狼轻蔑地说道，"小樱不会相信你说的任何话的，她会知道这是卡牌搞得鬼…"

"我不会傻到把魔力散发出去的，我的前辈们大概都失败在这个地方了…"男孩说到。

"到底是谁在一直捣鬼？"小狼问道。

"如果你不知道，我也不想说…"男孩回头看着那个洞口，"为什么不欣赏一下你怎么杀死小樱呢？"

"杀…"小狼瞪大眼睛，"小樱！！！"

锁链立刻绷紧。

"我说过，你越这样，锁链就越紧…"男孩淡漠地说，洞口里，小狼的身体正在逼向倒在地面的小樱，回声在整个空间里回响着，"难倒你感觉到什么别人的魔力了吗…"

"我到底干什么了，锁链这么紧…"小狼尽量把注意力从洞口移开，希望能套出一些信息。

"没想到你和那个喜欢你的女孩一样反映迟钝啊…"男孩回过身，"我不是说过我是感情牌吗？我能控制感情…明白吗？"

"那又怎么样？"小狼尽量让自己的声音听起来很轻蔑，"我没觉得我对小樱的感情有什么变化…"

"是吗？"小狼满意地听出男孩的声音里参杂着一点愤怒，"告诉你吧，你对小樱感情越深，那锁链就会越紧，所以你根本没法挣脱的！而我呢，可以把你的'喜欢'变为'恨'，只要你越喜欢小樱，她就会死的越快！"

"什么…"小狼咬牙，身上的锁链又紧了一点，"这样下去…"

"多亏你现在还不是'爱'她…"男孩摇摇头，"否则那个你会直接一剑刺传她的心脏的…"

小狼出了一身冷汗，不过立刻把注意力放在自己身上的锁链上，他已经从得到的信息中明白，自己的身体很有可能在其他人赶到之前就把小樱杀死，唯一可以救她和救自己的灵魂的，也就是自己了。可是怎么也没法挣脱身上的锁链，这可怎么办…

而且越担心小樱，锁链就会越紧，小樱也会越危险…

「等等！！」小狼突然想到，「如果反过来…越不担心小樱…锁链就会松开…小樱就会安全了…」

这个想法让小狼愣了很长一段时间。

「要让自己不担心小樱…怎么可能做的到？」

男孩的注意力都集中在洞口上，没有注意小狼正在汗如雨下。

「不行，我怎么能！！怎么能不担心小樱！！我喜欢她的！！」

小狼绝望地在心中喊道，然后另一个自己的声音让他为之一颤："利用你的感情…"

「怎么办…」小狼第一次急得快哭出来了，「小樱她…小樱她…」

变紧的锁链提醒他这样小樱会更加危险。同时洞口处小樱再次受到攻击，她已经伤痕累累了。

「不行…」小狼强忍住泪水，「必须…我必须这样做…必须忘了她…必须忘了喜欢她的感觉！！」

身上的锁链松了一点，可是仅仅是这么一想，小狼都感到头晕眼花，男孩回过头。

"你是不可能做到的…我也不想多说什么…"

「忘了她，快忘了她！！！」小狼闭紧眼睛，努力集中精神。

「不行啊…我喜欢她的…我发誓过要保护她…」

「你这样做是在害她！！要想保护她，就不能喜欢她！！」

「可是…我怎么能忘了她…何况她也喜欢我的…不行啊…」

「难倒你真的想让她死吗？？！！必须忘记她！！你要是真的喜欢她…你现在就必须放弃喜欢她的感觉…」

「我怎么做的到…我怎么做的到…」

「你还不明白吗？？！！就算你一直喜欢她，她死了又能怎么样！！现在唯一能做的是，救她的性命！！只要她还活着，她还可以快乐地生活！！她要是死了，就什么都没有了！！」

「不…不要…」

「你对她喜欢的感觉，没有她的性命重要！！」

"没有她的性命重要…"小狼如鬼魅般说出这句话。

"哦？那是…"男孩似乎从洞口看见了什么，没有看到身后小狼的表情变化，但是他感情的变化立刻引起了他的注意。

"你…"男孩吃惊地回过头。

暗金色的锁链从小狼身上落了下来。

"没有她的性命重要…"深沉的低吟从小狼嘴里吐出来，看到他的眼神，男孩立刻吓坏了。

原本应该充满柔和的红色双眸里，现在只剩下痛苦和杀气。

"竟然…"男孩恐惧地说，小狼缓缓向他靠近，无形的阴暗和痛苦开始延伸过来，整个世界越来越暗，男孩已经被这种力量威慑住了，就像也被绑住了一般动弹不得。

"那么…应该…给你最后一击了…"

这句话不止是从空洞中传来，也从现在如死神般的小狼嘴里说出来。

"竟然抛弃了对她的喜欢感觉…"现在轮到男孩惊恐了，他意识到自己将会是什么下场，但是他还是大声说，"就算你打倒我，她也不会原谅你的！！"

"已经不重要了…"小狼的声音让男孩一阵颤抖，"现在就让你死…"

"去死吧…"

沉重的呼吸，近乎晕眩和及其疲惫的身体，小狼发现剑还举在头顶，他疲倦地把剑放下，感觉就像从地狱里走出来一样，然后他视线转向地面。

小樱已经晕倒了，她浑身都是血痕和烧伤，星之杖落在远处。

「她，她…」小狼感觉就像是重生了一般，对她的感情，又从新注入到自己的头脑中。

"小樱！！！"

…

。。

。

小狼不知道自己讲了多长时间，也不知道自己到底说了什么，他只知道，自己在结束的时候，已经泪流满面了。

在场的人都愣愣的，知世在轻轻抽泣，桃矢脸上的线条软化了。

"看来就是这样…"艾利欧深深起一口气，然后拿出他在小樱的血泊之中找得的卡牌，"上面本来是写着THEAFFECTION，无论最后他对这个家伙做了什么，它都已经死了，现在这个已经是一张普通的纸牌而已…上面的东西已经消失了…"

纸牌上空空如也。

一段时间内，除了知世的抽泣声，没有人说话。小狼的泪水还在无声地落地，艾利欧发现窗子外的人影消失了。

藤隆突然出现在客厅口。

"她醒了…我想某些人应该想上去看看…"他轻轻说到，然后给了小狼一个微笑。

小狼赶快抹去脸上的泪水，跑出门去。

桃矢用疑惑的眼光看看父亲，藤隆只是摇了摇头。

"我想应该没问题了吧…"可鲁有点愣头愣脑地说，很快事实证明，他的推论完全错误。

"这两个人是怎么搞的…"可鲁郁闷地说，大家在楼上的一阵嘈杂后，在桃矢的房间里发现了痛不欲生的小狼，他一只手里拿着护身符，另一只手里是那个手链。

"到底发生什么了？"月问刚刚从小樱房间里出来的桃矢。

"她大概是说了什么'再也不想见到你'什么的话…"桃矢摇着头说，"然后就把那个手链抛给小狼了，现在还在房间里痛哭流涕，父亲正在劝她…"

"她怎么会这么说？"可鲁惊骇地说到，"你没有和她解释那是卡牌搞得鬼吗？"

"我说啦…"桃矢喘气道，"可是她根本听不进去…我就说过，她的心伤得太重了…"

"那小狼呢？"月接着问。

"在我的房间里失魂落魄的…"桃矢说到，"只会说'结果还是这样'这句话…"

"就是认为卡牌最后说的'她也不会原谅你'是对的？"可鲁完全慌乱了，"这下岂不完蛋了？"

"这下不妙啊…"月皱紧眉头，然后突然变身为雪兔，"我去试试好了…"

桃矢愣愣地坐在旁边的椅子上，和可鲁一起等着雪兔和藤隆出来。

「艾利欧和知世大概在小狼那边…真不知道为什么会发展成这个样子…」

"不行啊…"艾利欧从桃矢的房间里出来，"除非是小樱亲口对他说…"

"可是小樱她…"知世焦急地说到，"这可怎么办啊？"

"我想，她该来了吧…"艾利欧突然说到，"走吧，去门口…"

"嗯？"知世奇怪地问道，"谁会来？"

艾利欧没有回答，只是经过愣神的桃矢和可鲁旁边，然后下楼到门口去了，知世跟在他后面。

艾利欧把门打开时，外面的人刚刚要按门铃。

知世吃惊地看着门口的人。

小樱房间的门打开了，雪兔和藤隆都走了出来。

看到雪兔的表情，桃矢就知道她还没有回心转意。

"先让她静一静吧…"藤隆说到，"我们也下去待一会，会有人来帮助小樱的…"

桃矢听到他这么说很惊讶，因为他根本不想不起来还有谁能说服小樱的，不过当他看见关月的时候，这个想法立刻抛到脑后了。

至少大家都认为，除了关月以外不会有人能说服小樱了。

关月没有多说说什么，直接上楼来到小樱房前。

她轻轻敲了敲门，然后打开门走了进去。屋里的一片漆黑中，有一片淡粉色的光线围绕着正在轻轻抽泣的女孩，樱牌们正在尽力安慰她们的主人。

关月走近小樱，樱牌们散开，只有光牌上前。

"我们已经尽量了…"光牌小声说到，"可是没有什么效果…她什么都不听…"

"麻烦你们了…"关于轻轻说道，"下面就交给我吧…还有，我需要一张卡牌帮助我…"

"没问题，我们会尽量帮助你的…"光牌说到，然后回到樱牌群中，关月上前从里面选出一张卡牌，其他樱牌们退下，回到封印之书内，关月转身面对坐在床上的小樱，然后把手搭在她的肩上，温柔的月魔法慢慢传遍小樱全身，她逐渐沉静下来，停止抽泣。

"小樱，请你静下心听我说，"关月用柔和的声音说到，小樱表情黯淡地抬起头，不管怎么样，她已经开始听了，"接下来，我要带你去两个地方，第一个地方，我希望你能好好观察小狼，第二个地方，我希望你能好好听小狼说…"

小樱默默地点点头。

"那么…回牌，拜托你了…"关月拿出卡牌，轻轻说道，"借助我的魔力，把小樱送到几个小时前吧…"

一阵微光闪烁，小樱发现自己已经不在房间内了。

周围一片漆黑，她现在身处一片草丛中。她不知道关月到底要把她送到什么地方，不过一切都无所谓。她直接选择朝前进。

前方似乎有人，小樱慢慢靠近，拔开最后一片草丛，在前面的小路上，站立的就是小狼。

就是那个刚刚用雷符攻击过自己的小狼，那个时候的她正躺在地上。

看到他，她的泪水就不知不觉要往下掉，可是，哭又有什么用，毕竟他从来没有喜欢过自己。

小樱不愿意在这里待着，不愿意在把那些痛苦再次印记一边。不过她想起了关月的话，在第一个地方要好好观察小狼…

她把目光移到小狼身上，立刻就发现有一些别扭的地方…和平常看起来不一样的…或者是说，和他翻脸前看起来不一样的…是哪里？

原本已经熄灭的希望之火，又从新从小樱的心里燃烧起来，她一定要找到什么不同的地方…也许这就能证明眼前并不是真正的他…

「哪里呢？」小樱的眼睛在小狼身上扫来扫去，「到底是那里啊！！」

不是他的表情，也不是他的话语，肯定是一个自己当时没有注意到的地方。

啊…是…那里！！

"谁？"对面的小狼突然转过头来，小樱没有来得急躲藏，此是眼前的景色突然一变。

小樱立刻认出这里是自己家的后院，这大概就是关月所说的第二个地方吧？

「不过…刚才…」小樱回忆刚才的情景。「那个小狼他…脖子上没有我送的护身符啊…怎么会…我记得之前明明有戴的…」

小樱感到有点兴奋，可是转念一想…

「…也许是他摘掉了…」

前方的客厅里传来声音，小樱凑过去，站在树下的阴影里，向客厅里望去，正好看见桃矢一拳打在小狼脸上，她差点叫出声来，同时她也看见，护身符在小狼脖子上一晃。

「那个…」小樱瞪大眼睛，「难倒当时真的不是他？」

屋里的艾利欧和月把桃矢拦住。

「那么当时的小狼是谁？」小樱急切地想知道答案，「真正的他又在那里？」

艾利欧突然想这边望了一下，小樱赶忙低头躲过他的视线，然后她听见小狼开始说话。

「要我好好听他说…」小樱又想起关月的话，慢慢把头抬起来，看着被大家围着的小狼，也听着他的那段痛苦回忆。

「就是…这样吗？」

随着小狼逐渐理清事实，小樱心里越来越不平静。

"然后，我就想到要放弃喜欢她的感觉…"小狼本来一成不变的声调，突然颤抖起来。

「小狼…」小樱咬住嘴唇。

"'可是，那怎么可能'…"小狼眼神昏暗地重复这那时不断在脑子里挣扎的语句。

小樱从来没有见过小狼这个样子。记忆中的他，虽然已经有更多的微笑，可是他从来没有哭过，无论面对什么样的困难，他都会无所畏惧地前进，决不会退缩，更不可能是现在这个样子。

小狼在颤抖着哭泣，那"没有她的生命重要…"，也跟着不断抖动。

再也忍不住，泪水滚落。

"那决不是…一般的痛苦…就像沉到深海里…周围是黑暗的…没法呼吸…而且好重好重…那是…我一生中最痛苦的感觉…我发誓…我在也不要那样…再也不要忘记…忘记喜欢她的感觉…这是最后一次…最后一次…"

小狼痛苦的用手拄住头，泪水不断洒落。

小樱终于明白，比起小狼受到的痛苦，她的简直不算什么。逼迫自己忘记所喜欢的人，忘记所爱的人，远比被所喜欢的人，被所爱的人背叛要痛苦许多倍。

可是她还…

「小狼…」

"我想，应该是回去的时候了…"

关月出现在她身边，轻轻拉起她的手，然后是一阵樱花零落…

小樱再次回到现实，她跌坐回床上。

关月平静地站在她身边，手上的回牌光芒渐渐散去。

"你已经知道了应该知道的事情…"关月声音让小樱渐渐平静下来，"那么，想一想你应该做些什么…还有，小狼就在桃矢的房间里…一会见…"

她把回牌放回封印之书里，然后轻步走出房间。

小樱静默地坐在床上。

"怎么样了？"桃矢问道。

"已经没有问题了…"关月回答到，"其他人呢？"

"不知道…"桃矢暗暗松口气，"散落在屋子各处吧…"

关月注意到镜牌从楼梯口偷偷向这里望着。

小樱画了很长时间整理好情绪，她悄悄来到桃矢地房间前。

她已经想好了要怎么干，本来以为自己会非常紧张，也许是刚才和母亲的照片对话，她现在很沉静，头脑清醒，明白自己应该做什么。

也就是为了房间里的人…她喜欢的人，也是喜欢她的人…

小樱轻轻打开门，然后走近去，并在身后把门关上。

小狼坐在幽暗的灯光下，手里的东西并没有移动。

"小狼？"小樱小声说。

男孩抬起头，露出一个痛苦的微笑。

"还在生我的气吗？"小樱慢慢走到他面前。

"…"小狼摇着头嘀咕着，让小樱感到一阵心疼。

"我想问一下，"小樱底下身，让自己的视线与小狼平行，他因为痛苦的折磨而眉头不展，"我是不是还能要回那个…"

小樱指指小狼手上的手链。

"你还要是吗？"小狼睁大眼睛。

"是啊…"小樱微笑道，"好不好？"

"你不再…不再…"小狼语无伦次地说到。

小樱用最灿烂地微笑回答小狼，小狼下意识的把手链递上去，小樱蹲下，拿过那个手链，然后戴在手上，接着从小狼另一只手里拿起护身符，把线套过小狼的头，让它贴近他的胸口。

"我也发誓，永远不再让你受到这样的痛苦了…"小樱温柔地说到。

"唔…"小狼突然感到一阵头晕，等他回过神来，突然发现小樱的头变得很大很大。

「啊…」

如此纯净美丽的小樱，眼睛轻轻闭上，满脸飘逸着幸福的红光，在向小狼缓缓靠近。

「她…她…」小狼感到血在往头上冲，脸瞬间红的像熔岩一般。

「她要…」

小樱的脸已经近在咫尺，小狼已经可以数清楚她的睫毛有多少根，她的气息轻抚这他的脸，小狼心跳已经快到在爬山一般。

在两人双唇重叠之时，小狼不禁闭上了眼睛。

一种柔软的触感从嘴唇传来。这感觉是如此的轻柔，温暖，传递到小狼的心里，把他这段时间的痛苦一扫而光。

甜甜的味道在小狼嘴中回旋。

他只希望时间就在这时刻停止。

永远的停止下去。

"要走了吗？"桃矢说到。

"是的…"关月轻轻回答。

"我还以为你会有什么要跟我说的…"桃矢说到。

"我本来想把上次说的话在重复一边，"关月抬起头，"不过我想你已经记住了。"

"好吧…"桃矢低声说，"再见。"

关月就要出门的时候，碰到了艾利欧。

"你在这里干什么呢？"关月轻轻说，"这时候你应该在院子后面…还在逃避吗？"

艾利欧没有说什么，不过他转身向院子后面走去。

"那么，再见了。"小樱向小狼招招手。

"嗯…"小狼脑子里一片空白的，下意识地挥手道别，然后逐渐溶入黑暗之中。

小樱默默目送他离开。

「其他人呢？」小樱突然想到，「雪兔哥呢？关月老师呢？知世呢？大家都跑到那里去啦？」

桃矢从楼上的窗户往下望着，然后回过头看看父亲。

"他们这个样子不用管吗？"桃矢问道。

"有些感情是没法阻挡它发展的，"藤隆说到，"特别这感情的基础是纯真。"

桃矢不置可否。

知世站在院子后面，靠在篱笆上，依然在轻轻抽泣着，只是现在的原因已经不再是因为小樱和小狼了。艾利欧就在不远处的阴影里静静地站着，但就是不往前走。

「'你还在逃避是吗…'」

艾利欧慢慢走出阴影。

"知世？"他轻轻说。

知世不语，依然把脸埋在双手里。

"你怎么了？"艾利欧站在离她四五米处，犹豫这要不要再靠近。

"…真傻…"知世抽泣道。

"嗯？"看来艾利欧并没有料到她会说这句话，"什么？"

"…没事…"知世轻轻摇头。

艾利欧面对悲伤的知世，有一种奇怪的想法，就是只有在面对知世时，至少还能拥有不是库洛里多转世的自我。

"唔…知世…"艾利欧慢慢说到，"是不是有什么事让你伤心？"

知世没有说什么，也没有抬头，艾利欧反而很反常地感觉倒紧张。

"有什么伤心的事…"他深吸气，"可以说出来啊…"

可是知世却突然转身离去。

"知世…"艾利欧难过地看着她离去的背影，然后只能无奈地从另一边绕过木之本家的房子。

在走到一棵大树下，他停了下来。

"喂，秋月，斯比内鲁，该走了…"他没有抬头，但是明显在对着树上说话。

"啊呀…被发现了…"秋月一跃跳下，手里举着郁闷地斯比。

"藏在别人家的树上…"艾利欧摇摇头。

"喂喂…"秋月根本不听他的，"刚才你和知世说什么啦？"

艾利欧什么也没说，只是继续往前走去，然后来到房子门口。

"怎么，大家都走了吗？"小樱郁闷地说到。

"是啦，怪物！"桃矢不客气地说，"你也不看看现在几点了，也就你这样的怪物才能熬到凌晨一点还不困…"

"啊？"小樱尖叫到，"一点？？我怎么不知道啊？"

"你不知道你刚才睡了多长时间么？"桃矢用嘲笑的口气说到，"还不快回去睡觉？"

"哦。"小樱一溜烟跑上房间，"对了，小可呢？月呢？不是…雪兔哥也回去了吗？"

屋顶上，可鲁和月在一起，遥望着在云中浮现的弯月。

"好了，我也该回去了…"月站起身。

"哦…"可鲁似乎很宁静。

"好久没有在一起这么回忆过去了…"月轻声说。

"的确啊…"可鲁也起身，然后一阵金光闪过，小可出现了。

月露出难得的微笑，然后落回地面，回复成雪兔的样子，小可从窗户缝回到小樱屋内。

"啊哈…"小可打个哈欠，"应该好好睡觉了…"

"小可～"小樱突然阴沉着脸出现，小可吓得差点从空中掉下来，"你干什么去了？"

"哈哈哈…"小可脸上挂着汗珠，"在房顶看月亮…"

"让我这么担心…"小樱叹口气，"快睡觉吧…"

一个淡红色的空间…

面前有两个人…

小狼，平静的面孔，绿色的柔软服饰，手中的利剑，还有…天使般的翅膀…

还有一个人…

抚子，轻轻的微笑，樱花色的绸缎衣服，飘逸的长发，还有…同样美丽的翅膀…

一个声音说到…

现在选择吧…

第二十章 心毒－第三形态

Chapter 20 Posion in hart

暴风骤雨袭来。

雨水打击着窗户，小樱躺在床上，仰头透过雨帘向外望着，阴云笼罩着整个友支町。这是昨天就预料到的，所以小樱快到中午时醒来，听到外面的喧嚣，一点也不觉的奇怪。

"中午好，小樱…"镜牌的声音传来。

"嗨，小镜。"小樱起身对她微笑，然后开始穿衣服。

"今天看来是不能出去了…"镜牌说到。

"嗯，不过这样会很凉快的，"小樱把衣服往头上套，"如果明天雨停了，一定是个出去玩的好日子。"

"对…说到出去…"镜牌的声音有点犹豫。

"怎么了？"小樱问道。

"哦…是关于上次比赛的事…"镜牌赶快说到，"大家商量了一下…最后决定以出去玩一次作为奖赏…"

"好哇！"小樱兴奋地说，"有没有想好去哪里？"

"没有呢…"镜牌摇头道，"大家想先通知桃矢…"

"好啊…"小樱穿戴完毕，"什么时候呢？"

"如果可以的话…"镜牌往窗户外面看来一眼，"等雨停了就行…"

"要快想好去哪里哦！"小樱笑道，"有没有什么食物？我好饿…"

"藤隆马上就要准备好午餐了…"镜牌说道。

"哦，那我就下去了！"小樱打开门，然后下楼梯。

在小樱离开房间以后，镜牌依然站在原地不动，然后她一脸犹豫的地下头，好像刚才本来有什么事情想根小樱说，但是没有说出口。

「这样好吗…」

小樱这次故意放轻脚步下楼梯，免得哥哥再说她是怪物。她悄悄从楼梯口处拐弯，想不声不响地跳进餐厅吓吓他哥哥，可是没想到身后传来的声音反而把她下了一跳。

"怪物你蹑手蹑脚地干什么呢？"

"哇！！哥哥…吓死我了…"小樱蹦的高度会让跳牌也自愧不如的。

"想进去吓唬我吗？"桃矢坏笑着从楼梯口的阴影里走出来，"好像行不通啊，怪物？"

"别叫我怪物！！"小樱大喊道。

"呦呦…"桃矢毫不留情地说到，"生气啦…怪物要喷发啦？"

"哼！！"头上冒着火气的小樱懒得听哥哥的冷嘲热讽，转身大步走进厨房。

快到午饭时间，小可是不可能不在餐厅里的。理所当然，小樱进入餐厅第一眼看到的就是狼吞虎咽的小可。

"咳喝哼哼…"小可发出一阵奇怪的声音，虽然小樱没有听清楚他说什么，大概还是能猜出他是在向自己打招呼，不过对于现在嘴巴被食物撑的比身体还要大的小可来说，能发出这种声音已经很不错了。

小樱走过桌子，然后把头伸进厨房。

"爸爸，要帮忙吗？"

"哦，谢谢，把这个盘子端出去吧…"藤隆边炒菜边说道。

"好…"小樱端起盘子，转身时瞪了跟在身后的哥哥一眼，然后把热气腾腾的菜放在桌子上，接着把两个已经被小可掏空的盘子拿回厨房。

"对了…"小樱突然想起来刚才镜牌根自己说的事情，"哥哥，你知道樱牌们的决定了吗？"

"什么啊？"桃矢正在削土豆。

"就是比赛的奖赏啊。"小樱说到。

桃矢忍不住打个寒战："啊…她们怎么说的？"

"要集体出去玩。"小樱说到。

"是么…"桃矢不动声色的松口气，"去哪里？"

"还不知道呢…"小樱把盘子放在池子里，"还需要时间商量…"

"哦…好的，如果有什么消息告诉我就好了…"桃矢把削好的土豆切成片，然后递给父亲。

小樱把另一盘菜端出去，确发现她刚刚放在桌子上的那盘已经空了。虽然对于小可的食量她已经见怪不怪，可是还是第一次看见他这么快吃下一盘，而且刚刚他已经递交了四个空盘子了。

"天哪…"小樱有点慌张的看着前几秒还满满的盘子迅速清空，"小可你还没饱？"

"呵呵…也就刚刚吃饱一半而已…再来啊…好吃…"小可不断地把食物塞在嘴里，给小樱的感觉就是面前是一个食物粉碎机。

「这家伙魔力又增强了…」桃矢想到，从厨房门口看着餐厅里依然大吃特吃的小可和在一旁郁闷地观看的小樱。

"看来我得多做几盘菜了。"藤隆笑呵呵地说道。

午餐之后，小樱把樱牌们都放了出来，不过其实愿意出来的没有几位，主要是因为外面倾盆大雨的原因，想出去活动是不可能了，还有向火牌这样本来就讨厌潮湿天气的樱牌就懒懒地缩在封印之书里。

"对了，光，"光牌和暗牌从卡牌里出现的时候，小樱叫住她，"你们有没有想好要去哪里玩？"

"哦…"光牌说道，"大概还没有确定，不过大家倒是有几个选择，比如人文馆，历史博物馆这一类的…"

"耶…"小樱脑袋上留下汗珠，"怎么会想要去这些地方？我好像都很少去…"

"啊，主要是想更多了解人类社会。"暗牌说道，"以前很少有机会，而且这种地方人很少…"

"也是啊…"小樱点点头。

"对了，镜牌有个特殊要求你知道吗？"光牌神秘地说。

"不知道。"小樱说，"什么啊？"

"还是问她自己吧。"暗牌轻轻一笑，然后和光牌离开了，出门的时候还在议论。

"猜到她不会这么快就自己说的…"

"还是太害羞了吧…"

「什么事么…小镜她…」小樱纳闷地想到，然后下楼去找镜牌了。

刚才小樱看见镜牌下去帮助藤隆收拾碗筷了，所以她下楼到厨房里，可是镜牌已经刷完碗离开了，藤隆也不知道她在哪里。

「跑到哪里去了？」小樱又在书房和客厅里转了一圈，也没有她的影子，接着她再到客厅里，那里除了水牌和小可在拼电玩，没有看见镜牌。

小樱边想着小镜不是跑到外面去了，边上楼，却正好看到镜牌从桃矢的房间里走出来。

"小镜？"小樱惊讶地说，"你怎么跑到哥哥的房间里去了?"

"哦…"镜牌脸很红，好像刚才和桃矢说了什么，"刚才我想找你哥哥…在外面等，就被他叫进去了…"

"对啦，我正想问呢，"小樱说道，"光牌她们说的你有什么特殊要求是什么啊？你不想和大家一起去博物馆吗？"

"啊…"镜牌底下头，脸更红了，"是啊…就是…"

桃矢的房门突然打开了，露出了他的脑袋。

"你们俩在这里干什么呢？"桃矢问道。

看到桃矢，镜牌立刻闭上嘴，然后以最快速度跑掉了，搞得小樱莫名其妙的。

"她怎么啦？"小樱问哥哥，"你们俩个刚才说什么了？"

"哦，"桃矢一边看着镜牌离去的背影，一边对小樱说，"说关于比赛奖励的事情。"

"她不想去博物馆？"小樱问道。

"是啊…"桃矢表情有的怪。

"那她想去干什么？"小樱好奇地问。

"哦…"小樱还是第一次看见她哥哥说什么事犹豫这么长时间，"她想跟我出去…"

"啊？？"

"小镜啊…"小樱说道，"哥哥要去打工，你为什么要跟着呢？"

"…"镜牌什么都没说，只是低头红着脸。

"打工很累的，"小樱接着说，"那哪里算是奖励么…"

"没关系啦…"镜牌小声说。

"怎么没关系啊。"小樱说道，"本来是要哥哥奖励你的，为什么要去帮他打工啊？"

"只要和他在一起就好了…没关系…"镜牌头低的更低了。

"哎呀…"小樱摇着头说，"想不通…为什么啊…这算是什么理由…"

门外的光牌和暗牌强忍着不笑出声。

"呵呵…"光牌捂着嘴，"你不得不承认，听小樱和镜谈这种问题真是好玩。"

"是啊…"暗牌轻轻笑着，"一位是反映慢，一位是不好意思说。"

"两个人根本不知道对方真的在想什么么…"光牌说道。

"喂，你们两个在外面偷听不觉的不好吗？"小可的声音突然从身后传来。

"小可…"光牌赶紧捂住他的嘴，"小点声…"

"这是他以前的一个指令…"暗牌小声说，"了解新主人和卡牌之间的关系并适当的给予指引…"

"是么…"小可有点不爽地说，"'他'怎么没跟我说…"

"'他'认为你会把更多时间放在食物和电玩上么…"光牌半真半假地说，"所以没有给你安排其他任务…"

"那还要谢谢'他'啊…"小可闷闷地说然后从门缝往里看，小樱和镜牌还在那里。

"我…"镜牌突然抬起头，"有件事要向你说…"

"哦？"小樱说道，"什么啊？"

"如果…"镜牌犹犹豫豫地，看来午饭前没说的就是这个了，"如果和他出去…我不能用这个形象…"

"哦…"小樱点头道，"要用我的形象吗？没问题…"

"不是啊…"镜牌摇头道。

"哦？"不仅小樱，连门外的光牌暗牌和小可也很惊讶。

"那你想用谁的形象？"小樱问道，"知世的？不是吧…"

镜牌摇摇头，小樱感到更奇怪，她绞尽脑汁也没有想出镜牌还想用谁的形象和哥哥出去。

"她想干什么…"小可在也门外纳闷的说。

"不会是用关月的吧？"暗牌机敏地说。

"不会是用关月老师的吧？"门里的小樱也说道。

"不是啊…"镜牌接着摇头。

"那我就想不出来了…"小樱摇头，"你自己说好了…"

"还能有谁…"光牌也感到出人意料。

"其实…"镜牌小声说，外面的三位几乎听不见，"我是想用自己的形象…"

"啊？"小樱喊起来，"不行啊…不能让别人看见你的…而且你不是刚才说过不是用自己的形象吗？"

"她怎么语无伦次的啊…"小可小声说，"紧张糊涂了？"

"不是吧…"暗牌也说道。

"是啊…"镜牌有点着急，"不是用我现在的形象啦…是另一个…"

"另一个？"小樱更加晕了。

"等等…"光牌突然说道，"她不会是想…"

"对啊…"镜牌说，"可鲁和月不就有两个形象吗？"

"她想…"小可刚要喊出来就被暗牌制止了。

"是耶…"小樱想着，"他们就有两个形象…对了，小可以前好像说过关于这些形象的事…"

光牌捂着不断挣扎着的小可的嘴，和暗牌仔细的聆听着。

"是啊是啊…"镜牌说道，"关于我们的三种形态的…"

"对了…三种形态…"小樱努力回忆着，"卡牌形态…恩，还有魔法体质形态…还有…肉体形态…"

"对啦…就是那个…"镜牌高兴地说道。

"肉体形态？"小樱说道，"是什么啊？"

"你不知道吗？"镜牌惊讶地说。

"也许是忘了…"小樱做了个鬼脸。

「快阻止她们啊…不是阻止我…」被堵住嘴的小可想到。

光牌和暗牌集中精力听她们俩的谈话，还交换了一下眼神。

"那个也叫做实体形态…"镜牌说道，"像小可和雪兔就属于实体形态，而可鲁和月就是魔法体质，他们还有用于封印在封印之书上的封印形态…"

"那你们呢？"小樱问道。

"我现在的就是魔法体质…是第二形态，"镜牌接着解释，"而卡牌时是第一形态…"

"那第三形态呢？是不是就是肉体形态？"小樱说。

"是啊…可是除了守护兽，库洛里多没有赋予任何卡牌第三形态。"镜牌说道。

"为什么？"小樱惊讶地说，"好像很不公平么…"

"不知道…"镜牌摇头说道，"他大概是认为这样好管理…不过他留下了为樱牌创造实体的咒语…"

"也就是说你希望能拥有第三形态，"小樱点头说道，"然后就可以像人类一般出去了？"

"嗯…"镜牌点点头，"只是不知道…你愿意不愿意…"

屋外的小可挣扎地更厉害了，光牌和暗牌紧张地偷听着，急切地希望知道小樱会作出那种选择。

"有什么不愿意的？"小樱直截了当地笑着说。

"这么说…"镜牌抬起头，"你同意了？"

"我一点都不明白库洛里多说的难管理是什么…"小樱起身，"只要你高兴，我可以帮助你创造实体…"

"太好了…"镜牌开心地笑起来。

"好…"小樱把星之杖召唤出来，"告诉我咒语好了。"

"嗯…我想想…"镜牌说道，"如果套上"'星星的力量'…应该是…'我以卡牌主人的名义，借助星星的力量，通过与我定下约定的星之杖，为镜牌创造一个实体吧！'"

"好，"小樱点头，"那要准备开始了…"

屋外的光牌和暗牌看着屋内的两个人站好。

"我以卡牌主人的名义，"小樱举起魔杖，开始念颂咒语，对面的镜牌显得很紧张，"借助星星的力量，通过与我定下约定的星之杖，为镜牌创造一个实体吧！"

小樱说完，就把杖头指向镜牌。

首先出现变化的封印之书，它突然闪亮着跳起来，里面蹦出那张属于镜的卡牌。它现在完全成亮粉色，跳动着的光芒四散，然后形成一个亮粉色的光罩，开始笼罩镜牌的身体。接下来的闪光刺的小樱睁不开眼，整个屋子内都变成粉红色的了。

屋外的三位抱着不同的心态偷看，小可已经停止挣扎了，似乎这个过程一旦开始就没法停止了。

然后光芒散去，小樱长大嘴巴，屋外的光牌和暗牌同样瞪大眼睛，只有小可似乎不愿意看。

镜牌，不，应该称她为小镜，皮肤已经不再是以前的青色，而是人类的肤色了。她看起来也就比小樱大几岁的样子，而且很明显拥有镜牌的气质和美丽。除此之外，除了她飘逸长发上的绿色丝带，身上的衣服，还有额前和胸前的镜子不见了，她现在是完完全全的人类模样。

小镜睁开眼睛，青色的瞳孔折射出温柔的光线。

"小镜？"小樱不可思议地说道。

"是我，小樱。"小镜轻轻地笑了。

"好可爱…"小樱愣愣地看着她，让小镜都不好意思了。

"那个…小樱？"小镜有点脸红地说，"能不能借我一件衣服穿呢？"

"啊？"小樱如梦初醒，"好的…"

门外的光牌和暗牌拉着小可下楼，然后跑进客厅里，放下小可。这里没有别人。

"哎呀呀…这下子要天下大乱了…"小可叹口气说，"你们干什么不阻止她？"

"库洛里多说过，如果新主人想赋予卡牌们实体，在她选择的时候不应该有别人阻碍…"暗牌说道。

"又是他…"小可想生气，又气不起来，"这样我家岂不毁了…"

"为什么？"光牌说道。

"这不是很明显的！"小可喊道，"看见镜牌的实体，其他樱牌肯定吵着要小樱赋予她们实体…这样大部分樱牌就可以不在小樱的看管下出去了…闹出事来怎么办啊…"

"确实…"暗牌实话实说，"我也有点想要实体了…不过小樱应该明白啊…"

"她哪里是明白…"小可郁闷地说，"她是不明白才这么做的！！"

"没办法…"光牌也很无奈地说，"你为什么以前不跟她讲清楚？"

"我怎么知道会这么快出现这种事…也不知道镜牌她是怎么想的…"小可说道。

"如果不是为了和他出去的话，她也决不会冒这个险…"暗牌说道。

"好了…"小樱后退一步，然后歪着头看着眼前的小镜，"这身衣服很适合你么…"

小樱为小镜准备的是一套浅蓝色的轻式服装，正好和她的瞳孔颜色，头上的丝带相匹配。小镜自己站在镜子面前，欢喜地看着自己的新形象。

"太谢谢你了，小樱。"

"没什么啦…"小樱笑道，"可是你怎么变回去？"

"我自己可以来的。"小镜说道，刚刚说完，桃矢就在外面喊道。

"小樱？怎么啦？我刚才感到魔力变化了…"

"啊…"小镜脸立刻红了，想赶紧找地方藏起来，可是小樱却一把拉上她："哥哥，快来看看小镜哦！"

"什么…"桃矢把门打开，然后立刻愣在原地。

"怎么样？"小樱笑呵呵地说道，"这是小镜的新形象哦！"

"啊…嗯…很可爱啊…"桃矢勉强说，小镜的红脸在浅蓝色的衬托下更加明显。

接下来电话响了三次，艾利欧，小狼还有知世都感觉到小樱这里的魔力。艾利欧似乎早就预料到了，没说什么，小狼倒是对此感到很惊讶，而反映最为猛烈的是知世。

"我能给她做衣服吗？"知世兴奋地说道。

"啊…好啊…"小樱脸上留下汗珠。

接下来是樱牌们，就如小可说的一样。她们先看见小镜，然后开始拼命哀求小樱也赋予她们实体，小樱一个下午都在为樱牌们赋予实体，小可对此一点办法也没有。

水牌的鳍和尾巴消失了，双腿长了出来。火牌被大家嘲笑半天，因为她看起来很像男孩。光牌和暗牌感觉可以当小樱的姐姐了。除了人形牌，动物形牌的实体也让大家笑了很长时间，比如跳牌变成很可爱的兔子，驱牌成了猫的样子，雷牌就像狼狗一般，除此之外，工具形牌的形式也有出入，盾是盾，剑是剑，这没什么，可是像幻牌就是一个万花筒，迷牌是一个小型迷宫。大概数影牌的形象最怪异，它变为一个金属人形剪影。

这下子木之本家就更热闹了…

"唉…累死了…"

晚上的时候，小樱疲惫地回到床上。一个下午她都在大量地使用魔法，加上刚才和樱牌们一起狂欢，她不知道明天早上还能不能按时起床。

雨已经停了。

银月再次从云层中浮现出来。

小樱静静的躺在床上，因为疲劳，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，但是这也盖不住楼下樱牌们的喧闹声。

瞪着屋顶，她回忆起昨晚的那个梦。

很久没有这么好的梦了，梦里有她的最重要的人，而不是那些她跟本就不了解是代表着什么的预知梦。她希望今天晚上也能做个好梦，于是在昏昏沉沉中睡着。

可是，梦境并不是她能控制的…

小樱站在高台上，手中握着星之杖…

周围的景色比一前都要清晰和熟悉…

那种散发出的凄凉，比什么时候都要强烈…

天空中的银月，散发出淡淡的幽光，为对面的身影增加着神秘的色彩…

黑色的披风顺风飘荡，包裹这的是缠绕着与命运对抗之痛苦的身躯…

淡黄色的头发，在血红的眸子前摆动着…

紧握这的右手，手中的银月就像空中银月的缩影，像诅咒般，将梦境中的所有人连接…

在她身边，胸前闪耀光芒的小狼…

在他们身边，警惕地注视着对面高台的可鲁和月…

左边，就像对面的男孩的镜像，艾利欧以同样的姿势站立着…

他身旁，长发飘逸的知世…

还有围绕在他们身边的斯比内鲁和露比…

大家都是以为一个原因，存在于梦境与未来之间…

就像那缥缈的声音所吟唱的…

拥有我正面力量的人会得到幸福，而拥有我反面力量的人则会最终离开人世…

这就是他的诅咒…

或是将站在这里的人的命运紧紧牵连的枷锁…

为了寻找答案，他们此时聚集在这里…

在遥远的空中，他的注视之下…

完成他们应该完成的事情…

小樱把目光放低…

胸前越来越亮…

就像对面举起的月之杖一样的银色光芒…

将她的整个世界照亮…

小樱被一阵吵闹声吵醒了。

"喂喂，我要穿这件…"

"不对，我先拿的…"

"什么啊…我早就看上这件了…"

小樱很艰难地起身，睁开眼睛看见的是一大群人在她的衣柜前吵闹。

"你们在～干什么啊…"小樱在说话的同时打了个哈欠，所有的樱牌都转过身来。

"我们在选今天出去穿的衣服啊！"樱牌们异口同声地说道。

"哦？"小樱立刻来精神了，"你们选好要去哪里了？"

"大家最后决定去历史博物馆…"火牌急躁地说道。

"可是问题不在这里…"水牌接着说。

"我们要有衣服穿啊…"光牌说道。

"可是小樱姐姐你这里的衣服虽然很好看，可是好像不够耶…"力牌嗫嚅着说道。

"有多少人要啊？"小樱问道。

"大概30位…"暗牌的声音从人堆里传出来。

"不是吧…"小樱脑袋上留下汗珠…

就算是小樱有再多的衣服，也不可能供所有的樱牌每人一套，变为实体的樱牌们，特别是人形牌，喜欢的颜色和服饰都大不相同，要不是知世带来了足够多的衣服，大概小樱又得请出创牌帮忙了。三十多位人形牌（双牌算两位），带上动物牌和工具牌们，还有小樱等人，浩浩荡荡地向车站前行，过路的人都以为是某个旅行团的出来参观。桃矢在窗户口往外望着，看着她们的身影消失在拐角处，然后转身出自己的房门。

"小镜，该走了！"桃矢喊道。

"是，是…"镜牌有点跌跌撞撞地出现在楼梯口，身着轻飘的蓝色服装，微微脸红地仰头看着楼梯上的桃矢。

"嗯…"桃矢似乎还很不适应这个形象的镜牌，"我们走吧…"

经过两条大街，桃矢和镜牌来到他们的目的地。一路上都有人回头盯着镜牌看，搞得她很不好意思，桃矢有点下意识地想跟她保持一定距离，但是本能的保护趋势又让他想呆在镜牌旁边，到达饮料店，两个人都悄悄地松了口气。

"喝，来啦桃矢？"店老板热情地向桃矢打招呼，看来桃矢已经不止一次在这里打工了，然后他看见了桃矢身后的很羞涩的镜牌，"这就是你昨天说的那位…"

"是啊…"桃矢说道，"她第一次来，安排一点后面的工作吧…"

"好。"老板爽快地说道，"请跟我来，我告诉你应该干什么…"

镜牌在跟上老板地同时下意识地看了看桃矢。

"放心…"桃矢轻轻说道，"我会在你附近工作的…"

镜牌轻轻点头。

"终于到了…"小樱喘口气，一大队人从公共汽车上挤下来，她已经满头大汉了。多亏有小狼，艾利欧，还有雪兔等人帮助她指挥樱牌们，要不然她自己还真忙不过来。

樱牌们都是第一次到人这么多的地方，兴奋地把出发前小樱嘱咐的事情忘的差不多了，一会跑到这里，一会又奔向那里。小樱等人花很大功夫把樱牌们保持一团，然后以缓慢的速度向历史博物馆前进。

桃矢在柜台前负责卖饮料，而镜牌则在他身后把一罐罐的饮料从厨房端上来。镜牌在家里就是管这部分的，所以在这里十分得心应手，老板在旁边不住地点头。

"大家听我说，"小樱尽量让每位樱牌听到自己的声音，"我们在这里分开，然后在两个小时之后回到这里聚集，明白了吗？"

"是！！"樱牌们大声喊道。

"人形牌们一定要负责保护好动物形牌和工具形牌！"小樱接着说道，"千万不要让人发现动物形牌在这里，这里可是不让动物进入的…"

"好的！！"

所以的动物形牌已经被小牌缩小，以便更好地隐藏起来。

"那么，现在解散！！"

"喂，桃矢…"老板趁镜牌跑到后面去端饮料的时候，凑到桃矢旁边，"她是你女朋友吗？"

"不…"桃矢尽量保持面部没有任何表情。

老板耸耸肩，看来他并不相信。

"…这就是第二次世界大战啊…"击牌盯着面前的说明板。

"血腥…"雪牌皱着眉头说道。

旁边的斗牌却激动的颤抖着，看来没参加二战是她的一大遗憾。

一转眼已经到中午了，桃矢他们的工作暂时告一段落，另外两个人替他们的班，他们得以休息一会。

"怎么样？小镜？"桃矢问道，"累不累？"

"啊…没有啊…"镜牌小声回答，"和在家里差不多…"

"那就好…"桃矢说着拿起杯子喝了一口饮料，他们现在正在休息室里的桌子前坐着。

镜牌盯着面前的饮料。

"尝尝吧…"桃矢说道，"很好喝的…"

镜牌大概是第一次和饮料，小心翼翼地吞进一口。

"哇，很好喝耶…"

桃矢轻轻笑了。

很快，无论是在博物馆里的樱牌，还是在饮料店里的镜牌，都第一次感到了生物的第一大欲望：饥饿。

"肚子好难受啊…"风牌呻吟道。

"怎么浑身无力啊？"雨牌嘀咕到。

"是不是该吃饭了？"光牌说道。

过了好半天，大家才反应过来，她们现在用的是实体状态，和小可与雪兔一样，有人类的需求了。

"好吃啊～！"力牌大声喊着，然后把一大块汉堡塞进嘴里。

"人类的食物这么好啊…"暗牌说道。

"不过好麻烦…"静牌嘀咕道，"工具牌们倒是很轻松啊，不用想着每天吃三顿饭…"

"啊呀…这个不够甜啊…"甜牌摇头说道。

她们在食品区大声谈论着，引的路人侧目，小樱等人只能尴尬地笑笑。

"这个月的零花钱…"小樱郁闷地看着自己的钱包瘪瘪的，都用来给樱牌们买午饭了…

"怎么有点头晕啊…"镜牌用手撑着脑袋说。

"该吃饭了吧…"桃矢起身，"我去买点吃的…"

"吃饭？"镜牌花了几分钟才明白是什么意思。

然后很快，她们有感觉到了另外的欲望。

"我有点不舒服…"水牌凑到小樱旁边小声说道。

"怎么了？还没吃饱吗？"小樱慌张地问，因为她已经没有钱再买一个汉堡了。

"不是啊…"水牌小声说。

看着水牌脸上别扭的表情，小樱突然明白了怎么回事。

"跟我走…"

小樱拉上水牌向洗手间走去。

"工具牌们怎么没有这么多麻烦事…"从洗手间里出来的火牌抱怨道。

"是因为它们没有咱们这么自由吧…"树牌说道。

"刚才看到的'自由是存在于一定约束下的'，就是说这个吧？"地牌说道。

"怎么样？"桃矢看着对面再吃东西的镜牌。

"很好吃啊…我还是第一次吃饭呢…"镜牌微笑地说道。

"其实你自己应该尝尝自己的饭，那才叫美味。"桃矢说道。

镜牌脸腾地红了。

"看你吃饭的样子让我想起小樱小时候…"桃矢说道，"刚刚学会怎么使用筷子…"

镜牌发现桃矢的表情有些黯淡。

"怎么了？"镜牌轻轻问。

"啊…没什么…"桃矢把视线放低，"只是想起以前的事了…"

"你以前很不快乐吗？"镜牌说道。

"自从失去母亲以后，就没有什么快乐了吧…"桃矢有点没落地说道。

"你一直以来都不快乐吗？"镜牌很惊讶地说，"可是看上去…"

"一直都很快乐是吧…"桃矢痛苦的笑了一笑，"不得不这样，否则会给小樱带来什么样的影响…"

"桃矢…"镜牌难过地说，"我知道你很关心小樱，可你也应该关心关心自己啊…"

"作为哥哥，我有责任做出这些牺牲…"桃矢的说话声很小，"她已经失去母爱了…她本来应该得到更多的爱…"

"你也一样啊，桃矢…你也同样需要更多的爱…"镜牌提醒他。

桃矢摇摇头，拿着杯子的手攥紧了。

"现在我很难再接受了…"他眼睛中的光线黯淡下来，"自从失去母爱，我就不敢再接受其他…我害怕…再失去…现在，我也不过就是依靠别人活着…"

"你在说什么…"镜牌颤抖地说。

"我还清楚地记得母亲去世的那天…"桃矢深深地陷在自己的回忆之中，"她最后一句话就是'让小樱快乐地生活'…没有爱的支撑，就像一个机器般地完成任务…"

"可是，还有很多人在你身边啊！"镜牌大声说以掩饰住自己的哽咽，"雪兔，关月，还有小樱她们，还有你的父亲…"

"是啊…"桃矢痛苦地说，"我的感情就是架在他们之上的…脆弱，很容易就会崩塌…就是保持住都让人心力憔悴…"

"你不能在这样了…"镜牌摇着头说。

"我必须保护好她…要她一直快乐地生活…"桃矢失魂地说，"我也害怕失去其他的人…"

"如果小樱她知道你这样是不会快乐的，你的母亲也不会快乐的…"镜牌悲伤地说。

桃矢没有再说什么，站起身走出屋。

"你们还要看吗？"小樱郁闷地说道。

"还没有完全看完呢…"樱牌们大声说。

"小樱，她们好不容易出来一次，让她们继续看吧…"知世小声说道。

"唉…好吧…"小樱没办法地说道。

桃矢以身体不舒服的理由向老板请了假，就带上镜牌回家了。甚至连他自己也不知道，为什么要把这些事情说出来。镜牌跟在他身边，不是地注视他脸上的表情。现在他看起来就像刚刚大病一场一般。

"这个是什么意思？"雨牌拽着树牌说道。

"什么啊…"树牌看着说明牌，"…历史上的著名心理学家所指出的'刺猬理论'，表明在现代的社会中，不肯接受爱的一种心理表现，也是自闭的原因之一，译为'刺猬想给予朋友温暖，可是它越接近朋友就会越伤害到朋友'…"

"明白什么意思吗？"雨牌问道。

"不知道…不过让我想起刚才在另一个地方看到的东西：'人们害怕什么东西的时候，有事并不是怕这种东西伤害自己，而是怕自己用这种东西伤害别人…'"树牌皱着眉头说道。

"哎呀…人类的心理比魔法要难理解多了…"雨牌感叹到。

"到家了，镜…"桃矢把门打开，"看来她们还都没回来，我想去睡一觉…你也休息吧…"

桃矢说完就上楼了，镜牌没有看清出他脸上的表情。

"怎么，你们又饿啦？"小樱绝望地说道。

"我们也不知道是为什么…"樱牌们一个个捂着肚子。

"完了，我已经没钱了啊…"小樱看着自己空空荡荡的钱包。

"没关系，外面有一个食品店，我有免费卷的，我们带她们到那里吃吧…"雪兔说道。

"还是雪兔哥好…"小樱松口气。

桃矢似乎已经在自己的房间里睡着了，可是镜牌却一点也没有心情休息，她一直不知道，表面上看来很坚强的桃矢也有这么脆弱的一面…

镜牌把地擦过后，坐在客厅里，脑袋向风车般转个不停，突然她眼角撇到了什么东西…

"什么？"镜牌快速起身看过去，可是却什么也没看到。

「刚才好像尾巴的东西，是什么？」镜牌警惕地移动到客厅门口，往走廊望去，可是什么也没看见，不过她听见了，什么东西在地面爬行的声音。

"谁啊？"镜牌大声喊道，然后跑过走廊，来到楼梯口。

「什么啊…」镜牌有点害怕，不过她还是竖起耳朵听着，声音在往上升，然后消失了。

"楼上吗？"镜牌蹑手蹑脚地上了楼梯。

从刚才的声音来说，那东西不是人，也不是樱牌中的任何一位，那么要不然是什么动物闯进木之本家，就是一位新的卡牌…

想到这里镜牌颤抖了一下，如果是新卡牌，那就很危险了…桃矢没有强大的魔法，她又不是攻击类的卡牌，怎么对付…

然后她看到了，瞬间像被冻住般定在原地，一只黑色的蛇在二楼的走廊上慢慢爬行，然后钻进了小樱的屋子。

「天哪…蛇…」镜牌转身想下楼那什么东西把蛇赶出去，可是又停在原地。

「糟了，桃矢还在睡觉！！」镜牌突然想到桃矢，他的房间就在小樱的房间旁边，如果这条蛇跑到他的房间并在他身上咬一口的话…镜牌不寒而栗，要是新卡牌，也许会有毒…

镜牌克制住恐惧，轻轻跑过小樱的门口，从门缝里她没有看见那只蛇，不过她一点也不敢放松警惕，赶紧跑到桃矢的门前，虽然要开门的时候犹豫了一下，不过她还是抓住门把手，门没有锁。

镜牌轻轻地把门打开，然后闪身进去，并把门轻轻关上。桃矢连衣服都没脱就在床上睡着了。镜牌不知道是不是应该叫醒他，在她犹豫的时候，突然听了一种声音，让她整个身体都凉了…

"咝咝…"

镜牌慢慢地转过身，那蛇半个身子在地上，头抬起来，舌头进进出出，威胁般地盯着她。

"我们能回去了吗？"小樱声音软软的。

"好吧…"光牌说道，"有点累了…"

"唉，不容易啊…"小樱叹道，"不知道小镜和哥哥怎么样了…"

「这家伙肯定是卡牌…刚才明明关上门了，它却进来了…」镜牌惊恐地面对着卡牌，它现在挥舞着头部，银色的眼睛紧盯着镜牌。

「没有小樱在身边，我是不能使用魔法的…可是…」镜牌咬牙想到，「如果只有我的话还好…他怎么办…这个家伙没有散发魔法，小樱她们知道不了…必须变成魔法形态了…即使没法消灭它，也要顶到小樱她们赶回来…」

镜牌想着，开始默默念颂咒语，光亮渐渐把她包围…

"哦？"艾利欧突然抬起头，刚才他还在低头看书，现在立刻警觉起来，"魔法的气息…"

"嗯？"小樱也发觉了，"谁啊？我家的方向…小镜？"

"怎么？"其他樱牌也发觉了，"镜在干什么？没有小樱的准许怎么能发动魔法？"

"不好…"小可的声音从小樱背包里穿了出来，"难道出事了？"

大家立刻回过神。

"快回家！！"小樱焦急地喊道。

木之本家，已经变回魔法形态的镜牌和黑色的蛇对峙着。

镜牌能听见背后桃矢的轻微呼吸声，可是她不敢叫他，她怕自己任何的举动都会刺激响面前的危险之物。

蛇的头抬上放下，打量着眼前的镜牌，银色的眼睛让镜牌感到一阵寒气，她突然发现自己的身体因为恐惧和紧张而变得僵硬了。

蛇突然放下头部，然后开始爬动，镜牌吓得惊惶失措，差点把手中的镜子掉在地面，蛇摇摆着身子，爬动着绕过她。绕过她…

「不行！！」

镜牌在心里喊道，然后跳到黑蛇与桃矢的床之间，挡住蛇的去路，虽然这样她离蛇的距离更加接近，恐惧让她感觉头发都竖起来了，但是她依然坚定站在接近桃矢的床的必经之路上。

后者再次恐吓般抬起脑袋，在发现这个方法一点效果也没有时，它再次选择绕路，而镜牌依然毫不犹豫地挡住它。

它气恼地瞪着眼前碍事的家伙，脖子开始充气肿大，这说明它开始生气了。

镜牌也毫不示弱的挥动着镜子，虽然表明上很勇敢，可是她的内心依然很脆弱。

「小樱…快回来吧…」

蛇开始盘曲身子，镜牌虽然不知道它要干什么，但是还是摆出防守的架势，手中的镜子虽然不是攻击武器，但是如果被它击中还是会很痛的。

突然，蛇向弹簧一般弹射出去，高度十分接近屋顶，镜牌没有思考，手中的镜子立刻挥了过去。

"咣！！"

就像打羽毛球一般，镜牌以手中的镜子充当球拍，把试图从她头顶越过的蛇直接击落在地面。

"在快点呀…"小樱焦急地说。

所以的樱牌都回到了封印之书里，小樱，小狼，艾利欧和雪兔正做在出租车上，以急速往家赶。艾利欧否定了小樱用魔法回到家里的提议，一是容易被人看见，而是会让敌人知道有人来支援，它就很有可能加快行动。

可是出租车再怎么快，也还要十分种才能到家。

镜牌已经认定眼前的家伙是冲着桃矢去的，她只是打算与蛇周旋，坚持到小樱赶回来，同时她也在飞快地思考，周围有什么东西能制服眼前的卡牌。

可是对方可没有耐心了，刚才被击中，它现在十分烦躁，脖子鼓的巨大，在另一次试图飞跃镜牌又被击落后，它打定主意先解决掉眼前的家伙，在干掉床上的。

「等等…」

镜牌突然想出了一个主意，这让她一阵颤抖，这个方法十分危险，但是…

镜牌聆听着背后的呼吸声…

「为了他…值得这么做…」

"好吧…"镜牌闭上眼睛。

出租车"咋"地一个急刹车，停在木之本家的门前，小樱急忙跳下车，小狼紧跟其后，然后是艾利欧，雪兔在后面付帐。

小可从小樱的背包里窜了出来。

"慢点…"艾利欧提醒他们，"先不要使用魔法…"

小樱慢慢地把钥匙插进钥匙孔里，然后旋转拔出，接着轻轻打开房门。

加上后面的雪兔，大家从门缝向里窥视。

走廊看上去一切正常。

小狼打了个手势，然后闪身进入玄关，一边轻轻地向前走，一边把剑抽出来。

小樱也跟着进入，小可从她头顶飞入，然后是艾利欧和雪兔。

小狼靠在墙壁上，露头观察厨。然后艾利欧查看了厨房。小樱和小可到书房里搜寻了一番，雪兔则进入客厅。

什么不寻常的现象也没有。

"一楼什么也没有…"小樱小声说道。

"如果有的话，应该在二楼…"艾利欧看着楼梯口。

"已经没有镜牌的魔力了…也感觉不到桃矢的气息…怎么搞得…"小可纳闷地嘀咕到。

"他们不会有什么事吧…"小樱问了一个谁也回答不上来的问题。

"我们上去看看…"小狼走在前头。

一行人慢慢地移动到二楼，然后看到了十分可怕的情景…

"哥哥！！"小樱奋力地跳过去，然后扑到桃矢的身上。

他歪斜地躺在地上，已经昏迷了，胳膊上有一个深深的，已经变为紫色的伤口，上面流出来的血已经变为黑褐色。在他身旁的地面上，有一块破碎的镜子，镜子锋利的边缘，粘着银白色的血。那银色的血迹一直往桃矢的房间延伸，停在桃矢门口。

一张卡牌落在血迹的尽头。

"哥哥！！"小樱哭泣地抱着桃矢柔软的躯体，"哥哥你醒醒啊！！"

"糟了…是中毒…"雪兔脸色苍白地说，然后跑过去用嘴对住桃矢的伤口，吸出毒液。桃矢的脸色发青，嘴唇已经变为紫色，而且体温根本不像个活着的人，小樱把耳朵贴在桃矢胸前，那里一片宁静。

"不要啊…哥哥…"小樱颤抖地哭泣着。

「这个…」小可和小狼盯着地上的镜子碎片。

艾利欧捡起沾满银色血迹的卡牌，上面写着"THEPOISON"

「如果是毒牌…他已经没有获救的希望了…」

"哥哥…"小樱痛苦地趴在桃矢的身上。

小狼把手放在她的肩膀上安慰她，雪兔依然坚持为桃矢做人工心跳勃起，艾利欧走回来，手里拿着那张卡牌。

"怎么会是这个样子…"小可颤抖着说。"镜牌呢…这镜子…"

"难道她也…"小狼不敢相信地说道。

"你们在干什么啊？"

突然一个声音传来，所有人都吓的跳起来。

"怎么…有鬼！"小樱脸色发白地说，刚才她明明听见哥哥的说话声，看其他人的表情，他们也听见了。

然后他们真的见到"鬼"了…桃矢站在他自己的门房前。

"你们喊什么呢？哦？"门口的桃矢睡眼朦胧的眼睛瞬间张的老大，因为他看见自己"死"在面前了。

"怎么…"大家大眼瞪小眼。

"哥哥…"小樱颤抖地问道。

"小樱，这是怎么回事啊？"桃矢指着地上的"桃矢"的尸体说道。

"他是桃矢…"小可晕乎乎地说道。

"我当然是桃矢。"桃矢说道，"刚才我一直在睡觉…"

"难道这是…"小狼看着地面上的桃矢，然后又看看那面破镜子。

"小镜！！！"艾利欧大喊道，"小樱，快给她输入魔力！！她还能撑的住！！"

"小镜？"桃矢惊讶地看着地面的"他"，然后他撇到艾利欧手中的卡牌，顿时明白了怎么回事。

"镜牌！！"小樱赶紧抓起"桃矢"的手，然后快速把魔力输入她的体内。

"镜…她…"桃矢颤抖地说道。

"大概是变成你的样子引开了这个家伙…"艾利欧举起手中的卡牌。

地面上的桃矢开始气化，淡蓝色的气体围绕着躯体，然后她开始变形，接着，镜牌出现了。她脸色苍白地躺在地上，胳臂上的伤口不断冒出褐色的气体。

桃矢震惊地看着她的脸。

虽然痛苦，但是很宁静的面孔。

小樱努力把身上的魔力注入镜牌冰冷的体内。

"难怪没有心跳…"雪兔嗫嗫地说道。

持续了五分钟的魔力灌入，镜牌的伤口终于不在冒褐色的气体了，她的脸色也逐渐变为淡青色。

"加油啊…绝对没问题…"小樱脑袋已经开始出汗了。

一声叹息从镜牌的喉咙里传出来。

"有反应了！"小樱激动地说道。

桃矢悬着的心放下了。

镜牌的伤口开始不断愈合，然后合拢，她现在已经恢复正常了，样子就像是睡着了一般。

"把她变回卡牌吧…她会好起来的…"

"嗯…"小樱召唤出星之杖，"镜牌啊，我命令你。快变会你原来的样子！"

镜牌化为卡牌，落进小樱手里。上面的镜牌，比以前多了一份宁静。

小樱默默地说了声谢谢。

傍晚，桃矢难以入眠。

他不知道那是后的那种感觉是什么，可是现在却折磨着他，那种许久之前的失落与寂寞感。

在失去母亲时的感觉…

现在又再次出现了…

那种惧怕失去别人的感觉…

比什么时候都要强烈…

第二十一章 虚无的世界－超越

Chapter 21 Void world

汗呐==|||前两天我老是登陆不了作者专区，所以更新不了…sorry

前天的大雨产生的凉爽天气，今天依然持续着。挂在天空中的太阳并没有给人以焦热的感觉，而是沁入心底的暖洋洋。

小樱一直以为除了和她的几个朋友比起来，自己家还算是比较大的。可是现在她却发现，如果想容下樱牌们，自己家实在是小的可怜。特别是它们现在也开始用走路的方式，原本可以在空中飞的樱牌们，全都以第三形态挤在地面上。小樱现在要是走路不看着点，肯定会撞到樱牌中的一位的。

在所有的卡牌中，还是数工具牌们最老实，这也许是因为它们不方便活动的原因，都缩在小樱的房间里，也不怎么占地方。动物牌们可要活跃多了，爬上爬下跑来跑去的，还时不时地依偎在小樱身上撒娇。不过就是所有的动物牌加起来，也不会有一位人形牌闹的。

有了脚和能被人类看见的身体以后，人形牌们吵闹着要小樱放她们出来，也许是因为新的自由让她们很兴奋，最后小樱没有办法，取消了其他樱牌们要经过她的同意才能立刻封印之书的条令。

所以现在所有的人形牌都淤在小樱家里，尝试着干各种各样的事情。看上去她们似乎很闹，可毕竟都遵守约定，不擅自跑出去闯祸，像火牌和斗牌这样的家伙也乖乖地呆在家里。即使如此，她们还是够小樱忙乱的。

首先就是衣服的问题，就算是知世也开始满足不了人形牌的需求了。小樱又不能总是请求创牌帮忙。可是如果给她们去买衣服的话…小可帮小樱算了一下，如果每人一套，就凭小樱的零花钱，得攒五年才能给每位樱牌买一身。

然后就是吃饭喽。想象一下，三十多个想小可般的家伙吵闹着要吃东西是多么可怕的情景。就算是带上樱牌们在厨房里忙碌，也不可能同时喂包这些肚子像无底洞一样的樱牌们。小樱她们在厨房里连续忙碌了三个小时，还是有几位樱牌饿得变回第二形态。本来以为再变回来应该就不饿了，可是没想到还是和刚才一样，肚子咕咕叫个不停。

最后又忙碌了一个小时，终于暂时填包了每位人形牌的肚子。就连小可也没有什么好果子吃，大部分食物都被人形牌们抢走了。

"早就知道是这个样子…"小可声音软软的，明显是饿的没劲了。

"呵呵…好吃…"这句本来是小可的经典名言，现在却成了人形牌们的专利。

"好累…"小樱觉得还不如给她们灌输魔力更轻松点。

事情还没完，大家抢着上洗手间是最让小樱头痛的事情，最后只能让其他人形牌们变成卡牌，然后一位一位变成第三形态去洗手间。

人形牌们还显示出了极大的求学欲望，凡是藤隆准许她们看的书，都被她们一抢而光。桃矢被几位樱牌们缠着要他给她们讲关于大学试验的问题。小樱的各种书刊也都被她们拿走了。小可也十分郁闷，总是有人请教他电玩怎么打。

同时家里的其他设施也被樱牌们"分享了"。挤在电视前的，拿着电话玩的，还有放音响听音乐的。所有的人都急切地想了解人类社会。

小樱刚刚想躺在床上休息一会，火牌就兴高采烈地跑来找她了。

"小樱啊！小樱啊！"火牌举起手里的书，"我能买这个吗？"

"什么…"小樱看到火牌手里拿的是一本汽车杂志，火牌兴奋的展示给她的是一辆价值为一亿日元的黑色迈凯伦F1。

"怎么样？"火牌问道。

"这个…"小樱颤抖地说。

"怎么？很贵吗？"火牌无知地问道。

"就算是把我家卖了也买不起啊…"小樱脑袋上挂满竖线。

"哦，有这么贵吗？一亿日元是很多钱吗？"火牌感到很奇怪。

感到更其怪的是小樱，可是她接着发现，所有的樱牌都不认为这个钱数代表着很大的价值，即使她们懂得买卖是什么。

小樱意识到，大部分樱牌们都没有"钱"的概念，她面对的更像是一群四五岁的孩子。

也就数镜牌理解这个概念了，主要是因为她打工过，才知道钱是多么的来之不易。

桃矢对此事很警惕。

"千万不要把她们单独放出去，"桃矢提醒小樱说，"如果她们看到什么订什么，接到帐单的时候我们会欲哭无泪的。"

其实这个问题根本不用他提醒，小樱已经被樱牌们吓坏了，最后她用了一个下午时间，好不容易灌输给樱牌们一些常理，让她们不至于再闹出火牌的笑话来。

然后她又接着忙碌了一个晚上再填包樱牌们的肚子，最后疲倦地躺回到到床上。

小可也飘飘悠悠，有气无力的回到房间里。

"我想大概是库洛里多很富有，她们才会有这种概念吧…"小樱嗫嗫地说道。

"嗯…"小可嘀咕了一声，然后钻回自己的书桌里。

小樱本来想感觉睡着的，可是无论怎么也无法入睡。她坐起来，感到很烦闷。

她拿起手机，按平常这种情况她肯定是要打给知世的，可是这回却下意识地拨通了小狼手机的号码。

再次听到温暖熟悉的声音，小樱感到很愉快，一口气把今天所有的事情都说了出去。

"…就是这样。"小樱感觉舒服多了。

"嗯…"小狼边思考边说道，"我想这就是库洛里多所说的不好管理的地方吧。人多，思维不同，而且有点无知。"

"我该怎么办啊…"小樱说道。

"我想我有一个办法，可以解决所有的问题…"小狼说道，"不过就是不知道樱牌们什么反应…我想我明天还是去你家里一趟好了…"

"真的吗？"小樱问道，"能解决吗？"

"我想…是的…"小狼犹豫地说，然后又补上一句，"如果没有特殊情况…"

"嗯，好，那就拜托你了！"小樱高兴地说，"谢谢！"

"嗯…"小狼脸红了。

"那么…就…明天见了…"小樱的脸也有点红。

"好…明天见…"

电话挂上以后，小樱觉得十分轻松，她甚至比小狼还相信他自己。有了这个电话，小樱入睡没有在花一点时间，即使楼下的樱牌们很是吵闹。

夜晚的风还是很冷的…

可是那个男孩，依然按时出现在高塔上。

"看来我必须创造那一对卡牌了…"他低声说道。

"不过在这之前…"

"什么能带来反抗命运的力量…"

"魔力…思维…"

男孩沉重地叹了口气。

"你生前没有思考清楚的事情…我们怎么可能完成…"

小樱决早就醒了，不止是因为今天有一件很让人兴奋的事情，而且樱牌们的喧闹声也不允许她在继续睡觉了。

小可飞过来，看他的眼睛下面的阴影就知道他没睡好。

"唉…这可怎么办啊…在这样下去我们家就要爆炸了…"

"放心吧…"小樱轻松地说，开始穿衣起床。

"你到是很有魄力啊…"小可说话声粘粘糊糊的，"她们这么嚣张你不管？"

"小狼会解决的!"小樱笑道。

"嗯？"小可立刻醒了，"他解决？"

"是啊…他今天要来的…"小樱迈着轻快的步伐出门去了。

"真是…一说道小狼…"小可无奈地摇头，旁边的双牌正在抢夺一个布娃娃，小樱根本没看见。

小樱刚刚下楼，桃矢穿着围裙，有点慌张地迎了上来。

"小樱啊…你得管管她们了…"桃矢呻吟道，"我从一大早被吵醒后，就一直给她们做饭，到现在她们还没饱呢…家里的食物都快被她们吃干净了…"

"哇…"小樱吃惊地说，"不是吧…"

"这样下去我们真的会被吃穷的…"桃矢说道。

"没事…等小狼来了…"小樱说道。

"小狼来？"桃矢问道。

"是啊…他说自己有办法管理好樱牌们的…"小樱很有信心地说道。

"也许吧…"桃矢不置可否。

"对了，我的早餐有没有做好？"小樱问道，"今天是你做早餐吧…"

"没有…"桃矢摇头，"全被她们吃了…"

他的话还没说完，餐厅里就传出了樱牌们的叫声。

"桃矢啊？还有没有饭了？"

"看…"桃矢叹口气，然后又回到厨房去了。

尽管小樱也加入了桃矢的行列，最后还是没有捞到早饭吃，小可已经快疯了，因为他昨天晚上就没怎么吃东西。藤隆不在家，小樱面对这么一帮淘气鬼真是一点办法也没有，桃矢虽然能说两句，可是毕竟不是樱牌们的主人，分量不足。小可面对这么多樱牌也没有什么办法。

"快到点了…小狼应该马上就到…"小樱一直在说。

小狼这次来访，对于木之本家和樱牌们来说，应该算是历史性的一刻。

"太好了…"小樱松了一口气，因为她已经没法承受樱牌们的"攻击"了。

"你这个家伙有什么办法？"桃矢问道。

"我想…我要先和樱牌们谈谈…"小狼把鞋子放好，"小樱，拜托把人形牌们都集中在后院好吗？"

"嗯…交给我吧…"小樱点头道。

小可抱着和桃矢一样的态度，协助小樱把樱牌们集中到后院。这可不是一件容易的事情，樱牌们的知识在逐渐增加，思维也越来越活跃，现在她们开始"分小组讨论"了，小樱等人连说带推地把她们聚集起来。

"把我们弄到这里有什么事吗？"光牌问道。

"有事快说么…"火牌不耐烦地说道，"我的游戏还没有打完…"

"小樱，到底怎么啦？"镜牌小声问。

"大家能不能好好听小狼说一点事情呢？"小樱喊道。

"不会太长的…"小狼补充到。

樱牌们渐渐安静下来。

"好…"小狼的目光扫过樱牌们，让小樱想起阅兵来了，"为了不过多耽误大家的时间，我就直话直说了…最近大家表现的有点差劲。"

其他人先是愣了一些，然后反应各为不同。樱牌们小声议论着，桃矢和小可表情很怪异，小樱感到有点尴尬。

"喂…小狼…"小樱小声说道，"你在说什么啊？"

"我会解决的…放心…"小狼微笑了一下。

"喂喂…"火牌大大咧咧地说，"你在搞什么鬼啊？"

"请问有没有人明白我说的话是什么意思？"小狼问道。

几乎所有的樱牌都摇头，只有镜牌似乎犹豫了一下。

"大家有没有意识到最近的表现给小樱家带来很多麻烦？"小狼说道。

只有镜牌点头，其他樱牌几乎都是一脸茫然。

"是不是我们做的有点过火？"反应很快的暗牌问道。

"嗯…"小狼点点头，"我想你们之中还是有人不太明白…这个麻烦就是…你们对小樱家的物质品消耗太快了…"

"别跟我说又和钱有关…"斗牌嘀咕道。

"说的没错…"小狼笑了一下，"刚才我们计算了一下，就照你们现在这个速度，小樱家的积蓄只够维持一个月的。"

"不是吧…"水牌愣住了，"那时候就没饭吃了？"

"就是这个意思…"小狼点头道。

"那可怎么办…"樱牌们有点慌了。

"嗯…我又两个解决方法…"小狼说道，"一是…你们放弃以第三形态出现…"

"什么？？"樱牌们惊叫到，"那可不行！"

"那么。。第二个方法是…出去打工…"小狼的话一出，周围立刻沉默了。

桃矢和小可吃惊地张大嘴巴看着小狼，小樱还没有反应过来。

"这确实是个注意…"光牌边想边说。

"可是我们能干什么啊？"树牌问道。

"要去那里干啊？"雨牌嗓子尖细地喊道。

"我想这些问题你们可以向桃矢咨询…"小狼笑道。

「亏你想到出来…」桃矢郁闷地想。

桃矢花了两个小时，终于把打工的事情和樱牌们一一讲清，建于每位樱牌的能力都不同，桃矢已经大概为她们分好工作了，现在她们已经开始找自己打工方面的书籍了。

"唉…累死了…"桃矢滩坐在沙发上。

"嗯…"镜牌红着脸为他端来一杯茶。

"谢谢…"桃矢故意避开她的目光。

镜牌静静地在他身边坐着，他有点感到浑身不自在。

"啊…小镜啊？"桃矢声音怪怪的，"小樱他们呢？"

"在院子里帮助其他樱牌…"镜牌小声说，"你认为这样真的有用吗？"

"要樱牌们打工是吗？"桃矢点头，"我想是个不错的办法…赚钱的同时能让樱牌们了解人类社会…她们就会有新的自制力的…小狼的确很聪明…"

"希望她们不会闹出什么事情…在给小樱填麻烦…"镜牌说道。

"我想她们打工的时候应该不会被人发现她们在使用魔法…小可不就在为她们做指导吗？"桃矢说道。

"是啊…他在人类面前隐藏自己可是专家…"镜牌微笑道。

"好了…谢谢你的茶…我要去帮助小樱她们了…"桃矢起身，把茶杯还给镜牌，然后微笑着走出客厅。

镜牌很开心地看着他离开。

当然，要像完全教会樱牌们怎么打工不是口头的事情。桃矢准备在下午的时候分别带上人形牌去各种地方试试，让她们长见识的同时，也让她们理解自己的工作是什么。

"今天真的太谢谢你了…"

此时小樱和小狼坐在院子内的草坪上。小可依然在远处为樱牌们讲解，小樱认为小可他之所以这样努力，是因为樱牌们一旦出去打工，他又可以好好吃饭了。

"没什么…"小狼脸很快就红了。

小狼在瞬间记住了这个场景，小樱坐在他身边，微笑，而且脸微微发红地看着他，支撑身体的手腕上，闪闪发亮的手链，然后这一切都消失的无影无踪。

"怎么？"小狼突然陷进一片黑暗之中。

"小樱！！小樱！！"他大喊道，可是声音陷进无边的黑暗中了，要不是他知道暗牌不像火牌那样爱开玩笑，他会认为这些是她的一个恶作剧。

"难道又是…"小狼抽出剑，黑暗的空气里感觉不到任何魔力的气息，"她怎么样了？其他人呢？"

小狼向一个方向跑过去，如果他还在小樱家的院子里，他应该马上就会撞到墙上。

在黑暗中很难保持方向，而且由于没有参照物，小狼觉得自己摇摇晃晃站不住，他确定自己已经跑出一百米了，明白自己已经不在应该在的地方了。

"那么…"小狼甩出火符，大喊到，"炎帝招来！！"

什么事情也没发生。

"哦？"小狼发现符纸根本没有压在剑上，而是在他抛出去的时候就消失了。

后一秒他发现符纸又回到自己的手上。

"搞什么？"小狼稀里糊涂地说道，然后惊讶地发现自己的剑在变长，"什么！！"

他急忙去摸变长的剑刃，可是手却穿过剑刃，好像后者是虚无的。

"怎么…"小狼摸到的剑刃仅仅实实在在地存在于它原来的长度上，新变长的地方更本就是虚影。

"难道是幻牌？"小狼疑惑的说道，然后出现的事情让他吓了一跳，黑暗消失了，可是他发现自己竟然头朝下的悬在空中，大地变到空中的位置，而下面则是无边的蓝天，整个世界都颠倒过来了，可是周围什么也没有，只有无边的地平线。

小狼一阵晕眩，他的眼睛告诉他他应该倒过来站，耳朵的平衡器官又告诉他万有引力就在他脚下。

"呜…"汗已经从小狼的头上流下来了，他一边克服摔下去的恐惧，一边慢慢地蹲下。

手接触到地面的时候，天地又恢复到原来的样子。

小狼躺在坚实的大地上，气喘吁吁的把自己从刚才的惊恐中拽出来。然后他抬起头，向四周一望无际的地平线望去，石头地面和蓝色的天空，一切看起来都是那么怪异。

"这是哪里？"小狼转了一圈，除了地平线没有其他东西，小狼又感到一阵晕眩，因为没有距离参照物，他已经分不清看到的是近在眼前还是远在天边。

小狼越来越觉的自己被包在一个狭小的空间内，他挥起剑向前劈去，却只劈倒空气，这个地方压抑地让他透不过气来，他想冲出去，可是却不知道应该怎么办。

"可恶！！是谁在搞鬼！！"小狼打喊道，回声把他吓了一跳。

"可恶…可恶…可恶…"

小狼听清楚声音是向左边传去的，立刻起步向那里跑去，并且掏出符纸。

"炎帝招来！！"

火焰没有出现，回声反而更加厉害。

"炎帝招来…招来…招来…"

"他…他…他…"

"如果没去的话…的话…的话…"

"我听见他的名字…名字…名字…"

各种各样奇怪的声响混杂着向小狼袭来，他捂住耳朵，可反而听的更清楚了。

"不要啊！！！"耳朵一阵刺痛，小狼痛苦地大喊到。

声音瞬间消失了，周围再次一片漆黑，小狼颤抖地用自己的剑撑住身体。

"滴答…"什么东西滴落在地面上。

然后他闻到了，浓重的血腥味道。

"怎么…"小狼在伸手不见五指的黑暗中蹒跚前行，"什么味道…"

他的脚碰到了什么东西，吓了他一跳。

"这是什么…"小狼警惕地用剑刃碰碰地面上的东西，虽然他看到见剑刃，可是和其相接触的物体却是漆黑的。

小狼慢慢蹲下，把手伸向那个未知物体。它摸上去很软，好像还有毛，而且还有温度，是什么动物吗？

「狗？」小狼想到，可是感觉又不对，他摸索这想找到它的头部，可是摸起来又想是猫。

"谁？"什么东西蹭着他的的后背过去了，他立刻回头，可是什么也没看见，等他再回头摸刚才地上的东西时，它已经不见了，取而代之的是湿漉漉的液体。

湿乎乎的，是什么？

「难道是…」空气中的血腥味道蔓延着。

小狼从来没有感觉到如此强烈的恐惧。

"快让我出去！！"他大喊到，引来周围一片悉悉簌簌的声音，他紧张地四处望去，可是根本什么都看不见，声音从左到右，然后又回到左边，他头跟着声音的移动方向转，然后那声音竟然跑到他的头顶上。

"不是吧…"小狼惊恐的想什么东西可以这么移动，然后那声音接着转移到他的脚底下，"难道我脚下不是地面吗？"

"呜…"一阵剧痛从左肩传来，小狼忍住立刻举剑回击，可是在同时他的右腿似乎被扎穿了。

"哇啊啊！！！"疼痛迅速遍及他全身，根本无反抗之力的小狼惨叫着，肌肉紧缩，疼痛让他全身抽搐着。

然后所有的痛觉在一瞬间消失，他无声地倒在地上，几乎昏迷了。

几分钟后，他站起来，疼痛消失后，他感觉好像什么事情也没有，可是凭刚才的痛觉，他身上应该已经伤痕累累了，可是他试着活动身体，没有哪里有问题。

"刚才都是假的吗？"小狼已经被折腾的近乎疯狂了。

周围一切似乎都趋于平静了。

小狼感觉自己是出现幻觉了，他闭上眼睛，告诉自己刚才的都是幻觉，然后让自己安定下来，进而思考对策。

「看来是一种制造幻觉的新卡牌，可是又不完全和幻牌一样，它大概是给人的感觉创造幻觉…也就是…」

小狼睁开眼睛，周围的景象让他吃惊不小。

"小狼，你怎么了？"小樱奇怪地问道。

小狼此时站在小樱家的院子里，刚才他似乎消失了半个小时，然后又回来了。

"小狼？"小樱问道，小狼看着她，她还是坐在刚才做的地方，一脸疑惑地看着他，远处，小可在向樱牌们讲解。

"我…没事…"小狼把本来想说的事情咽了回去，"我刚才怎么了?"

"明明还做着，然后就站起来了…"小樱起身，"你真的没事吗？没事吗…没事吗？"

声音突然变得很空旷，小狼感觉时间停止一般，自己好像在体外俯瞰这一切，模糊和混乱参杂着，可是他却有一种出奇的平静感，就好像…他已经死了…

「我…到底怎么了？」小狼宁静地想到。

然后他的灵魂又回到了自己的体内，睁开眼睛，他发现自己躺在床上，头脑出奇的清醒。

"都是什么和什么…"小狼跳起来，剑还在手上，他立刻认出这是自己家里。

他刚刚想喊"老威"，可是犹豫了，这一切是不是也是幻觉？

「难不成…刚才见到小樱也是幻觉…还是，那之前是幻觉而后来不是，然后现在我又进入幻觉中了？还是从早上起来就在幻觉中？」

小狼感觉头都大了。

「算了…」他知道现在再思考以前的事情没有什么意义，最终要的是确定现在是不是在幻觉中。

"嗨！"他一剑劈到墙上，上面瞬间出现了一个大缝。

"嗯…不错…"无论从哪方面来看，都像是真的。

小狼收起剑，然后仔细观察周围。日历和时钟告诉他，如果是真的的话，现在应该是这天早上，他应该去小樱家了。

传来敲门声。

"请进！"小狼说道。

"少爷，该吃饭了。"老威出现在门口。

"嗯，谢谢…"小狼很警惕地说。

"顺便说一句，梅铃小姐为你准备的巧克力点心…"老威说道。

"哦？"小狼突然觉得这话在哪里听过。

"她在餐厅等着您呢，"老威继续说，小狼惊讶地发现自己可以预料到他下一句说的话，"您最好快一点。"

"好…"小狼说道。

老威出去了。

「这个…不是我们今天早上的对话吗？」小狼惊讶地说，「我回到过去了？还是…这个是幻觉！！」

小狼突然清醒了。

「明白了…我的感觉被它控制了…现在它是利用我头脑里的记忆，然后控制我的视觉，听觉，触觉等制造幻想，也就是说刚才那些都是幻想，疼觉告诉我我受伤了，可是其实根本没事…还有那些奇怪的场景都是感觉器官接受的错误感觉罢了…」

小狼轻轻泛起一丝微笑。

「这么说，它只能给我的精神造成伤害而已…」

小狼闭上眼睛。

「但是怎么辨别周围是真是假呢？平常辨别的时候都是用感觉的…可是现在感觉器官已经被控制了…」

小狼又睁开眼睛，很难相信眼前的一切都是假的。

「真糟糕…我想要摆脱这些幻觉，我首先要否定它…」

"否定…"小狼盯着面前的墙面，极力把它想象成一个播放机放的虚像。

最后小狼眼睛都盯得流眼泪了，可是面前的东西没有任何看上去的变化，他走上前，抚摸着那面墙，感觉起来和普通的并无差异。

"不对不对…"小狼自言自语道，"不应该再依靠感觉了…"

"如果是假的，我应该能穿过它走过去…"小狼开始想象自己穿过墙面过去的情景，就算想想也是很滑稽的，不过…

"穿牌就有这个功能，"小狼低声说道，"应该很好想象的…"

小狼一直对自己的思维能力很有把握的，他在脑海中构造出一幅自己穿越墙面的图画，然后向前走去，可是却一头撞在墙上。

「好疼…」小狼捂住脸，可是立刻意识到，其实他应该什么都没有撞上的，疼痛感只不过是卡牌给他施加的感觉罢了。

"怎么不行…"小狼又试了好几次，每次都撞在墙上了。

「等等…」小狼想到，「我不应该用"想"，而是要转变为下意识的认为…它本来就是假的，更本不用想象成假的么…」

可是刚刚想到这里，小狼突然发现自己转身向门口走去，可是自己的大脑根本没有给身体这个指令。

「怎么…」小狼想张口说话，却一个词也说不出来，想移动身体，却根本没有反映，身体似乎已经不在大脑的控制下了。

「不是吧…这么强…」小狼惊恐地想到，他还是第一次感觉到身体失去控制，甚至自己的视线都被控制住了，视线在忘下看，他看见了自己的脚在下楼，手臂在身体旁晃动，他无论怎么集中精神也没有任何反应。

「镇静…快想想这是怎么回事…」小狼尽力不注意眼前发生的事情，和梅铃吃饭，然后练习剑法，接着去坐车往小樱家赶，这一切都是他今天早上发生的事情活生生的翻版。

「按理说，它应该是控制我的感觉，但是怎么能控制我的身体呢？」小狼此时正做在公共汽车上，周围的情景和早上一摸一样，可是此时小狼的思想却似乎已经脱离了肉体，他已经可以不注意周围的情况，好好思考自己的东西。

「欺骗…否定…幻想…」

"我明白了！"小狼突然喊出声，周围的世界突然崩塌，小狼又回到自己的房间内的情景了。

"原来是这样…"小狼自信的笑了，"我只要记住这种感觉，就可以突破了…"

「这的确是控制人的感觉的卡牌…刚才的现象，就是它再次利用我的感觉器官制作的虚幻现象，其实根本没有控制我的身体…视觉的假象让我以为自己的身体不停使唤，然后在阻断我身体的感觉…」小狼想到，「这样做的确很聪明…不过，只要是假象，就永远也遮不住真相…」

「通过刚才的结果…」小狼看着周围，「真正戳穿假象的方法，就是从心里不认为它是真的…不是想，不是思考，而是用心感觉…」

"要想真正控制一个人，这个样子是行不通的…"小狼对这空无一人的房间兀自说道，"因为人不是光靠你控制的感觉来观察和评判周围的世界的…"

小狼的声音在房间内回响。

"我想你应该知道这一点，刚才我的突破，应该已经给你造成震动了…"小狼继续说，"我已经能不再受你的影响了…如果你还知趣，就出来吧…"

几分钟，什么回应也没有。

"既然你不相信…"小狼摇摇头，"做给你看好了…"

男孩一闭上眼睛，周围的世界就跟这同时消失了，取而代之地是无尽的黑暗。

这世界，仅仅存在于他的眼中，虽然现在依然被在外部的一位卡牌控制，但是男孩已经渐渐掌握了卡牌的行为模式，世界开始扭曲。

「我可以清晰地感觉到…手穿过墙壁…」小狼感到很平静。

男孩面前突然出现一面墙，男孩开始向前走去，同时伸出手臂。

卡牌身体就在他的身边，它双手舞动着，试图阻碍他的行动，可是没有任何反应。

「那个家伙就在周围…」小狼似乎笑了起来。

卡牌开始疯狂地挥动双手，可是男孩竟然突然睁开眼睛，然后转向它。

"发现你了…"男孩笑道，卡牌吓得愣在原地。

"再见！"

砰的一拳，男孩有力的把对手击飞。

周围的黑暗随之而破碎。

小狼气喘吁吁地坐在草坪上，刚才似乎花费了他大量的精力集中精神。

"小狼？"小樱的声音传来，带着一丝惊恐，"你怎么了？"

"没事…等等…"小狼一阵头晕目眩，他尽力撑住自己的身体，在离他不远的地方，一张卡牌掉落在地面上。

"这是…"小樱惊讶地上前捡起地面上的卡牌，"小可，快来看啊！"

"什么啊？"小可从樱牌堆里冲出来，飞到小樱旁边，"不是吧…一张卡牌？"

「不行啊…」小狼挣扎着想站起来，可是身体好像水母一般。

"小狼，你没事吧？"小樱向小狼走来，可是后者却摇摇晃晃地避开她。

"小狼？"小樱疑惑地问道，"怎么…"

小狼突然一跳而起，把小樱吓了一跳。

"呼…摆脱了…好危险…"小狼自言自语到。

"小狼？"小樱问道。

"哼…"小狼向她冷笑道，"还要我给你演示吗？你以为我还会上当吗？"

第二拳，伴随着世界的再度破碎，飞出去的小樱幻化为刚才的卡牌，然后落在漆黑地面上。

"在第一次被击倒的时候再次控制我…还算不错…但是我可不是傻瓜…"小狼轻轻说，"还要再来吗…"

卡牌困惑地看着他。

"不明白？"小狼说道，"我刚从已经说过，人类不是只靠那些感觉的…我们还有心…刚才就是我的心告诉我，那不是真正的世界，不是真正的小樱…有些东西你们是永远也了解不了的…"

卡牌摇摇晃晃地站起来。

"这边…"小狼突然一拳向自己右侧击去，砰的打中了一个东西的面孔，面前刚才的卡牌消失了。

真正的卡牌从刚才小狼出拳的地方摔倒在地。

"幻像里面套幻像…"小狼一针见血地说道，"看看你还有什么本事？"

卡牌已经无法再站起来了。

"你是个很厉害的对手…不过，也就到此为止了…"小狼举起手中的剑。

所有的形象，影子和声响，随着卡牌的变形而不断扭曲，然后消逝在卡牌掉落的地方了。

世界又重新出现，时间又开始流动，阳光撒在小狼脸上。

「终于回来了…」小狼仅仅看清楚小樱带着泪水的面孔，嘈杂的声音，夹杂着小樱的呼唤，然后无尽的黑暗再次袭来…

"小狼他没事吧…"小樱抽泣着说道。

"发烧，而且浑身发抖…"桃矢摇摇头说道，"看来他病的很重…"

小狼在草坪上晕倒以后，大家七手八脚地把他抬进屋内，小可同时没有落下那张卡牌。小狼正躺在桃矢的房间里，桃矢边给他测体温，边测心跳。小樱在旁边焦急地看着小狼大汉淋漓的脸。

"天哪，发烧四十多度，心跳已经将近每分钟一百三十下了…"桃矢皱褶眉头说，"得赶紧给他吃药…"

桃矢转身出门取药去了。

"小狼啊…你到底怎么啦…"小樱忍住泪水，拿着毛巾为他擦汉。

小狼的身体在不断抽动着，可以看见他的眼前在眼皮下不断跳动。

小可，在一旁和梦牌说着什么，同时看着手中的卡牌。

"这个就是…"小樱听到了几句话，"THESENSE…好厉害…不过小狼还是更厉害呀…"

"小可…"小樱站起来，"难到又是…"

"没错…刚才小狼和"感觉"打了一架…看来很是困难…"小可阴沉着说，"梦牌告诉我他正在做梦，把刚才他和卡牌发生的事情都过了一边…"

"刚才发生什么了？"小樱赶紧问梦牌。

梦牌用她极为缓慢和虚无的声音把小狼正在做的梦向两位叙说了一边。

"天哪…要是我肯定没法制服它…"小可感叹到。

"可是他现在…"小樱看着躺在床上的小狼，桃矢已经为他服下药了，可是还没有什么反应。

"大概是感觉器官的信息接受过多…"小可说道，"现在他应该在自我恢复…应该没事的…"

尽管小樱十分担心小狼，可是她也没有任何方法帮助他。

小狼整整烧了一晚上，而且身体一直处于紧张状态。

"这个样子，他的身体根本没法休息么…"小樱一个下午都守在小狼旁边，心痛地看着小狼浑身肌肉都在抽搐，最后没有别的办法，桃矢给他服下镇定剂，他的抖动才趋于平静。

知世，艾利欧都打过电话问候过。艾利欧说，小樱已经把能做的都做了，他没有什么别的建议，就是真心希望小狼能快点好起来。梅岭也打过电话，因为小狼病的实在厉害，只能让他在小樱家先住一个晚上。

小可否定了小樱要把小狼送到医院的提议，因为这样根本没法给医生解释清楚小狼身上发生了什么事情。

快到午夜的时候，小狼呼吸渐渐平稳下来。

"小樱，快去睡觉吧…"桃矢已经第十五次这么劝小樱了，虽然他知道根本没有效果。

"不要啦…"小樱坚持到。

"唉…好吧，不过你还是披上这件衣服，免得不小心睡着了着凉…"桃矢往小樱身上披衣服。

"谢谢哥哥…"小樱说道。

桃矢轻轻抚摸她的头一下，然后离开房间。

小樱回过头，看着小狼的脸庞，他现在已经很宁静地转入睡眠状态了。

看着他，她突然有一些惆怅。为什么小狼总是替她受伤？那些卡牌的主人应该是冲着她来的，可是小狼却总是替她阻挡。

然后她又想到其他人，越想越内疚，她的朋友，亲人都为她付出了如此之多，还有卡牌们…

想着想着，泪水情不自禁地滴落在地。

她突然有些奇怪地不知所措感，甚至有点迷惑。甚至有点厌倦。

为什么这些事情要发生在她的身上？如果她一开始没有找到封印之书，她现在会怎样活着？

过着普通人的生活，也许是种无知的快乐吧…不用面对这么多痛苦…

「这些痛苦的事情…」小樱擦干眼泪，再次看着小狼的面孔，「对于我得到的快乐来说，根本不算什么吧…」

「如果真的那样，我也就不能碰到小狼了，也不可能交到这么多新朋友…而且…」

小樱默默地想到。

「我还要复活母亲呢…怎么能退却呢…绝对没问题的…」

微笑再次在小樱的脸上绽放。

清晨的时候，小狼从混沌之中清醒过来。

他第一个感觉到的，就是小樱温暖的手。

"小樱…"小狼坐起身，小樱趴在他的身边，睡得很熟。

"你这个小鬼…"桃矢的声音突然传来。

"啊…"小狼被吓了一跳。

桃矢靠在门口，小狼有点慌张，不知道是不是该把手从小樱那里抽回来。

桃矢的视线还是让他感到很不舒服。

"那个…"桃矢张嘴，小狼立刻紧张起来，"看来你已经恢复的不错了…饿了吧？"

"啊…"小狼郁闷地看着桃矢的坏笑，"是啊…"

"快去吃吧…"桃矢表情转为认真地。

"哦…可是她…"小狼为难地看看小樱。

"我把她扶到床上好了…放心…"桃矢平静地说。

"嗯…谢谢…"小狼很艰难地笑笑。

"哈！小鬼你醒啦！"小可看见小狼似乎十分高兴，很有可能是他帮助小樱把樱牌们的事情解决了，小可又有东西吃的缘故。

樱牌们已经开始工作了，每个人的专长都能得以发挥，所以干起来十分得心应手。

就昨天下午，已经有十位樱牌打工回来，立刻给木之本家带来一笔不小的收入。

现在家里的事务已经逐渐走上正轨，樱牌们轮番出去打工，赚回来的钱，不仅能提供给她们的伙食费，还能剩下不少，这些钱，就由她们自己处理。

"呵呵呵…"火牌刚刚从外面回来，"我想我只要在打一次工，攒下来的钱就足够给我自己买衣服了…"

"我还是想攒够钱去买个CD机…"歌牌声音柔嫩地说道。

"那你得攒多长时间呀？"小可口吃不清地问道，他刚刚塞下一大份蛋糕。

"再两次就好了…"歌牌轻柔地说。

"啊！！"小可吓得被噎住了，"你一共打三次工就能攒够钱买CD机？"

"是啊…"歌牌说道，"我在一家剧院当歌手的…"

"天哪…"小可叹道，"剧院的工资确实很高啊…"

桃矢在旁边听着，脸上也留下汗珠，因为他自己从来没有打工赚过这么多钱。

由于樱牌们特殊能力实在是太强大了，大部分樱牌都收到要她们转为正工的信件，当然这个样子工资就更高了，不过安全问题让大家十分紧张。

"总之，千万不要被人发现你们是靠魔法工作的…"小可反复重复这句话。

"是是…"火牌很不耐烦。

"我最担心的就是你啦!"小可严肃地说道，"想你这么大大咧咧的，不知道会闹出什么事情来…"

"什么话…"火牌嘀咕到。

"记得不要把饭烧糊…"水牌窃笑着说道。

"你说什么？我打工的时候那一次烧糊过？？"火牌怒道。

"好好…"水牌抬起手让火牌镇定，"不说了…"

"水牌啊，你也要注意自己…"小可接着说，"在游泳池注意着点，要是有人溺水你没看见…"

"放心…"水牌回话，"人在水中的状态，我闭着眼睛都能感觉到…"

"这就是我们放心不下的…"桃矢摇头到，"这么自大会放松警惕的…要知道，在社会里工作和战斗一样，要不了半点马虎…"

小狼一直在旁边，不过看样子没有认真听他们说话，而是想着别的事情。

桃矢早就注意到了，他找了个接口离开，然后上楼去看了看小樱，她依然在床上睡得香香的。

"她没事的…就是昨天没睡才…"一直在她身边的镜牌说道。

"嗯…谢谢你了…"桃矢发现说这话的时候，不在向以前那样顺畅了。

快到中午的时候，小樱终于睡醒了。桃矢依然不忘了对她奚落一番。

"很好，怪物升级了…"桃矢毫无表情地指着小樱的脑袋。

"别叫我怪物…"小樱毫不在乎地反击，小狼没事了，没有什么能让她更加快乐的。

在小樱转过身去的时候，桃矢轻轻地露出了笑容。

"好饿…"小樱坐在桌子前快速地吃午饭，快到小可看着都有点惊讶的地步。

"哇，看来你哥哥真的没说错耶…"小可无奈地说道。

"什么…"小樱尽量发出声音。

"算了…"小可摇头道，然后开始快速清干净自己盘子里的东西。

旁边同样在快速吃饭的还有几位卡牌，她们不是刚刚工作回来，就是要去工作的。

"亏得小狼想出这么一个好主意…"小可在乘饭的时候说道，看来他现在一看到饭就能想到小狼了。

"对了，他跑到哪里去了？"小可问道。

"刚才艾利欧来了个电话…他去他家了…"小樱口吃不清地说道。

小可没说什么，不过他还是很警觉。

「那家伙又想说什么…」

"谢谢你把过程说给我听…"艾利欧说道。

"没什么…"小狼回答。

在昏暗的房间内，艾利欧依然平静地坐在金边椅子上。小狼在他的对面坐着。

"看来，和真正的敌人越来越近了。"艾利欧沉静地说道。

"我也是这么觉得。"小狼严肃地说道。

"现在面对敌人越来越困难了…"艾利欧慢慢说道，"那个人会有多强…"

"无论他有多强，我们都会战胜他的。"小狼坚定地说。

"这个我知道…"艾利欧慢慢说道，"但是我担心的是…我们要付出多少…"

小狼沉默了一会，然后开口道。

"如果为了她，我什么都愿意付出…"

"那就好…"艾利欧微笑到，同时心里也一颤。

小狼走后，艾利欧依然没有停止思考。

「一个是…他的目的到底是什么…如果可以他早就收拾掉我们了…他也在思考什么吗？」

艾利欧默然着。

「还有…我什么时候也能…为她…付出一切呢…」

起点中文网.com欢迎广大书友光临阅读，最新、最快、最火的连载作品尽在起点原创！

第二十二章 气息－活在现实里

Chapter 22 Aura

"明天是一个日子了…"阴暗的声音从天而降。

"对了，艾利欧…"正在看书的斯比内鲁突然说道，"明天是一个特殊的日子吧…"

"8月19号…就是这天…"声音继续说道。

"8月19号吗？"艾利欧平静地说，"的确…"

"一个诅咒开始之日…哼…"男孩的声音中充满了痛恨。

"因该是一个愉快的日子吧…"艾利欧继续说。

"这样的日子，应该怎么度过呢？"男孩惆怅地盯着眼前的两张正在同时完成的卡牌。

"有什么特殊纪念活动么？"秋月正在布置早餐。

"应该给他们一些礼物…"男孩一挥手，另外两张卡牌开始形成。

"嗯…这样的日子需要什么纪念活动？"艾利欧问道。

"可以开一个聚会啊…"秋月说道，"就像上次我们参加的那个。"

"虽然不是什么好日子，但是你们也必须记住它…"男孩眼神冷酷地向下方望去，清晨渐渐喧闹起来的街道展现在他脚下。

"也许可以吧…"艾利欧说道，"只是不知道…谁愿意来参加…"

"大家都会来的，包在我身上…"秋月兴奋地说道。

"只恐怕，月他不会来…"艾利欧双手插着挡在嘴前，胳膊肘支在桌子上。

"会的！"秋月说道，"桃矢和小樱来他怎么不会来呢？"

"又要把家里弄得一团糟了…"斯比抱怨道。

"什么话！"秋月叫道，"好像每次都是你收拾屋子似的…"

"唉…随你便啦…"斯比无奈地说道。

"那就这么定了…怎么样，艾利欧？"秋月问道。

"我没什么问题…"艾利欧平静地说。

"你怎么看着不太高兴啊…"秋月置疑道，"如果好好想想，这个纪念活动也算是给你开的了…"

"嗯…我想还有另外两个人吧…"艾利欧凝视着前方。

"啊？"秋月惊道，"还有谁和库洛里多去世的日子有关？"

艾利欧什么也没说。

早饭的时候，小樱和桃矢都注意到樱牌们不太对劲，原来都是开心地在聊天的她们，今天都默默地低着头吃自己的饭。

"今天她们都怎么了？"桃矢小声问小樱。

"不知道…"小樱摇摇头，"一会问问小可好了…"

樱牌们分批地开始出门打工，以前都是由桃矢带着的，现在她们已经可以自己去了。木之本家也渐渐安静下来。

小樱在收拾完碗筷后，上楼回到自己的房间去找小可了，小可依然在打电玩，不知道是不是小樱的错觉，她感觉小可今天对于电玩也失去了一点热衷的感觉。

"小可，问你一件事。"小樱坐到小可旁边。

"什么？说吧…"小可眼睛盯着显示屏回答。

"今天樱牌们为什么很淡漠啊？"小樱回答。

小可一走神，屏幕上的他立刻死无葬身之地。

"可恶！好不容易打到这里的…"小可哀叹道。

"啊，对不起…"小樱急忙道歉。

"没事啦…"小可苦闷地把手柄甩到一边，"刚才你说什么？"

"就是问问今天樱牌们的反常情况…"小樱小声说。

"今天？"小可恍惚地说道，"啊…"

"怎么啦？"小樱问道。

"哦，这个么…"小可犹豫道，"以前没有跟你说过…明天是个特殊的日子…"

"明天？"小樱看看挂在墙上的日历，"8月19号，是什么日子啊？"

"对于所有卡牌和守护兽来说都是极为悲痛的一个日子…"小可悲伤地说。

"悲伤？"小樱疑惑地问道。

"8月19号，是库洛里多去世的日子…"小可沉重地说道。

小樱从来不知道明天这个日子的含义，因为从来没有人提起过这件事，以前樱牌们并没有什么感情流露，月是自然不会说的，小可又太大大咧咧，而艾利欧也从来没有提起过。

"库洛里多去世的日子…"小樱一个上午都在晕晕糊糊地思考这个东西。

"一个人死亡的日子？"小樱好像从来没有好好思考过这个东西，就算是她的母亲…

电话铃声突然响起，吓了小樱一跳。

"喂？这里是木之本家。"小樱慌乱地接电话。

"喂？是小樱吗？我是秋月姐姐！！"秋月的声音传了过来。

"啊…是我，秋月姐姐你好。"小樱奇怪她不是经常来电话的。

"艾利欧明天要在我们家里开一个PARTY，有没有时间来啊？"秋月欢快地说，让人感觉根本没法拒绝。

"好啊…"小樱脸上留下汗珠。

"就知道你会答应的！"秋月说道，"能不能带上樱牌们也一起来？"

"嗯，好啊…"小樱脸上继续流汗。

"还有小可和月呦！"秋月接着说。

"我尽力…"小樱慌张地回答。

"桃矢能不能也…"秋月加快速度。

"这个…"小樱还没来得及回答，秋月接着说。

"还有你的父亲也可以来吧…"

"啊…那个…"

"好，谢谢你喽，我接着通知别人！"秋月快速说道，"记着，明天聚会开始的时间是上午9点，不过你们可以在任何时间来，好了就这样，明天见！"

小樱还来不及说再见，对方就把电话挂上了，她拿着嘟嘟响的话筒，脸上留着汗坐在那里。

没想到通知其他人这么顺利，樱牌们都同意了，明天的打工活动全部停止。小可说他反正也没事，随便去哪里都可以。桃矢正好没事，也没有问题。父亲明天正好没课，可以去，就是雪兔说他还要考虑一下然后给她答复。

小樱倒是很关心小狼和知世去不去，分别给他们打电话后知道他们也要去了。

"这么说明天又要和他们在一起玩喽…呵呵。"小樱幸福地说道。

"看来她根本不知道明天聚会的意思啊…"小可叹道。

门外，光牌，暗牌和小可窥视着屋内小樱的举动。

"看来艾利欧要分别和我们说些什么了…"光牌平静地说。

暗牌等待旁边一群吵吵嚷嚷的樱牌走过，然后低声说道。

"你们认为艾利欧已经明白什么了？"

"我想我们都认为…"小可小声说。

"这次应该是警告吧…"光牌接口，"已经离最后的战斗不远了…"

暗牌严肃地点点头。

"唉…"小可叹了口气。

"我们都相信小樱和她的朋友们的实力，用不着担心吧。"光牌说道。

"我不是在担心这个啊…"小可摇摇头，"我是担心明天是不是所有人都会去艾利欧那里…"

「又是一年…」

昏暗的屋子里，唯一的光源就是从窗户射进来的一点夕阳的余光。血色映衬着月银白色的，渗透着凄丽气质的躯体。

月向外凝望着，窗外树梢上的寒蝉吐出最后一口气息。已经接近秋天了。

「为什么到现在了，我还是如此地留恋以前…」

月甚至有一些自责。

「我现在的主人是小樱啊…而且他…已经死了…我已经无数次对自己这么说了吧…可是每次要到这个日子的时候…」

电话铃声把月从自己的沉思中拽了回来。照通常的情况，月都要变为雪兔在去接电话的，可是这次，不知道是为什么，他在变身之前却犹豫了。第一次感觉到，这个电话是找他的。

平生第一次，月拿起电话，然后放在耳边。

"谁…"月声音低沉地问道。

"是我。"艾利欧宁静的声音传过来。

"你知道我现在是以本体出现？"月问了一个他自己知道答案的问题。

"你也知道是我来的电话。"艾利欧轻轻笑了。

月沉默不语。

"我知道你这两天心境要比其他人更加微妙，"艾利欧轻轻说道，"所以我认为，你明天比起他人更加有必要来我这里。"

月想说什么，可是欲言又止。

"好了，"艾利欧愉快地说，"我想你明天会来的，不打扰你了，再见。"

月在艾利欧挂断电话之后，依然静静地站在那里，手中握着持续盲音的话筒。

第二天很快地来到了。

自从樱牌们开始吃饭之后，木之本家的用餐时间持续拉长，即使是大家都以最快速度吃饭，早餐时间也拉伸到一个半小时了。

持续的忙碌之后，木之本一家锁好房门，一起向附近的车站走去。小可，樱牌们像往常一样藏在小樱的背包内，而且出奇的安静。

雪兔在车站和小樱他们碰面了。坐在公共汽车上，小樱习惯性地眺望着远方，今天的天空十分的深邃，云彩在这蓝宝石色的背景下格外的突出。

小樱甚至觉得自己的心也变得同样深邃了，眼前出现的那些熟悉的画面，桃矢和雪兔的说笑，父亲的微笑，小狼见到自己时害羞地红脸和他脖子上闪耀的护身符，梅铃兴奋地抱住她，知世愉快地举起摄像机，然后还有艾利欧成熟地轻笑，秋月风风火火地准备午餐，小可和不小心吃了甜品的斯比枪甜点，月静静地站立着思考，关月美丽的笑容，最后是樱牌们各种各样的活动，在今天的小樱看起来都是那么的不同。

那种温暖在她周围渗透着，她心中萌动着莫名的感激与充实。

樱牌们总是比其他人类更能吸引所有人的注意力，人形牌们都穿上了自己最好的衣服，她们都大声说话以吸引其他人的注意力，其他两类牌不甘示弱，它们玩起了最新的配合花样，大部分人都在和樱牌们愉快地享受这宁静的时光。不过有一些人类和樱牌也是有目的的。

光牌从火牌和水牌的搞笑节目那里离开，然后悄悄拽上看小可和斯比比赛吃甜点的暗牌，从大厅离开，然后转身进入旁边的房间内。

"我想我们应该找艾利欧来…"光牌说道。

"我想我们应该等他来找我们…"暗牌说出完全相反的话。

"我说你们两个在这里干什么呢？"艾利欧突然出现在门口，两位樱牌都吓了一跳。

"哇…"光牌很快镇定下来，"吓唬人地习惯一点也没变…"

暗牌表情无奈地摇摇头。

"谢谢。"艾利欧风度翩翩地点了一下头，"现在大家都在大厅准备跳舞了，我建议你们也去。"

"你没有什么要跟我们说的吗？"光牌正色道。

"没有啊。"艾利欧回答。

两位樱牌愣了一下。

"你确定？"暗牌说道。

"是的。"艾利欧笑笑。

"我们还以为…"光牌感到不可思议。

"你开这个聚会只是一个掩饰…"暗牌接口。

"没有啊，"艾利欧解释道，"我只是想让大家高兴高兴，没有其他任何意思。"

两位樱牌定在原地看着艾利欧，就好像不认识他一样。

"我想，我要回去了，要不要一起回去？"艾利欧接着说。

"好啊…"光牌支支吾吾地说道，暗牌的表情就像是听到火牌突然变得和静牌一样安静似的。

两位樱牌跟在艾利欧后面，不断地交换着眼色。进入舞曲开始响起的大厅，光牌再次把暗牌拉到一边。

"艾利欧他…"光牌张嘴就说。

"本来就不是库洛里多…"暗牌已经平静下来了。

"他以前不是这个样子的…"光盘看着艾利欧的背影。

"他已经不是以前那个样子了…"暗牌耸耸肩。

"你到是接受的挺快…"光牌小声说道，"到底是什么改变了他…"

暗牌什么也没说，只是继续盯着艾利欧看。

「没错…我已经不再是以前那个我了…」

艾利欧踏着舞曲的步调，轻快地走着，旁边小樱和小狼正翩翩起舞，两个人脸都红的像太阳一般。

「我不在是为了那个人的记忆而活着…我有新的自我了…」

艾利欧的头顶上，不断狂笑的斯比拽着肚子滚圆的小可忽悠忽悠地飞来飞去。

「就像这里的每个人一样…」

镜牌脸红着邀请桃矢和她一起跳舞，雪兔开心地把桃矢推过去，后者很少见地也不好意思起来，不过他并没有什么犹豫，即使是关月就在旁边不远处看着他们。关月脸上露出了轻松的微笑。

「我要寻找自己的快乐和幸福…」

艾利欧最后停在知世的面前。

"我能不能和你一起跳舞呢？"艾利欧没有一点犹豫，但是心中却又一种从来没有过的满心期望。

知世脸通红地放下摄像机，然后轻轻点点头。

"哎呀…"远处的光牌叹道。

"怎么了？"暗牌问道。

"我们也来跳舞好了。"光牌嘀咕道。

"那你认为还会有哪个人和你跳？"暗牌假装挖苦地说。

"我倒是希望有个'男士'来邀请我…"光牌半真半假地开玩笑说。

"会有谁?"暗牌假笑道，"火牌？"

光牌确保火牌没有听到她们的谈话，吐了一下舌头，然后开心地拉上暗牌的手。

"我们来跳舞喽！"火牌和秋月大喊道，然后和其他人拉起一个人圈，把中间一组组的人围起来。梅铃开心地拉着力牌转着圈子，雪兔左右手牵着双牌，关月和藤隆也加入到人圈里，整个大厅洋溢着欢乐的气氛。

午餐的时候，艾利欧家巨大的桌子上摆满了琳琅满目的食品，尽管如此，樱牌们还是以风卷残云之势把所有的食品一扫而光。

歌牌和知世在旁边轻声合唱着：

"当你的歌声在空中飘扬，

你那笑容是如此芬芳，

轻盈地凝固在我心里，

洗刷那一丝淡淡的惆怅。

当你遇到不愉快时，

不要将它在心里深藏，

轻轻地说给我，朋友，

我将给你永恒的希望。"

就是在大家准备离开的时候，这歌声依然在房间内久久地回荡。

"今天的聚会真的很棒！"小樱由衷地说。

"谢谢。"艾利欧微笑着回答。

"那么，下次一定要到我们家来呦。"小樱说道。

"喂，你也不想想我家能不能装得下这么多人么…"桃矢皮笑肉不笑地说。

"好的，我一定会去的。"艾利欧说道。

"我们已经打扰你很长时间了，"藤隆说道，"真是不好意思，我想我们应该回去了。"

"没关系，随时欢迎你们再来。"艾利欧轻轻眨了一下眼睛，"您能来真是我的荣幸。"

"呵呵，"藤隆笑道，"谢谢你这么说，那么，我们要走了。"

小樱已经把旁边还在嬉闹的樱牌们都聚集起来，然后让她们一一回到封印之书里。小可嚼着点心飞回小樱的书包里面。

旁边，关月走到桃矢旁边。

"我想你一经明白我的意思了…"关月轻柔地说道。

"也许吧…"桃矢把头避向一旁。

关月只是轻笑了一下，然后转身离开。

就在大家忙碌地收拾东西的时候，一双冷酷的红色眸子，从远处透过窗户把这一切都尽收眼底。

眸子的主人露出一个惨淡的微笑，然后转身消失在他原来藏身的草丛里了。

在回家的公共汽车上，大家愉快地交谈着今天的聚会。小狼和小樱分别坐在两把椅子上，默默地对视着，尽管两个人都觉得很不好意思，但是没有谁把目光离开，就着样，从对方的眼底探察对方的内心，用眼神交换着感情，即使什么话也没说，可两个人却觉得这样已经足够了。

汽车开始减缓速度，准备停站了，在这一站小狼，梅铃还有知世就要下车了，小狼站起身，习惯性地留给小樱一个淡淡的微笑，梅铃和知世愉快地向小樱道别，小樱也同样向他们说"再见"，然后三个人走下了打开的车门，小樱从窗户口注视着他们。

就在这个时候，突然发生了谁也没法料到的事情。

一股淡淡地魔力突然出现在附近，小樱，小狼，桃矢和雪兔立刻一惊，背包里的小可抖动了一下，知世捂住嘴巴。

"这个…"小樱难以置信地说道。

"这魔力…"小狼惊讶地长大嘴巴。

雪兔的脸变得苍白了。

"是他吗…"桃矢嘀咕到。

即使是隔着背包，小樱依然听到小可的叫声。

"库洛里多！！"

小狼抬头看着天空。

"他…他又出现了！"

雪兔拉上小樱和桃矢跳下汽车。

"喂，你们去哪里？"藤隆喊道。

小樱回过头，和藤隆的目光相遇，两个人立刻交换了信息。

「有情况…」

「要小心…」

"这个…"正在收拾东西的秋月和斯比惊讶地跳了起来，"怎么是他！"

艾利欧没有说什么，但是他的脸紧了一下。

"怎么可能…"小可一路上都在嘀咕背包里嘀咕。

一行人正在向魔力的发源地前进，这再清晰不过是库洛里多的魔力了，所有人都很紧张，大部分人一声不吭地赶路。

知世的脸色十分难看，小樱自以为她是第一次感到库洛里多的魔力才这个样子，根本不知道她心里是另一个想法。

"会不会是艾利欧？"桃矢猜测到。

雪兔摇了摇头，然后继续向前跑着，他也十分的反常，脸色异常苍白。

"在这种日子里出现这种事情…"小狼小声说道。

小樱这才想起来今天是库洛里多去世的日子，感到更加紧张了，当然，解释应该是那个男孩散发出的魔力，但是如果是库洛里多自己…

小樱想到这里不禁打了个寒战，和鬼有关的事情总是让她不寒而栗，即使对象是最伟大的魔法师。

"不明白…不明白…"小可这句话已经嘀咕了一路了，大家已经感觉离目标越来越近了，小樱觉得附近的景色十分熟悉，然后突然明白了他们在往那里跑。

"这个方向是…神社啊…"小樱说道。

"不管他了，"小可大声说道，"快赶过去！"

越接近神社，这魔力的气息就越强，再次感觉到库洛里多的气息，小樱不知道为什么浑身不舒服。虽然以前库洛里多给她的感觉都是十分温暖于平和的，可是这次却有一些凄凉刺骨的感觉。

"怎么…"小狼皱着眉头说道，看来他也感觉到了魔力的不同之处。

现在接近傍晚，可是奇怪的是周围连一个人影也看不见，桃矢老早就注意到了。

"看来这魔力还赶走了其他的人。"他说道。

雪兔已经没有平常的宁静了，他现在似乎很慌很乱，脸色出奇的白，同样知世也是这个样子。

「这两个人是怎么回事？」桃矢纳闷地想着。

"我们到了！"小狼喊道。

神社的大门展现在眼前。

"就是这里了…"小樱小声说道，最伟大的魔法师的魔力甚至让人压抑地无法大声说话。

"在哪里？"小可叫喊着从小樱地书包里跳出来。

"没有人影啊…"知世声音颤抖地说。

"只是魔力出现了吗…"月的声音传来，吓了大家一跳，雪兔在大家没注意的时候变身了。

"上次魔力出现是老早的事情了…"小狼也小声说道。

"是…艾利欧么？"知世小声问道。

"不是…"突然一个气喘吁吁的声音出现在大家身后，艾利欧，露比和斯比内鲁出现在他们身后。

知世惊骇地看着艾利欧。

"这个不是我搞的…肯定是另一个人…"艾利欧喘着气说道，假装没看见知世的表情。

"是那个男孩吗？"可鲁也出现了。

"除了他以外，不会有谁在散发出让人感觉如此悲伤的魔力了，"艾利欧点头道，"不过还有一个可能，就是它是另一位卡牌散发的…"

"另一张…"月睁大眼睛。

"嗯…"艾利欧说道，"不过以我的角度来看，这个不太可能…"

库洛里多的魔力突然消失了。

"怎么…"可鲁叹道，"消失了吗？"

一个轻飘飘的东西渐渐在神社大门的门粱上形成。

"出来了！"小狼喊道。

就像幽灵一般，银色气旋状的物体呼上呼下地飘荡在神社大门上面。

"鬼啊！！！"小樱惊恐地大喊道，吓到了不止一个人，然后她跳到小狼背后去了。

"这个家伙这个时候还能想到鬼…"桃矢脸上留下汗珠。

"怕啊！！"小樱尖叫道，使劲捂住眼睛。

小狼仔细盯着那个东西看。

"是幽灵吗？"他疑惑地说。

"是另一种形态的卡牌吧…"艾利欧说道，"竟然能散发库洛里多的魔力…好厉害…"

"小樱啊，"可鲁蹭到小樱身旁，"那个是卡牌耶，不是鬼…快上去把他封印了！"

"可是…"小樱颤颤巍巍地探出头来，紧张地看着那个似鬼非鬼的东西。

还没有等大家做出进一步的讨论，更加让人感到不可思议的事情出现了。

大家再次感觉到了库洛里多，但是，这次不是魔法了。

银色的气团散发出一种东西，让每个人都感觉好像库洛里多就站在他们面前一般。

"这感觉…"艾利欧惊讶地长大嘴巴。

"是库洛里多！"可鲁跳了起来。

月愣愣地看着那个东西。

神秘，深沉但是宁静的气息飘荡在大家周围，每个人都像是被石化了一般，一动不动。

"库…库洛里多…"月咬着牙说出这句话。

"月…"小樱吃惊地看着他，她从来没有看见过这种表情出现在月脸上。

"你为什么…"月一字一顿地说道。

"月！"艾利欧严肃地说，"那个不是库洛里多！"

"你…你…"月几乎用绝望的声音在说话。

"死人是没法被复活的！"艾利欧喊道，"不要被它迷惑了！"

月绷着脸，但是没有再说什么。

"月…"小樱难过地看着他。

"快把它封印了吧…"可鲁在小樱旁边耳语到，"这样会折磨月的…他太怀念库洛里多了…"

"嗯…"小樱尽量克制住自己的恐惧，然后举起召唤出来的星之杖。

可是正在她准备召唤樱牌的时候，突然停住手了。

另外一股气息从对手处散发出来，小樱和桃矢都愣在原地。

"这…这…"小樱颤抖着说道，桃矢也开始不住地颤动，小狼关心地看着小樱，却惊讶地发现泪水从小樱的脸上留下来。

"妈…妈妈…"小樱抽泣着说道。

抚子的气息在空中旋绕着。

"糟糕！"艾利欧喊道。

"小樱！你怎么了？"小狼扶住小樱问道。

"这是…这是妈妈的感觉…"泪水止不住地从小樱眼中涌出，"我第一次…第一次感觉到她…"

"小樱…"桃矢难过地说道。

「不行啊…」艾利欧看着失魂落魄的小樱，「再这样下去我们就没有能力击败它了，必须赶快行动…」

"看我的！"可鲁飞了起来，同时小狼也准备掏出符纸，但是两个人瞬间就停了下来。

在空中飘荡的气息中，多出了小樱的…

"唔…"小狼咬牙，"没法攻击…"

"不行…"可鲁泄气地落在地上，然后抬头看着那个飘悠飘悠的银色气团。

小樱感到惊讶地抬起头，因为她感觉到了几乎从来没有过的东西，似乎她正在对着镜子，另一个自己活生生地站在眼前，可是又不只这样，这种感觉仅仅出现在她的梦里。

"另一个小樱？"桃矢愣愣地看着小樱，然后又转过头看着上面的气团。

月也晕晕糊糊地不知道要怎么办了。

然后突然又有一种气息出现了，小樱立刻辨认出来那是知世的。

刚刚举起太阳魔杖的艾利欧定在原地。

很快，艾利欧本身的气息就出现在空中，露比和斯比内鲁也被"定"住了。

接下来还有小狼的气息，本来想向气团投石头的梅铃把石头丢在一旁。

仅仅在几分钟之内，所有人都被眼前的气息逼的没法下手攻击，因为最终要的人的气息就在眼前，怎么可以攻击自己最重要的人？

"可恶…"小狼汗都流出来了，可以手依然如千斤般重抬不起来，心中只有一个概念，不能攻击小樱！

"这样…毫无办法…"艾利欧咬着牙说道，知世一直在看着他。

"妈妈…"小樱已经不在哭泣了，可是她逐渐不能控制自己，"妈妈…是你吧…"

小樱眼神直板地向前望去，然后开始蹒跚地向前走去。

"小樱！"小狼拉住她，可是小樱确试图挣脱他，"那不是你妈妈！"

"不行…"小樱绝望地说，"我要见到她…不要拦着我！"

"清醒点…"小狼祈求道，"那不是真的…"

"不是真的…"小樱转过头，"你没有感觉到我的存在吗…那不是真的吗…"

小狼一句话也说不出来了，但是他始终没有放手。

"我的妈妈出现了…"小樱又开始哭泣了，"为什么不让我见见她…"

小狼明白，如果在不把这个对手干掉，大家都会被逼疯的。

艾利欧依然没法动手，守护兽们几乎没法行动，因为他们主人的气息对他们来说是无法抗拒的。

桃矢已经坐在地上了，母亲和妹妹的气息逼的他几乎不敢正视那个浮动的物体。

知世摇摇晃晃地站在艾利欧旁边，止不住地抽泣着，旁边的梅铃已经泣不成声了。

小狼艰难地掏出符纸，他的大脑不断地告诉他不能攻击，然后又告诉他他所见到的不一定是真的，最后又说道不能在忘记小樱。这一切都在折磨着他的头脑，他更本没法把它们都从脑子里清除出去。

"你要干什么？"小樱突然回头看着他。

"这样做对我们都有好处…"小狼含糊地说，其实他也不知道自己该干什么。

"不行…"小樱摇着头，"你不能伤害妈妈…"

"什么？"小狼晕晕糊糊地说道。

小樱突然举起星之杖。

"光牌啊！请听从我的召唤！阻挡住小狼吧！光！"

小狼惊骇地看着光牌从星之杖头冒出来，然后立在他和小樱之间。

"对不起…小狼…"小樱痛苦地说道，"我不想这样…但是你不能伤害妈妈…"

小狼绝望地把目光投向光牌。

光牌也很晕眩，周围有她新主人和旧主人的气息，她更不不能轻举妄动。

"光…"小狼艰难地小声说道，"阻止小樱…"

"我没办法…"光牌难过地摇着头说道，"我必须听从小樱的命令。"

"可是你们也有其他自由啊…"小狼尽量站稳。

"那是在她没有用星之杖召唤我们的时候…现在我毫无办法…"光牌再次摇头道。

"那你总可以给她带来希望吧…"小狼恳求道。

"不行啊…"光牌低声说道，"这个时候她心中更不能有见到母亲希望了…"

"难道没有办法了么…"小狼看着小樱像被控制一般一步步向神社门口走去。

"让我过去…"小狼突然阴沉地说道。

"不行…"光牌说道，"我必须阻止你…"

"没人能阻止我回到小樱身边！"小狼突然大喊道，小樱惊骇地过回头，只见小狼胸前喷射着粉红色的光芒，他手举着剑向光牌冲刺，后者虽然试图防守可是却被一种力量弹到一旁。

事情发生在一瞬间，小狼尽量在小樱面前刹住车，随着惯性，胸前的护身符飘荡起来，正好碰到小樱下意识举起手时手腕上的手链。

粉红色的光亮随即传递。

什么东西如静电一般，让大家的头发都竖起来了。同心圆状的粉色光圈，围绕着小樱和小狼为圆心向周围散去，并与两个人的心跳共振。这光线刺的大家都无法正视小樱和小狼。

"我…"小樱的心再次被温暖所充实，刚才所有的气息都被一扫而静。

银色的气团不断收到粉色光圈的冲击，它开始渐渐紧缩，然后被压成一个小小的球状物体，接着一阵爆炸声，烟消云散，剩下的只是一张卡牌。

粉红色的光也随之消失，周围再次恢复平静，大家喘息着抬起头，小樱和小狼愣愣地对视着。

"刚才怎么了？"小狼莫名其妙地说道。

"不知道…"小樱回答，然后抬头看见那张卡牌飘落，伸出手接住它。

大家奏上去看。

卡牌中间就是那气旋般的东西，下发写着"THESPIRIT"。

"就是气息的意思啊…"艾利欧叹道，"好强…"

所有的人都有一种说不出的疲倦感，好像刚刚狠狠地打了一仗。

"我们还是回去吧…"桃矢说道。

"嗯…好…"大家似乎犹犹豫豫地回答道，心里都在想各自不同的事情。

"就要接近了吧…"男孩的声音再次响起，"离最终的日期接近了吧…"

男孩身后，三张正在完成的卡牌里，已经有两张接近完成了。

"今天的爆发…"男孩轻轻地说，"最强的卡牌…"

"我想今天出现的就是那张牌吧…"艾利欧说道。

"第53张小樱牌？"斯比惊讶地说道。

"就是'爱'牌…"艾利欧接着说，"心中有爱的人可以看穿一切假相…那卡牌也就不战自败了…"

"我怎么还是感觉它是真的…"秋月叹气道。

艾利欧本来想说"你们不是人类感觉不到这种爱"，然后又没说出来，至少现在他知道了一些不是人类的魔法物也会有爱情。

他又想到今天的卡牌。

「应该是以对方最在乎的人出现的…那…」艾利欧突然心里一阵狂跳，把他自己都吓了一跳，「我最在乎的人…她最在乎的人…」

"梅铃，你没事吧？"

在回家的路上，虽然小狼，但是还是注意到了梅铃表情黯淡。

"哦…没事…"，梅铃把头别到一旁。

小狼本来想关心她一下，但是他自己也有一脑子的事情，所以也没有太在意。

"该吃晚饭了，"藤隆把最后一盘菜放在桌子上，"小樱呢？桃矢，你没有去叫她吗？"

"嗯…"桃矢不知道为什么一直低着头，"她不肯下来…"

"哦？"藤隆问道，"今天发生什么事情了？"

"哦…嗯…"桃矢支支吾吾地说道，"可能是和卡牌对战…"

"碰到什么样的卡牌了?"藤隆接着问。

"唔…"桃矢犹豫着，"是这样…"

"小樱，我能进来吗？"藤隆敲着小樱的房门。

门被打开了，小樱站在门口。

"爸爸，有什么事情吗？"小樱虽然样子很开心地说道，但是可以从她的眼圈看出，她刚刚哭过。

"我能进来吗？"藤隆微笑着说。

"当…当然…"小樱说道。

藤隆马上看见了压在枕头底下，很明显是慌忙中藏起来的，那张照片的一角。

"我想，"藤隆回过身，"和你谈谈今天的事情。"

"我…"小樱眼圈立刻红了，"我…"

"愿意和我说说吗？"藤隆微笑地问道。

"哇！"小樱大哭起来，同时扑到藤隆的怀里。

"如果难受就哭吧…"藤隆轻轻地拍着她地脑袋。

桃矢在门外，靠着墙，眼睛也微微红了。

"好了。"藤隆轻轻说道，"'永远要活在现实里'，等你想清楚这句话，就下去吃饭吧。"

"嗯…"小樱擦着眼泪。

藤隆出门的时候，把门带上。

"说什么了…"桃矢唐突地问道。

"说了她该听的…"藤隆微笑道。

「活在现实里…」小樱静静地坐在床上。

白天那种感觉又回来了，针一般扎在小樱的心里。

"妈妈…"小樱使劲忍住又要掉落的泪水，「不行…我到底在想什么…那只是卡牌搞得鬼…我必须消灭它的…我也想消灭它…我…我想吗？」

「很久以来，我不都一直想见到妈妈的…这次…这感觉…妈妈的感觉…为什么我不能多和她在一起一点呢…为什么不能…」

泪水不争气地掉了下来。

可是突然有一个声音在脑子里响了起来。

「那不是你的妈妈…那只是幻像罢了…」

"可是…"小樱辩解道，"那的确是妈妈的感觉…虽然我对她并没有什么印象…"

「你妈妈已经不在了…但是如果你真的想见到她…就要继续寻找…」

"寻找…"小樱嗫嚅道。

「就是'生'牌…复活你妈妈…」

"对了…"小樱突然清醒了，"这个才更现实一点…那么，爸爸的话…明白了…"

小樱擦掉眼泪，然后拿起母亲的照片。

"妈妈…等我哦…"

"很好…"

男孩放下手中的魔杖，杖头的银光消失了。

"看来小樱已经被我说服了…"男孩冷笑着说，"藤隆啊，你本来想提醒她的…没想到正好被我利用了…"

身后，有两张卡牌已经接近同时完成。

"这对卡牌就要完成了…"男孩说道，"也是该让你们看看我的时候了…"

"不过首先…"男孩目光冷酷，"我要先了解小樱和小狼身上，可能能让我摆脱库洛里多诅咒的那部分…"

我已经答应过，不在哭了吧…

这次…差点…又落泪了…

我…为什么还在乎…

不是已经放手了么…

为什么心还是这么痛…

在看见他们在一起的时候…

开心地笑着…

我也能吧…

可是，那是真心的吗…

我还是希望，他能和我在一起吧…

不，应该是奢望…

他不属于我…也永远不会属于我…

而永远属于她…

今天…又被吓到了…

最近感觉…他已经不再是那个转世了…

可是…今天的感觉…以为他又回来了…

当时…就要崩溃一样…

然后看到真正的他…

竟是如此的开心…

我是…喜欢他吧…

可是他呢…

他怎么看待我…

他是不是在乎我…

夕阳不断地往下沉。

"我想…我应该现身了…"男孩声音低沉地说道。

广场上，一阵银光闪过…

第二十三章 小樱的选择－他们的爱(上)

Chapter 23 Sakura's decision

弯月高高地挂在空中。

手持和空中同样银光闪闪的弯月魔杖，男孩静静地站在广场上。

冷风抚起他的淡黄色的头发。

等待着，不知是谁，还是什么宿命。

"来吧…拥抱我吧…"

在他身处的广场远处，一群人聚集在一簇树丛后面。

"大家都到了吗？"艾利欧说道。

"是的…"小樱有些紧张地说，浓重的魔法气息，让每人都不敢大声说话。

"好不舒服啊…"可鲁小声嘀咕道。

"看来就是他了…"月探头向广场中央看去。

"黑色披风…黄头发…银色魔杖…不可能错的…"小狼也往那边看着，旁边知世举着摄像机对准对面。

"可是月亮并不是这个样子的…"小樱抬头看着天空。

"而且地点也不对…"桃矢也说道。

"今天并不是小樱梦到的日子…"艾利欧说道。

小樱有一点想赶紧结束的冲动。

「我也是这么想的…」

突然一个声音跳进小樱的脑海里面。

"什么！"小樱大声说道，把大家都下了一跳。

"喂，"可鲁抱怨道，"干吗这么大声？"

"谁在和我说话？"小樱赶紧小声说道。

"和你说话？"艾利欧警觉地说道，然后抬起头越过枝杈想对面看过去，从表面看来那男孩没有任何动静。

"没有啊…"知世也很紧张。

"不会是他吧…"艾利欧自言自语道。

"你听见什么了？"艾利欧转身问道。

"'我也是这么想的'…"小樱小声说，"就在我想感觉回家的时候…"

"那个家伙…"桃矢轻轻说。

艾利欧嘴紧紧闭着。

"好吧…"可鲁坐下身子，"我能不能问一个问题…"

"说…"艾利欧说道。

"现在我们找到他了…"可鲁说道，"也确定就是他了…但是感觉不是时间不是地点…那我们现在干什么？"

"上去和他打一架！"露比激动地说道，旁边斯比内鲁不赞同地摇摇头。

"我们根本不知道他是来干什么的…"小狼说道。

"这还用说吗？"桃矢反驳道，"看看他都做了些什么？"

"可是…"小狼坚持说，"不同的思维也可以做出同样的事情…我们并不知道他做这些事情的原因…这个很有可能是假相的…"

桃矢摇摇头，但是并没有继续说什么。

"月…你怎么看？"艾利欧问道。

"如果他有什么特殊原因…"月轻轻说，"那他现在应该是来告诉我们的…"

艾利欧点点头："和我想的一样…"

"好啦…"可鲁有点不耐烦，"告诉我们该干什么就行了…"

"我想谁都不知道'该'干什么吧…"小狼小声说。

"哎…"艾利欧叹口气，"还是让小樱来决定吧…"

小樱此时正在遥望对面，她有一种奇怪的感觉，感觉她要寻找的东西和未知的危险同时存在于广场中央，她要寻找到它，就不得不面临这个危险，而且她感觉这个危险不只是针对她的。但是…已经到了这里，又怎么能后退…

「可是…」小樱为难地看着大家，「让大家一起冒险…」

"小樱…不用管我们，做出你自己的选择吧…"小狼好像明白她在想什么。

其他人都点点头。

"那…"小樱感动地说道，"我想我们可以先问问他…然后再决定下一步怎么办…"

"好…"艾利欧站起身，"我们走吧…"

"只要他给我们机会问…"可鲁在起身的时候嘀咕道，"不过也只有这个方法了…"

虽然这么决定了，但是似乎要接近他都很困难，大家甚至不知道应该走过去还是跑过去。

"我们还在等什么…"小狼抓住小樱的手，快速向广场中心冲去，其他人紧跟在后面，而到了那里，怎么面对一个未知而且可能很危险的魔法师，没有人知道。

当人们特别盼望某一件事情发生的时候，一般都不会考虑到这件事情的危险程度。可是现在男孩就在眼前，大家都感觉到了一种无法抑制的情感：恐惧。

「这个家伙有什么目的？」艾利欧都感到很紧张。

「他可能对我们做什么？」小狼边跑边想。

「他以前就做过那么多暗地里的勾当…不知道现在还能使出什么招呢…」可鲁愤懑地想。

「这个家伙不会对我们有威胁吧…」桃矢盯着远处逐渐清晰的身影。

大家停住了。

男孩已经清晰可见了。

"和…和梦里的一摸一样…"小樱小声说。

男孩转过身。

血红色的眸子…

淡黄色的短发…

苍白的皮肤…

黑色的披风…

银色的魔杖…

让人窒息的魔力…

这一切搭配起来，让人感到毛骨悚然。

「终于来了…」

小樱与他眼神相接的一刹那，脑子里再次迸发出声音。

"是他！"小樱惊道。

"什么？"小狼问道。

"我脑子里的话都是他说的…"小樱有点晕眩。

"看来没猜错…"艾利欧压抑地说道。

"你这家伙想干什么！！"可鲁大喊道。

"可鲁贝洛斯，别激动…"男孩声音低沉地说，那阴沉的气息瞬间让可鲁闭嘴了。

月在一旁止不住地颤抖。

"你是谁？"艾利欧问道，"为什么要做这些事情？"

"真是好问题…"男孩修长的手指触摸着手中的魔杖，"我还以为你们已经知道我是谁了…"

"少废话了！"桃矢强硬地说道。

"好吧…"男孩满不在乎地耸耸肩，"就如你们所猜测的…我和艾利欧一样…是库洛里多的另一个分身罢了…大道寺，不用再举着相机了，你会发现那里面什么都没录下来…"

知世拿着摄像机的手很厉害地抖了一下，然后她把它放下了，艾利欧下意识地往她那边靠了一点。

男孩冷酷地笑了一下，然后继续低沉地说。

"艾利欧…你很幸运，继承了库洛里多积极一面的思想，还有他阳的魔法…"

艾利欧眉头紧锁着。

"而我呢…"男孩似乎很自嘲地说，但是声音里却充满了仇恨，"却要担负起他的痛苦和他失落的记忆…"

"为什么？"小樱忍不住问道，可是对方却给她一个杀人的眼神，吓得她往后退了一步。

"问他自己去吧…"男孩恶狠狠地回答，眼睛显得更加血红，"你认为我喜欢这个样子是吗？"

"那你也没有必要做出那些事情么，"小狼说道，"这和我们有什么关系？"

男孩似乎并没有直接回答他的问题，只是闭上眼睛，然后慢慢地，像吟诗一般地说出一段话："拥有我正面力量的人会得到幸福，而拥有我反面力量的人则会最终离开人世…"

"这个是…"艾利欧惊讶地说道。

"他…"月也很震惊。

"哈哈！"可鲁突然大笑道，所有人都吃了一惊，"最后库洛里多还是留了一手…我们还是一直掌握在他的手心里啊…"

"哼…很高兴你也这么想…"男孩嘲讽地说道，"只可惜我是不甘心这个结果的…"

"有些事情是没法改变的！"月激动地说道。

"是吗？"男孩转向他，"你这样认为吗？"

"唔…"月咬紧牙。

"哼…你自已也犹豫吧…"男孩冷笑道，"你不是也一直不愿意接受吗？只不过和我不同在于，你不接受过去，我不接受未来…

"

"住…住口！"月大喊道，其他人惊讶地看着他激动的面孔。

"你什么时候也变得这么容易激动了…"男孩摇着头说道。

"库洛里多说过的事情是不会有错的…"月坚持到。

"什么！？"男孩怒道，"你以为他是神吗？凭什么他说什么就是什么？"

"他对我来说就是。"月严肃地说道，然后他转头对小樱说道，"小樱…请你原谅我这么说…但是…"

"没关系…"小樱微笑道。

"嗯…"月难得地笑了一下。

"真是感人啊…"男孩挖苦道，"可惜我是不相信这个…我认为我的命运由我掌握…我现在就是在改变它…"

"大家都是为了自己的愿望…"艾利欧慢慢说，"没有必要这么撕打吧…"

"可惜库洛里多不让我这样…"男孩摇头说道，"如果有可能，我也不想是现在这个样子…可是没有可能…我没有能力选择自己诞生的时候是什么样子…我现在只能选择怎么改变它…"

"好像你这么说都是库洛里多的错似的…"小狼说道。

"我们没有可能成为朋友吗？"小樱喊道。

"不要奢望了…"男孩残酷地说，"我只照我想的去做…"

"你认为这样公平吗？"可鲁大喊，"你有没有考虑过我们？"

"那你认为库洛里多这样对我公平吗？"男孩怒吼道，可鲁不说话了，男孩强忍住自己的怒气。

"我已经受够了…"男孩痛苦地说，"就连创造我的人都不在乎我的感受，我为什么还要在乎别人…我要结束这个恶梦…"

随着声音结束，男孩消失在空气中。

"跑了！！"小狼喊道。

"糟…"艾利欧咬牙道，"他有能力藏住自己的魔力…"

"我们非要与他敌对吗？"小樱着急地问道，"我们不能帮助他吗？"

"也许我们能帮助他…也许我们要消灭他…但是我们必须先找到他…"艾利欧四下观察着。

接近下玄的弯月高高地挂在空中，四周一片漆黑，感觉比刚才暗了好几倍。

现在是午夜，周围一片沉静，丝毫没有声响，一点也看不出会有什么危险的人物突然冲出来。

"我们要怎么找？"小狼问道。

"唔…"艾利欧思考了一下，"分开找是最快的方法，但是危险性也最高。如果大家在一起的话，不知道要话多少时间。"

"的确，"可鲁说道，"如果分开的话，找到可以快速用法力通知对方，但是被各个击破的可能性很高。"

"也许他会再次出现的。"小樱乐观地说道。

"不过再次出现就不会像刚才一样简单了…"月低声说道。

小樱打了个寒战。

"可是这种情况，也只能快速找到他了…"艾利欧咬牙说道，"如果让他占了主动就危险了…"

"那我们就分头找好了…"桃矢说道。

"小樱！"艾利欧说道，"把所有的樱牌都召唤出来！"

"那样行吗？"可鲁惊讶地说，"要支持所有樱牌的魔力…"

"绝对没问题的！"小樱喊道，然后举起星之杖。

几分钟之后，所有的樱牌们都聚集在广场上，小樱虽然同时召唤了这么多樱牌，可是却没有一点疲倦的感觉。

「真可怕…」艾利欧暗暗想到，「从魔力的大小来说，这里没有人是小樱的对手…」

没有人注意到，一阵阵雾气开始渐渐弥漫在整个广场上

"樱牌们，请听好！"小樱借助声牌的力量扩大声音，"大家分好组哦！然后大家向不通的方向前进，请尽力寻找那个男孩的魔力踪迹。如果有什么发现，请立刻撤退并释放魔力，我不想让任何一位樱牌受伤。如果过了半个小时依然没有发现，请顺原路撤回到这里集合！"

"明白了！"光牌点头道，然后转过身，"姐妹们，大家听清楚小樱的命令了吧？现在大家分组，尽量将力量平均分配！"

"我们也尽量分开，"艾利欧说道，"还是按照老样子分组。小樱和小狼，可鲁和月，露比和斯比内鲁，桃矢，你自己一个人没问题吗？"

"放心吧！"桃矢说道。

"哥哥自己一个人没问题吗？"小樱问道。

"如果可以的话和我们一组吧…"月也说道。

"没问题的，"桃矢竖起大拇指，"多一组就会更快找到他。"

在那面的樱牌群里面，镜牌一直在往这边看。

"怎么了，镜？"光牌注意到她，然后她马上明白了，"如果你想去就去吧…"

"唔…"镜牌青色的脸上泛起红晕。

"要快点做出决定呦…快没时间了…"光牌提醒道。

"那么，"艾利欧举起太阳之杖，以只有知世听的见的声音说道，"跟紧我…"

"嗯…"知世脸红了。

突然间，魔力出现了。

"怎么！"大家还来不及反应，浓雾迅速散开。

"糟糕！"喊声从不同的方向传来，几乎在瞬间，小樱就仅仅能看见在身旁的小狼而已，刚才很混乱的声音突然从周围消失，除了小狼的魔力，小樱已经感觉不到任何其魔力的存在了，而且她和樱牌们之间的魔力感应也被切断。

"别离开我！"小狼抓住小樱的手。

"小樱！小狼！"知世大声喊道。

"别喊了…"艾利欧沉着地观察着周围，暗灰色的浓雾旋绕在周围，能见度只有几米而已，虽然刚才小樱她们就在旁边，可是一眨眼的功夫就消失在浓雾里了，"这个是魔法组成的浓雾…把大家完全分开了…这下子事情就麻烦了…"

"她们明明就在身旁的。"知世感到很紧张。

"我们已经不在一个地方了。"艾利欧说道，"现在大家要各自为战。"

"可恶！"可鲁气愤地大喊道，"搞什么鬼！！"

"不要浪费力气了…"月说道。

"这个时候你还这么镇静！"可鲁埋怨道，"没有其他人的魔力，没有任何人的影子…"

"这魔法的雾把大家隔开了…"月警惕地观察着周围。

"哼！看我打破它！"可鲁不等月再说什么就大喊道，然后迅速喷出一团火焰，但是后者除了消失在雾气中，没有任何效果。

"怎么没效果！"露比大喊道。

"我说你就不能安静一会？"斯比内鲁不耐烦地说道。

"你有办法是不是？"露比反驳道。

"至少不是白白浪费魔力…现在没有主人的魔力支持，我们很快就会累的…"斯比内鲁说道。

"哎呀…"露比无奈地把刚刚发射过魔法水晶的手放下。

"大家都在吗？"光牌大喊道。

樱牌群并没有被分开，大家有点惊惶失措地堆在一起。

"大家安静！"暗牌也发话了，"现在我们看看是不是所有的同伴都在！"

"糟了！"光牌说道，"镜牌不在！"

"要不要去找她？"风牌提议道。

"最好不…"暗牌说道，"在这种环境下，谁出去都会走失的，最好还是呆在一起比较安全。"

"幻牌，迷牌，影牌，云牌，梦牌，轮牌，创牌，锭牌，"光牌点道，几位樱牌聚集到前面，"去和暗牌分析一下，眼前的雾到底是什么东西。"

"好的。"这几位樱牌聚集到暗牌周围。

"其他同胞们，我们都知道现在我们和小樱已经隔开，只能依靠自己的魔力，"光牌对着其他樱牌们说道，"现在转变为第三形态，在等待暗牌她们做出结论之前，尽量节省魔力。"

"那镜牌怎么办？"地牌问道。

"她不会有事的…"光牌尽量让自己的声音挺起来很有把握。

"好累…"

在似乎毫无边际的雾堆里面不断向前进的镜牌停了下来。

"桃矢！！小樱！！光牌！！"镜牌大声喊道，可是声音消逝在浓雾中了。

"怎么谁都看不见啊…"镜牌为难地说道，"感觉和小樱间的魔力割断了…这样很快我就没有力量了…不行，必须赶紧进入第三形态…"

伴随着魔力躯体的消失，拥有人类形态的镜牌出现了。

"天哪…这下子要用脚跑的了…"镜牌盯着自己的双脚，然后又抬起头。

"可是应该往哪里去呢…"镜牌向四周望着，可是无论朝那个方向都看起来一样。

"就这边吧…"镜牌只能依照直觉判断，选择一个方向，然后开始一脚深一脚浅地跑起来。

"可恶…"桃矢独自深处在浓雾中，"感觉不到任何人的存在…"

桃矢坐了下来。

「面对这东西我一点办法都没有…」他自责地想到，「现在连自身都难保，更不可能保护别人了…没想到我会成为累赘…」

"咔！！"桃矢一拳打在地上。

"哥哥！！樱牌们！！知世！！有哪个人听得到我说话！！"小樱把手做成喇叭状，对着浓雾大喊道。

旁边的小狼静静地思考着。

「这决不是幻觉…我能感觉到身边的就是小樱本人…可是其他人的气息都消失了…应该就是这种迷雾搞的鬼…如果能把魔力隔开，攻击应该是无效的…」

"月！！可鲁！！艾利欧！！"小樱还在尽力呼喊。

「而且不只这么简单…大家本来就在身边的，却突然消失在浓雾中…」小狼不断地向四周看，「隔开的不仅仅是这些…有没有打破的方法…可恶…难道只能等待他来找我们吗？」

"完全没有办法吗？"可鲁都快绝望了。

月摇摇头。

"天哪…"可鲁一屁股坐在地上。

"我们只有一个方法出去…"月睁开眼睛，"等他来…"

"怎么样？"光牌问道。

"经过所有在这方面是专家的樱牌们分析，"暗牌说道，"我们得出了这个结果：眼前的雾是专门用来阻隔的一种魔法，并非卡牌。它的作用分三部分，阻隔魔力类型，阻隔物理类型，阻隔精神类型。而且我们确定它对于制造它的主人也是有影响的…它对于魔力和精神的阻隔简直是完美，我们认为那个男孩虽然能穿越浓雾到达每个小组那里，但是他也同样没法感觉其他地方的魔力。"

"至少还是有点公平的…"光牌叹气到，"就是说没有办法突破它了？"

"除非那男孩撤销支持它的魔力。"暗牌说道。

"看来要打持久战了…"光牌又开始思考。

"哎呀…"火牌大声抱怨到，"我饿了…"

"看来只能这样了…"光牌嘀咕到，"必须用轮班制，其他休息的樱牌进入第一形态…"

"我想你知道你在说什么，光，"暗牌严肃地说道，"我们在执行命令的时候不能擅自回复到卡牌形态，这样做违背了我们和主人的约定。"

"这我很清楚。"光牌说道，"但是如果我们不进入卡牌形态自动回复魔力，很有可能全军覆没，而且即使他不来找我们，我们也没法帮助主人的。但是如果他来了，就不能让他全身而退。眼前的形式逼迫我们这么做。"

"我想你是对的…"暗牌叹气道。

"但是我还是要征求一下其他姐妹们的意见…"光牌无奈地走到其他正在休息的樱牌前面，把情况一一通报。

"我们相信你的判断，光。"风牌平静地说道。

"虽然这样违背约定，但是我想小樱会原谅我们的。"地牌点头道。

"就按照你说的做好了！"其他樱牌们都回应道。

"谢谢大家！"光牌感动地说道，"那么，我们还是按照刚才的分组，每组十分钟，其他的卡牌进入第一状态进行自动魔法补充，然后轮流倒班…如果有任何情况，大家立刻变为魔法形态…"

"好冷…"知世说道。

"给你穿吧…"艾利欧把自己的外套递过去。

"这个…"知世脸红着低下头。

"好了，穿上吧…不要感冒了…"艾利欧都不知道自己还能说出这种话来。

"呵呵…真实温馨啊…"

"什么！！"艾利欧跳了起来，男孩的身形渐渐从浓雾中展现出来。

知世开始颤抖，艾利欧挡在他前面。

"放心，我会保护你的…"他小声说道，然后给予她一个温暖的微笑。

"嗯…"知世突然有一种从来都没有过的温暖感觉。

"很抱歉打扰你们…"男孩轻轻点了一下头，"不过我并不想浪费时间…"

"你想干什么？"艾利欧问的很平静。

"你没有必要知道…"男孩阴郁地说。

"你有必要知道自己的命运，我也同样有。"艾利欧接着说，对方好像触电一样。

"先接招吧…"男孩没有半句废话，举起魔杖，瞬间冲出去，以艾利欧的反应速度都慢了半拍。

"咔！！"两个人短兵相接，知世在这之前被轻轻推到一旁。

"你到底是谁？"艾利欧在躲避对方攻击的空隙问道。

"我说过我不过是库洛里多记忆的载体罢了…"男孩虽然尽力把话放平静，但是从他出手变得更恨来看，他心里对库洛里多恨之入骨。

月亮魔杖的末端几乎划到艾利欧的脸颊，艾利欧一侧脸躲了过去，知世在旁边紧张地看着，雾都被两个人混乱的魔力抵消掉一些，现在两个人在直径五十米的圆型里，相互冲撞着。

"你为什么最近才开始行动？"艾利欧躲过一串银色的魔力球，接着转身攻击。

"这个要好好谢谢小樱他们…"男孩轻而易举地挡下攻击，"我的觉醒条件是库洛里多的正面魔力到达一定程度…"

「这么说就是因为小樱和小狼的魔力增长导致他的觉醒了…」艾利欧暗暗想到，一边疯狂跳跃躲开满天飞舞的魔力球。

"而且我的魔力会随着你们魔力的增长而增长…"男孩魔杖头上不断冒出魔力球来。

"这么说你前一段一直用卡牌偷袭我们，"艾利欧咬牙说道，"就是为了间接提高自己的法力？"

"没错…"男孩一挥手，魔力球迅速冲向艾利欧，一阵爆炸之后，艾利欧消失在火光里面。

"艾利欧！！"知世惊叫到。

雾气散去，艾利欧完好无损，暗色的魔力防御罩保护着他。

"不错么…"男孩轻轻说道，血红的眸子里露出杀气，"不过你的力量是不是就到此为止了？"

"你说什么？"艾利欧有点气愤地说道。

"认认真真地和我对决吧…"男孩严肃地说道。

"我们为什么要这样？"艾利欧平静下来。

"这就是我们的宿命，"男孩把魔杖举到脸前，"只能有一个人生存…"

"我想你把库洛里多的预言误解了。"艾利欧摇着头说道。

"我愿意怎么理解…"男孩瞬间消失，然后出现在惊愕无比的艾利欧身后，"你就没法控制了…"

「怎么…」艾利欧仅仅来得及回过头，对手的攻击直接穿透防护层，然后击在艾利欧后背上。

"哇啊啊！！"

艾利欧在恢复意识之前已经飞出去二十多米远，他在空中一个翻身，脚着地减速。艾利欧忍住背后的痛，抬头向前望去，可是男孩不在刚才的地方了。

"你太慢了…"冷酷的声音突然出现在上方，然后一击打在艾利欧头上。

"唔！"

艾利欧的脸险些撞在地面上，还好他即时煞住，然后左手撑住地面，转身，右臂举起魔杖向男孩击去，可是男孩再次消失在原来的位置上，那个位置本来是不可能发力移动的。

「好快！」艾利欧急忙降低重心站立在地，立刻发现对手从正面冲过来。

他快速向一边侧滑，同时向男孩应该冲过的方向击去。腿上的痛感说明他还是被击中了，同时魔杖的落空也说明对方没有被击中。

艾利欧气喘吁吁地站在原地，对手在离他十几米远的地方，平静地像刚刚去超市买过早餐一般，没有一点疲劳和损伤。

"以你现在的状态，没有一点胜算…"男孩平静地说道。

"可恶…"艾利欧咬牙到。

知世紧张地看着他们两个。

"我想我应该逼一逼你使出全力了…"男孩阴险地说道。

"什么？"艾利欧愣了一下，然后立刻反应过来，"知世！快跑！"

"唉…什么也没发生啊。"甜牌打了个大大的哈欠。

"还是保持警惕吧…"光牌不断地观察着四周。

"他有那么可能出现吗？"雨牌轻轻飘浮在空中。

"是百分之百的可能。"光牌轻笑了一下，在她身后，一大叠樱牌躺在地上。

"不是吧…"甜品的声音有点颤抖，"你怎么知道？"

"画如此大魔力支撑起这个迷雾陷阱，他是不会什么都不做的。"光牌说道。

"艾利欧！！"知世跪在艾利欧面前，后者正在痛苦地喘息。

"哼…就知道你会上去帮她挡住我的攻击的…"男孩讥笑着说。

"可…可恶…"艾利欧奋力站起身，知世惊恐地看着他。

"没想到你面对感情也这么脆弱…"男孩摇着头说，"你什么时候变成这个样子了？"

"没错…"艾利欧咬牙说道，"我是变了…但是变得很快乐…"

"现在这个样子你很快乐？"男孩口气鄙视地地说道，"看看你现在这个样子…"

"我们真正谁快乐谁不快乐其实很清楚…"艾利欧一只握着魔杖的手撑住自己，另

只手把知世护在身后。

男孩脸上的肌肉绷紧了。

"艾利欧你没事吧…"知世艰难地开口。

"放心…"艾利欧依然回头给她一个微笑。

「虽然这么说…」艾利欧脑子在飞速旋转，「可是我的确一点获胜的可能性都没有…这个家伙不是一般的强大…能用魔法支撑这么可怕的陷阱，还能和我作战…到现在为止我还没法伤害他一点…」

"我到想看看你还能干什么？"男孩一副看热闹的表情，然后艾利欧腹部突然挨了一击，甚至没有看清出对方是怎么出手的。

"哇…"艾利欧痛苦地跪在地上。

知世再也忍不住了，她跪在艾利欧面前。

"不要在坚持了…"她祈求到，"我知道你没法战胜他的，快跑吧…"

"不行…"艾利欧努力站起身。

"我真是不明白…"男孩叹气道，"你到底为了什么呢？"

"你是不会懂的…"艾利欧摇摇晃晃地站在知世和他之间，知世捂住脸小声抽泣着。

"我们都是库洛里多的转世，为什么我不会懂？"男孩的声音里明显夹杂着愤恨。

"我…"艾利欧闭上眼深吸一口气，然后睁开眼，"已经不再是库洛里多的转世了…"

"什么！？"男孩和知世同时惊愕地说道。

"自从我选择从英国回来…"艾利欧接着说，"我就不再是库洛里多的转世了…我就是我，柊泽艾利欧…我选择了过自己的生活…"

男孩浑身颤抖。

"虽然我并不完全知道为什么自己会这么选择…"艾利欧平静地说，"但是我能感觉到，心中有什么在指示我…"

"你…"男孩几乎要爆发了。

"虽然我曾经犹豫，也迷惑过…"艾利欧依然自顾自地说着，"但我现在很清楚…这一切，都是为了我身后的人…"

知世愣愣地看着艾利欧的背影。

"可笑…可笑！！"男孩暴怒地喊道，然后迅速出击，艾利欧被直接击倒在地。

"呜…咳！"艾利欧痛苦地咳道，但是他依然顽强地站起来。

"我…"男孩因为愤怒而颤抖，"要看着你死！"

一阵巨大的爆炸声，男孩的魔杖爆发出个巨大的能量球，在知世绝望的喊声中击中艾利欧，与此同时爆发出的粉色光和银色的光球闪耀着，同时消失在浓雾之中。

一片沉寂…

"哈…哈…"

艾利欧瞪大眼睛向四周望着，不断地进行深呼吸。

「怎么…明明被击中了…」艾利欧突然发现对手的魔力消失了，「刚才是…难道…」

"艾…艾利欧…"知世的声音从身后传来。

没有了对手的威胁，艾利欧突然感到浑身无力，他再也承不住自己的身体，倾斜着倒在地上。

"艾利欧！"知世惊恐地扑在他身上。

"已经…安全了…"艾利欧艰难地笑着，"刚才…是…第五十三…它把…我们送出来…"

"不要说了，你需要休息。"知世痛心地说道。

"没用了…"艾利欧坚持着，"身体…已经不行了…"

"不要啊…"知世绝望地说。

「感觉视野好模糊…好疼…没有力气了…身体轻飘飘的…最终…还是要离开啊…」

"艾利欧…"知世的声音开始缥缈。

「好不容易找到了归宿…却是这个结果…好难过…但是…对不起了…没法再在你身边…」

知世带满泪水的脸突然变得很大…

「嗯？…唔…谢谢…在我离开的时候…我真的…真的很喜欢你…嗯…身体开始下沉了…疼痛也减轻了…身体已经麻木了吧…如果这样死去也不错…」

「等等…」

艾利欧感觉越来越清醒了。

「这就是死的感觉吗？」

世界变得清晰了，艾利欧惊讶地发现，自己身上的伤口正在快速愈合。

「知世…」

女孩头轻轻一歪，静静地倒在艾利欧的怀里。

「睡着了…她…刚才竟然能把我那么严重的伤治好…」

艾利欧凝视着熟睡在怀里的女孩，此时他有一种奇特的安全感。

「至少…已经不再是一个人了…」

「感觉好别扭…」小可盯着雪兔想到。

为了节省魔力，两位守护者早已进入伪装态了，但是面对雪兔，小可却十分不习惯，他就是没法把眼前这么温柔的人和冷酷的月联系在一起。

「当然…月不过是表面冷酷罢了…」小可闷闷地想。

雪兔正在静静观察地面，过了很长时间，小可才看出来他不过是在看一棵小草。

「真是有耐力啊…」小可看着依然保持微笑的雪兔，心想如果是他自己肯定早就睡着了。

什么东西让他们突然警觉起来。

"来了！"

两对翅膀同时从背后伸出，并向前包住他们的主人，金色和银色的光同时闪过，可鲁和月出现了。

男孩的身影悄无声息地从浓雾里显现出来。

"唔…"月和可鲁同时感到一阵奇怪的恐惧感。

"很不错么…"男孩声音深沉地响起，血红的眼睛从月扫到可鲁，然后又回到月身上，"看来借助小樱的力量，你们变得更强大了…"

"你想干什么？"月的话冷酷的想寒风一般，旁边的可鲁都不自禁地打了个寒战。

"结束库洛里多的诅咒…"男孩比月还要冷酷。

"那是你和他的事情，"可鲁喊道，"跟我们有什么关系？"

"我要想存在，"男孩的魔杖头闪烁了一下，"你们的幸福就必须消失…"

"什么逻辑…"月轻蔑地说。

"你以为会有那么容易吗？"可鲁气愤地说。

"我已经收拾掉艾利欧和知世，"男孩得意地说，"外加他的两个跟班…"

"！！"两位守护兽愣在原地。

"你是说…他们死了？"月声音突然变得颤抖起来。

"艾利欧和知世被炸的灰都不剩了…"男孩满不在乎地抚摸着自己的魔杖，"另外两个也已经半残…它们再过一段时间就会因为魔力消失而消逝…这也会是你们的下场…"

"暴徒！！"可鲁咬牙切齿，月的拳头握的紧紧的。

"谢谢你的评价…"男孩轻轻低了一下头，眼睛中折射出寒光，"我想我们应该开始了…"

两位守护兽下意识地往后退了一步。

"现在怎么办…"可鲁小声说，"没想到艾利欧他们竟然…"

"没时间替他们祈祷了，"月盯着对方说，"再不想个办法我们就会成为下两个…"

没有丝毫警告，男孩开始发动进攻，月和可鲁马上就明白面对的对手是什么水平了。

看到对方从正面冲过来，可鲁地第一个反映就是飞翔，但是他的后腿突然被什么东西缠住。魔法线索从地面伸出捉住了可鲁，导致他结结实实地挨了男孩魔杖的攻击。在可鲁昏眩的瞬间，男孩双脚蹬住可鲁的胸膛，然后子弹般的向旋转侧闪的月冲去，在同时躲过月发射的水晶的同时，抛出数个能量球。月一个紧急撒车，向上方躲避能量球，可是抬头的时候却发现男孩已经冲到了眼前。

"哇！！"

银月魔杖直接磕在月头上，后者向地面落去，但是对方要比他落的还快，几乎在瞬间触地，一个反弹跳从侧面向月下落的方向冲去，却突然被旁边冲出的火焰干扰了路线。男孩侧移，然后调整角度。月在空中翻身安全着陆，立刻向前方甩去一片能量水晶，然后直接升向空中，对面的可鲁也在做同样的事情。

「不出所料…」男孩躲避两个人的攻击而升到空中，守护兽已经到位准备进攻。月和可鲁同时从两边进攻，水晶和火焰同时击中男孩的身体。还没来得及高兴的两位守护兽突然发现中间的不过是男孩的残影，而他本人正在下方施展魔法。

"你们还早的很…"

"糟糕！"月和可鲁迅速施展魔法。

男孩双手紧握魔杖，身子下面闪烁的是他的魔法阵，旋转着，发出暗银色的光芒。接

千万条光线从地面射出，迅速向空中的两位守护兽冲去。

同时空中的两位也将防御魔法全面展开，光束击中在防御罩上弹开，坠入地面发生巨

的爆炸。掀起的烟雾和浓雾混在一起，让一切变得更加虚无飘渺。

"好险…"月松口气，旁边的可鲁也出了口气。

可是两位并没有多长时间的喘息机会，他们上方突然一亮，两个人抬头看去，刚才没

击中防御罩的光线，此时折返而下正在快速下坠，更不来不及两个人再次施展防御魔法。

"哇！！"

几乎同时被命中，两位守护兽在爆炸中被弹开，接着又被另外的光线击中，最后在一

阵爆炸中坠落在地面上。

"唔…"月从灰烬中爬出来，满身都是烧伤，"好疼…可鲁？"

"我没事…"可鲁勉强说道，它甩掉身上的石头渣子。

"这就是最强守护兽的实力吗…"男孩的身影在弄雾和灰尘中时隐时现，"好差劲…小樱不感到羞愧吗？"

"什么！！"可鲁怒吼到，月咬紧牙。

"表情好可怕啊…"男孩假装道，"如果实力是这样就好了…"

"你给我住口！"可鲁不顾一切地冲过去，月紧紧跟在后面。

"哼…"男孩轻蔑地笑了一下。

可鲁嘴中爆发出一阵火焰，月也同时发动进攻，男孩根本没有躲闪，所有的攻击都被他挥动的魔杖当了下来，火焰到魔杖附近就好像脱离空气一般熄灭了，而水晶也似乎在犹豫什么，然后直直地落向地面。

"魔法不行就肉搏好了！"可鲁一口咬下去，可是紧紧咬到空气而已。

月明智地转向后方，正好挡住男孩从后方的突袭，同时可鲁再次出击，就算男孩在怎么快，和月纠缠在一起也不是那么容易脱身的，可鲁的爪子直接撕破他的披风，但是并没有伤到他。

"还满不错的…"男孩逃出两位的攻击范围，轻轻一动魔杖，黑色的披风完好如初。

"这个家伙。"可鲁恶狠狠地瞪着对方。

"我们…"月突然感到疲劳，"魔法消耗的太快了…这样下去坚持不了多久…"

"我也感觉到了。"可鲁小声说道，"必须速战速决…"

"这仗打的好混乱…"月的声音很平静，"竟然没有安排战术…"

"没办法…"可鲁说道，"只能以最快速度给他造成最大的损伤了…"

男孩在对面似乎很有兴趣地看着他们两个自言自语。

"你们有没有商量好怎么对付我啊？"男孩嘲笑般地说，"还是在思考怎么死舒服点？"

"只能死拼了…"可鲁说道。

"上吧！"月坚定地说道。

两位守护兽向两个方向冲出，然后快速向中间靠拢，可鲁在空中弓起身子，光线冲破浓雾射向男孩，后者跳起躲避，在空中躲过月的水晶，然后向可鲁甩过去一大片暗黑色的针，但是却被光线融化在空中了。月在手上聚集起一个巨大的水晶球，然后用力抛向对方，男孩一甩魔杖，水晶球弹开，在远处发生巨大的爆炸，从中爆发出的水晶迅速刺向男孩，后者转身展开防御罩，把攻击挡下。可鲁的光差点就要烧倒他了，他却突然消失在光线的上方，然后从可鲁后方冒出来，接着将可鲁击倒在地。

"哇！"可鲁一头栽在地上。

"…"月愤怒地冲向对手。

"愤怒起来了吗？"男孩摇着头说，"没用的…"

男孩轻而易举地躲过月的冲锋。

月只感到背后一阵疼痛，然后大脑一片空白。

「让我自己待一会…」

"什么？"

月清醒过来，他艰难的站起来。后背的剧痛把他拉到现实来，可鲁躺在远处一个大坑里，已经失去知觉了。四周的浓雾依然没有要散去的感觉。

男孩站在不远的地方，但是此时月正在回忆刚才大脑中的声音。

「那个…」月颤抖地想到，「是…」

"是库洛里多的声音…"男孩说道。

月感到一阵恐惧，颤抖的更厉害了，就好像想起什么可怕的事情。

"很好，"男孩满意地说，"看来你想起来了…"

"住！住口！"月疯狂地喊道。

"库洛里多有事情没和你说清楚呢…"男孩奸笑道，"我就替他跟你说了吧…"

"不…不要…"月狂乱的捂住耳朵。

「不要！！！！！」

"怎么还是这样…"库洛里多摇着头说。

阳光穿过窗户，照射到库洛里多所坐的椅子上。

库洛里多紧皱着眉头，已经一个星期了，他都是这样眉头不展。

月，正偷偷从屋子的门缝向里看。

"他到底怎么了…"月小声说道。

"哎…大概又在想什么整人的点子了…"可鲁在旁边打了一个大大的哈欠。

"不像啊…"月摇着头说，"他已经这样一个星期了…"

"你要是这么关心他，就直接去问他好了…"可鲁摇摇晃晃的往外走。

月看着他消失在门口，然后又回过头，继续从门缝里看着库洛里多。

「去问他吗…」

晚餐过后，库洛里多依然靠在椅子上，思考着什么问题，而且这个问题似乎很让他恼火，有一段时间他甚至控制不住自己大喊起来。

「不行…必须去问他了…」月艰难地做出决定，然后从旁边的房间里出来，走到库洛里多的面前。

"主人？"月小心翼翼地问道。

"怎么了？"库洛里多并没有看他。

"主人最近不舒服吗？"月关心地问道。

"没有…"库洛里多的语气里透着一丝不耐烦。

月像触电了一般，因为库洛里多从来没有用这种语气和他说过话，但是他假装没注意到。

"我能帮助你吗？"月接着问。

库洛里多凝视着前方："我只是在思考，这件事情只能我自己解决。"

"可是我…"月说道。

"好了。"库洛里多提高声调，表明他们的谈话到此为止，接着他站起身，转身向后面的门走去。

"主人…"月想跟上去。

"让我自己待一会…"库洛里多冷冷的一句话，让月石化般定在原地。

这些影像闪过月的脑海。

「库洛…」月难过地低着头。

"月…"熟悉的声音从前方传来。

"什么…"月抬起头，在无尽黑暗的前方，站立的人是…

"怎么！"月惊讶地发现前面的人是雪兔。

雪兔的身影，伴随着像是从天边传来的声音，飘荡到月的面前。

"你…怎么…"月不敢相信自己的眼睛。

"你还在责备自己吧…"雪兔没有表情地说道。

"我…"月突然被说穿内心，一时不知道怎么回答。

"你认为这件事情是你的责任吧…"雪兔接着说，"就在库洛里多去世前一个星期发生的这件事情…你认为是自己没有好好关心他…他才会有这个结果是吧…你认为他的死，和他脾气反常有关是吧…"

"不要再说了…"月痛苦的摇着头。

"你以为，把你自己深深地隐藏在我的身体里，就能摆脱以前的痛苦吗…"雪兔居高临下地说着。

"停下来…"月蜷缩着。

"逃避现实…"雪兔说道，"逃避…逃避…"

"住口…"月的声音从牙缝里挤了出来。

"逃避…逃避…"雪兔的声音在黑暗中回荡。

"我说住口！！！！"

月突然爆发，此时在他幻想中形成的反应，完全地表现在他自己的身体上，银光突然从他的眼睛中喷射而出，野兽般的吼叫震的地面上的石子都跳了起来。

"很好…"男孩在远处看着他，"痛苦的结束…"

能量释放过后，是一片死寂。月轻飘的身体向地面上倒去，没有一点声息。

"再见了…审判者…"男孩嘴角泛起一丝寒笑，然后转身掏出卷轴。

"下面是…"男孩再次把魔杖向卷轴插去，接着消失在浓雾中。

两位躺在坑坑洼洼的地面上的守护兽，身体开始出现了因为魔力不足的空洞…

桃矢已经坐在地上很长时间了，直到现在，除了周围变幻莫测的迷雾以外，并没有发生什么事情。

"在这里坐着不是办法啊…"桃矢嘀咕道，"可是…"

桃矢再次向周围看去，雾团飘来飘去，让桃矢感觉就像是自己被困在一个笼子里。

"唔？"桃矢突然警觉起来。

小樱不安地走来走去。

"天哪…"小樱自言自语道，"大家不会有事吧…都这么长时间了…"

"不要着急，小樱。"小狼安慰道，"大家都会没事的。"

"可是…"小樱难过地低下头，"这么长时间没有大家的消息，不会是发生什么事情了吧？"

"不会有事的。"小狼肯定的说。

虽然没有那么有把握，但是小樱还是稍稍放下心了。

"谢谢。"小樱感激地说道。

小狼脸微微红了一下。

"你就是找我妹妹麻烦的家伙？"桃矢看着眼前举着月之魔杖的男孩。

"我希望你说话客气一点。"男孩阴森地说道。

"你对我们干了那么多事情，还指望我对你客气！"桃矢突然冲向前，一拳击过去，对方灵巧地躲开了。

"放轻松，"男孩轻蔑地说，"你没有办法伤到我的，所以还是不要浪费精力了。"

桃矢虽然怒火中烧，但是还是泄气地放下拳头，因为他自己也很清楚没法对面前的家伙造成任何伤害。

"你到底想怎么样？"桃矢气愤地说道。

"破坏你们的幸福，就这么简单。"男孩冰冷的声音让桃矢打了个寒战。

「不知道小樱是不是已经碰到这个家伙了…」桃矢边想边说，"那么你的进度怎么样了？"

"哦…"男孩脸上露出得意的笑容，"另外那个自命不凡的转世和他的两个跟班已经被我干掉了，还有那个痴迷不悟的女孩，加上小樱的两个废物守护兽。"

"不是吧…"桃矢惊讶地没有控制住自己的嘴巴。

"当然，最精彩的还要留在后面…"男孩逼近一步。

"你要干什么？"桃矢摆出自卫的姿势，「艾利欧他们都没有办法吗？那小樱…」

"现告诉你一件事情，"男孩继续逼近，"你知道你的父亲是什么人吗？"

"什么？"桃矢奇怪他为什么会说到这个问题。

"你父亲也是库洛里多的一个分身，你知道吗？"男孩接着说。

"啊？"桃矢着实吃了一惊。

"也就是说，其实这里所有人的命运都是库洛里多一个人掌握的。"男孩暗示道。

"那又怎么样？"桃矢说道，"不管是不是有人控制我，这都是我的选择！"

说着桃矢再次向前冲去，男孩摇着头再次躲开。

"没想到你比艾利欧那个木头脑袋还要死板，"男孩讥讽道，"我想我已经没有什么话要和你说了…"

"你以为能说服我吗？"桃矢喊道，"那是不可能的！我可以告诉你，我就算死也不会向你这个家伙学习的！"

"没想到你死前废话还真多，"男孩举起魔杖，然后甩出一个光球，"这个就足够对付你了。"

"哇！！"桃矢低头闪过去，光球擦着桃矢的头发撞过去，然后拐了个弯，再次向桃矢冲过来。

桃矢在向旁边闪去的时候同时甩过去一块石头，可是却被光球烧成一堆灰烬。

"不是吧…"桃矢瞪大眼睛看着光球再次冲过来，他正准备跳起来再次躲避，那光球突然撞到什么东西，然后竟然弹向男孩那一边。

"啪！"男孩手杖一挥，光球随即消失。

"还是来了…"男孩皱着眉头看着桃矢后方。

"哦？"桃矢不用回头都能感觉到后面的是谁，"小镜？"

"赶上了…"镜牌气喘吁吁地说道，在桃矢面前，刚刚把光球弹开的就是她变出来的镜子。

"又轮到我们了…"光牌从自己的卡牌中跳出来，"去休息吧。"

"好。"地牌轻轻笑了一下，然后回到属于自己的卡派里。

"喂，光！"火牌不耐烦的声音从小樱牌堆下方传来，"都这么长时间了，那个家伙会不会不来了？"

"你还是耐心点吧。"光牌说道。

"可是这么长时间都没有任何动静啊。"火牌抱怨道。

"没消息就是好消息。"光牌回复道。

"你不在你的樱牌堆里面好好待着，"男孩嘲笑道，"跑到这里来干什么？"

镜牌什么也没说，只是跑到桃矢旁边，"你没事吧？"

"啊…"桃矢不知所措地看着她，"没事…"

镜牌把目光从桃矢身上移动到男孩身上，温柔也随之变为怒目而视。

"神情不错么…"男孩撇嘴道。

"不许你伤害他！"镜牌坚决地说道。

"呦…呦…"男孩感觉这句话很好笑，"我还以为这句话是桃矢的台词呢。"

"小镜，你…"桃矢为难地说道。

还没等到镜说什么，男孩先开口了。

"你明白不明白为什么自己来这儿？"男孩指着镜牌说道。

"不知道…"镜牌虽然摇摇头，但依然坚定地说，"我只知道我必须来这里。"

"哎…"男孩摇头，"你难道不知道自己是卡牌么？你认为卡牌有可能和人类产生爱情吗？"

镜牌的脸腾地红了起来，桃矢愣愣地看着她的背影。

"你认为你了解这种感情吗？"男孩奚落道，"不…你连心都没有…"

"住口！"桃矢大声制止他，镜牌的肩膀在颤抖。

"镜…"桃矢难过地看着她。

镜牌没有再说什么，直接冲向前方，用力甩出镜片，男孩没有动，镜片打在他眼前的防护罩上击成碎片，他甚至都没有眨眼。

"可悲…"男孩手轻轻一抖，这次出现的不是光球而是晶体，镜牌举起一面镜子用力挡住晶体前进。晶体顶住镜子中央开始往里钻，随着"吱扎"的声音，镜面上开始出现裂痕。

"唔…"无论镜牌用处多么大的力气，整个身体还是在往后退。

"小镜！！"桃矢冲过去想帮助他，可是刚刚到附近就被巨大的爆炸弹了回去。

"哇！！"桃矢爬起来，尽量不注意背后的疼痛，镜牌躺在他附近，"镜！！"

"唔…"镜牌轻咳了一下，一股腥味的东西在她嘴里，她尽量想坐起来，可是没有成功，爆炸已经给她造成了及其严重的损伤。

"镜！"桃矢冲到她身边，轻轻扶起她，她身上扎满了镜子的碎片，而那耀眼的红色则是…

"血？"桃矢浑身颤抖。

"桃矢…对不起…"镜牌尽量露出笑容。

"每次都要看这么一出戏啊…"男孩摇摇头。

"快…快变会卡牌…"桃矢语无伦次地说道，"可以恢复魔力的…"

"没关系…"镜牌摇头道。

"这样你会死的！"桃矢绝望地喊道。

"是么…"镜牌竟然露出了微笑，"那么，我也一定要一人类的姿态死去…人是拥有心的，对么？"

"不要…不要…"桃矢痛苦地说道。

"是你让我懂得了，我原来不懂的感情…"镜牌的声音开始颤抖，"谢谢…"

桃矢看着，那晶莹剔透的液体，从镜牌眼角掉落下来。

"我受够了…"男孩举起魔杖，然后突然停住了，"这是…"

粉红色的光芒突然从两个人之间跳跃出来，男孩还没来得及做什么，两个人就融解在粉红色之中了。

周围的迷雾翻腾。男孩呆滞地看着眼前的空地。

"哦？"桃矢睁开眼睛，刚才一阵粉色的光亮刺的他闭上了眼睛，"刚才怎么了？"

"嗨，桃矢…"突然有人叫他的名字，把他吓了一跳，他回头看去，竟然是艾利欧。

"艾利欧！"桃矢惊讶地看着浑身尘土的艾利欧，然后看见躺在他怀里熟睡的知世，"你们没事啊？"

"更重要的是镜牌怎么样了…"艾利欧皱着眉头看着桃矢怀里的镜牌。

"镜！"桃矢慌张地看着怀里正在颤抖的镜牌，"忍着点…马上就好了…"

艾利欧没有问为什么镜牌没有变成卡牌保护自己，他只是看着桃矢渐渐把自己的魔力传递给镜牌，然后轻轻笑了一下，接着把目光放低，看着自己怀里的女孩。

"刚才一定是第五十三张樱牌！"男孩歇斯底里地喊道，"可恶！！我太小看这张牌了…没想到它还有这种能力…难道…"

男孩突然想起应该泯灭艾利欧的那场爆炸中窜出的粉色的光芒。

"难道他们也逃脱了？"男孩难以置信地说道。

"谢谢…我好多了…"镜牌不好意思地说道。

"你要向我保证，"桃矢认真地说，"下次绝对不能这样冒险了！"

"是…"镜牌低下头，尽量隐藏住自己通红的面颊。

"哎…"桃矢叹了口气，不知道该说什么了。

两个人对坐着，尴尬的气氛突然斗增，桃矢突然感觉有点不好意思。

"这么说你们也见到他了？"艾利欧扯开话题。

"话说回来，"桃矢赶紧接着说，"你们也是被小樱的第五十三张卡牌救了？"

"嗯…"艾利欧严肃地点头，"他有没有跟你说什么？"

"有，"桃矢尽量不去注意镜牌注视自己的目光，"他说他把你和小樱的守护兽都干掉了…"

艾利欧和镜牌都大吃一惊。

"可鲁和月…"镜牌捂住嘴。

"好恨…"艾利欧咬牙道，"不过我可以保证，斯比和露比不会有事的。"

"哦？"桃矢挑起眉毛，"你怎么知道？"

"因为他们的魔法系统和可鲁他们的不一样，"艾利欧解释到，"所以光表面上'消灭'他们是没有作用的，那仅仅是让他们进入休眠状态，我只要重新给他们注入魔力，他们依然会活过来，但是…"

"月他们就…"桃矢流下冷汗。

"不一定…"艾利欧摇摇头，"他们毕竟是最强的守护兽，而且应该还有第五十三张卡牌照顾他们的…"

"那个男孩…"桃矢咬牙道。

"他的力量是等于我们力量的总和那么大，"艾利欧沉重地说，"所以说单个作战根本不可能获胜…"

"但是到最后…"桃矢脑子转的很快。

"如果他最后才见到小樱，"艾利欧轻笑了一下，"魔力应该相当…"

"还是有机会的。"桃矢稍稍放点心。

"主人绝对没问题的！"镜牌肯定地说道。

桃矢看着她，然后两个人都移开视线。

艾利欧脸上并没有透露出他所担心的地方。

第二十四章 小樱的选择－他们的爱(下)

Chapter 24 Sakura's decision

男孩站在原地，已经思考了相当长的时间。

"算了…"他突然拿出那个已经烧穿了好多空洞的羊皮纸，"还有两个地方…樱牌的和小樱的…"

男孩举起魔杖。

"没想到爱牌还留在小樱身边…真是失策，"男孩自言自语道，"看来必须找一个耗尽小樱魔力的方法，免得面对她的时候，那张可恶的卡牌发挥作用…"

月之魔杖迅速插向樱牌那几个字上。

"好烦啊…"火牌打着哈欠。

"喂，你认真点好不好…"雪牌不住地扫视着周围。

"哦。"火牌摇摇头让脑袋清醒起来，然后她注意到什么，"哦？"

"好像是…"影牌的声音从地面上传出来。

"演习结束了！！！"火牌大喊着向其他樱牌发出警告，大家开始纷纷从卡牌中跳出来。

昏暗的浓雾中，浮现出一双放射着杀人目光的血红眸子。

"这么说，那张卡牌不是依靠小樱的命令发动的？"桃矢问道。

"明显不是。"艾利欧说道，"我们并没有看见它不是吗？它自从第一次出现消失之后，就再也没有被发现了…"

"那它现在在哪？"桃矢问道，其实他自己已经猜到一大半。

艾利欧只是轻轻笑了一下。

"那个…"镜牌不好意思地拉拉桃矢的衣服。

"啊？什么？"桃矢用把自己都吓了一跳的语气问道。

"我能不能到那边…"镜牌嗫嚅到，"和你说一点事情？"

"哦…"桃矢说道，"好…"

然后他站起身，假装没看见艾利欧的笑容，跟着镜牌消失在雾中了。

"哎…"艾利欧收回视线，「我怎么觉得…那个男孩做的事情适得其反了？他一直试图破坏我们的幸福，但是…」

艾利欧宁静地看着知世的脸庞。

"怎么了？小镜？"桃矢不自然地说。

"我…我想你已经知道了…"镜牌脸红的厉害。

"哦…"桃矢虽然尽量想让自己镇定下来，但是却没有作用，"是的…"

"可是…"镜牌的声音突然颤抖起来，"我真的像他所说的那样…根本不可能懂得什么是爱吗…"

桃矢难过地看着她，镜牌忍不住抽泣起来。

"来…"桃矢蹲下身子，擦去镜牌脸上的泪水，"知道这是什么吗？"

"是…"镜牌看着桃矢手上的液体。

"是泪水。"桃矢轻轻说，"你有一颗和人一样的心。"

然后他轻轻拥住镜牌。

"桃矢…"

"呼…呼…"男孩喘着气。

他衣服上到处都是口子，有撕裂的，烧破的。地面上补满了坑坑洼洼，还有散落了一地的樱牌。

"不愧是樱牌啊…"男孩用魔杖撑住身体，"即使没有主人的魔力支持，还是厉害的可怕…"

他慢慢把魔力注入魔杖，然后轻轻一挥，所有的樱牌都飞起来，落入他的手里。

"必须休息一下…"男孩说道，但是并没有坐下，而是闭上眼睛。

魔力围绕着他，衣服开始渐渐恢复原样。

「即使以现在的魔力状况，还是能对付小狼和小樱的…」男孩静静想到，魔力正在慢慢回升，「而且留出了足够的魔力发动生死牌…」

男孩睁开眼睛，然后看看手中的一叠樱牌。

「就对不会放过你们的…」男孩恨恨地想到，「库洛里多，看看我怎么做吧…」

男孩拿出羊皮纸，将它放在地上，然后举起魔杖，向上面最后一串名字上插下去。

眼前的世界消失了，一串昏暗的魔力闪烁而过，耳边呼啸着风声，然后男孩两脚再度踩在坚实的大地上。

小狼和小樱的魔力从前面的浓雾中传来。

「我来了…」男孩平静地想到，然后向前走去，穿越迷雾，小樱和小狼的身影浮现出来。

"果然是你。"小狼立刻举起剑，挡在小樱前面。

"终于轮到你们了…"男孩慢慢说道。

"这是什么意思？"小狼质问道，"你已经见过别人了？"

小樱紧张地看着对方。

"哦…"男孩撇撇嘴，"你说那些家伙吗？我已经好好地送他们走了…"

他自己虽然不确定艾利欧等人是否死了，但是还是希望能用这种方法消磨小樱和小狼的心智。

可是并没有得到预想的效果。

小狼刚想安慰小樱一下，可是小樱却先说了。

"他们不会有事的！"小樱肯定地说道。

小狼有点惊讶地看着她，然后轻轻一笑：「看来是我想的太多了。」

"随便你怎么想…"男孩耸耸肩，"但是你最好先关心关心你的卡牌们…"

他说着，随手把那一叠樱牌甩向前方。

"樱牌！！"小樱惊讶地喊道。

"风华招来！！"小狼迅速抛出符纸，微风卷起空中散开的樱牌，然后轻轻落到小樱的手里。

"你们怎么了？"小樱抚摸着樱牌，却发现它们都冷冰冰的。

"你会发现你很难再把哪个牌召唤出来了…"男孩嘻笑着说道。

"什么！"小狼和小樱都惊叫道。

"光牌！请听从我的召唤！出现在我的身边吧！光！"小樱举起星之杖，星星快速转动起来，光牌出现在魔杖杖头，但是什么也没有发生。

"怎么会…"小樱疑惑地拿着光牌，虽然看上去没有什么变化，但是她突然发现她一点也感觉不到它们的魔力了。

"你对樱牌们做了什么！"小狼大喊道。

"啊…"男孩故意惊讶地说，"大概是我自卫的时候下手恨了点…可能它们被打…坏了…"

男孩故意把最后两个字说的很重，小樱几乎要哭出来了。

"别着急，小樱…"小狼小声说道，"你先试着给它们注入魔力，我来拖住他…"

"小狼…"小樱难过地看着小狼。

小狼微笑了一下："绝对没有问题，不是吗？"

"嗯！"小樱使劲点了一下头。

「目的达到了…」男孩不动声色地想到。

小樱开始努力向光牌里面注入魔法。

小狼站在小樱前面，随时准备抵挡男孩的进攻。

"我希望你还是不要自不量力了…"男孩轻蔑地说道。

小狼咬紧牙，但是什么也没说，他一只手举着剑在面前，另一只手插在兜里随时准备掏出符纸，背后小樱的魔力跳窜着进入属于光牌的卡片之中，卡牌渐渐温暖起来。

毫无声息地，男孩向两个人甩出一串光球，几乎在同时，小狼的"雷电招来"响起，光球和闪电在空中对撞相互抵消掉。

"喝！！"小狼再次甩出一排符纸，"元素?合击！！"

剑刃横在四张并排的符纸上，四种拥有不同元素的符纸同时爆发，燃烧着的凤凰，霹雳般的雷兽，散发寒气的冰龙和坚硬的地狼，混合着西方和东方的魔法，从四周向男孩冲去。男孩立刻跳起躲过地狼的攻击，然后用护盾接下雷兽的闪电，同时向下方发射能量球。地狼钻入地下躲过这串攻击的同时，男孩在空中发力，闪过一串灼热的火焰，接着和冰龙撞在一起。

小狼紧盯着战场的情况，同时不离开小樱半步。即使是在前方巨大的爆炸声中，小樱还是听到了光牌的声音。

"小樱！快给其他樱牌输入魔力！"光牌微弱的声音从卡牌中传出来。

"光！你没事吧！"小樱焦急地问道。

"她们受的伤都比我重！快啊！"光牌不容分说地喊道。

"好！"小樱点头道，并开始把魔力注入下一个樱牌体内。

男孩甩开和他纠缠不休的冰龙，并且用魔力舒活自己被冻僵的胳膊，然后发射出一连串的闪电，冰龙被击落在地。

「好厉害…」小狼想到。小樱已经把输出魔力的速度放到最大了，很快暗牌也恢复了直觉。

咔嚓！

冰龙被男孩的能量击成冰末，小狼再次拿出符纸，准备随时动手。

啪！！

充满能量的月之魔杖磕在地狼的身体上，后者瞬间变为石头碎片。

四大元素都在小樱的帮助下恢复了，但是等待小樱治疗的樱牌依然不计其数。

"不行！"小樱着急地说，然后把剩下的樱牌都拿起来，同时向它们灌如魔力。

"小樱！"小狼回过头喊道，"这样你会伤到自己的！"

"必须这样！"小樱仅仅攥住樱牌们，"要不然就来不及了！"

仅仅这么一会儿，凤凰就在尖叫中熄灭了。

小狼回过头看着男孩和雷兽缠斗在一起，又转身看小樱努力为所有樱牌同时输入魔力。他依然挡在小樱面前，注视着男孩，但是一只手却伸向身后，握住小樱的手。

"小狼？"小樱有点脸红地看着他。

"我来帮你…"小狼简短地说道。

前方突然一阵霹雳轰鸣，雷兽在闪烁中消失了。

"干得不错…"男孩身体轻轻落地，"下面轮到我了出招了…"

小狼赶紧把输送魔力的那只手缩回来，同时掏出符纸："炎帝招来！！"

男孩发射的能量球和小狼符纸喷射出的火焰，在空中撞击爆炸，将三个人冲开。小樱向后摔倒，但是她依然不停地给樱牌们注入魔力。小狼一个空翻落在旁边，然后立刻掏出符纸。

"地盾?立场护盾！！"

一个强大的盾牌将小樱包住，男孩的另外一波攻击打在上面弹开了。

"小樱！这个盾牌只能坚持几分钟！"小狼在外面喊道，"一定要把樱牌们恢复好！"

"嗯！"小樱点头，"小心啊！"

小狼顾不上回话，直接跳起来躲过男孩的进攻，几个能量球再次从地盾上弹开，淡灰色的盾牌闪烁了一下，但是并没有消失，小樱在里面的安全地带，闭着眼努力为樱牌输入魔力，光牌她们小声地为她加油。

"炎帝招来！！"小狼这次甩出的是银色的升级版符纸，强大的火焰冲向男孩，男孩向侧面跳去闪开，但还是慢了一点，火舌点燃了他的衣脚。

"可恶！"男孩愤怒地把火扑灭，「这个家伙好强啊…看来必须快速解决战斗了…」

小狼准备再次掏出符纸，却突然发现一大片能量球向他冲过来，他迅速进行躲闪，同时发现男孩在快速逼近。

"卡！！"

剑刃和银月魔杖相互抵在一起，两个人的魔力和体力相互冲撞着，周围地面上的石子都被吹跑了。

两个人弹开，接着同时使出魔法。这次爆炸将地面炸出一个大坑。

小狼安全着地。身上的符纸已经所剩无几，魔力也耗费了近乎一般，如果小樱在不把樱牌们恢复好，他就没有能力抵挡男孩的进攻了。

在护盾中的小樱突然感到一阵头晕，她知道这是自己输出魔力过快过多，但是她依然坚持这么做。

「绝对没问题！」

男孩不给小狼一点喘息的机会，再次以迅雷不及掩耳之势向小狼冲锋，同时还发射了更多的魔法球。小狼一面挡住男孩的攻击，一边躲闪从四面八方冲过来的能量球。即使是他再灵活，还是有几次没有及时躲过。他再次和男孩分开的时候，身上多了好几个伤口。但是男孩也不是全身而退。他的左肩被小狼的剑尖刺到了。

「再一会就好了…」小狼想到，他的呼吸已经开始混乱了。

两个人再次撞在一起，魔杖和利剑碰撞着迸出火花。

"哇！！"小狼被弹了出去，男孩的攻击却没有停止，魔杖持续挥舞着，在小狼身上留下伤痕。

"卡！！"

男孩的魔杖突然被什么弹开了。小狼从他的攻击范围里逃了出去，他周围有什么半透明的东西替他挡住了攻击。

"盾牌？"小狼惊讶地向小樱那边看去，小樱发动了盾牌，樱牌已经回复好了。

可是小樱现在十分虚弱，有点摇摇晃晃站不住。

"木灵招来！！"小狼甩出一张淡绿色的符纸，从符纸中飘出的精灵一般的东西，附着在小樱身上，她顿时感觉舒服了很多。

「这下糟了…」男孩瞪大眼睛想到，「没想到小樱真的有能力回复所有的卡牌…」

三个人站着，围成一个三角形，大家都不敢轻举妄动。

「下面…不知道小樱还有没有足够的魔力击败他了…」小狼气喘吁吁地想着，「我已经没什么办法对付这个家伙了…」

「这个男孩竟然把小狼伤成这样…」小樱尽量不去理会自己的头痛欲裂，「不能饶恕他…」

「形势不容乐观…」男孩目光在小狼和小樱中间游离着，「再这样下去就没有足够的魔力发动生死牌了…」

就在大家都在盘算下一步改怎么般的时候，小樱突然感觉一阵头晕，虽然小狼用木灵牌为小樱恢复了一些魔力，但是她使用的魔力还是太多了，就着么一会的精神游离，罩再在她和小狼身上的盾牌就消失了。

「机会！！」男孩立刻向小狼甩出一串能力球，同时抽出两张卡牌。

"不好！！"小狼迅速向前冲去，也不管有一个能量球擦破了胳膊，同时小樱恢复了知觉，她看见的是男孩手中正在融合的两张牌和向他们中间冲过来的小狼。

"盾牌！！"小樱举起魔杖，开始召唤樱牌。

"小樱！！"小狼大喊道。

时间似乎变慢了，男孩手中两张卡牌，通过他输入的大量魔力融合成一个球，这个球似乎吸收了周围所有的光线，一个完全的，黑暗的球，然后它从他手上脱离出来，向小樱飞过去，小樱的咒语刚刚念到一半，而小狼正在向她这里冲过来，同时向对方发射了雷电。

盾牌出现在小樱的杖头上，开始快速旋转，盾牌已经要出来了，可是那个黑暗的球状物已经冲到她眼前，对手被小狼的雷电击中向后倒去，小狼根本来不及做任何其他事情，除了挡在球状物和小樱之间。

没有任何声息，也没有痛苦的呻吟或尖叫。球体击中了小狼，并且在瞬间消失，小狼的身体就像是折断翅膀的天使一般，轻飘地落在地上，剑从他的手上脱离，同时盾牌的光辉出现在他的周围。

小樱在一瞬间看到这一切。

「不行…」男孩愤恨地站起来，「有盾牌在没法拿回生牌了…魔力已经耗尽…」

他把那羊皮纸掏出来，并迅速将其点燃，在燃烧着的羊皮纸碎片中，他消失了。

留下了，奔向小狼身体的小樱。

"小狼！！"小樱跪在小狼旁边，看到的让她愣在原地。

小狼躺在地上，平静地闭着眼，没有一点表情，也没有一点生机，即使他一分钟前还在拼命作战。生命似乎被从他身体里抽走了一般，现在他只剩下一个空壳而已。

一张卡片落在他的身边。

就和其他男孩的卡牌一样，黑色的背景，在卡牌上方闪耀的银色弯月，和在下方的一排银色字迹：THELIFE。在卡牌中央，拥有着华丽翅膀的，表情就像所有其他卡牌一样宁静地闭着眼的，就是小狼。

包围着这一躺一跪的男孩女孩的迷雾，开始渐渐消散…

"没想到最后是这种结果…"可鲁愣愣地坐在地上说道。

"…"月在旁边什么也没有说，从他眼睛下的阴影可以看出来，他受到的可不只是皮肉上的伤害。

艾利欧从楼梯上走了下来。

"他们都怎么样了？"可鲁站起来。

艾利欧摇摇头，然后沉重地在月身边坐下来。

"艾利欧？"可鲁试探道。

"啊？"艾利欧突然回过神，"你还需要魔法补充吗？"

"不…"可鲁摇摇头，"刚才你为我补充的魔法已经够多了…我想知道我晕过去以后到底发生了什么?"

"光牌跟我描述了他们的战斗…"艾利欧摇着头说道，"真的很艰难…小樱为樱牌们恢复魔力，小狼挡在前面…后来…"

"被死牌击中了？"可鲁的声音有点颤抖。

"雾散去以后，我和桃矢发现你们都躺在那里…"艾利欧接着说，"小樱正趴在小狼的身体旁哭泣…桃矢把她抱回来的…后来我就给你注入魔力，月的魔力是关月注入的…"

"那她现在…"可鲁进一步问。

"独自在自己的房间里…"艾利欧无奈地说，"其他人则在另外的房间里休息…而小狼则放在藤隆的房间里了…"

"没有一点办法吗？"可鲁说道。

艾利欧摇摇头。

"小狼他…"可鲁摇着头说道。

"现在是小樱最艰难的时刻…"艾利欧说道。

"嗯…"月轻轻点了一下头。

"你还是去看看小樱怎么样了吧…"关月说道。

"好吧…"桃矢有点犹豫。

"不知道怎么和她说是么？"关月和桃矢从知世睡觉的房间里走了出来。

"我还是让爸爸去吧…"桃矢转身离开。

桃矢边下楼梯边想着。

「小樱现在…处于一个夹缝里面…她知道该怎么选择吗？小狼和母亲…哎…如果是我和她说的话…肯定会下意识地让她选择后者的…」

桃矢停在楼梯口。

「如果是我…我会选谁？母亲还是…小镜？」

桃矢被自己的想法吓了一跳。

"桃矢？"藤隆从旁边走过来。

"父亲…"桃矢不知道该怎么开口。

"我会去和小樱谈的，放心吧…"藤隆微笑道。

"嗯。"桃矢轻轻点了一下头。

昏暗的房间里面，小樱坐在自己的床上。

手里，是小狼的剑，长长的，反射着从窗户透进的月光。还有，抚子的照片。

那原本清澈的绿色双眸，此刻黯然无光，就像是谁把它们后面的百叶窗关闭了一般。

刚才关月的温柔的月魔力，让她感觉好多了，至少不再一直沉浸在悲痛中不能自拔，但是，现在，她该怎么办？

小狼，还是母亲？

一个是自己没有印象的，但是一直都希望见到的母亲…另一个是，自己同样朝思暮想的…

有人再轻轻的敲门。

"请进…"小樱小声说道。

藤隆轻轻打开门。

"爸爸…"小樱一看到父亲，本来忍住的泪水又要流下来了。

藤隆在她身边坐下，轻轻抚摸着她的头。小樱尽量忍住不流泪。

"我知道你现在很困绕…"藤隆轻轻说道，"能不能听我说一点话呢？"

"嗯…"小樱点点头。

"我想说…"藤隆微笑道，"如果是我的话，我会选择抚子…"

"那么我应该选择我妈妈了？"小樱的泪水又流了下来。

"不是…"藤隆摇摇头，"你从来不是'应该'选择什么，我选择你母亲，是因为她是相伴我一生的人…儿女，他们总有一天要离开你们，父母，你总有一天要离开他们，虽然他们都是重要的人，但是，真正伴随你一生的人，也是最值得你珍惜的人，是你的伴侣…"

小樱瞪大眼睛看着他。

"这就是我想说的。"藤隆抱住小樱。

小樱依然独自坐在那里。

不知道为什么，想起要放弃复活母亲，她就有一种深深的罪恶感。

「但是…小狼他…」

小樱看着剑，突然想起什么事情。

就在他们出发之前…

"你很紧张吗？"小狼注意到小樱的表情。

"嗯…"小樱回答道。

"放心。"小狼浅浅一笑，然后从衣服里面掏出两张符纸，"这个是新的符纸。很强的，这个护盾是无敌的，不过有时间限制，这个是木灵符，可以恢复魔力的。"

"哇，好厉害…"小樱感叹道。

"只可惜以我的能力，"小狼看着那两张符纸，"这些符纸只能制作出一张来…"

「唯一的…符纸…他…给我用了…」

泪水，滴落在剑刃上。小狼曾经无数次，使用这把剑，保护过她。

"梅玲他们通知了吗？"可鲁突然想起来。

几个人闷闷地坐在小樱家的大厅里面，一片暗云惨淡。

"我去通知吧…"艾利欧起身说道，正好藤隆从楼梯上下来。自从他们疲惫地从外面回来，就几乎没有人笑过，除了正在下楼的人。

"怎么样了？"桃矢站起身。

"她会做出自己的选择的。"即使是这种时刻，藤隆依然保持着轻松的微笑。

"希望是…"桃矢嗫嗫地说道。

小樱摇摇晃晃地站起身，把小狼的剑和母亲的照片放下。

到底…到底要选择谁呢…

下意识地，从兜里取出那张卡牌，拥有天使般小狼的纸牌。

小樱任自己的泪水洒落。

红色的光，渐渐的从卡牌种渗透出来，然后在瞬间将小樱包裹。

一个淡红色的空间…

小狼，平静的面孔，绿色的柔软服饰，手中的利剑，还有…天使般的翅膀…

还有一个人…

抚子，轻轻的微笑，樱花色的绸缎衣服，飘逸的长发，还有…同样美丽的翅膀…

「你们…」

「小樱…」

抚子的声音轻轻传来。

「母亲…」

小樱漂浮在空中，就像在梦境中一样平静和迷蒙。

「你需要的是幸福…」抚子依然微笑着，那声音是那么真切，但又那么遥不可及。

「我也需要你…」小樱在心里说道。

「你更需要他…」抚子的微笑让小樱眼中的世界越来越模糊。

就好像有个声音在小樱心里说：「现在选择吧…」

「我不能…」小樱摇着头，「抛弃你们中的任何一个…」

「选择一个能给你永远幸福的人…」抚子的声音依然飘荡着。

「可是…」小樱依然犹豫着。

「对于我…你会继续失去…但是…对于他…你将永远失去他…」

「小狼…」小樱看着漂浮着的他，宁静的目光，让她心底轻轻的跳动着。

「时间已经到了…」小狼的声音突然传来。

红色的世界开始幻化，小樱觉得一直在下沉下沉，眼前的景物，凝聚成一个散发着微微红光的球体。

小樱轻轻落在地上，她睁开眼睛，发现自己站在，静静躺在床上的小狼的身边。那个微红色的光球，跳动了一下，然后从小狼胸口处渗透进去了。

生机突然回到小狼的身上。

平缓的呼吸声，轻轻地从小狼身体中传了出来，此时此刻，也和周围的环境，凝合成一种美，让拥有绿色瞳孔的女孩，再次落泪。

"小狼…"小樱趴在男孩的身上，身体颤抖着，"我再也不要失去你了…"

"还是选择了他啊。"桃矢不知道是应该高兴还是失望。

"我想这个应该是最好的结果了吧。"艾利欧轻轻笑了，"正好我还没有通知梅玲。"

"你根本就没打算通知她吧…"月一针见血。

艾利欧耸耸肩。

"哦？"桃矢突然说道，"小樱怎么了？"

一行人把刚刚用来窥视的门缝打开，小樱静静地趴在小狼的身上，在泪水中进入了梦乡。

"睡着了…"艾利欧小声说，"小狼也处于睡眠状态…"

"他们都太累了…"可鲁说着打了个哈欠，"说起来，我们也该休息了…"

桃矢把自己的衣服轻轻地盖在小樱身上时，发现小樱嘴角甜甜的微笑。

「这样就够了吧…」桃矢在转身和其他人出去的时候想到，「她已经得到了永远的幸福…母亲会为她高兴的…」

桃矢从就要关闭的门缝向里看去最后一眼，那两个人，现在就宛如一幅画一般，宁静而祥合。

男孩默默地站在空旷的楼顶上。

"没有中止吧…我的痛苦…"

第二十五章 失落的记忆－内心的冲突(上)

Chapter 25 The lost memmory

一场暴风雨过后，总会有一个平静的时间，就好像大自然在自我修整一般。在魔法界也是这个样子，经过昨天不堪回首的战斗之后，大家现在都在调整之中。

所有的樱牌们又开始大吃特吃了，同样，魔法已经使用完的人类也一样感到饥饿。木之本一家人，还有不愿意回家的知世和雪兔，加上其他有能力帮忙的樱牌们，在厨房里忙碌了一个上午，总算把大部分人的肚子都填饱了。

小樱今天早上就醒了，但是小狼依然沉睡着。她自己并不知道，别人对她的关系远远多于她对小狼的关心，知世，雪兔都没有回家就说明了这一点。知世在醒来之后，听到他们的事情愣了好一阵子，现在她正在小樱旁边，时刻关注她心里的变化。桃矢和雪兔也尽量在小樱身边干活，大家都在担心的是，小樱能不能从昨天的噩梦中清醒过来。

很明显，大家都过虑了。

"力牌！"小樱正在爱怜地责怪樱牌们，"不要吃太快了，这样对身体不好…小可！那份是地牌的饭啊！"

"光堂脑…"小可口齿不清地说道，"侯就身样持…"

小樱画了很长时间才反应过来他在说："管她呢…我就是要吃…"

"真是的…"小樱叹着气看着小可把大于他身体两倍的蛋糕吞下肚子。

桃矢他们在厨房里向外窥视着。

"看来她好像没事了…"知世小声说道。

"嗯…"雪兔轻轻点头。

"小狼不知道怎么样了…"桃矢闷闷地说道。

"艾利欧说他要多睡一会…"知世回答道。

"他和关月回去了？"桃矢问道。

"为了复活他的守护兽…"知世说道。

小樱向他们这里走过来，三个人赶紧回到自己的位置上。

"看来我们得接着多做一点才能自己吃上饭了。"小樱拿起刀子开始为土豆削皮。

"我来帮你。"知世走过来。

"谢谢。"小樱微笑道。

「她看来是没事了…」桃矢也轻轻笑了，「但是上面那个家伙，别再让我们担心了…」

接着他就从厨房中抽出身，去找到帮忙收拾碗盘地镜牌。

"小镜，上去看看小狼的情况怎么样了好吗？"桃矢小声嘱咐道，"我要在小樱旁边待着…"

"嗯，知道了。"镜牌满面红光地回答道。

"谢谢。"桃矢微笑了一下，镜牌的脸更红了，不过她还是赶紧放下东西，跑到楼上去。

小狼已经被转移到桃矢的房间去了，镜牌蹑手蹑脚地穿过走廊，然后伸手准备打开桃矢房间的门。

"镜牌，等一下。"小狼的声音突然从屋子里传了出来，把镜牌吓了一跳。

"啊！哦…是…"镜牌语无伦次地说道。

面对锁的紧紧的门，镜牌感到很诧异，小狼怎么知道她要开门？

另一方面，小狼醒过来了，她也松了口气。

门轻轻地被打开了，小狼穿戴整齐地出现在门口。

"你没事真是太好了。"镜牌开心地说道，"小樱就不用担心了。"

"她在厨房里吧？"小狼轻轻说道，"你去帮桃矢吧，我自己下去就行了。"

"嗯。"镜牌转身跑下楼去。

小狼深深地吸一口气，然后回头看看刚才他睡觉的房间，阳光从窗帘缝撒进来，映得一片红彩。

「我…又回来了…感觉…身体里奇异的力量…」

胸前，护身符散发出柔和的光芒。

「小樱…」小狼轻轻笑了。

"哎…吃饱了好舒服…"小可懒洋洋地挺着肚子，顺着楼梯往上面飞，正好碰到正在下楼的小狼。

"哈！"小可表情夸张地喊道，"小鬼你没事啦！"

"嗯。"小狼回答道。

"快下去到厨房看看那个想死你的人吧！"小可连推带拖地把有点脸红的小狼闹下楼梯。

"喂喂…"小狼急忙想回去，可是没有成功。

"小樱快来看看谁来了！？"小可大叫道，正好小樱端着一盘菜出来，两个人四目而视，同时定在了原地。

时间似乎回到小狼刚刚回到日本的那天，小樱也不顾手中的盘子扔在地上，直接冲过去扑在小狼怀里，在小狼旁边的小可感到从小狼脸上传来的阵阵热浪。

他们身后突然一阵手忙脚乱的声音，只见知世迅速跑到大厅里拿出正在充电的V8，然后冲回到楼道给他们两个摄像。

桃矢和雪兔从厨房里往外开心地看着他们两个，其他的樱牌们也都停下狼吞虎咽，屋子里突然显得很安静。

小可假装大声咳嗽了一下，大家突然哗啦哗啦地开始干自己的事情，小狼和小樱尴尬地分开了，旁边的知世开心地笑着。

"你饿了吧…"小樱红着脸说，"我给你拿些吃的好吗？"

"嗯…"小狼同样不好意思地回应，"谢谢…"

小樱快乐地转身给小狼端饭去了，小狼愣愣地看着她的背影，然后突然发现知世地镜头正对着他，他急忙把视线移开。

"喂，怪物！"桃矢对这在厨房里边哼着歌曲边准备食物的小樱挑衅，"你自己还没吃够吗？"

"哼，我不生气。"小樱毫不在意地说道，然后端着盘子出去了。

"呦…"桃矢拉下脸说道，"怪物升级好快啊…"

"别叫我怪物！"小樱在出去之前甩下一句，不过脸上却是带着微笑的。

「看来不错么…」桃矢微笑地想到，傍边雪兔也笑了。

被小樱盯着吃饭，小狼感觉很紧张，还很不小心地呛了几下，然后感觉摆出笑脸来。

"慢点吃么…"小樱拖着下巴，愣愣地看着小狼尴尬的脸。

"太…太好吃了…"小狼结结巴巴地说道。

"小樱，我能不能和你说一件事情？"知世突然出来把小樱拽起来。

"哦…"小樱舍不得地说道，"如果你还要，在去厨房里承点…"

"嗯…"小狼点头道。

"小樱啊，你那样盯着他他就没法吃饭了么。"知世半开玩笑地说道，两个人穿过一片樱牌进入大厅。

"我哪里有盯着他啊…"小樱有点脸红地说道。

然后她又愣愣地看着前方，即使是知世把手放在她眼前晃荡她也毫无反应。

"你真的是很爱他啊。"知世微笑道。

"啊？"这句话把小樱吓了一跳，"我…"

"不是吗？"知世看着小樱通红的脸。

"嗯…唔…"小樱想了半天，最后十分害羞的摇摇头"不知道…"

"那么，他现在给你一种什么感觉呢？"知世善意的提醒到。

"他…"小樱一想起他眼睛就变得朦朦胧胧的。

「小狼他…让我感觉到什么呢…」

小樱很轻松的就能在心里体会到那种感觉，可是就是说不出来。

"我想…"小樱慢慢说道，"只要还有他在我身边，我就感觉，我还存在…"

"嗯，没错，去和他说吧。"知世微笑着把她往回推。

"喂，啊…可是…"小樱刚想逃回去，突然发现小狼正站在她的面前，手里拿着空空的饭碗。

"小狼，小樱有话要和你说。"知世从小樱肩头露出脸说道，小狼听到这话脸立刻红了，小樱脸上流下汗水。

"小狼，没什么啦…"小樱尴尬地笑道。

"其实我也是这么想的…"小狼突然低头说道，小樱和知世都有点感到奇怪地看着他。

"在你的身边，我才有存在的感觉…"小狼说道，然后赶紧从她们两个人身边走过去，接着进厨房了，即使是从背面也能看见他耳朵通红。

小樱愣愣地站在原地，知世惊讶地看着小狼消失在厨房门口。

同样把这一幕尽收眼低的，还有潜藏在一边的光牌和暗牌。

"你有没有感觉到小狼'起死回生'以后身上有些地方和以前不一样了？"光牌对暗牌耳语道。

"嗯…"暗牌点头。

"和刚才镜牌说的那件事情一样啊。"光牌说道。

"嗯…值得关注，最好和艾利欧他们通报一下…"暗牌说道，然后她离开了一会，接着带着声牌回来了，接着光牌在声牌旁耳语了一阵，后者点点头。

"去吧…"暗牌放开声牌，声牌噗的一下消失了。

"好好吃啊！"雪兔把新的一大碗饭递倒小狼面前。

"那我就不客气了！"小狼立刻开始狼吞虎咽，看上去就和小可他们一个样子。显然，注意到小狼身上变化的不止是光牌她们，雪兔和桃矢都注意到了。

桃矢从厨房出去了一会，穿过熙熙攘攘的樱牌群身边，消失在楼上了。接着他又回来，走回到雪兔身边低声说道。

"中午十二点的时候，去阁楼吧，艾利欧回来的，顺便带上小可和光牌…"

雪兔轻轻点头。

由于最近的事态比较危险，所有的樱牌们都停止外出打工了，她们现在全都挤在家里面，而且总是围着小樱或者小狼他们。不过这样也给桃矢等人腾出了时间，中午赶到阁楼里面开秘密会议。

十二点的钟声刚过，艾利欧就出现在木之本家的房顶上了，桃矢把天窗打开，他一跃而下。阁楼内，月，可鲁，光牌和暗牌都到齐了。

"好啦…"可鲁不耐烦地嘟囔道，大概是上午吃的太饱了，他现在想去睡觉，"最好快点…"

"知道了。"艾利欧轻轻一笑，"先把小狼请出来吧…"

大家听了都一愣，因为谁也不没有请小狼来参加会议，小狼本人慢慢从阴影里走出来时，大家都吓了一跳。

"你怎么知道我们在这里？"可鲁惊讶地说道。

"预料到的…"小狼耸耸肩。

"这就是我们要讨论的第一个问题，"艾利欧看门见山，"小狼的预见性。即使是普通人逻辑思维再严谨，预见性也不可能到达这个地步。"

"可是你好想就有这个能力啊…"月看着艾利欧说道。

"没错。"艾利欧说道，"与小樱预知梦有同样效果的能力，现在小狼也有这种技能。"

"和小樱的梦有不同吧。"桃矢问道。

"小樱的梦，实在无意识中对遥远未来进行预知，"艾利欧解释到，"而我们是在事情发生以前短时间出现预料的情况，不过不是什么事情都会预料的。"

"也就是说，它们也不过是一种反应，"光牌问道，"不是收到意识控制的？"

"我想是吧。"小狼点头道。

"这个技能的出现，和你昨天的经历是有关系的。"艾利欧看着小狼。

"就是因为他已经…"月低声说。

"我猜想是这样。"艾利欧说道，"不知道小狼你…"

大家的视线都集中在小狼身上。

"我想是这个原因…"小狼模糊地说道。

"你自己不知道吗？"桃矢问道，"唐突地问一下，你记不记得发生了什么？"

"已经没有印象了。"小狼摇摇头，"我只知道醒来以后，它就像呼吸一样存在在我的身上，可是就是说不出所以然来。"

"我想我们没有必要继续讨论这个问题了…"艾利欧轻轻叹道，"我想，现在必须关注的是关于那个男孩的。"

大家的表情都一僵。

"关于过去的事情就不说了，"艾利欧也不愿意提前上次遇到男孩的事情，"我们都很清楚，再次面对他是不可避免的事情，而且这一次一定会分出胜负。"

"真是让人期待啊…"可鲁干巴巴地说道。

"不过大家现在不要紧张，在我们没有完全恢复之前，"艾利欧说道，"他是不会出现的。"

"你怎么知道？"月问道。

"因为他的魔力和我们所有人的力量是有联系的，"艾利欧解释到，"照现在我了解的状况，我们的魔法变化总是同步的，我们变强了，他也会便强，这就是他一直在用各种卡牌打扰我们的原因，在提高我们的魔力的时候，他自己的魔力也在间接提高。"

"他为什么要这么麻烦呢？"桃矢问道。

"第一，小樱和小狼的魔力增长飞快，用这种方法要比他自己增长容易的多，"艾利欧接着说，"第二，他有一个谁都不知道的，需要很高魔力才能达成的事情，而且我想这件事情也和我们有关。"

"他的那个毫无道理的库洛里多的诅咒？"可鲁嗤之以鼻。

"他认为他的魔力能破除库洛里多的魔法？"月也轻蔑地说道。

"照现在这个样子不是没有可能。"小狼说道。

"利用我们，然后在把我们消灭掉，想的真是周到。"桃矢讽刺到。

"可是他的魔力为什么是和我们同步的？"光牌问道。

"这个可能就和库洛里多有关系了…"艾利欧沉思道，"他故意设计出这么个局面肯定是有什么意思…如果把他看成反面，而我们是正面的话…"

"保持正负平衡…"小狼接口道。

大家沉默了一阵子。

"可能也就没别的解释了…"艾利欧耸耸肩。

虽然还有很多问题没有答案，不过他们的讨论还是到此结束了。

艾利欧走了以后，木之本家里依然一点也不宁静，即使是在院子外面，也都能听到屋子里樱牌们吵吵嚷嚷的。大家表面上都在干自己的事情，小可依然坐在电视机前打游戏，他身边依然围着一大群樱牌，小樱依然待着樱牌们在房间里玩耍，桃矢依然对小樱嗤之以鼻，可是空气里，却怎么也少不了紧张的气息，就像是另一此暴风雨前，仅有的一段暂时的平静。

知世和雪兔在下午的时候都回去了，快到晚饭的时候，小狼也要回家了。

"不在这里吃晚饭吗？"小樱问道，正要出门的小狼站住了。

"不了。"小狼不好意思地低着头，"我想我还是回去比较好，而且符纸都用完了，我要回去做一些。"

"这样啊…"小樱失望地说道。

"你们要开学了吧？"小狼突然问道。

"啊！！"由于最近事情太多了，小樱已经忘了现在接近八月末了，再有几天就要开学了，然后她又想到一件事情，"那你…"

"我会暂时留在日本的，放心。"小狼安慰道。

"太好了！"小樱喜形于色。

小狼只是微笑着。

两个人对视着，尴尬的气氛斗增。

"啊…"小狼支支吾吾地说道，"我走了…再见…"

"嗯…"小樱低着头回答道。

小狼感觉身体都不是自己的了，他摇摇晃晃地走出门，不知道心理是期望着什么，还是不好意思做什么。

"小狼…"

"嗯？"突然听到小樱叫他，小狼回过头，小樱正好扑到他的怀里，把他吓了一跳。

"小…小樱…"即使是现在，小狼还是不知所措，小樱轻轻放开他。

"再见。"小樱灿烂地微笑着，并向小狼挥着手。

即使是在小狼走到阶的另一头，回头的时候，依然能看到小樱手腕闪着光亮。

小狼还没有走到车站，一个人就从拐角处走了出来。

"我需要和你谈谈。"雪兔严肃地说道。

小狼什么也没说。

"这里不会有人了。"小狼向周围望去，他们两个现在已经在茂密的树林里了，等他回过身，雪兔已经消失，取而代之的是月。

"我想知道，"月唐突地看口道，"你有没有碰到库洛里多…"

小狼无奈地摇摇头，"我不知道，我跟本就什么都不记得。"

"他一定会见你的，"月有点混乱地说道，"他应该和你说了什么才对…"

"也许你是对的，"小狼说道，"但是我没有记得什么，要不说明他没和我说什么，要不就是他不想让我记得什么，抱歉，我帮不上忙。"

"我只是…"月像做错什么事情般低下头。

"我能了解你的感觉。"小狼替月感到难过，"被自己喜欢的人抛弃真的很难受…"

月看着他，然后想起来他曾经和小樱的种种误解。

"打起精神来吧，"小狼说道，"库洛里多会给你一个解释的。"

然后他转身离开，夕阳透过树叶缝隙投下一片片红色，在他的背影上飘动着。

月低着头，独自继续站在树丛之间。

"小樱，快去睡觉！"桃矢在楼梯口对着下面喊道。

"知道了！"小樱回答道，"好了，大家回房间里吧，是休息的时间了！"

"什么！"火牌大声抱怨道，"又该休息啦！"

"怎么，"水牌嘲笑道，"还没输够吗？"

"什么话！"火牌傲慢地说道，"下一局我会让你输的很惨。"

"好啦好啦，"小樱催促道，"太晚了，快去休息吧。"

樱牌们开始三三两两地上楼梯回到小樱的屋子内，接着一个个变成卡牌，落回道封印之书里，接着书轻轻地合上了，小樱把它放回到抽屉里面，最后一个进屋的是打着哈欠的小可。

"泡牌越来越厉害了…"小可睡眼惺忪地说道，然后打开自己的抽屉，躺在床上，"再这样下去我就打不过她了…"

小樱没有注意到小可在说什么，后者迷迷糊糊地拉上抽屉，然后就呼呼地睡着了。

她看着床头的小熊，心里有一种奇特的幸福感，然后她的视线转向抚子的照片。

「谢谢…妈妈…」

木之本家最后一盏灯熄灭了，不久之后，大家都会进入梦乡，但不同的是，有些人，在这种时候，却根本没法入睡。

在渐渐脱离温暖范畴的微风中，男孩依然站立在属于他的那个楼顶上，只不过不同于一般的是，每过一阵他都要自言自语一番，有时候很气愤地诅咒，有时候又摇摇头否定自己。

如果有人站在他的身边，就能听见他最常说的一句话是："我这样做是不是对的？"

这么长时间以来，这是一个一直困扰男孩地问题，尽管他自己非常狠毒地做了许多事情，可是在安静的时候，他依然会思考这个问题。

"我为什么会存在在这里？"

"库洛里多想干什么？"

"他们真的夺走了我的快乐吗？"

"我这样做对吗？"

"停！！"

男孩的思维紧急撒车："不能再这样下去了，这些东西没有答案…"

黑色的披风飘荡在空中。

"可是…"怒火就像喷射出来一般突然出现在男孩的红色眸子里，"为什么！！！"

"无论我做什么，都没法阻止他们的幸福继续，也没法阻止我消失的时刻来临，为什么这么不公平！"

男孩手中的两张卡牌，障和沼，在他的愤怒之下瞬间化为灰烬。

即使是这样，男孩竭力压制住自己的怒火，还是花了很长时间。

"不管怎么样，"男孩声音颤抖着，"这次一定要和你们做出一个了断，不管我是对是错…"

就像突然在空中出现的烟火一样，男孩面前，突然闪出火花，最后一张卡牌开始成形…

空中的月亮，已经和小樱梦中那个月亮，一摸一样了…

就像往常一样，清晨的时候，小樱被樱牌们的嘈杂声吵醒了，经过一个晚上好好的睡眠，她感觉自己已经恢复了。

阳光明媚，这是一个好天气，但是小樱心里面却并不像天气一样的晴朗，她感觉心里有什么东西在提醒她，就好像她忘记了什么似的，但是又想不起来。

穿戴整齐之后，小樱就一直带着这个疑问，出门，穿过一群群的樱牌然后下楼，直到桃矢突然蹦出来吓了她一跳她才回过神。

"怪物你越来越迟钝啦！"桃矢不容分说地说道。

"别老叫我怪物！！"小樱狠狠地回击道，然后把已经吃空的盘子堆在一摞里，接着送进厨房，然后在从小镜那里取来自己的早餐，接着坐在正在粉碎食物的小可旁边开始吃早饭。

"对了，小樱，"桃矢也在桌子旁坐下了，"你们快开学了吧？"

"嗯…"小樱有点口齿不清地回答道。

"那个小鬼呢？"桃矢似乎是不经意问道的。

听到这句话小樱愣了一下："不知道，不过如果没有特殊的事情再发生，他应该回去吧…"

即使是桃矢再问起别的，也不可能再把这件事情从小樱的脑袋里清除出去了，接下来她就一直再想，小狼到底会不会回去。

「如果那个男孩不在出现的话…那小狼就要回去了…」

这个想法让小樱干笑了一声，这么推论，好像她自己很希望男孩保持以前那样来打扰他们。

「等等…」

小樱感觉自己突然想到她忘掉什么了，但是，她再回头去想的时候，依然想不起来她忘记了什么。

「怎么搞的…」小樱敲敲自己的脑袋，「这件事情是和那个男孩有关系的…难道…」

就像是什么东西突然闪过小樱的脑海，她一下子愣在那里。

「今天晚上就是，我梦里的那个晚上？」

她不知道为什么自己这么想，但是只有想到这个，她心里那种奇怪的感觉才会消失。

小樱直接放下早饭，跑到楼上去了，桃矢莫名其妙地看着她消失在楼梯口。

进到自己的屋子里，拿起手提电话，小樱直接拨了小狼的号码。

"喂？我是小狼，小樱吗？"小狼接听电话。

"是我！"小樱很着急地说道，"我有一种奇怪的预感，感觉今天就是…"

"你梦里的那天？"小狼也警觉起来。

"嗯。"小樱回答道。

"通知艾利欧他们好吗？"小狼说道，"我现在就过去。"

"准备出发吧…"艾利欧放下电话，没有显出一点忙乱的样子。

"不会这么快又来吧！"露比惊讶地说道。

关月严肃地看着艾利欧。

"我知道你要说什么…"艾利欧轻轻说道，然后从她身边走了过去。

关于看着他离开的背影，轻轻笑了一下。

「大家加油吧…」

"我们现在怎么办？就这么等着吗？"小可烦躁地飞来飞去。

"你有更好的方法吗？"桃矢问道。

"没有…"小可想了想说道，然后接着在空着转来转去。

"拜托你休息会儿…"斯比抱怨道，小可没有听他的，依然坨螺般在空中转着，小樱很清楚他这样是烦躁不安的表现，而且她自己也有同样的的感觉。

在木之本客厅内，大家都沉默地坐在那里，看着时钟的秒针一点一点走着，心里想着各自不同的事情。

有些时候，在人们专著于某一件事情的时候，时间总是过得飞快，可是现在，大家都在煎熬中，等待一件谁都不想去面对的事情，时间就似乎放慢了一万倍，即使小樱觉得应该过了一个小时了，可是，分针仅仅走过二十而已。

唯独几个人能在等待中没有一点烦躁表现的，艾利欧坐在沙发上闭目养神，月以他习惯的姿势，双臂抱胸，闭着眼睛站在门旁边。小狼则慢慢的一遍遍擦拭剑刃，时不时偷偷撇小樱一眼。

对于小可来说，整个白天就是一个煎熬，无论在什么时候他都平静不下来，即使是在午饭和晚饭的时候，他都被噎到几次，这足以说明他吃饭的时候心思更不不在眼前的盘子上。另外一位比较紧张的就是知世了，只有在和艾利欧的目光相遇的时候她才能稍微感觉舒服一点。

其实如果不是有无敌咒语，小狼和母亲的照片在的话，小樱就会是最紧张的一个人了，她清楚地记得上那个男孩给大家都带来了什么，不过大家依然在这里，没有一位要退缩的，她真的很感动，而且暗自发誓，一定要保护好自己的同伴们。

晚饭以后，大家依然散落在木之本家里各处，等待着出发时间的到来。

小樱在自己的房间里，坐在桌子前面，台灯的光芒温柔地抚摸着她的脸颊。桌子上，左边是封印之书，樱牌们都安安静静地躺在里面休息。而在左边，则是另外一打卡牌，黑色的底色，由属于可鲁的太阳和属于月的月亮封印住的男孩的卡牌。

小樱托着下巴愣愣地盯着它们。

「有十几张…不知道它们以后会怎么样…」

小樱把目光向外透去，月亮已经升起来了，弯弯的，闪烁着银光，就像…

「就像男孩的魔杖…」

小樱站起身，闹钟指向七点半。

「是该出发的时候了…」

"小樱？"小狼的声音从门外传来。

"哦，进来吧。"小樱赶快回过身，小狼把门推开。

"是不是该走了？"小狼问道。

"嗯。"小樱点点头。

"好，"小狼轻轻笑道，"我去通知其他人。"

"等一下…"小樱在小狼出门之前叫住他。

"怎么？"小狼轻轻问道。

小樱走到他面前。

"答应我，别再像上次一样离开…"小樱红着脸拉住他的手，"保护好自己…千万别再…"

小狼认真地看着她。

"我答应你。"

"嗯…"小樱不好意思地笑了，然后，她轻轻地吻了小狼一下。

小狼在这之后的瞬间逃跑，通红的脸甚至在空气中留下了一道红光。

庭院里，知世靠在栏杆上。夜空中游离的风带起她的长发，温柔地目光穿透她的双眸，向天空中的星星和月亮飞去。

这一切在她身后远处的人心里是那么的完美，他甚至不愿意去破坏这歌场景，但…

"我们该出发了。"

听到艾利欧的声音，知世赶快回过头，后者依然站在远处。

"好。"知世低下头，从他的身边走过，然后又停了下来。

就着样，在傍晚的空气中，投下了一对背影。背对背，交错着的背影。

两个人都没有说什么，知世的脸慢慢地红了起来，然后她继续向前走，回到屋子里面。

艾利欧似乎送了口气一般，轻轻笑了一下，然后也转身离开进屋了。

"要小心。"桃矢嘱咐道。

"知道了。"小樱微笑着回到，"绝对没问题！"

"桃矢你不去吗？"月问道。

"我在那里只能给你们添麻烦。"桃矢说道。

月没有再说什么，转身和小樱出门。

"加油吧。"桃矢对着月的背影说道。

而与此同时，一个身影出现在在远处的东京铁塔上，周围的光亮似乎被他黑色的披风吸收了一般，整个地区内只剩下淡淡月光投下的一丝银色，他手中魔杖发出同样的色彩，还有他那对血红的双眸。

"快到了…"可鲁低声说道。

风从身边穿梭而过，大家在空中迅速向东京铁塔靠近，周围越来越暗，男孩魔力的气息也越来越浓重。

"看见他了…"艾利欧轻声说道，就在遥远的铁塔上，银月映衬的，男孩的身影。

"降落吧。"坐在可鲁背上的小狼说道，大家开始下降，然后停在这周围最高的楼顶上。

第二十六章 失落的记忆－内心的冲突(下)

Chapter 26 The lost memmory

小狼从可鲁背上跳了下来，拔出剑。艾利欧从斯比内鲁身上下来，接着转身接下知世。小樱落地，洁白的羽翼从身后消失，她做的第一件事情就是闭上眼睛，然后把心平静下了，感受周围的气息。

凄凉，怨恨，和周围的空气裹缠在一起，比任何时候都要强烈。

小樱睁开眼睛。

微风抚过…

银月在天空中，像剑刃般又弯又细，散发出淡淡的幽光…

铁塔上，风衣飘动的身影，手中的弯月魔杖，反射着银光…

淡黄色的头发飘动着，甚至比在梦境中更加轻盈，而那下方的血红双眸，也要更加犀利…

小樱右边什么东西闪了一下，她转过头去，看到小狼握着剑站在她旁边，而光源来自他胸前的护身符…

可鲁和月，分立在他们两旁，盯着对面高塔上男孩的身影…

而在小樱左边，艾利欧以和男孩一样的姿势站立着，手中握的是太阳魔杖。在他身边，知世有一点紧张地看着对面。而在他们两边，是斯比内鲁和露比…

然后小樱发现，自己手腕上也有东西在闪光，是那个手链…

「就和梦境一样…」

小樱重新把目光投向对面。

银色的魔杖闪烁了一下。

"欢迎你们…"

男孩鬼魅的声音突然出现在旁边，除了小狼，艾利欧和月，其他人都吓了一跳。

"搞什么鬼…"可鲁嘟囔道。

"用魔法传递的声音…"月双手抱在胸前，盯着对面的身影。

"没错…是这样…"男孩的声音再次响起。

"你欢迎我们什么？"小狼问道。

"欢迎你们来帮我结束这个噩梦…"男孩的声音中透着一丝寒气，尽管从遥远的身影上看不出任何变化，"无论结果是什么，都会是唯一的…"

"别说那么多废话！"可鲁喊道。

"别着急…"艾利欧轻声说，可鲁忍住没继续说什么。

"现在我们只有两个选择。"男孩似乎不屑一顾地说道。

"别用'我们'这个词，"露比说道，"好像我们是一起的。"

"其实我们是一起的，"男孩饶有兴趣地说道，"都是库洛里多的玩偶。"

月的脸一紧。

"那么，要不然你们让我去见库洛里多，"男孩慢慢地说，"要不然我就让你们去见他…"

"我们的选择余地还真大啊…"可鲁讥讽道。

"我们那个都不选，是吧，小樱？"小狼说道。

"嗯…"小樱点头道。

"可我不这么认为…"男孩冷冷地笑道。

对面的身影动了一下，银色的光芒突然爆发出来。

"大家小心！"小狼喊道，银色的光带般的东西从对面的高塔上冲出，小樱立刻召唤出盾牌，防护罩在光带到达之前就罩在大家身上了，数条光带'当'地打在盾牌上弹开。

可是没等大家松口气，发现银色的光带开始变化，原本尖锐的头部变得开始模糊。

"怎么？"可鲁看着面对他的那条光带，模模糊糊的头部开始侵蚀盾牌的表面。

"这是…"艾利欧发现面对每个人的光带都开始以同样的方式渗透盾牌，"为什么会这样？"

大家还没弄清出眼前的情况，传透而入的光带，瞬间变成原来的尖刺形状，小狼举剑去挡，可是它却之间穿过剑刃，击中了他的脑袋。

接下来是一片空白。

"小狼！！"小樱惊慌地喊道，接下来她也被击中了。

仅仅在几秒中内，一行人都倒在地上，他们身上的护盾闪烁了一下消失了。

"没人能摆脱记忆的痛苦，"远处的男孩满意地看着对面倒下的人，"也没有什么能挡住记忆痛苦的侵蚀…"

男孩魔杖头上连着的八条银色光带开始渐渐变色，形成了八种不同颜色的光带：粉色，浅绿色，金色，银色，紫色，茶色，暗红色和深蓝色。

"那么…"

男孩开始暗暗使用魔力，有七条光线开始脱离魔杖，接着连接到男孩左手的一张卡牌上，那张卡牌开始悬浮在空中，接下来，男孩歪着头看着魔杖上，现在剩下的那条粉色的光带。

"先从你开始…"男孩轻轻一挥左手，他的身体突然变成一个淡黄色的球状物，开始顺着粉色的光线往对面爬去，而光带也开始渐渐收缩。

那条粉色的光带连接着小樱倒在地上的身体。淡黄色的光球碰到她身体就消失了，同时粉色的光带也消失掉了。小樱周围笼罩上一层淡黄色的薄膜。

周围安静了下了，只有微风和高高挂在天上的银月才能看清出这里发生的事情，当然还有另一个人…

"这是哪里？"小樱看周四周迷乱的粉色世界，像雾气一般在周围旋绕，同时又似乎有形体一样，还有一些奇怪的回声。

小樱迷茫地向周围看了一会，突然想起来刚才被银色光带击中的事情，接下来发生的事情吓了她一跳，她旁边突然出现了小狼，就是刚才在盾牌里面阻挡光带的小狼，接下来小狼被击中倒下去了。

"小狼！！"小樱跑过去，小狼却突然消失了。

"怎么回事？"小樱着急地喊道，"小狼怎么了？大家都怎么样了？"

"他们都很好…"

又是那个声音，没错！

"你！"小樱回过身对着对面的泛着一丝冷笑的男孩。

周围突然变暗，粉色消失了，取而代之的是一片漆黑，小樱立刻认出来这里就是东京铁塔，而场景正是刚才她被击倒的地方，可是…

小樱惊讶地看着对面的高塔，那个身影就在对面，可是眼前的男孩…

"你怎么？"小樱指着面前的男孩，"那个又是？"

"那个不过是你记忆中的我…"男孩说道。

"我的记忆？"小樱疑惑地问道，周围突然又变回原来的粉色世界。

"你现在就在你的记忆里面，"男孩轻轻动了一下魔杖，"你所想到的回在周围反映出来…"

"那么其他人…"小樱突然想到，同时周围又发生了变化，显现出大家在一起时的样子，正好是今天晚上他们出发之前。

"他们要比你惨。"男孩阴笑道，"忆牌回在他们面前展视他们最痛苦的记忆…"

"快放他们出去！"小樱喊道。

"那你自己必须先出去…"男孩说着迅速冲向小樱。

"哇！！"小樱向一旁跳去，迅速举起魔杖召唤樱牌。

"盾牌！请听从我的召唤！将我保护起来吧，盾！"

魔杖头迅速转动，盾牌跳了出来，同时周围也发生了变化，小樱立刻认出是知世的屋子，她那时候正在帮助知世打开她的盒子，盾牌就是在这里收服的。

男孩从另外一个方向冲过来，小樱本来认为他回撞在盾牌上，没想到他竟然直接穿过去了，小樱急忙闪身，但是衣服还是被刮破了。

"怎么…"小樱惊讶地看着周围盾牌暗暗的光芒，"没挡住？"

"那不过是你记忆中的盾牌召唤的样子，"男孩摇摇头，"你在这里根本没有办法召唤卡牌。"

"天哪…"小樱惊恐地说道。

"可是我却能随便使用魔法…"男孩魔杖上瞬间喷射出一串能量球，小樱还没来的及起身躲避，周围的景象突然变化，小狼出现在她身前，正在准备挡住那些光球，小樱本来想松口气，突然想起来那不过是幻像罢了，她赶紧躲避光球，光球穿过小狼的剑，然后从她身边蹭过。

盾牌的光芒消失了。

"看来还不够多么…"男孩慢慢的向前走，然后再次甩出光球，这次足有上次一倍那么多。

"哇！！"小樱开始左跳右闪，但是能量球实在是太多了，即使她有小狼那么灵活，驱牌的速度，也很难完全闪过去，光球撞向她眼前的时候，她只有捂住脑袋的份，然后…

"乓！！"的一声，小樱觉得什么东西轻轻碰了一下她，然后什么也没发生。

"什么！！"男孩喊道，小樱睁开眼睛，看见正在向远离她方向飞行的能量球，它本来是撞上她的。

"你怎么做的？"男孩诧异地看着小樱。

"什么？"小樱自己都摸不着头脑。

"不可能…"男孩说道，接着再次甩出一大片光球。

小樱又开始疲于奔命，当然是不可能把所有的攻击都躲过去，在她转身躲避的时候，另外一个光球正中她的后背，但是…

"乒！！"那个光球竟然弹飞了。

"怎么搞的？"小樱惊讶地说道。

男孩盯着小樱。

"这不可能…"他嘀咕道。

小樱突然发现手上有什么东西闪烁着，粉色的光芒…

"那是什么？"男孩盯着小樱，发现她身上都闪烁着粉色的光芒。

男孩突然向小樱冲过去，小樱下意识的抬起手，竟然直接挡住了男孩的魔杖。

"怎么，刚才不还能…"男孩吃惊地说，然后突然发现，小樱身上刚才衣服口子已经自动愈合了。

即使男孩使多大的力气，小樱竟然轻轻地就能阻止魔杖前进，甚至都没有使什么劲。

"可恶…"男孩愤怒地说道。

小樱轻轻一挥手，然后瞪大眼睛看着这个举动的结果，男孩直接被甩了出去，在十几米远的地方落下。

"哇…"小樱看着自己的双手，"是力牌吗？"

"不可能…"男孩翻身起来，"这里不可能能召唤到卡牌，而且你连咒语都没念…"

小樱只知道现在有东西保护自己了，但是击退他呢？

似乎在回应她的思想，粉色的光芒从小樱手上开始延展，然后变长，在空中形成一道鞭子一样的东西，接着迅速向男孩抽过去，而小樱根本没动。

「这个是幻想吧…」男孩想到，不过当鞭子靠近的事情他立刻发觉不对。

「有魔力！」男孩立刻闪开，可是鞭子似乎自己有生命一般，跟着男孩的方向冲了过去，小樱呆呆地看着从自己身上延展出去的粉色物体和男孩打做一团，那个东西不仅是鞭子的样子，有时候还变成锤子，或者一个拍子样子的东西拍过去，就好像男孩是只苍蝇一样。

"可恶…"男孩的魔杖顶住了变成剑状的粉色物体，"这个魔力，没错，是第五十三张樱牌！"

"是爱牌…"小樱惊讶地说道，"它怎么出现的？"

"当！！"男孩再次挡住爱牌的攻击。

"好强啊…"男孩咬牙说道，"事情又变复杂了…"

"能不能别打了！"小樱喊道，爱牌立刻停手，男孩向后跳去。

"虽然我不明白你到底为什么恨我，但是我们就非要这样吗？"小樱难过地问道，"因为打斗收到伤害的还不是我们…我们就不能成为朋友吗？"

"不，我想没可能…"男孩似乎犹豫了，但是后一秒他眼中再度充满了怒火，"我宁愿死也不会放弃和命运抗争…"

"可是…"小樱坚持到，"你怎么知道你的命运是什么？"

"好了，够了！"男孩怒吼到，"不允许你再说任何话！"

说着他再次向小樱冲去，接着，发生的事情谁也不会料到…

男孩突然停在空中，小樱也突然感到自己动弹不了了，爱牌的光辉缩回小樱的身旁，然后消失了。

"我想该停止这场无意义的斗争了…"

男孩和小樱都瞪大了眼睛，看着一个突然出现在他们身旁的人。

周围的景色因小樱的记忆快速变化，出现了一个黯淡的，阴暗的屋子，唯一可以辨别的就是一把镶着金边的椅子。

而此时在外面，有另外两条光带开始颤抖起来，连接卡牌的那端开始扭曲，接着，浅绿色的光带和紫色的光带突然断裂。

带子迅速从卡牌处脱离，并收回到它们主人体内。

"哦…"小狼摇摇晃晃地站起来，面对的是也刚刚起来的艾利欧。

两个人满脸憔悴地对视着。

"这不是幻想了吧…"两个人同时说道。

"看来不是了…"艾利欧气喘吁吁地说道，"真是可怕…"

"大家都…"小狼向周围望去，"小樱！"

小狼艰难地移到小樱旁边，可是有什么东西挡住了他，淡黄色的膜把小樱和外界分离了。

"小樱啊！！"小狼用力打着薄膜，可是毫无反应，小樱躺在里面昏迷不醒。

"隔开了，看上去是那男孩干的…"艾利欧用魔杖支撑住身体，小狼坐在地上，两个人好像一点力气都没有了。

"知世…"艾利欧看着她倒在地上，然后顺着光带向对面望去。

"那个是卡牌吗？"小狼盯着对面。

"过去看看…"艾利欧说道。

"怎么过去？"小狼努力站起来。

"虽然已经没劲了，但是把我们传送过去还是没问题的。"艾利欧说着举起魔杖。

金色的光芒闪烁了一下，下一秒艾利欧和小狼就出现在忆牌面前。

仅仅是使用一点魔法，艾利欧也觉得头晕眼花。

"你没事吧。"小狼过去扶住他，其实他自己的腿也是软绵绵的。

"都是刚才折磨的…"艾利欧叹口气，"你也经历了吧…"

"嗯…"小狼点点头，然后抬头看着缠住另外五种颜色光带的卡牌，"就是这个家伙…"

"不能轻易打破它，"艾利欧回头看着其他人躺着的楼顶，"不知道会对他们造成什么伤害。"

"我们现在怎么办？"小狼问道。

"冒个险吧…"艾利欧说道，"估计这个光带可以连着他们的记忆，如果我们进去帮助他们…"

"可是小樱她…"小狼为难道。

"这个你必须相信她自己。"艾利欧说道。

"好吧…"小狼低下头，他胸前的护身符依然闪烁着，这然他稍稍放下心一点。

"那么，我现来，如果出了什么问题，你就别再碰其他的光带了…"艾利欧说着，将魔杖举起，轻轻碰触了那条茶色的光带。

"你！！"男孩的声音扭曲了，他依然悬在半空中，除了说话什么也做不了。

"对，是我。"库洛里多沉稳地说道，"我需要先和小樱谈谈，然后在和你谈。"

男孩想说什么，可是嗓子突然不停使唤了，他瞪着库洛里多走向小樱身边。

"小樱…"库洛里多轻轻说道，小樱突然发现自己身体能动了。

"库洛里多？"小樱瞪大眼睛看着他，"你…你怎么…"

"我没有复活。"库洛里多摇摇头，"我只是来解释一些你们需要知道地事情的…"

"也包括他吗？"小樱问道。

"是啊。"库洛里多轻轻笑了一下。

"你能帮助他吗？"小樱问道，"我真的不想再打下去了。"

"我认为可以的，"库洛里多回过头看了一下那边那个恨恨瞪着他的男孩，"毕竟这也是帮助我自己。"

"帮助，自己？"小樱迷糊地问道。

"先听我讲吧，然后你就明白了。"库洛里多笑了一下。

"好吧…"小樱开始认真地听。

"从我还在世的时候说起吧…"库洛里多说道，"我这个人有个毛病，就是喜欢想一些奇怪的事情，当然，我也就碰到一些想不通的事情。"

"想不通的？"小樱问道。

"嗯，虽然我最后解决和很多矛盾和疑惑，但是最终有一个问题，却始终没有答案，"库洛里多严肃地说道，"这个问题困扰了我几年…"

"天哪…"小樱感叹道。

"后来有一天，我终于明白…这个问题是不可能解决的…"库洛里多沉重地说道，"因为解决它的条件太苛刻了…"

"是什么问题啊？"小樱问道，尽量不去看他们后方那个浮在空中的家伙。

"就是'了解自己'。"库洛里多竖起一根手指。

"了解自己？"小樱慢慢说道。

"看上去很简单吧，"库洛里多说道，"其实是一个非常深奥的问题，你到底了解自己多少？"

"这个…"小樱本来以为很容易回答，可是想了一会，她发现只是了解自己一些表明的需求，比如什么时候吃饭和睡觉，然后又发现其他的，自己的优点缺点，可是并不全面吧，接着还有，喜欢什么…

"很麻烦回答是吗？"库洛里多问道。

"是啊…"小樱挠着头，"能说的东西太多了么…"

"但是都不是本质。"库洛里多说道，"当然人们了解一件事情的时候，通常都要找原因的，那么，这些的原因是…"

"原因…"小樱越想越晕，"果然是奇怪的问题啊…"

后面的男孩表情有点奇怪的变化。

"其实结果很出人意料，"库洛里多突然轻轻笑了一下，"有时候人们非要找到原因的时候，它们却总是躲起来。"

"为了得到答案，我尝试了很多方法，"库洛里多接着说，"最后我终于发现，这是不可能的事情。"

"不可能的事情？"小樱问道，"了解自己是不可能的事情？"

"人们可以了解自己，但是不可能'完全'了解自己。"库洛里多补充道。

"为什么？"小樱感到很奇怪。

"就是因为要了解你的人是你啊。"库洛里多说道。

这下子小樱感到更糊涂了。

"我想我还是不要给你过多解释这个问题了，"库洛里多摇摇头，"毕竟想这个问题过多对你不好，我就是因为这个问题才做出某些傻事，让你们现在处于这种情况的。但是我还是要和你说，无论你现在懂不懂，毕竟，你有权利知道现在这些事情为什么发生。"

"我会记住的。"小樱说道。

"我后来发现，这个问题没法解决，就是因为想这个问题的人是我。"库洛里多接着说下去，"无论换成任何人，面对这个问题都没有办法，关键在于'选择'。"

"选择？"小樱重复道。

男孩似乎明白了什么。

"人们是在每个选择中不断前进的，每个你头脑做出的决定都是选择，而你头脑的决定就会影响你所做的事情，所以了解自己的一个关键就是了解自己的选择。"库洛里多解释道。

"嗯…有点懂了…"小樱慢慢地点点头。

"但是，既然你想了解自己，你就必须先'选择去了解自己'。"库洛里多用重音强调了后面几个字，"这样就出现了一个矛盾，如果你选择了去了解自己，你就还要搞清出为什么要去选择了解自己，接着你又发现你现在选择了要去搞清出为什么要去选择了解自己，这是个死结，你会在这个问题里面无限的绕圈子，就像思考是鸡先出现的还是鸡蛋先出现的一样。"

"唔…"小樱的脸上写着'糊里糊涂'几个字，可是男孩却瞪大了眼睛。

"你不了解没有关系，而用什么方法克服这个问题才是关键，"库洛里多说道，"关键就是，你必须'摆脱自己'才能想清楚这个问题。"

"嗯…"小樱答道。

"如果你看着不是自己但是有自己思维的那个人做出选择，你就不会陷在这个陷阱里了。"库洛里多说道，"很幸运的，魔法可以让我做到这一点。"

"那么…"小樱突然想到，"艾利欧就是其中一个了？"

"当然还是我们身后的这个男孩。"库洛里多点头道。

"我把自己的思维分成两个部分，正和反，他们就像在我自己脑袋里面一样，即使是在外面也同样进行'斗争'，"库洛里多说道，"我认为这样子就可以观察出这两部分的关系，从而分析自己，不过很明显，我错了。"

"错了？"小樱问道。

"因为他们不再是我了，"库洛里多微笑着说，"他们有自己的生活，同样也有自己的思维，不再局限于我头脑里的东西，所以我这样做是得不出结论的。"

"那现在…"小樱看着后面那个男孩。

"我必须制止我犯下的错误而导致给你们的麻烦。"库洛里多回答道，"所以请你等一下，我有些话要和他说。"

"嗯。"小樱点头道。

库洛里多转身向男孩走去，后者的脸已经是死灰色的了。

"你可以说话了。"库洛里多说道。

男孩瞪着他，明显他的嘴已经听使唤了，但是他什么也没说。

"我想你刚才听到我们谈论的事情了。"库洛里多说道。

"你就是这样利用我们来完成你那个毫无意义的'研究'吗？"男孩咬牙切齿地说道。

"不，那只是一个而已，其实我还想知道很多。"库洛里多轻笑了一下。

"想知道我怎么死吗？"男孩愤怒地喊道。

"不，"库洛里多摇摇头，"想知道你怎么改变你自己地命运。"

男孩冷笑了一下。

"其实也是代表，我能不能改变自己地命运，"库洛里多笑起来，"我想我能行，因为你做到了。"

"我做到了？"男孩的表情好像吃了一个柠檬般，"我做到了？如果我做到了，我还会在这里等死吗？"

"好好想想，"库洛里多暗示到，"结果和过程…"

"结果和…过程…"男孩突然瞪大眼睛，"难道说…"

"明白了？"库洛里多微笑道。

男孩低下头，再抬起头来得时候，苦笑道："这就是我的命运吗…我做了这么多事情…最后还是这个结局…也许我成功了，但是我还是没有摆脱你的诅咒…"

"那个诅咒只不过是你必须听的。"库洛里多的目光从镜牌后面投射过来。

"唉…"男孩摇摇头，"完全被你骗了，这么说还是我自己让自己陷入这种境地的…"

"其实有方法的，"库洛里多说道，"而且我想你很清楚…"

"对，首先我要爱自己…"男孩摇摇头，"这个太难做到了。"

"其实你一直都在这样啊。"库洛里多再次笑道。

男孩看了他好长时间。

"谢谢…"他有点结结巴巴地说道。

"那么，接下来你要做的，你就自己选择吧。"库洛里多轻轻挥了一下手，男孩的身体自由了。

小樱根本没有搞清出他们在说什么。

"好吧…"男孩看着自己的魔杖，思考了好长时间，然后又抬起头看看小樱，小樱发现，现在他目光里面没有那种吓人的杀气了。

男孩突然笑了一下。

"我想这么做，我的存在还是有点意义吧…"男孩轻轻向库洛里多点了一下头，然后举起魔杖，库洛里多退到小樱旁边。

"他要干什么？"小樱紧张地问道。

亮蓝色的魔法开始旋绕着从银色的弯月魔杖飘出，然后渐渐颤裹住男孩的身体，男孩整个开始亮起来，小樱和库洛里多看着他，他也同样看着他们，用他从来没有过使用过的表情：微笑。

"再见了…"男孩的声音飘荡着，然后，光亮突然消失，男孩也随之消失在空中。

"他怎么了？"小樱问道。

"这是一个魔法，"库洛里多解释道，"叫做泯灭术，使用这个魔法的人，会让自己和自己有关的一切消失，包括其他人对他的记忆，不久之后，我们都不会在记得他了。"

"他…死了吗？"小樱小心翼翼的问道。

"从某种程度上来说是的。"库洛里多轻轻点了点头。

小樱难过地低下头："最后我们还是没有能帮助他，他还是没能摆脱自己的命运…"

"不是，他已经改变了他的命运了。"库洛里多微笑道。

"真的吗？"小樱抬起头问道。

"命运不仅仅是结果，那仅仅是命运的一小部分罢了，"库洛里多说道，"而人们的生活过程才是命运的真正本质。他虽然最后的结果没有变，但是他反抗了命运，这就已经改变了他的命运了，他不是等待消失的命运，而是努力尽一切可能反抗的命运。"

"是这样…"小樱笑了。

"尽管也许过程并不'好'，但是这确实他改变自己命运的本质。"库洛里多也笑了。

"那真是太好了。"小樱高兴地说道，然后突然又想到，"那他为什么还要这样…"

"我想他是想告诉你们什么吧，"库洛里多神秘地说道，"这个你还是自己想吧…"

"但是…"小樱又说道，"那个问题有没有想通呢？"

"哦，"库洛里多笑了一下，"我想它已经不会被称为'问题'了。"

"这又是什么意思？"小樱脑子里塞了太多的信息，已经转不过来了。

"我是说，了解自己，其实根本就不是'问题'。"库洛里多说道，"有时候是我太钻牛角尖了，有些事情是永远也没有原因的，它们也不需要原因。"

"是么…"小樱根本没有听懂。

"就比如你和小狼啊…"库洛里多坏笑了一下，小樱脸红了。

"那，我们还能再见到那个男孩吗？"小樱赶紧扯开话题。

"这个么，要看他自己了。"库洛里多抬起头。

周围的空间再次变化成银月下的高塔，男孩的身影依然立在对面，不过在现在的小樱看来，他已经不再是敌人了。

"大家都没问题吧…"艾利欧气喘吁吁地说道。

"你说呢…"可鲁坐在地上眼睛直直地说道。

"现在小樱怎么办？"小狼边擦汗边转头看着躺在旁边的小樱。

"希望她没事…"知世捂着胸口喘着气。

"我们这个样子帮不上忙…"月低着头说道，"光是我们自己就很难摆脱了…"

"记忆牌好厉害…"艾利欧盯着对面悬浮的卡牌，然后突然等大了眼睛，"它怎么了？"

大家都向对面望去，那张卡牌突然窜起火苗，然后燃烧成灰烬消失了。

"毁掉了？"小狼回过头看旁边的小樱，她身上的黄色保护膜消失了，"小樱！！"

小狼爬过去把她抱住："小樱！！"

"她怎么样？"知世的声音有点颤抖。

"还好…大概是晕过去了…"小狼伤心地看着她的脸。

桃矢在家里一直都心神不宁的，面前的桌子上摆着两打卡牌，一边是小樱的封印之书，另外一边是男孩的卡牌。至今为止，小樱都没有召唤樱牌，这让桃矢感觉很奇怪。魔法气息的变化然他感觉很紧张，头发都要竖起来了，男孩的魔力是那么的强，几乎把其他人都遮盖住了。

「千万别有什么事情…」桃矢刚刚想到这里，突然发生的事情吓了他一跳，"着火了！！"

大喊之后他发现火是从男孩的卡牌上冒出来的，他正犹豫要不要拿水扑灭它，火突然自己灭了。

"怎么…"桃矢瞪大眼睛看着桌子上的尘埃，"烧掉了？"

"那么，你还有什么问题么？"库洛里多问道。

"唔…又…"小樱想想说道，"就是关于第五十三张卡牌的事情。"

"爱牌吗？"库洛里多又笑了，"那可是张伟大的卡牌。"

"可是我不知道怎么使用它。"小樱说道。

"你已经使用过很多次了，"库洛里多说道，"爱是不需要召唤的。"

"嗯…"小樱微笑道，然后接着说，"但是它每次都不一样啊，它为什么会攻击那个男孩啊？"

"爱的表达方式，不仅仅是和给予的人有关，"库洛里多说道，"还和接受的人有关，你对小狼时，那是保护，而且小狼也接受保护，但是男孩就不一样了，他不接受任何人的爱，当你想帮助他的时候，他却认为你在伤害他，所以爱牌表现出来的就是攻击了。"

"这样啊。"小樱低下头，看着自己手腕上闪烁的手链。

"我想是我该走的时候了。"库洛里多笑道，"我知道你还有很多问题，但是必须到此为止了，有些疑问你需要自己解决…"

"可是…"小樱还想说些什么，可是周围的世界正在坍塌，声音和形象都开始变得模模糊糊了，库洛里多的身体也开始飘荡起来。

"我知道我欠你们很多，有些是没法偿还的，但是我希望你们能原谅我…"库洛里多的声音飘荡在空中，一切就像一场梦一般开始渐渐融化，视线模糊，接着是一片漆黑…

"小樱…"

声音模模糊糊地再从远方传来。

"小樱！"

小樱艰难地睁开眼睛，眼前模模糊糊的是小狼焦急转变为欣喜的脸。

"你没事，太好了！"小狼激动地说道。

"我这是…"小樱坐起身，有点晕晕地看着周围，大家围成一团关心地看着她，然后她想起来刚才发生的事情了。

"那男孩！"小樱迅速地转头向对面的高塔上看去，弯月依然高高挂在空中，但是似乎应该很熟悉的男孩的身影却并不在对面。

"他不知道跑到哪里去了。"艾利欧说道，"我们最好随之注意他会不会突然跳出来。"

"你没事吧。"小狼关心地问小樱，小樱此时愣愣的，正在回忆刚才的事情，然后突然说出一句让大家及其惊讶的话，"他死了…"

"什…什么？"可鲁的脑袋现在虽然不好使，但是听到这句话他还是跳了起来。

"刚才发生什么事情了？"月问道。

"这么说他消失了？"可鲁瘫坐在地上，看来刚才他一直都很紧张。

听完了小樱的描述，大家脑子里面思考着不同的东西。

「没想到他也是…库洛里多的问题…让人欣慰的是，至少男孩找到了自我…但是还是有很多疑问…」

「我倒是想从艾利欧那里了解更多的东西…他还有很多事情没有告诉我们的…」

「太好了…终于熬过去了…这么长时间…唉…终于可以不用每天都提心吊胆的了…哈哈…但是…月他对库洛里多的出现会怎么想呢…」

「那个男孩…真是可惜…库洛里多说的那些疑问我怎么能想的通呢…等等…如果以后没有事情再发生…他岂不是要…回去…」

「他说的…对不起…是给谁的…」

似乎过了很长时间，大家都没有把刚刚听到的消息消化掉。

"我想我们还是先回去吧，"艾利欧说道，"毕竟这里的事情已经结束了，至于其他的事情，我们还是明天一早休息之后再谈吧。"

大家也没有别的想法，也许是想法太多了，但是毕竟都很累了，所以准备相互道再见然后回家休息。

"…反而出了更多的疑问…"

分开之前，月自言自语的说道，似乎道出了所有人心中想的事情。

大家在空中向各个方向散去，高塔被留在了后面，银月似乎偷笑着挂在天空看着所有的一切发生着。同样被他们留下的，也许还有这一个月以来，在心底深深触动着的，那似乎不该被遗忘的记忆…

深夜依然继续着，周围再度明亮了起来，楼群间的灯似乎突然恢复了活力，闪烁着亮起来了。生机，再次回到高塔的周围。

淡黄色的头发…

微风轻轻吹了起来，温暖而祥和，滑过补满星星的天空。

黑色的披风…

光线在熟睡的城市上折射着，柔和，并且透出沉沉的宁静。

血红的双眸…

银月衬托的铁塔，就像一个守护者一般，屹立在似乎由它看守的城市的中心。

银色的弯月魔杖…

这一切组成的，那个曾经沉睡在失落的记忆中的身影，静悄悄地出现在高塔的顶端。

男孩扫视着下面的楼群…

然后，从嘴角露出一丝微笑，从来没有过的，宁静地微笑…

身影转身，消失在深邃的夜空之中…

第二十七章 拾回的记忆

Chapter 27 Memory back

"艾利欧，你还在犹豫吗？"关月说道。

黯淡的月光透过巨大的立地玻璃窗，撒到那把金色边椅子上，艾利欧以他习惯的姿势坐在椅子上，不过他现在的表情是很少出现的。

没落的表情。

"我没法给你什么建议，"关月叹气道，"你必须自己选择。"

"我知道…"艾利欧轻声说道，"我知道我必须回去…"

"但是…"关月替艾利欧说道。

艾利欧闭上眼睛。

「这是个艰难的选择，」关月想到，「加油吧。」

"啊！！！！"

原本宁静的接近秋天的早晨，被木之本宅内小樱的大喊声打破了。

"唉，你的时间观念真是不行啊…"小可无奈地说道，"今天去学校报道，你怎么能忘掉呢？"

"好久没有早上这样起床了，不习惯么…"在一旁匆忙穿衣服的小樱声音闷闷的从衣服里传出来，旁边的樱牌赶紧为她让开门口的路，小樱咣当咣当地跑下楼，当然免不了被桃矢奚落一番。

"嗯，从小学的怪物变成中学的怪物啦？"桃矢坐在餐厅里面，撇着小樱说道。

小樱不幸被咽到了，根本没有机会反驳哥哥。

"慢点…"小镜递上一杯水。

"谢谢…"小樱终于喘过气了。

"怪物也能被咽着？"桃矢坏笑道。

"我不是怪物！！"小樱大喊道，然后继续开始狼吞虎咽，和旁边的小可没什么区别。

桃矢不相信地扬扬眉毛，然后转向小镜："一会要去糖果店打工了是吗？"

"是啊。"小镜红着脸笑道。

"我去送你好了，我正好要去那附近的。"桃矢说道。

"好啊，谢谢。"小镜不好意思地低下头。

"我走啦！！"小樱已经跑到走廊中穿滚轴鞋了。

"慢点！"桃矢从餐厅里面探出头来。

"知道了！"小樱边说道边把门关上，然后转身开始加速，只不过和以前不一样的是，这次的方向不再是向小学的方向走了。

「希望知世没有等太久…」小樱默默地想到，一边加速穿过街角，往和知世碰面的地方滑去。

即使是着急着赶路，小樱依然情不自禁地注意起周围的景色来了，尽管已经接近秋天了，但是树木依然绿的耀眼，温暖的微风从小樱脸边滑过，让她的心情都荡漾起来了。

当然她的思维很快就被转移了，也许是前一个月发生了太多关于那个男孩的事情，小樱又想起他来，虽然他做过很多不好的事情，但是小樱依然不希望他就此消失，因为这样实在是太不公平了。

然后就像连锁反应一般，另外一件事情占据了小樱的内心，就像黑洞一般，把她刚才的好心情洗走了。天空依然那么蓝，但小樱现在也注意不到了。

「小狼…他要回去了吧…」

小樱尽量阻止心中的绞痛，小狼虽然回来有一个月了，但是这一个月一直都在战斗中度过的，小樱几乎没有真正的好好和小狼在一起过，而他现在又要回去了。

手链在小樱的手腕上晃着，反射着灿烂阳光。

小樱看见知世在路对面，赶紧让笑脸浮现出来，可是她突然发现到，知世似乎也在做出同样的举动。

"小樱早上好！"知世微笑道。

"知世早！"小樱马上判定自己刚才是错觉，"对不起，我今天起晚了。"

"没事，我们赶紧走吧。"知世微笑道。

小樱本来以为和知世在一起，她能暂时把小狼的事情放一放，但是发现这是很难的事情，最后她开口了。

"你认为…小狼会不会回香港啊…"小樱小声说道。

小樱并没有注意到知世表情的变化，因为她的话，让她想起了另外的事情，不过知世还是能很快整理好心情的。

"我也不知道，"知世回答道，"不过要开学了，何况没有特殊事件，他应该回回去吧…"

小樱边慢慢滑着，边看着地面。

"很希望他留下来是吗？"知世难过地问道。

"嗯…"小樱轻轻点点头。

两个人继续在林荫道上并行，同时心里想着自己的事情，但是有些问题，对于她们来说似乎永远都是一个迷吧。

"小狼？"梅铃小心翼翼地叫道。

小狼正静静地坐在自己屋子里窗户前，凝望着外面。

"小狼？"梅铃再次叫道。

"啊，什么？"小狼如梦初醒地转过头来，"怎么了？"

"你没事吧？"梅铃关心地问道。

"还好…"小狼再次转过身。

梅铃站在他身后难过地看着他。

小狼低下头，护身法在胸前闪耀着，他就这样融合在胸前的温暖里面。

"我不知道该怎么帮你，"梅铃小声说道，"但是我想你最好给母亲打个电话。"

"谢谢…"小狼似乎做好决定了，他站起身，然后冲梅铃微笑了一下，接着走到电话旁边。

似乎在小狼意料中的，电话响了。

"喂？这是李家。"小狼拿起电话。

梅铃看着小狼的侧脸，猜测着是谁来的电话。

"嗯…"小狼的表情没有一点变化，"谢谢，我知道…没错…我想我必须这样…她…等等…"

"梅铃？"小狼转过头来，微笑着问道。

"什么？"梅铃感到奇怪。

"你想留在日本吗？"小狼问道。

"没想到注册这么快啊。"

小樱和知世现在已经来到新学校的院子里了，虽然小樱很留恋小学，但是毕竟要面对新的生活了，总体来说，小樱还是充满期待的。

"你们是新学生吗？"一位老师微笑着走过来，"要不要我带你们参观一下校园？"

"好啊！"小樱和知世暂时把烦心事放在一边，跟着老师去参观学校了。

在她们身后的墙角，一个拥有淡黄色头发，红色瞳孔的男孩正微笑着看着她们的背影。

下午的时候，小樱就回家了，学校给她耳目一新的感觉，她有点迫不及待地希望后天的到来了。

小樱在家门口碰到一群出去打工的樱牌，这似乎把她从学校拽回到魔法世界里面，本来忘掉的问题又从脑子里冒了出来。

「他到底…」

小樱爬在桌子上，愣愣地等着天空，即使是小可打游戏的声音那么大那么吵她也没有注意到。

「我多么希望他能留下来…本来以为这次他回来能舒服一点的…没想到比一前更不希望他离开了…」

小樱歪过头，那个灰绿色的小布熊安安静静地靠在她的床头上。

「我是不是…去请求他留下来呢…但是这样做太自私了吧…可是…」

"今天工作好麻烦啊…"光牌抱怨道，她和暗牌刚刚从外面回来，两位樱牌从楼梯走上去，来到小樱的屋子门口。

"已经算是不错啦，那个老板还是很公平的。"暗牌平静地说道。

"嗨！光，暗，你们好！"雪牌从旁边经过。

"你好，雪。"两位樱牌异口同声地说道。

"小樱在屋子里面不知道想什么呢…"雪牌小声说道，"你们最好去看看。"

"小樱回来啦？"光牌高兴地说道，"我们可是有一个好消息要告诉她。"

"对啊，"暗牌也轻轻笑了，"足够她高兴一辈子的。"

"那太好了，我要出去了，再见！"雪牌说着从楼梯下去了，光牌和暗牌和她道别后，转身敲门进了小樱的屋子，第一眼看见得就是小可愤怒的表情。

"我受不了了！！"小可愤怒地大叫道，"肯定是火牌那个家伙教唆斗牌把游戏弄难了！！这个家伙，找她算帐去！！"

小可狂暴地从光牌和暗牌间飞过去，两位樱牌摇摇头，然后转身走到小樱旁边。

"小樱？"光牌轻唤道。

"啊？"小樱从思考突然中惊醒，"怎么了？光？"

"我们有个消息告诉你，"暗牌说道，"今天上午你不在的时候，小狼来电话了。"

"小狼？"小樱立刻坐起身，心跳迅速加快，"他有什么事情啊？"

"呵呵，我想你还是给他回电话吧。"光牌笑道。

"他跟你们说什么了吧？"小樱着急地说，"快告诉我啊！"

"我…"光牌刚刚要说什么，小樱的移动电话响了起来…

第二十八章 新的开始（完结篇）

Chapter 28 New begining

三位愣了一下，然后小樱过去拿起电话。

"喂？我是小樱。"小樱说道。

"小樱吗？我是小狼。"小狼的声音传来。

"啊…"小樱紧紧抓住话筒，心里那个念头又冒了出来，「请求他留下…」

"上午我给你打电话你不在，是不是去报道了？新学校怎么样？"小狼关心地问道。

"很好啊…"小樱很紧张地回答道，一边犹豫着要不要问小狼，"你上午找我什么事情啊？"

"哦，今天我接到了母亲的电话，"小狼说道，"我们商量了我回香港的事情…"

"是么…"小樱突然觉得胸口空空的，"哪…怎么样？"

"唔，其实我是来征求一下你的意见的…"小狼有点犹豫地说道，"听起来可能有点奇怪，但是我想知道，你希望我怎么样…"

"我？"小樱惊讶地说道。

"嗯…"小狼认真地回答。

小樱之前，也不过是随便想想这个问题地，因为她一直在心底认为小狼会回到香港，虽然她如此的希望他能一直在她身边，但是香港毕竟是他的家。可是他现在又来征求她的意见了…

"你只要说出你想的就好了。"小狼轻轻说道。

「可是…」

小樱犹豫着。

「让他留在我身边，是不是太自私呢…他会不会这样认为呢？可是，我还是希望他在身边的…但是…」

"小樱？"小狼问道。

"啊…"小樱说道，"等一下…"

"我只希望你说出你想的，好吗？"小狼柔声说道。

"嗯…"小樱深吸口气，"我希望你能留下来…"

"我知道的。"小狼轻轻笑起来，"我知道你希望我留下…我会留下的…"

"什么？"小樱不敢相信自己的耳朵。

"我已经和母亲说好了，留在日本。"小狼接着说，"我很快就会转倒你的学校里的。"

"你要留下？"小樱感觉胸膛突然充满空气，"真的吗？"

"是真的。"小狼肯定地说道。

小樱尽可能的抑止住眼泪的流出。

"喂？"小狼说道，"你没事吧？"

"啊…没事…"小樱激动地声音都颤抖了。

有那么几分钟，两个人都对着话筒没有说话。

"啊，对了，"小狼有点尴尬地说道，"我还有个消息要告诉你。"

"什么？"小樱也赶紧说道。

"艾利欧准备回去了。"小狼说道，"他明天走。"

"你必须告诉她你要走了。"关月严肃地说道。

"我知道…"艾利欧感到莫名其妙的烦，他手上拿着电话，从给小狼打完电话之后，他就一直在犹豫要不要给知世打电话。

「这辈子都没有什么事情犹豫这么长时间…我知道最后肯定要告诉她…现在似乎就是在浪费时间…」

"算了。"关月看着艾利欧的侧脸一会儿，然后叹了口气，"你什么都知道的…你只是不想知道她的反应罢了，要不然你会直接去她家和她说的。"

"我会去的。"艾利欧放下电话，站起身。

"加油吧。"关月说道。

"谢谢。"艾利欧从门口走了出去。

"我们一定要去送他。"小樱说道，旁边光牌和暗牌竖着耳朵听着。

"问题不在这里，"小狼说道，"问题是知世怎么样了，不知道她知不知道这个消息。"

"知世？"小樱问道，"她也会去送他的啊，这个我可以保证。"

小狼愣了一下，光牌和暗牌也愣住了。

"小樱不会还不知道知世和艾利欧吧…"光牌耳语道。

"以她的反应速度…"暗牌汗道，"我想她还没有发觉呢…"

艾利欧在知世家大门口等待的时候，他来访的事情就已经被佣人通知到知世的房间里了。而他本人则在铁门外面有点忐忑不安的等待着。

「现在的我真是很奇怪啊…心里怎么回这么乱呢…」艾利欧毫无边际地想着，「还是因为她吧…真的不知道该怎么开口…」

"请进！"随着扬声器里的声音，铁门随之打开。艾利欧刚刚跨进门口，就看到让他着实感到吃惊的人正在向他跑过来。

"你为什么要回去啊！"小樱不理解地喊道，从知世房子的大门口跑过来，后面跟着的是一脸无奈表情的小狼。

"你离开了，知世她怎么办啊…"小樱喘着气停在一脸惊讶的艾利欧面前。小狼跟在后面："其实你要回去我也很惊讶。"

"你们和她说了？"艾利欧一脸茫然地问道。

"你没有和她说吗？"小樱和小狼都愣住了，"她刚才说她已经知道了啊？"

"知世…"艾利欧呆呆地看着知世家的房子，然后奔向门口，"你…"

"怎么回事？"小樱慌乱地跟在艾利欧身后，尽管根本追不上他，小狼也感到很奇怪。

「知世…」艾利欧咬着牙冲进大厅跑上楼，心里似乎传出了什么东西撕裂的声音，他三步并做两步地上了二层，正好撞上一个佣人从知世的房间里出来。

"小姐她不见了！"佣人着急地说道。

"什…什么？"艾利欧脑袋嗡地响了一下。

"她刚刚还在的…"小樱愣愣地站在她身后，小狼开始四下张望了："她是不是躲在哪里了？"

"知世她…"艾利欧慌乱地说道，然后马上调整自己，「现在不是乱的时候…」

"必须赶紧找到她…"艾利欧对自己说道。

"所有在家的佣人都开始找了。"女佣说道。

"我们也来帮忙。"小樱说道，拉上小狼开始在巨大的房间里面寻找知世。

艾利欧站在大厅里面，尽力动起脑筋思考知世可能跑到哪里去，但是他心情乱如麻，很难集中精力。不过很快有什么东西就吸引了他的注意力。

一种轻轻的牵动，在大厅的左边跳动了一下，艾利欧转头望去，似乎看见了什么粉红色的气体在左边门口跳动了一下，然后消失了。

「什么…」艾利欧皱褶眉头向那边走过去，他把门打开，突然想起来自己曾经来过这个地方，这个向下延伸的楼梯正通向上次和卡牌战斗的地下室。

「难道她在这里？」艾利欧慢慢的向下面走去，「不会吧…」

就在他犹豫的时候，粉色的薄雾又跳动着出现了，在楼梯上轻轻翻滚着往下走，艾利欧下意识地跟了上去。

"哦？"小狼突然停了下了。

"怎么了？"小樱也停了下了，然后她也愣了一下，"你的胸口…"

"还有你的手腕。"小狼说道。

这两个地方，都在轻轻的闪烁着粉色的光芒。

地下室依然布满了灰尘，艾利欧轻声在各个架子间走着，倾听着每一个细小的声音，那团淡淡的雾依然在前面指引着他，它窜到一个门的门口，然后消散而去。

艾利欧慢慢走到门口的面前，轻轻的抽泣声从门里传出。

「知世…」艾利欧难过地站在门口。

艾利欧把手放在扶手上，然后轻轻转动，转到一半却停住了。

知世的手，在里面握着扶手，在往相反的方向拧。

两个人就这样待着，隔着仅仅几厘米厚的门板，却感觉距离是如此的遥远。

"唉…"

艾利欧沉沉地叹了口气："知世，开一下门好吗？"

知世发现，想要拒绝艾利欧是不可能的，她低着头，手颤抖着从门把上松开。

艾利欧慢慢拧动门把手，卡，门锁开了，他轻轻拉开门。

然后来不及他反应，知世直接扑到他的怀里。

"为什么要走…为什么要走…"知世痛哭着蜷缩在艾利欧的怀里。

艾利欧从来没有感到如此的无力，他能做到的只是拍着知世的头轻轻安慰她罢了。

"我…"艾利欧不知道自己该说什么了，他只知道要把实话说出来，"必须走…但是，我会回来的…给我半年时间，我一定会回来…我保证…"

"嗯…我知道了…"知世尽量抚平自己的情绪，等到眼泪渐渐停止流出之后，她抬起头。

"等你…"

第二天下午的时候，也就是这个月的最后一天，大家集中在机场，送艾利欧等人回英国。

小樱，小狼，知世，桃矢，雪兔，梅铃，还有代替樱牌们的光牌和暗牌都在，当然最后两位是以人类形态出现的，小可依然缩在小樱的背包里面。

尽管小樱非常希望关月能留下来，但是关月悄悄告诉小樱，她要回去帮助艾利欧处理他在那里的事情，以便他能在半年之内赶回来。

对于知世来说，痛苦从来不会在她身上停留很长时间，虽然心里依然有淡淡的伤感，但是这些在看着艾利欧的时候，就不复存在了。

"艾利欧，最后我们还是没能知道那个男孩到底是怎么回事啊。"桃矢盯着艾利欧看着，认定他还有好多东西没有说出来。

艾利欧轻轻笑了一下："他就是他啦…我想如果库罗里多说的没错，我们很快就会忘掉他的。"

"我想这个很难吧…"小可的声音从背包里传出来。

"他的魔法会把这个过程变得很容易的，"艾利欧肯定的说道。

"那他最后到底死没死啊。"小狼问道。

"我想没有，你知道的，"艾利欧说道，"我想我们以后还是会见到他，不过那时候我们就不记的他了。"

"他也不会在打扰我们了吧？"光牌问道。

"我想不会了。"艾利欧说道，"要不然库罗里多会告诉小樱更多的。"

"前往伦敦的班机现在开始登机了，请前往伦敦的乘客登机…"机场的广播响了起来。

"啊…"艾利欧笑了一下，"看来要走了，哦，对了，有件事情忘了告诉你，小樱。"

"嗯？什么啊？"小樱问道。

"不好意思，骗了你，那张卡牌其实没法复活你母亲。"艾利欧轻轻说道。

"啊？"除了关月，露比和艾利欧背包里的斯比以外，其他人都大叫起来，引得过路人侧目。

"你说什么？"桃矢喊道，"那你为什么还要说可以？"

"生牌，只能复活死牌杀死的人。"艾利欧严肃地说道，"对于真正死的人，是没有任何方法复活的，我之所以告诉小樱可以复活她母亲，是因为当使用生牌的人有对复活人的强烈欲望时，她就可以和那些人的灵魂见面…这样做，小樱就可以见到她母亲了…"

有一段时间大家都没说话，小樱愣了一会，然后突然笑了："谢谢，艾利欧。"

"不用谢了。"艾利欧也笑道，"大家，冬天的时候我就会回来了，再见！"

"再见了!"大家纷纷向艾利欧等人道别，艾利欧最后给了知世一个微笑，后者也微笑着，然后突然走上前。

一个轻轻的吻，没有更多的话语。

有时候，是不需要语言来表达什么的。

随着飞机的展翅高飞，小樱等人心里的事情也算是放下一些了。

"明天开始就要上学了啊，"小樱突然想起来，"假期又结束了啊…"

"嗯，是啊。"小狼望着天空中消失成一个小点的飞机。

"还好，"小樱突然红着脸低下头，"能一起去上学。"

"啊…是啊…"小狼有点语无伦次。

"太好了！"知世突然满脸泛光，"我一定要天天带着摄像机！"

"知世…"小樱瞬间流汗。

桃矢和其他人轻轻笑着看着他们几个，一行人正在知世家的豪华轿车里，从机场路往城内开。

魔力的力量，谁都没有察觉到，悄悄的潜进车子内，另外还有一些魔力，升到空中，追向刚刚起飞的飞机而去，第三份魔力，则盘旋在小樱家的上空，另外的魔力，已经散落到世界各个地点，就是因为那些地方存在着某些记忆。

就像库罗里多所说的，当小樱他们到家的时候，头脑里关于那个男孩的事情已经消失的无影无踪了，对于他们来说，过去的一个月的记忆，将有很多的残缺不全。

承载着失落的记忆的魔力，在友枝町的森林上空汇集，然后慢慢下落，变成一个球状，凝聚在一个男孩的手里。

"失落的记忆…"

"早上好！"小樱在知世面前煞住车。

天气十分的美好，对于开学的第一天来说，真是非常不错的。

"小樱早上好！"知世微笑着回答，"我们走吧！"

"嗯！"小樱微笑着点头道，"小狼和梅铃应该就在前面。"

"对啊。"知世也笑道，同时拿出摄像机，"我准备好了哦。"

"知世你…"小樱干笑道。

在几个转角口后，两个人在路边找到了等待她们的小狼，知世立刻举起相机，害的小樱和小狼两个人尴尬了半天，最后梅铃笑着把小狼推上去，两个人红着脸拉着手在前面走着，知世和梅铃笑着在后面跟着。

在一个十字路口，桃矢和雪兔骑着车从他们面前而过，桃矢微笑着向他们打招呼，雪兔依然不忘了仍给小樱一块糖，生活仍然在继续着。

小樱没有什么时候感觉比现在更快乐了。

在另外一边，小樱看见打工的樱牌们正在整理店铺，她们大声地向小樱等人打着招呼，知世把一切都保存在底片里。

进入学校，来到自己的班级里，有原来朋友们陪着，还有小狼…

"你们好，以后就是同学了，请多指教，我叫纪易，藤原纪易。"

小樱等人回过头，一个黄色头发的男孩站在他们身后，红色的眼睛泛着清澈地光芒，还有愉快的微笑…

END


End file.
